Controversy
by I Write Sins Not Trajedies
Summary: A twist on the final year of Hogwarts. Draco doesn't kill Dumbledore and spends the summer with Harry for protection. Follow the boys as they learn to cope with each other at Privet Drive and then later at school. How will people react to the new duo? Have decided to make it slash hp/dd rating will probably go up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This goes for the entire story. I'm not writing this more than necessary

_Part 1: A fortnight with the Dursleys_

Both boys stood in front of the headmaster's desk, expressions of shock and denial on both of their faces. The old codger had finally gone and lost it. It was never a sure thing that he had it in the first place, but if he did, it was definitely gone now.

"Headmaster, you cannot be serious." Harry gaped at the headmaster.

Dumbledore lowered his interlocked fingers as he studied the two young men stood before him. "I'm afraid, Harry that I am. You will be going to the Dursley's for the few weeks before your birthday. Draco shall be accompanying you."

Draco watched as Harry opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, finally stuttering to the words, "_why_?"

Draco could not have put it better himself. Why he had to spend the summer with Potter of all people was beyond him, at Potters house. Why couldn't he just stop here?

"Harry, you and Draco are in grave danger, you know this. When Draco decided not to kill me-"Draco cringed at the ease in which the headmaster spoke of this, "-he signed his own death warrant with the Death Eaters. He needs protection. You need to go to the Dursley's to renew the blood bonds there. When you turn seventeen they will break and none of you will be protected. While you are there I shall be making other arrangements to keep you and they are protected."

"But, Sir. Why... why can't we just stay here? Can't we stick the Dursley's in Grimmauld place and me and Malfoy can stay here, or go... somewhere? Do we really have to go there?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "Surely Potter, the idea of spending your summer with me is not such an intolerable thing?" He was annoyed, very annoyed. How could Potter be protesting, it was only a few weeks.

Harry gaped at Draco's words. "You... you don't understand. It's not you, it's- they're going to kill me. Kill us. This is ridiculous." Harry shook his head, looking defeated at the situation. He glanced up at Draco through his curtain of dark hair. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage, picking up the hairbrush / portkey on the desk in front and holding out to the other young man. He turned to glare at Dumbledore. "You better know what you're doing. _Abode._" He breathed the last word and at once the two boys felt the familiar tug behind the collar as they were transported to another place.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

A scream tore through the air and Draco found himself being pulled to the floor. "Potter- what-" _Smash! _

Draco was stunned as he saw something smash over his head. Daring a glance up, he had to once again suddenly as another china... something... was hurled his way.

"BOY!" A bellow was heard coming from what Draco assumed to be the kitchen.

Harry sent an apologetic glance at Draco before straightening up, plastering an innocent expression on his face and in the most angelic voice possible saying, "Yes Uncle Vernon?"

A huge man bounded into the room. Looking somewhat like one of those giant balls that muggles use to destroy buildings with, only this one had legs and arms and a silly face painted on it with a moustache. Unable to do anything else, Draco ogled the pair in front of him as the fun began.

"Don't you 'yes Uncle Vernon' me you stupid little idiot. What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what?" Harry looked positively angelic, there was a gleam in his eyes. _Was that humour?_

"Appearing in that fashion in my house. It is absolutely unacceptable. What if somebody was here? If somebody saw that... that... _episode."_ The last word was said with such acid, Draco was wondering how Harry's face was still intact and watched in amazement as Harry schooled his features into a look of utter confusion.

"I was under the impression you knew about our arrival." Harry frowned at his uncle, and continued. "You see _Draco_ is not wearing any normal clothing, I did not think you would appreciate us knocking the door dressed like that."

A stab of annoyance went through the blonde as he took in the scrunched up look on Harry's face, as though in distaste. _How dare he moan about the way I dress. _Draco glared at his fellow student and found he was being smirked at. Eyes were boring into him from the large man who, he assumed, must have been Harry's guardian of sorts. He stared back as the man took in his attire. Normal wizard robes, black, simple cotton, no silver buttons or thread, nothing too flashy. A pair of black dragon hide boots stuck out from underneath, his old ones, they were even scuffed.

His annoyance was soon changed into glee as he saw this idiot of a muggle pale before him. White, green, red and then purple. He glared straight at Draco, Draco defiantly stared right back, a blank expression playing his features. "You boy, do you have nothing else to wear?"

Draco caught Harry pale behind him as the question sprung from his uncles mouth. Wondering what on Earth could be the matter Draco continued to answer the question. "No."

He looked at the face of the monstrosity of man before him. The man was shaking from head to foot, panic seemed to blaze through his eyes. "Right. Right." He muttered to himself. "There's nothing else for it." Draco found himself nose to nose with the ugly walrus like creature. "You boy, will go up to your room, you will not leave unless you need the bathroom. You will not show your freakiness to any of our neighbours."

"Are you seri-"

"Uncle- really – it's fine. I'll lend him some of my clothes." Harry faltered with the look he got from both parties. "I'll get them back, when- when we go back."

"Too right you will boy. You should have sorted this out before you came here, I will be writing to that blubbering fool of a headmaster of yours and letting him know just how this one here turned up. And boy. You make sure you get every item of clothing back, myself and Petunia did not put the clothing on your back just so you could give them away."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"You will both be stopping in your room. You will get the rest of the day to settle in. Make sure he know how we do things round here. You will both be expected to help around here. Now go."

Draco gaped at the room Harry had led him into. It was ridiculously small, probably the size of one of the bigger broom cupboards at the Hogwarts. It housed a single camp bed, a very small wardrobe and a writing desk. All sorts of weird muggle contraptions were spread out around, on shelves, pushed into corners, on top of the wardrobe. Somehow, Draco realised not all of this was Harry's.

He watched curiously as Harry groped under his bed for something. An old cardboard box with some plastic sheet thing inside. Harry pulled out the sheet and found a funny see through plastic thing and started blowing into it. Draco gaped as thing started to get bigger and bigger, until eventually it looked like another mattress, all be it a blue one.

Catching sight of Draco's face Harry snickered. "Air bed." He explained. "I'll let you test the two out and decide which one you prefer. To be honest, the air bed's probably more comfortable, I've had this bed since I was four. The mattress has never been changed." He grimaced down at the poor excuse for a bed and cleared his throat, another smirk playing his lips. "I know this is a lot to take in. We can't use magic here. I know you're of age, but any magic and the Ministry will instantly blame me. You know Voldemort has his spies in the Ministry, well they can use the trace to get to me and through me, you."

Draco nodded, a bit dazed after all that had happened. He had always assumed Harry would be spoilt rotten at home, completely adored by his family. But looking around this room, hearing the way his uncle had spoke to him, he couldn't help but be a little baffled. "I don't think we will have to do chores, I haven't had to do them since summer before fourth year. But it doesn't mean they won't go back to that, especially if they get annoyed."

"Chores?" Draco had never heard of such a word.

"Yeah. You know, cooking cleaning, gardening."

"They expect you to do that?" Draco asked incredulously. So the boy who lived wasn't a pampered prince?

"Erm, well not really since the summer before fourth year like I said. When I came back after fourth year... well you know what happened... they must have seen something different in me. Admittedly, it could also have something to do with me blowing up my Aunt before I left the house." Draco went back to gaping at Harry unable to help himself. He could not believe how much he seemed to do that over the last hour or so.

"Y-you blew up-"

"My Aunt. Yeah. She erm, insulted my parents and I got a little bit annoyed. I essentially turned her into a human balloon. Accidentally of course."

Trying to process this was extremely difficult. Harry Potter had blown up his aunt. Finding this extremely hard to process he decided to change the subject. "So these chores you had to do..."

"Potter, you really expect me to wear _this?"_ Draco stared at a pair of khaki green shorts, obviously been cut from trousers, that were obviously too big for him.

"It's either this or be locked in this room for the entire two weeks." Harry glared at him.

"But... but what happened to the other muggle clothes you wear? You know your blue things and jumpers and whatever other ridiculous muggle clothing you wear."

"I can't wear them here. I have, to my knowledge, two Gringots bank vault filled with galleons and a house." Harry replied cautiously lowering his voice. "The Dursley's would have it all from me in a heartbeat, especially since I'm not supposed to own my own money until I'm of age."

"But Potter... seriously?" Draco wasn't sure if he was asking about the clothing or Harry's wealth.

A light shone in Harry's eyes. "Come on Malfoy, put them on and we can have some fun. I know how much you would love to see them squirm."

Five minutes later and a scowling Draco left the bathroom dressed in the khaki shorts, a scruffy, worn t-shirt that had its neck and sleeves ripped off and a scowl. Harry looked him up and down appreciatively before turning back with a pair of flip-flops. "Potter, you cannot be serious." Draco glared at the offending items.

"Come on Malfoy. You can't wear your dragon hide boots with those, you know that's practically a fashion disaster." Harry smirked at him as he gave the flip-flops to the blonde. Stifling a laugh at Malfoys muttering.

"I'll show you a fashion disaster."

"Now." Harry's eyes had that same glint in them he saw last night when they arrived. "Come with me and play along. Do you have your wand?" At Draco's nod he turned and walked down the hall. Leaving Draco to walk along in his wake, wondering what could possibly have gotten into the weirdo in front of him.

"So you see Aunt Petunia, since Draco is of age, any chores you want doing can be done in a few minutes." Harry was innocence personified at that moment. He knew exactly what he was doing, he knew what the outcome would be and he knew exactly how to play his role.

"No. It's fine." Petunia's voice had a definite squeak to it as she tried to keep her calm under the threat of magic in her home. "You will only be here for a few weeks, not even that now. Enjoy your stay here, you won't be here anymore anyway."

Harry furrowed his brow as though confused of his Aunt's actions and Draco had to prevent himself from grinning like an idiot. "Well, if our sure. I'm going to show Draco around okay. Do you need anything getting while we're out?"

"No. Thank you."

The park. One of Harry's favourite haunts, was empty. Oh, it wasn't empty when they first got there, no. But Harry walks in, head held high, shoulders back and a sneer set in place that would have done Severus proud and the surrounding children flee for their lives as though Voldemort has just made himself present with an army of inferi.

Draco stared in wonder at the fleeing bodies. _Why would they be scared of Harry? It was just Harry._ He looks over at the other teen, trying to see what was intimidating. Harry's clothes, so much like his own, were all torn, the legs cut off, the arms and neck ripped. Harry's legs, although thin, were also muscular, his biceps bulging slightly. Draco couldn't help but wonder if the young man worked out. He was slightly tanned and when he held his slightly down, the way he was doing now his eyes didn't look nearly as bright. In fact they were quite menacing. The picture of Sirius black from the front of the newspaper when he broke out from Azkaban came to mind.

He collapsed in the swing next to Harry's. "What was that about Potter?"

Harry startled beside him. He seemed to forget he had company for a while because the sneer flashed his face to be suddenly replaced by a mischievous smirk. "What was what Malfoy?"

_Angelic prat. _"Why did everyone flee when we entered?"

Harry's eyes widened in mock realisation. "Oooohhhhh. Well my dear relatives have told everyone that I go to a school for convicts. Naturally, everyone's terrified. I like to keep up pretences, it does make life quite... peaceful."

Silence followed. It was a peaceful silence, each contemplating the other. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he was impressed by Harry's performance. It was so unlike what he had come to expect from him.

In turn Harry wondered when Draco had become so laid back. Harry expected him to throw a fit when he saw were he would be staying. He would never in a million years, be able to imagine Draco lying on an airbed, on the floor of one of the smallest rooms in existence, or on the ridiculous camp bed. It hadn't even been as hard as he imagined it would be to get Malfoy into the clothes.

Harry knew he had thoroughly shocked Draco with his actions today, but for some reason he found he could trust him. There was a level of understanding between them that could not be explained. He knew from the way Draco had handled the shock from today, he would be able to handle Harry. The real Harry.

"Hey Malfoy!" Draco started, forgetting Harry was there for a minute. "Do you detest all things muggle or are there a few things you would consider trying?"

A bell rang signalling the arrival of visitors. The shopkeeper murmured something about menacing youths and unnecessary distractions when he caught sight of who exactly had walked into his shop. His eyes widened as he saw the darker of the two, the Potter boy, look up at him from under his curtain of dishevelled hair with an evil grin plastered across his face.

It seemed the boy had bought a friend, a friend that seemed way too interested in his surroundings. He also must have been a nasty piece of work for the Potter boy to be hanging around with him. Even the usual yobs round here didn't go near Potter. It wasn't worth it, when the boy got into a temper, things just happened, _bad_ things happened.

The shopkeeper was intimidated by the young man. He would quite willingly give him anything in the shop in fear of being blown up... or worse. _At least he always pays._ He gulped as the Potter boy approached him. The blonde stood back, by the door, presumably to keep anyone from entering.

The boy approached the shelves lined with spirits, picking up his favourites, finally approaching the counter, he placed the bottles on top. "Just these." The boy grunted, a sneer now playing his lips.

"Of course." The shopkeeper replied. The boy was never one for conversation, so he kept his head down as he packed the boys bag for him. Two bottles of shots, a bottle of vodka, one whiskey and a short exchange later, where the shopkeeper was paid more than the required amount and he could finally breathe again. The boy always gave him the creeps, he could feel the raw power radiate from the boys skin sometimes.

"Again and again you astound me Potter."

"How so Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him incredulously, watching as he pulled out his acquired bottles from the bags, opening the one that was passed to him. "You're bloody Harry Potter! You're supposed to be innocence personified, the saviour of the damn world."

Harry raised an eyebrow, handing Draco two glass tumblers, undoing the top of the first bottle he came to. "Yes?"

Draco continued to stare as a blue substance was poured into the glasses. "In the last, however long we have been here, have taken that image and torn it to shreds, I am sat on your bed, in your room, about to drink whatever the hell you have there. And why haven't you filled these up?"

Harry smirked at the teen in front of him. _You have soooo much to learn Malfoy._"First things first, not everything is as it seems. You will learn this quickly, especially since Dumbledore wants us glued at the hip and will do anything to see to it. Secondly, this-" he held up the bottle he had just poured, "-is for shots, you throw it back and swallow, as so." Harry demonstrated the correct procedure for drinking as Draco found himself, yet again, staring.

He gave Harry a look that clearly said –_you have got to be kidding me- _before sipping on his drink and gagging. Receiving an –_I told you so- _lookfrom the dark one he drank as he was originally told. It was still a shock to the system, being used to fine wines had not done anything to prepare his palate for... this.

"Potter, you really have some explaining to do. This is insane." Draco shook his head, trying as hard as possible to be pulled out of what he was sure was a dream.

Harry smirked at the blonde in front of him. A knowing look lighting his features while he took in every aspect of Draco. It was almost... calculating. Harry set down his glass, seeming to have finally come to a decision. He grabbed the blue bottle and put some of the liquid in each glass, before turning back to Draco. "I have a game we can play." Draco eyed him cautiously, refusing to make any decisions until he knew where this was going. He knew now not underestimate Harry. "If you want me to answer a question, you have to take a shot. I will of course, answer you truthfully. But you need to be willing to accept that if I say I cannot answer something, you should ask something else."

Draco pondered this for a moment, trying to decipher any hidden meanings. "First tell me what you get out of this."

A blank look attached itself to Harry's face, confusion and humour shinning behind his eyes. "Whatever do you mean?" That ridiculously innocent voice was back, Draco was almost convinced that Harry had no ulterior motive when a laugh escaped. "It's simple, I want to see how you handle your drink. For humour purposes of course." His eyes narrowed at the blonde, eyes curious. "I also want to change your opinion of me. I know that the only reason you are tolerating me at the minute is because you have resigned yourself to the situation, at the moment you have no one else. Neither do I." He stated matter of factly. "So... do you accept?"

With a nod of his head, Draco took his second shot that night.

"So Potter, tell me about living here, it's not what I would have expected it to be."

Harry took a deep breath, he did not like talking about his past, but if he was to live with Draco for the remainder of the school year, he would indeed have to spill most things. "I was bought here when my parents died, something to do with the protection of living with my family." Rolling his eyes he continued. "It wasn't all sweets, pampering and living like royalty. The Dursley's have told me I was freak for as long as I can remember, when I was old enough to sleep on my own I slept in the cupboard under the stairs on this bed." He told Draco, gesturing to that which they were sat on. "I had to cook their breakfast and clean their house. I guess you could call me a perfect house elf. If I did anything wrong, and sometimes if I didn't I'd get locked in my cupboard and not allowed food. Sometimes I'd get a beating as well. I only found out why when Hagrid came with my letter from Hogwarts."

Draco took another shot. _"Why?"_

Harry could tell what he meant from the question. "I was a wizard, Aunt Petunia was my mum's sister, she thought my mum was a freak and hated her for going to Hogwarts. They thought they could beat the magic out of me, stop me from going, make me 'normal'."

Draco nodded. He had never realised how bad it ever was for Harry. He had been jealous of the young man as long as he could remember. "Does Dumbledore know?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and waited for Draco to take another shot, taking his own in the process and pouring himself some whiskey. "I am not sure if Dumbledore knows the extent of it. Last year when he came to take me away, well let's just say he wasn't the nicest of people to them. Don't get me wrong he didn't torture them, he was just rather blind when it came to his over use of magic for the littlest things. I guess it was torture to them in some ways." Harry mused to himself. "He told them that they had neglected me, I assume he thought that's all they have done, I have never wanted to find out, I mean, what if he knew and never did anything?"

"I don't think Dumbledore would have done that." Draco stated. He knew the guy was a more than likely insane, but to allow a child to be abused, he couldn't think it.

Harry grimaced, "you don't know Dumbledore like I do. If he thought it was better for me to be abused than to be somewhere else he would have left me here. He lets Snape spy, he kept my godfather locked up, causing him to go more mental than when he was in Azkaban. You wouldn't believe the things the man has done, sure he does it for the greater good, but he doesn't care about what happens in the process, who gets hurt, even when he's wrong."

Draco had to fight not to wince at these words, he observed Harry glaring at his bed covers, like it was their fault he was here, sipping his whiskey. Draco took another shot, deciding it was time to lighten the mood. He could ask more questions another time. "So, Potter, are you a virgin."

Harry threw a lopsided grin at Draco, appreciative of what he was trying to do. "No."


	2. Chapter 2

Cracking an eye open, Draco glanced at the room around him. Last night, or at least some of last night came dawning back to him. He groaned as he saw the two empty bottles on the writing desk and was startled when his pillow started chuckling.

He quickly sat up, obviously a mistake, and nearly fell off the bed. Saved by the long slender hand of Harry Potter, who of course, was still laughing, openly now, at Draco. Draco steadied himself on the bed, rearranging so he was sat at the bottom cross legged.

He and Harry were still fully dressed from the night before, and Draco found himself in desperate need of a shower and toothpaste. "You're quite cute when you sleep." Harry told him, receiving a glare for the trouble. "If I knew that I would have sought you out at night to irritate you instead of during the day."

"You don't even know where the Slytherin common room is." Draco snapped.

Smiling evilly Harry held out the other bottle of shots. "Why don't you ask me and find out?"

Stomach churning, Draco swiped Harry's hand away. "Not. Funny." He really needed to clean himself up.

"Go." Harry told him. "Then we'll have breakfast."

An hour later found them sitting in a cafe, a huge greasy breakfast sat in front of him, making his stomach churn. "Eat." Harry told him. "You'll feel better, trust me."

Giving Harry a look that clearly questioned his intellect, Draco took the first bite of sausage. To his utter surprise, he did begin to feel better. He gave Harry a calculating look, wondering where the hell he got his information from.

"Experience." Harry told him, a smirk playing his lips he winked at Draco, receiving a frown in acknowledgement.

Draco shook his head and continued to devour his food. It was incredible. Only when he finished did he pause to wonder how many calories he had just had. If the rest of the two weeks were like this, he would be huge in no time. Looking at Harry he saw the contours of his arms, took in the teens waist and stomach. Frowning, he had to know. "How is it you eat like this Potter, yet are still able to look like _that?_"

Harry smirked at Draco's comment. He knew Draco hadn't meant it to come out like a compliment and wondered how long it would take Draco to catch on to what had just spewed from his mouth.

Apparently not long. About thirty second later, Draco's cheeks became flushed with the slightest pink tinge. Harry smirk grew to a smile as he answered. "I go to the gym. Fat is good for building muscle."

With that said he stood and made his way out of the cafe, Draco gliding along in his wake.

The gym, as it turned out was nothing but complete torture. Draco had never seen any of these things before, he was the son of Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood wizard, he never needed to do anything physical. He was in relatively good shape, or so he thought. He played Quiddich and could run pretty fast, not that he chose to do such a thing.

He gaped at Harry as he started stretching out his muscles, unsure of what to do. "Come on Malfoy, you can copy me and have a go on some of this, I've paid for both of us."

Copying what Harry was doing was strange, Draco had never really thought about his body before, apart from the fact he didn't want to get fat. Once finished stretching he found his body found quite a bit looser, willing to do what was this... excersize?

He gave Harry and incredulous look as he saw him handing Draco a small metal pole with metal wheels on it. Draco took it from him. It was quite heavy, but not too bad. "And, what exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

He was surprised when Harry didn't smirk at him or even given him any kind of patronising look. He listened as Harry told him exactly how to use it and felt the burn when he finally did. It wasn't a horrible feeling, it was actually quite pleasant.

Harry crossed over to one of the barbell benches, removing some the weights and adding different ones, more appropriate to himself. He snickered as he felt Draco's eyes watching him, he knew he was staring, it was difficult for the poor guy to take it all in, he wasn't used to this world, he wasn't used to Harry. But he was coping miraculously well.

Harry began working out, enjoying the burn that crept through his body as pushed it. Eventually he put the weights back and looked over at Draco, he was still on the same arm. Harry smirked. "Hey, Malfoy, you might want to change arms. Unless, of course you want to look lopsided."

Walking over to the multi gym he saw Malfoy do as he say without question. Yesterday was a real eye opener for him. Harry would never have guessed that Draco of all people would be so open and willing to change. He expected there to be tantrums, fist fights, the house to be torn to shreds. But no, Draco had took it all in his stride, he had come to terms with everything quickly. Albeit he was confused, but who wouldn't be? It wasn't easy for Harry to adjust to the wizarding world, going from everyone hating him and ignoring him, to everyone loving him and adoring him, poking their nose in his business, manipulating his life.

Some times he secretly wished he could come back here. He could be ignored, potter about doing his own thing. Get drunk, go to the cafe, go to the gym. Do what he wanted essentially without the whole world looking, staring, waiting for him to mess up or do something heroic.

He stared over at Draco who was now fully concentrating on working out. He was the only person who didn't want to know Harry because of his fame, who didn't treat him any differently because of it. He always treated Harry the same. During first year after the Voldemort / Quirrell incident- the same, after the basilisk incident- the same, dementors- the same, triwizard tournament. Ok that was worse, but of course he had a reason to be horrible then, at least something to be horrible about. Harry would have done the same. But after the initial shock had worn off, yet again it was the same. Harry wondered how bad it was that the only continuous thing in his life was Draco, well until recently it would seem.

"Potter, why are you staring at me." Draco wasn't sure whether he should be embarrassed or angry, he stuck a glare onto his face, settling for something that would work either way.

Harry fluttered his eyelashes and giggled. "Because you're so pretty." The glare on Draco's face turned to acid, if looks could kill Voldemort would have been out of a job. "I was just thinking, out of all of the things in my life, you have been the one constant thing I could rely on." Draco's expression changed into one of utmost shock. "I mean, out of all the people I know, I could always count on you to be a complete prat."

Draco felt utterly drained after the gym. If he had still been in Voldemorts care he would have the perfect idea for a new torture chamber. He wanted to go back to the Dursley's, he wanted to sleep. Of course, Harry was having none of it.

Draco ached as he was pulled up the street, he was very aware that Harry was holding his wrist in a death grip, but couldn't find the energy to pull away, he knew it would be futile.

A few minutes later Draco was pulled through a door to somewhere and being pushed down into a booth. "Potter where are we?" He had been concentrating so hard on not falling over that Harry could have taken him to hell and he wouldn't have realised.

"Restaurant. I'm starving. Pick what you want."

Draco found himself yet again staring at the dark idiot in front of him. "Potter you know I have no muggle money."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Draco wasn't used to being looked at as though he was an idiot and glowered at the boy in front. "I have muggle money. I didn't ask you to pay for anything, nor would I."

"I don't like not paying my way."

Draco found himself being frowned at. "If it really means that much to you, you can pay me back. When you can of course. But think about this, I'm not going to leave you on your own with the Dursley's. If you refuse to come out, we will both end up being miserable and stuck at the Dursley's." Harry grinned before putting on a pout. "Would you really want that for me _Draco."_

Draco had never been to the cinema before. Heck, before going to the Dursley's he had never known what a television was. So it was with awe that he watched two rabbits, a duck, a bird, and whatever the hell the spinning thing was, attempt to get some muggle to help them play a basketball game against some funny multicoloured blobs. Oh and these multi coloured blobs happened to change into big ugly things with muscles the size of hippogriffs. He couldn't help but wonder where muggles got their idea's from. It really was something else.

Harry didn't usually indulge himself at the cinema. It wasn't somewhere he particularly enjoyed going. Television never really had an effect on him, he preferred to read (not that anyone would believe that). But he knew he Draco had never done this, he really wanted him to enjoy himself. He had been through so much over the past few years. Of course Harry had to face Voldemort a few times, well ok more than a few. But Draco had to _live_ with the man.

Yes. He definitely deserved some freedom. Admittedly teaching him a few things along the way could also be fun...

"More Potter? You already have some at your place." Draco was looking at Harry as though he had just grown another head.

"Malfoy be serious. If we drink everything I buy straight away I'm not going to have anything for when we get back."

"When we get back..."

"To school you complete dimwit. You don't think this is a once a year thing do you?"

Draco gaped at Harry, everything he thought he had learnt about the boy had just turned itself on its head. He had convinced himself that Potter acted this way during the holidays. That he actually went back to being the perfect little angel everybody saw him as when he went back to school.

Harry snorted. "Of course you did. Well, I make quite the convincing actor don't I?"

It was a warm night and they decided that going back to the Dursley's now would be quite boring and found themselves heading towards the park they haunted the previous day.

Draco found himself looking at a strange collection of shop. Ones with fish in the windows and spinning things on the back wall. Completely baffled and not paying attention to where he was going, he found himself introduced to the back of Harry.

"What the hell Potter!" Shock was not something one appreciated.

"Oh sorry Malfoy, let's get food."

"Potter you cannot be hungry again."

Harry glanced at Draco and shrugged. "Not really but I will be soon, and that means moving later. If we get food now, I won't want food later, therefore any unnecessary effort is vanished."

Not quite sure with how Harry had come up with his logic, yet somehow not being able to argue, Draco found himself being dragged into the stiflingly warm, but oh so delicious smelling shop.

Harry had gained the gleam back in his eye. He was willing to bet all the galleons in his trunk that Draco had never eaten from anything other than a plate with proper cutlery. This was going to be yet another good lesson for the blonde.

"Two chicken and chips please. A portion of battered mushrooms, two scallops and a portion of chicken strips as well." Harry ordered at the bar. It was amusing that even at his most polite, people still squeaked and hastened to do as he wished just in case he would do... _something._

"Potter what the hell do you expect me to do with this?" Draco frowned at the packaging in his lap. A simple box stuffed with chips and a piece of chicken on top.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Eat it of course."

"With what?"

"Your fingers." Harry snickered as Draco's eyes widened at doing something so undignified. Harry decided to lead by example, showing how to rip the pieces of chicken and put it into his mouth. "And make sure you don't eat the bones."

Harry watched as Draco's brain seemed to whirl into gear. Finally, tentatively, Draco ripped off a piece of his chicken and placed it in his mouth, chewing cautiously and swallowed.

Harry couldn't help himself he began to laugh. Eyes flashing Draco asked through clenched teeth. "What. Is. So. Funny?"

Harry panted, trying to stop the hysteria that had taken over himself. "Y-y-your. I w-want a p-pict-ure. Send... Send- to y-your dad."

Draco's' eyes widened at the idea of what his father would say if he saw Draco sat in the middle of a muggle park with Potter, eating out of a cardboard box with his hands. He couldn't help it, he joined in.

Once the laughter had died down substantially Harry handed him whatever it was that he bought. "May I introduce you to lager Malfoy?"

Draco watched as Harry opened the can and took a sip. Copying his actions, Draco wondered how come he had never had the opportunity to do these things before.

The lager was warm but didn't have a bad taste, somewhat metallic. He grinned at Harry as he continued to devour his food, eventually moving onto the extra's Harry had bought.

The early hours of the morning found Harry and Draco stumbling into number four. Trying as much as possible to keep quiet, at least until the entered the sanctuary of Harry's bedroom.

Draco gaped as he watched Harry casually walk into his room and start stripping off. "Potter! What are you doing?" Draco hissed.

"Well Malfoy, I have no intention of sleeping in my clothes tonight. I was quite uncomfortable earlier." Harry spoke as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco had to admire his confidence and nerve. But when you have a nicely toned body, there really is nothing to be self conscious about. He looked at the boy lounging on the bed in just his boxers and shook his head. "I can't believe you." Draco muttered.

Smirking Harry simply replied. "Please don't tell me your embarrassed."

"No." Draco replied honestly, crossing the room to sit on the bed with Harry. "You're just full of surprises."

"Why thank you. So are we going to continue with the questions tonight?"

"You're going to let me?"

Harry nodded. "Similar rules to last night. But this time every time you ask me a question I get to ask you one."

Draco nodded. "Sounds fair. But same as yesterday in regarding questions I cannot answer."

"Okay." Harry agreed. "You first."

Draco contemplated his options. Yesterday Harry was very open with him, but did find it difficult to an extent. "Pass a drink out first Potter." Draco took a drink and stared at Harry. "Who is your best friend?"

Harry started. "That was unexpected."

"It's a simple question. I always see you with Weasley and Granger, I just wondered who you preferred really." Draco shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

Harry sat pondering what to answer for a moment. Just when Draco thought he wasn't about to answer did Harry speak, a laugh colouring his tones. "Neither Ron nor Hermione are my best friends." He admitted eventually. "I would probably say Luna."

Draco gaped "Lovegood?"

Harry smiled. "Same question to you."

"Blaize. Zabini. Hold on, so Weasley and Granger aren't your best friends. Why Luna?"

Harry sighed. He knew this would happen when Draco knew the truth, but how to answer. Well the truth had done well for him so far. "Luna is a good person. She is a powerful witch, she sees things that others don't. She could know me if I was under the effects of polyjuice potion, if I'd altered my appearance in any way or if I was under my invisibility cloak. People scoff when she mentions nargles, plimpies and other strange creatures, but I truly believe that she sees them. She's very kind and warm. Did you know she's the only person the Grey Lady will talk to?" Draco shook his head. "She came with me to Slughorn's party last year without question. She knew I had asked her as a friend and accepted it, she was just happy to be asked."

Harry took a deep breath. "I do not consider Ron and Hermione my best friends, not even my close friends. Ron is dim and jealous. He's my _friend _because of my fame. He enjoys the limelight and gets what he can out of the situation. He hates it when something happens to me to push the limelight off him completely. When he was taken to bottom of the lake in fourth year he craved the attention. He is loud and obnoxious and very prejudice. I assume you already know that with the way he spoke to you on the train first year upon hearing your last name."

Harry studied Draco's stunned face for a moment before continuing. "As for Hermione she is a bossy know it all. She loves nothing more than wanting to stick her nose in where it is unwanted. If there is information to be found, she will no doubt find it and then insist on making you seem inferior for not knowing it. She is a complete hypocrite in every sense of the world and as narrow minded a person as you could wish to meet.

Both of them are useful to have around though, which is probably my best reason for keeping them as friends. Ron gives everyone the impression that I am patient, down to earth and easy to talk to. Hermione gives the impression that I am not as intelligent as I am, by letting her win a few arguments along the way and letting her have her way with a few things I do not seem as powerful as I am, I come across weaker. Put myself next to two ugly people, I become quite attractive, don't you think?" Harry smirked at Draco, the blonde was stunned but was still taking everything in. "Between the two of them I can get what I want. I need information I can turn to Hermione. I need an idiot to take the limelight from myself, I have Ron."

Draco shook his head slightly. This was difficult to take in. There was obviously a lot more to Harry Potter than met the eye. "This is mental." Draco managed to choke out. "You're meant to be all courageous, naive, noble, chivalrous. But you're sly, cunning and slippery." Draco looked up at Harry face in wonder. "You're meant to be a bloody Gryffindor."

Harry contemplated Draco's words. He wasn't angry or revolted, just simply amused and in awe. He seemed impressed. Maybe Draco could be a good friend, well this next bit of information was going to be a good test. Harry bent over conspiratorially towards Draco. "Well... the sorting hat _did_ want to put me in Slytherin."

Giving the blonde enough time to organise his thoughts, Harry began to wonder why he trusted Draco so much. The boy was obviously his own person, he was not easily manipulated. He could not be a pawn of Harry's, he would not be like Ron and Hermione. He hated Draco for years, but somewhere under there was a new found respect. He fought for what he believed in, he wasn't a sheep to be herded but was an individual with his own mind, his own beliefs and would fight for those beliefs. He was strong.

But Harry knew that if it came down to a battle between the two of them and Draco decided to spill Harry's secrets, Harry would win. He kept his 'friends' around for this purpose alone. Harry had finally found someone he could confide in, someone he considered an equal.

Pulling himself out of his reverie, Harry turned to Draco. It was time for the tables to turn, Draco had some questions to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry got a lot of interesting information from Draco that night. He found that Draco never wanted to be a Death Eater at all. He never believed in the whole pureblood / mudblood debate, he was just repeating what his father had told him to keep him happy. He spoke of how he thought wizarding traditions should be kept up and a lot of the traditions muggleborns are bringing him do irritate him because they are replacing wizarding traditions. Such as marriage and bonding, which was completely different to muggle weddings, a lot more beautiful. It is his belief that other wizarding traditions should be changed though, they were medieval and needed modernising. Like arranged marriages and how an adopted child could not inherit their guardian's title as head of the family.

All in all it was a good night. Harry was happy to hear that his first instincts to trust Draco were correct. He would still have to test him yes, a little more every day. He would know for sure when they went to Hogwarts.

He wondered whether if he had given Draco the chance the first time he had met him, would he be in the same situation he was in now? Would he still be Harry Potter, the chosen one? Or would he be the next Dark Lord? Would Draco have been forced into being a Death Eater or would he have seen the error of his ways before then?

Leaving the shower that morning Harry's stomach started to grumble... loudly. He looked at the clock and realised he had been showering for an hour. _Well that's what happens when you let your thoughts wonder stupid._ He thought to himself. Shaking his head he wrapped a towel around his middle and continued to wake Draco up.

Draco slept on the airbed that night, deciding he wasn't quite drunk enough to sleep on Harry. "Malfoy come on time to get up." Harry tried quite gently at first, eventually getting louder and shaking the blonde at his feat. Finally having enough, Harry decided to take the air out of the air bed and rolling a sleeping Malfoy onto the floor.

"EEEEEK! What the hell Potter!" Draco scowled at the boy stood above him. His eyes widened when he spotted Harry wearing only a towel. "Will you bloody cover up!" He added closing his eyes again, not wanting to see any more than he already had.

Harry snorted, "please Malfoy we've all got the same. When are you going to stop getting embarrassed?"

Draco blushed slightly and glared up at Harry. In Draco's opinion, Harry had far more than Draco. The beginning of a defined muscular chest and the beginnings of a six pack. His arms were bulging slightly. His legs were skinny, but you could see the muscles underneath. Draco was just plain, thin. A flat stomach, slightly muscular arms (he wasn't weak), but they weren't as defined as Harry's and his legs were pathetic. "Just because we have the same does not wish I want to share, either way."

Harry knew how he felt, he had felt exactly the same when he went to Hogwarts and had to change in front of the others. He was scrawny, thinner than Draco. His ribs could be seen under his skin. Harry simply looked like a skeleton someone had draped skin over.

He kept his face neutral as he looked at the boy before him. He knew Malfoy would not like understanding, he wouldn't want anyone to know about his self esteem issues, but he couldn't bring himself to sneer at him either. "Hurry up and get ready, I'm starving."

The morning was pretty much the same as the last. They went to the cafe, had breakfast and then went to the gym. Harry decided to teach Draco to use the equipment instead of training himself. Getting Draco stronger could only be a good thing, battle was not only about magical capabilities. It's great if you can through a good hex, but if someone send a killing curse at you and you can't dodge it, it's pretty pointless. You simply wouldn't be able to live long enough to throw any decent hexes.

Draco proved very adept at using the equipment, picking up everything quickly, he was obviously very determined. Within a week Harry would get Draco sparing with him. It was never too soon to improve reflexes and with Draco's current size, he would probably be very nimble.

After the gym, again they went to the same restaurant ordered food and Harry took them to a snooker / pool club. Deciding pool as the easier option Harry led him over to the table.

It took Harry a while to explain the rules and even longer to show him the correct way to use a cue. Draco couldn't understand why he had to hit the white ball into the others, or why you couldn't put the black ball whenever you wanted to if you where spots.

After an hour of explaining and being shown the correct technique, Draco had finally become a good player. Once he stopped asking why and just accepted what Harry told him he picked it up quickly and even bet Harry at one game. And Harry, not one for being a sore loser, clapped Draco on the back and congratulated him. Needless to say Draco walked from the snooker club four hours later with a spring in his step.

Harry bought, as always, a bundle of alcohol from the shop that day. Two bottles of vodka, two bottles of shots and a box of cider. The shopkeeper must have believed him to be an alcoholic. Thankfully Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never came in this shop, they only bought alcohol from the supermarkets. It seemed a lot more upper class to get shopping items from there than at a dingy corner shop.

Looking around he realised he hadn't introduced Draco into the joys of muggle sweets and bought a bag full. Draco gave him a quizzical look but said nothing. Harry was willing to bet his firebolt Draco had never heard of any of the muggle chocolate he had bought, not any of the sweets. I mean really who had heard of a chocolate that didn;t try and run away from you? Or even sweets that didn't make you levitate, tun different colours or burn a hole in your tongue?

With a Curry from the local Chinese restaurant for tea and their many bags, they made their way back to the Dursleys.

The Dursleys continued to avoid Draco and Harry like the plague. They didn't question their whereabouts or what they were doing. If it weren't for catching glimpses of them when they were going out or using the bathroom they would have thought they were alone, not that that would have been a problem either.

Settling on Harry's bed, Draco got out the food while he waited for Harry tog o downstairs and fetch plates and cutlery.

"BOY! What is the meaning of this?" The dulcet tones of Harry's uncle filled the house. It took a minute for Draco to be at the boys side.

Harry had two plates and two sets of cutlery in his hands. "What do you mean uncle?" The innocent voice was back, along with too big, innocently sweet, green eyes.

"Taking our things boy. What do you mean by it?"

Draco bought himself up to his full height, bringing his wand out as he spoke. "Come Harry it's fine." The Dursley's paled. Draco looked at Harry and smirked slightly, showing Harry he wasn't actually going to do magic. Harry knew he threat would be enough. "I'll conjure us some plates it won't take to minutes."

Harry smiled at Draco. "Thank you Draco." He said politely, innocently. "I don't know, you try and respect the wishes of the people you live with and not use magic in their home, but they won't allow you to use their things." He shook his head and sighed. Draco raised his wand, clearing his throat.

"WAIT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

The two boys stared at him with blank expressions. "What?" Draco spat.

"Take them, just go, I expect them back before you leave, clean mind you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fine." He said curtly, and turned on his heal, Draco right behind him.

Why the man expected everything to be spotless when he left Harry would never know. They were going to leave the same time as Harry and Draco to go into hiding. They knew this. They couldn't take any of their stuff with them.

Arriving in the bedroom both boys collapsed in a fit of giggles. "That... that was brilliant." Harry managed to get out, massaging his sides in the process.

"Why thank you, I should go into acting shouldn't I?"

"Why, indeed you should."

Both boys managed to settle onto the bed. A can of cider in hand, devouring their food.

"Potter, I have a question."

Harry looked up at Draco, raising an eyebrow. "Just one?"

"Well, probably more later but just one for now."

Harry nodded and smirked. "Shoot."

"If you can't use magic, how the hell are you going to fit all of this into your trunk?"

Harry smirked and pulled out a bottle from his desk. He handed it to Draco who gaped at him. "A shrinking solution? I thought that only worked on living things."

Smirk turning into a grin Harry explained. "I'm not actually as ridiculous at potions as everyone thinks. That is an altered version of the shrinking solution, it will only shrink inanimate objects."

Draco's eyebrows met his hair line as he looked at Harry. "And how did you do that?"

"So much for just one question." He muttered to himself. "Last year I had Snape's school book. I needed to borrow it from the school because I didn't think I could continue with potions and didn't get the things. The book taught the correct ways of making the listed potions. I learnt a great deal from that book, including how to alter potions. Snape is a genius, but if you ever tell him that I will deny it." Harry stretched out his limbs, thinking about how to continue. He knew Draco would ask about the book, would want to know if he could read it, would it be better to get it out the way or wait for Draco to ask. The former seemed the better option.

Harry hung his head. "I do not have the book now or I would show you." He took a deep breath and continued. "The book had spells in, most I didn't know what they did. It's how I came to hurt you." Harry's face was a picture of shame. "It's also why I got rid of it."

Draco looked at Harry, he could see the resentment and sorrow behind in his face, sure that if he could see his eyes, it would be a heartbreaking picture. "It's ok Harry."

Harry looked up, shocked. "No it's not. I should-"

"No listen." Draco urged. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't of-" He took a deep breath steadying himself. "-that night... I learnt a lot. I felt the pain I had caused Katie, caused Weasley. It was then I decided not to continue down the road of being a Death Eater. I knew I had to walk away. I just didn't have anywhere to go... I thought Uncle Sev was actually one of them. You can't imagine how shocked and relieved I was... am... when he helped us." Draco shook his head. "I thought I would be alone." He whispered.

Harry stared, he couldn't help it. "You're not alone anymore." Harry was surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth, surprised by how honest they sounded, and when did he decide to put his hand on Draco's shoulder?

Draco looked into Harry's eyes for a moment and saw nothing but open hearted truth. It was touching and Draco couldn't help but feel a surge of gratification towards the teen in front of him. He right into Harry's eyes, they seemed to bare his soul. How could one's eyes be so full of emotion? "I know." Draco smiled at him.

The next week passed by in the same manor. The boys got up, got dressed and went to the cafe for breakfast following up with a round at the gym and then what ever leisurely activity Harry decided to partake in. This was followed by a trip to the shop (the alcohol level was really mounting up now) and getting food on the way either to the park of to the Dursley's. They would then sit, eat and have a mild discussion about life.

Draco found himself learning how to play football, basketball and bowling, going to the cinema and playing pool again. He found it a good experience learning new things and loosing wasn't exactly bad for him either in Harry's opinion.

He found how good muggle cooking could be courtesy of the local takeaways. Chinese was by far the Harry's favourite and Draco had to say, he could understand why. There was just so much choice. Going to the chip shop was ok, but it left a funny taste in your mouth more often than none, and the amount of fat! Indians were ok as well, but the Chinese was by far the best. He was fascinated by how the food was cooked and prepared, he never watched the house elves at the manor and anyway, they cooked with magic, not whatever those round metal things were.

They both worked hard at the gym and Harry started the sparing after a few days. Draco was – as Harry expected- very fast, but not as fast as Harry. Draco constantly pushed himself to get better, earning himself a lot of respect from Harry. No longer was he the whiny boy that ran to daddy every time he did not get his own way, no longer did he sulk and leave threats behind in his wake. He worked hard and didn't expect anything unrealistic.

Harry taught Draco how best to use an opponent's weight against them, how to use momentum and the benefits of different throws. Draco found it fascinating the first time he had managed to throw Harry across the floor simply dropping and pulling Harry down with him, using his foot to send him flying over the top of him. He wondered if he would ever be able to use it against Crabbe or Goyle, or whether he would crush himself in the attempt.

"As long as you have the correct momentum, it is possible." Harry told him when he voiced his question out loud. Secretly, Draco couldn't wait to try it and just hoped someone would be around to pull them off should he fail.

There night time conversation revealed a lot about each other, but never too much. Harry was shocked to hear Draco's opinion of his family and was even more surprised when he found Narcissa had been trying to persuade Draco to go to Dumbledore for help since before he had joined up to be a Death Eater. Draco didn't want to put his mother at risk and found himself going along with whatever Voldemort wanted. He was worried sick about his mother, but she had promised him, if anything where to happen, if Draco changed his mind, she would run to her sister, Andromeda's. They had been talking before the war, but upon Voldemorts return, ceased contact in case any letters fell into the wrong hands.

Lucius had been harsh on Draco since he started school. Draco was raised to be the best at everything and because he never beat Hermione in lessons, he often got verbally assaulted by his father. "Oh, father would never dare hit me. He did once, only once, but my magic... erm... protected me." Draco had admitted that, like Harry, when he became very upset or threatened, his magic would protect him. The one time his father did hit him, Draco found himself with electrical currents swirling surrounding him, attacking everything in a five foot radius. His father was found twitching at his feat, unable to prevent the flow of electricity surging through his body. Lucius had nearly died. Narcissa managed to calm Draco down enough just in time and Lucius was rushed to St Mungo's. Needless to say, Lucius did not touch Draco after that and was always careful never to push him too far when yelling at him.

Draco found Harry's life story interesting. He could not imagine Harry cooking or cleaning, not that Harry was lazy, he just assumed the boy who lived would have had quite the cushiony child hood. Surrounded by adoring relatives, completely spoiled, rather like he was on occasion. He held his breath when Harry spoke of his beatings and being nearly starved to death as a child. He was even more surprised when he saw the inside of Harry's cupboard.

"How could Dumbledore leave you here?" Draco had demanded of Harry. Completely aghast at his findings.

"Well, Dumbledore isn't the man everyone assumes he is." Harry replied simply, letting on that there was much more that could be said about Dumbledore, but with an air of finality that clearly stated that what could be said would not be said tonight. It left Draco confused and cautious, but also extremely curious.

Tonight, they were discussing Harry's adventures at Hogwarts. "Wait, so Dumbledore knew what was going on and he let Quirrel continue teaching."

Harry smirked, he knew Draco would catch onto the hidden words in his story. "Yes, he told me fifth year that I had to prove to myself that I could face him."

Draco's eyes grew wide. "You were eleven."

"Yes, and it obviously didn't matter."

"But... why?"

Harry looked at him. He had only told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy and that was only because Dumbledore told him to, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered. Could Draco really be trusted with something of this magnitude. _Probably_ Harry told himself. _It doesn't mean I'm going to take the risk though._ "That I will tell you in time."

He could see the curiosity burning behind the silver eyes, but Draco let it drop. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Harry was true to his word.

Harry was grateful, he knew hat, had he been talking about this to Ron and Hermione, they would have pushed and pushed until either one, he told them everything (or came up with a good lie) or two, blew up at them and have them make it out it was entirely his fault and then have Dumbledore on his back telling him how he needs his friends. Like they were his friends.

"So... the Chamber of Secrets..."

Harry smirked and recalled the events inside the Chamber.

"So, you just figured out where it was, what was in there and decided tog o down and sort it out yourself."

"Pretty much." Harry was still smirking and it made Draco uneasy. "But it took a long time to figure it out. I mean we didn't even know who the heir of Slytherin was."

"Who did you think it was to begin with?"

"You." Harry answered simply.

"And how did you find out it wasn't me." Draco asked, raising an eyebrow, looking remarkably like Snape in the process.

Harry fought to keep a straight face.

"We asked you of course."

"You did?"

"Sure. It was easy really. Brew a batch of polyjuice potion, drug your friends with a sleeping draught hidden in two fairy cakes, steal their hair, drink said polyjuice potion, break into the Slytherin common room and completely blunder our way through a conversation with you." The expression on Draco's face had Harry crying with hysteria in no time, clutching at his sides, tears running down his cheeks, gasping for breath while Draco tried to figure out what he had just been told. Once everything had processed Draco joined in with the laughter, unable to believe what the famous Harry Potter had accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's birthday was knocking on the doorstep, in two days he would be seventeen, he would be a man, legal to do magic, to live his own life.

None other than Severus Snape had arrived the night before, Dumbledore had insisted that he come and explain the situation to Harry, Draco and the Dursley's. Harry hated having his former potions master and defence against the dark arts teacher in his house, but it was almost worth it to see his expression as his eyes saw Draco.

Harry saw the dark eyes widen, the pupils dilate and thin lips twitch as he caught site of his godson. Harry supposed that Snape had never seen Draco dressed like this before, that no one had. He supposed he almost looked completely different.

No longer did he wear a look that stated he owned the place, the mask had disappeared almost entirely. He had a very down to earth expression, one that clearly said, "I really couldn't give a damn what's happening, I'm enjoying myself now." His clothes were past scruffy, the jeans he wore were ragged cut offs, coming just above the knee and clearly at least several sizes too big. But the cut offs showed slightly toned legs, legs that were never there before, let alone on show. The t-shirt was in the same sorry state as the trousers, the arms completely ripped off at the seams, holes could be found at any angle it was looked at. But it showed arm that were toning gradually, the muscles where getting bigger, much bigger after the intensive training Harry had put him through. The flip-flops added quite nicely to the image.

Harry was sure Snape had never seen any part of Draco other than his face and hands since the boy grew out of nappies, even if he did before then. This was anew side to Draco, a good side, the not spoiled, hard working Draco.

"Hi Uncle Sev." Draco called down at the man.

It took Snape thirty seconds to regain what little composure he had lost. "Draco." Severus replied, nodding his head. "You look different."

Draco looked down at his attire (assuming that was all was meant by the comment) and, to Harry's surprise, didn't blush. "I know it's kind of ridiculous, but necessary, I'll explain when we get back to Hogwarts, now's not really the best time." He added glancing over his should into the kitchen where the Dursleys were residing.

"Would you like to come in professor?" Harry asked politely.

Snape sneered and turned to look at the boy before and yet again lost a little of his composure. He took in the tatty clothes Harry wore and his physique. Harry was in identical clothing to Draco, the only thing they wore differently was the expressions. Harry's face clearly expressed amusement. Snape knew Harry was athletic, what with all the Quiddich he played, but he never expected a well toned Harry. A Harry with muscular legs and slightly bulging biceps. Harry folded his arms across his middle, making his t-shirt ride up a little, showing the slowly forming six pack, (something Harry didn't really want, but he needed the muscles unfortunately.)

As with Draco, Snape drunk in the boy that had changed so much. His eyes widened again, lips parted slightly and eyebrows rose a little. _This is the boy who has been such an imbecile in school? _Harry's whole stance screamed confidence, his eyes looked intellectual and his body... well if Severus were gay...

Snape shook his head slightly and replaced his... whatever expression that was... with a sneer. "No Potter I would not like to come in, however I have been ordered to come here so I have no other option."

Harry tried to keep the smirk from his face, but it proved difficult. He instead bought up a smile and said politely "if you would care to follow me then professor."

Harry led Snape into the sitting room, Draco trailing behind. Both had amusement flashing before their eyes. "If you would care to wait in here, please take a seat, I will ask the Dursley's to join us." Harry turned on his heal, leaving Draco and his godfather for a moment.

Snape turned to Draco, curiosity blazing in his eyes. It was obvious Draco and Potter weren't fighting, but why the hell not? They had always been enemies, since before their fist day at school. What had changed?

"Potter is not who you think his." Draco guessed the question before Snape had the chance to ask it. "I think you might be very surprised this school year in him. You should give him a chance." Snapes eyebrow raised at the statement. "He is less like his father than you think, heck he's not even so much like his mother... He's probably more like you."

As Snape opened his mouth to argue Harry came striding back into the room, his guardians behind him.

"This better be good." Snape heard Harrys Aunt say from behind the boy.

"I'm sorry I could not offer you a drink professor, it seems we do not treat guests very well in this house." Harry stated, throwing a scowl over his shoulder at the people who supposedly cared for him.

"No problem Potter, I shan't be staying long." Snape was shocked at the amount of respect the boy was showing towards him. He had never heard the boy say 'professor' to him before without a sneer or acid behind the words. His relatives followed the boy into the room, looking nervous as ever.

They had never forgotten the last time a wizard had visited their home, Dumbledore had attacked them with drinks and playfully tortured them with their fears. Before that half of their living room had been blown apart, not to mention the slight mishap with a ton tongue toffee. The time before that hadn't helped, albeit not in there home, when they had come face to face with a half giant who wanted to turn their son into a pig. They were obviously terrified of the potential of what could happen this time and when Petunia caught sight of Severus she almost fainted.

"Y-y-you!" She glared at the potions master.

Snape raised an eyebrow clearly amused. "Me?" He questioned.

Harry had no idea what was going on, but the look on his Aunts face was absolutely priceless. "I assume you know each other?"Harry questioned innocently.

Snape glared at the boy. "Yes Potter, me and your Aunt go way back."

Harry continued smiling. "Well I suppose I better introduce you to the others, it doesn't look like Aunt Petunia is going to do more than gape at you at the moment." Harry cleared his throat as Snape fought off a look of amusement. He did not want Potter to think himself funny. "This gentleman here is my Uncle Vernon and this is Dudley, my cousin." Harry indicated the two men standing just in front of the door. "You seem to already be acquainted with Aunt Petunia." He turned to Dudley and Vernon. "This is professor Snape, he is my former potions master and current defence against the dark arts teacher."

Draco tried his hardest not to laugh at Harry's show. It was absolutely brilliant. It would make the Dursleys crazy although they would never show or admit it and Severus would either be amused, annoyed or confused... or all three.

There was an awkward pause and Harry sighed. "This really is the best you are going to get professor, you may as well continue."

Severus' eyes narrowed at the boy in front of him. He seemed to have grown up... a lot. When had that happened?

"Very well. In two days time you will be leaving here. It is pointless moving you on your actual birthday as the enchantments might break as soon as the clock strikes twelve. They are supposed to break at the time you turn seventeen, which of course would be two o'clock in the afternoon on your birthday." Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't ask how Snape how he knew this, much to the man's surprise. "Naturally we are not wanting to risk it. Therefore five members of the order will be turning up to collect you. Your relatives will be going into hiding under the protection of Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge and Hestia Jones. Arabella Figg will be going along with them, she will have a separate place to live, but shall be in the same area. She will be moving tonight. It will not be safe for her here once the protection has gone, especially if it is found out that she's a squib and in connection with Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. He was glad Mrs. Figg, dotty old lady she was, was going to be taken care of. He honestly wouldn't have been surprised if Dumbledore had left her here to hopefully survive.

Snape raised an eyebrow, expecting a hundred questions from the green eyed boy before him. "Alastor Moody and Kinglsey Shacklebot are going to be collecting you and Draco. There are two small apparition points in Hogwarts that only they and Dumbledore will know about. You will be side long apparating with them to them, once you are there, the point will be closed. It is staying open for exactly three minutes, so make sure you are completely packed and ready to go. All of you. The members will be here at exactly ten to ten, you will be leaving at precisely ten o'clock." He added looking around at Draco and the Dursleys. "If you do not leave at exactly the same time the wards will collapse and whoever is left behind will probably die. There are Death Eaters all around the area, hoping to feel as the protection goes and be able to grab one of you. No doubt to catch you Potter, or if not you one of your relatives with the chance you will come and rescue them."

Harry snorted, he couldn't help it. He knew it was rude, but somehow he could not see himself saving any of the Dursleys. Snape scowled at him. "I'm sorry professor, but there is perhaps only two people in this room I would attempt to save from Death Eaters. " Harry's eyes bored into Snape's, it seemed that he was trying to legilimency, but in reverse, trying to show Snape the pictures or thoughts. Severus knew in that minute that the Dursley's would be left to rot if the Death Eaters came knocking. Severus shook his head, trying to come up with a feasible explanation as to how he had just figured that out. "We shall be ready professor. Everything will be packed tomorrow and waiting for in the morning. Thank you. I know this could not have been pleasant for you."

"Boy! What do you mean by this?" Every face turned towards the huge purple man.

"What do you mean Uncle Vernon?" Harry's strangely innocent voice floated through the room.

"You- you-" his uncle spluttered. "You bring this man into our house and treat us as though we are ignorant children, you have no rights boy, this is our house, not yours!" His uncle snarled at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Snape nearly gasped at how much that expression reminded him of himself, and the boys reply... "Well Uncle Vernon, I assumed since you were not being a very gracious host I would do the honours. Professor Snape has kindly come all the way here from the north of Scotland to tell us all how this is going to work. I assumed you would be a bit more grateful to the man who is working towards the prevention of your slow and torturous death. I guess I was wrong to assume. Would you like to say something to professor Snape?"

Severus couldn't believe his ears. Had Harry bloody Potter just spoken highly of him? To his relatives no doubt. And where had he learned to speak like that? He certainly never spoke in such a way at school. He glanced over a Draco who was smirking and clearly giving him a look that said "I told you so", but somehow not in a condescending way. Severus' head whirled, had he stepped into an alternate reality?

Vernon had turned approximately ten different colours by the time he managed to get out a sentence. "No. I would not like to say anything. But boy, mark my words, I cannot wait for the day you walk from that door and we never see you again."

Harry's face turned into a mask of nothingness. "The feeling is mutual. I hope for your sake you have everything together when it is time to leave. I would hate to be you if you wasn't. The order are under very strict orders not to wait, they are to apparate with or without you, don't be naive enough to think that they will wait around." Harry turned back to his professor who was giving him a very calculating look.

Potter had always been a bag full of emotions, a fool who wore his heart on his sleeve for the world to see. But now, now his eyes were blank, his face was blank, there was no emotion what so ever.

Severus blinked to find Potter smirking at him. "I hope you have enjoyed the show professor, I would offer you a drink but it would not be looked kindly upon I am afraid." Severus went to open his mouth, he wanted to know when all the changes in Potter had occurred. Harry bet him to it. "Professor, I am sure you are very curious about a lot you have seen here today, but I must ask you to speak to me when we are back at school. Now would not be the best time." He glanced over his should at the Dursley's then looked intently back into Snapes eyes.

Severus did not know how he knew what the boy was thinking. But he knew that should he ask questions here, he would put both boys into a tricky situation, maybe get them into some kind of trouble.

Severus stood. "I will see you back at school Potter, Draco." He said with a nod of his head.

Harry stood with him. "We shall show you out. Thank you." Harry and Draco led the way to the door and opened it for Snape.

Snape looked down at Harry before he went, curiosity burning behind deep, dark eyes. He nodded again and swept from the house.

"I think you have just made Severus Snape extremely confused." Draco smirked.

"Boy. Explain."

"I have explained this already. If you do not want to go, don't. I shall not be the one to save you when Voldemort comes, I will not wait for you to leave first. I will be leaving with Moody and Kingsley at precisely ten o'clock."

"And if we keep your things locked away?"

"I will use magic to get them back."

"You won't have packed everything."

"I don't have to, I will buy new things."

"And how will you get the money?"

"I have hundreds of thousands of galleons stored under London. It will be simple matter of ordering everything by owl."

"You- you have..."

"Yes. I have."

"And you didn't tell us."

"No, you would have taken my money from me and kept it for yourselves. Dumbledore has already given you money to look after me, which may I add came from my vault so I know exactly how much he gave you, do not try to deny it."

Harry was bored, this conversation had lasted an hour already and all he had done was go over and over the same stupid details that Snape had given them the night before.

"You little-"

"Don't even start _Vernon. _Harry sneered the name. He no longer had anything to give these people anymore and his patience had disappeared. "Tomorrow you will be going with the members of the order to a safe place. This place will protect you from Voldemort. Dumbledore himself has put up the enchantments. The man that has prevented Voldemort from attacking us here for the past three years.

If you choose not to go Voldemort will come after you. He will come after you because you are my family. He will think that because you are family I will try and save you. He will torture you in the worse possible ways. Believe me I have lived it. Then when he gets bored and realises that I will not come for you, and believe me I won't, will he then kill you. At this time you will be begging for death or you will be insane. He might even have let his friendly dementors play with you for a little while. Dudley of course will fill you in on the dementors."

Harrys eyes glinted maliciously as his big, stupid cousin placed his hands around his own throat, his eyes bulging, mouth opening and closing like a gold fish.

"Now if you will get mine and Draco's trunks from under the stairs, me and Draco have packing to do. We will then be going to get something to eat."

Harry turned towards the hall and waited for his uncle to either have a go at him again or maybe even bring the key and unlock the cupboard. His eyes grew wide as he saw Dudley waddle into the hall, they key for the cupboard in his hand.

He held it out to Harry. "What will you be doing?"

Harry stared, dumbstruck at his cousin. It took him a minute to realise he should be answering a question. "I'm going back to Hogwarts, I have a year left at school and needless to say, I have a lot of things I need to think about and do."

Dudley nodded and glanced over at Draco, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you Harry. I didn't know any better, not until last year and last year seemed like a wrong time to try and talk to you. You were always locked in your room..." Dudley trailed off, unsure of what to do or say.

"I know Dudley. But hey, better late than never ey?" Harry grinned. He was glad he would be able to leave Dudley on good terms. He knew that they probably would have gotten on better if Dudley hadn't listened to his parents.

"I guess." Dudley shrugged and held out a hand to Harry. "All the best."

Harry took the huge hand in his own. "You too."

"Are you sad to be leaving?"

It was the day they were due to set off and Draco had finished showering to find Harry stood in his room gazing out the window. He didn't turn around as he answered. "A little." He answered truthfully. "This has been one of the best summers of my life. I've never felt so... normal."

"I understand." Draco came to stand beside Harry. "It's a funny place, but it's not that bad."

"It was before this summer. Before this summer it was so lonely. Before then I was a slave, worse than a house elf." Harry shook his head. "It's hard to believe, I know. I just really enjoyed this summer. It was nice to feel normal for once. No Voldemort, hardly any Dursleys and, for once, a friend." He looked up at Draco, sincerity shone through as he uttered a simple "thank you" and walked downstairs to await the next five minutes for the order.

Moody was his same skittish self when the order came to take Harry, Draco and the Dursleys away. Fortunately, Harry was expecting it.

As a majorly loud _crack_ sounded around the house along with a scream that was obviously Petunia and a couple of yells from Vernon and Dudley, Harry charged into the sitting room, pointing his wand between the two people he knew would not have lowered theirs. Draco was right behind him, copying Harry although not quite sure why.

Moody and Kingsley had their wand trained on Harry and Draco. Harry spoke first. "When was the first time I met you." Harry directed this question at Moody, he knew the others would have been easiest to trick. Moody had been more than simply paranoid since he was locked in his chest for almost a year. But he was also the one that could spot something wrong from a mile off.

Moody fixed Harry with a lopsided grin. "Approximately this time two years ago, we were taking you to headquarters.

Next was Dedalus Diggle's turn. "And you?"

"I bowed to you in a shop when you were very young Harry Potter, sir."

Harry blushed. "Please it's just Harry." Happily Harry pointed his wand directly at Kingsley. "It's him Potter. Do you really think that I would not know any difference."

Harry smirked at the ex-auror. "What happened to constant vigilance?"

"Potter we have had enough of the niceties, now let's go." Just as he wanted, Moody grabbed Harry as Kingsley grabbed Draco. It would not do well to have Draco and Moody together. Hestia, Elphias and Dedalus walked up to the Dursley's who had stayed quiet throughout the interrogation, squeaked as they were approached by the three wizards.

"Don't be ridiculous, they aren't going to hurt you." He told them sternly. They were quite obviously shell shocked. Five strangers had just appeared in the house, three of which were going to disappear with them in the exact same way they had just appeared. "You'll be fine. You'll be in good hands." Harry sneered at his aunt and uncle. "Not as though you deserve it." He turned to his cousin, his expression softening. "I'll see you Dudley."

Dudley nodded back.

As Mad Eye's alarm shouted that it was ten o'clock, darkness engulfed him as he felt the uneasy pull of apparition.


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 2: Back to Hogwarts_

Harry staggered into Moody as his feet hit the floor. He had only apparated twice via side long apparition and this time was just as bad. Apparating alone was one thing, the restricting of the chest was bearable, suffocation never seemed imminent. Side-along apparition was different, it seemed to take twice as long, your eyes always felt like they would pop out of you skull and suffocation seemed like a certainty.

Moody grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck before he knocked them both flying, straightening the boy up, causing Harry to choke as his air supply was cut off yet again.

"Whe-where's Draco?" Harry stammered. He hoped to God that nothing had caused him to stay behind, the one person he would definitely have gone back for was Draco.

Moody frowned at the boy. "I though they said you was intelligent boy!" Harry scowled at him, he hated being called 'boy'. "We're not going to apparate you to the same place are we? What if someone grabbed hold of you or him as you were apparating, it would have put the others in danger."

_He says that like we were going to get attacked, and what happened to safety in numbers. _Harry thought bitterly to himself. The auror was way too paranoid, and where had it gotten him before? Tucked nicely into his own trunk for ten months of his life. Fighting down his annoyance Harry turned to Moody, putting on his 'Chosen One' face. "Can we go and see if they made it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"You both need to see the headmaster. He will be there if he made it." Moody growled nastily. Harry knew Moody couldn't care less if Draco hadn't made it and a twinge of annoyance jabbed at Harry. Moody was always one to hold grudges, Draco had made a mistake and if Harry could accept that after fighting with the idiot for six years he was sure that anyone else could accept it too.

Harry nodded and looked around the room they were in. It seemed to be somewhere in the dungeons. The room glowed an eerie green colour, very similar to the bottom of the lake. There were no windows, the floor and walls were plain stone and there were brackets on the walls.

Harry shivered as he recalled what Filch had told him in his first year about being hung by your thumbs in the dungeons. This room seemed ideal for torture, especially with those brackets. He had no doubt Filch would have made a brilliant Slytherin had he had enough magic in him. The man was vile and vindictive. He wondered if he would be the same if he were able to do magic. It must have been just as hard for the man to live in a magical household being a squib than it was for Harry being in a muggle household being a wizard.

Pulling himself together, he made his way to the only door and was surprised to find himself near the Slytherin common room. Only the dull clunk of Moody's second step rang through the halls as they walked. Harry wanted to run, to find Draco, to make sure he was ok. Somehow he would feel it was his fault if anything happened to him. Harry should have made sure Draco had gone first. It wouldn't have broken the enchantment if Draco had gone, only if the Dursleys had gone. _Kingsley took him._ Harry reminded himself. _Draco got the best deal, he had the best member and the best auror._

"Why did we have to apparate there?" Harry asked Moody, trying in vain to distract himself.

"It was a place that could have been anywhere. It's not easily identifiable as Hogwarts, it could have been any dungeon." Moody growled out as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry nodded. "So where did Draco and Kingsley come out?"

"In one of the smaller turrets. One at the far end of the castle has a small chamber, similar to the one we have just come from, again with no windows."

Harry nodded. "Will we find out if any of the Dursleys got left behind? Will we be told?"

"As soon as you're with Dumbledore, Dumbledore will send word to Hestia and the others with Fawkes. They can then send a message back with Fawkes. It's the fastest way without using patronuses and we don't really want to draw attention that we can make ours speak. I'm sure you know only Order members can make theirs speak?" Harry nodded. "We only like to use them over short distances or in an emergency. It takes a lot of effort to get them to travel long distances."

They arrived at the gargoyle with no sign of Draco. Harry's stomach plummeted as Moody gave the password, causing the gargoyle to jump aside revealing the moving staircase behind it. Draco was nowhere in sight.

Moody stepped on, dragging Harry in his wake. "Don't be a fool boy, he has a longer distance to walk than you."

Harry was thankful for the little comfort, but knew he would not be satisfied until he had seen Draco for himself.

A knock and a gentle "come in" bought him back to his senses. He looked up at the headmaster, waiting for some sort of sign to see if anything was wrong. But for once Dumbledore was showing no tells. He was neither twinkling annoyingly, nor did he seem angry or nervous. He smiled as Harry and Moody walked in and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Good morning. I am glad to see you have arrived safely." Dumbledore gave a small smile seeing how edgy Harry was. "I am sure Kingsley and Mr Malfoy will be here shortly."

The five minute Harry had to await for the other men to arrive seemed an eternity. Harry only just prevented himself running up to them and poking them to make sure they were real. Draco looked just as stressed as Harry when he first arrived but relaxed as he caught sight of his new best friend and proceeded to walk up to the desk and sank into the chair beside a faintly smiling Harry.

"I am glad to see you are both safe." Dumbledore was smiling at the two, they could tell he meant it in more ways than one. "Lemon Drop?" He offered, twinkling as both boys declined. "I just need to finish this letter to the order and then we can begin." He told them as he finished whatever he was writing. He folded up his parchment and handed it to Fawkes who disappeared in a flash of gold light.

"I trust you have had a good holiday." Dumbledore asked of the two boys.

"Yes, sir." They answered in unison.

"Good, as you should have guessed neither of you shall be staying in your houses this year. It is too risky. We know there are a lot of children of Death Eaters in Slytherin, but there are also cousins and other relatives in Gryffindor." Dumbledore looked directly at Harry who looked directly back, his eyes wide as if asking if the headmaster was serious. Draco could see this was rubbish, Harry wasn't stupid, he knew this was happening.

"Instead you shall be sharing a set of what would usually be teacher's rooms. They are quite a small but not inconvenient. You will share a room and living area, there will also be a small kitchen and what used to be a library area." Dumbledore contemplated his next words, wondering how they would way up. "If you wish to use library as a library that would not be a problem, but the area is quite spacious, I think maybe it would be a good place for training." He glanced at the two boys, Harry nodded and Draco looked curious.

"Harry, my boy." Draco noticed a slight wrinkle of Harrys nose as he was called this. "I would like you to train Draco in what you have done so far. When school starts back up you will resume your regular lessons with myself and maybe others." Here he looked pointedly at Moody and Kingsley. "There will be training in the remainder of the holidays, but we are unsure of when this will be, there is a lot that needs doing."

Again Harry nodded. He hated these kind of meetings, he hated the training with Dumbledore. It just reminded him more and more of the war, how he was just a weapon for Dumbledore to pull out and throw in the firing line as when he wanted.

"Any questions?"

"Where will we get the equipment for the training room?" Harry asked.

"My boy, you know how to use the room of requirement, anything you need you can get from there. If not you can send one of the house elves to fetch whatever you need."

Dumbledore seemed to twinkle, if it were possible, more so at Harry's reaction. Part of him had expected fireworks and a fit of temper, something similar as to what happened after his journey into the department of mysteries.. He was glad that Harry had managed to bury the hatchet with Draco and wondered at how it had been accomplished. The boys almost seemed to be friends now.

A flash of fire signalled the return of Fawkes. A letter fell to the table as the phoenix landed on his perch. Dumbledore opened the letter, frowning at its contents. Slowly he handed it to Harry. It read:

_Albus,_

_ Thank you for informing us of Harry and Draco's safe arrival with Kingsley and Moody, unfortunately all did not go as well this end. Harry's uncle changed his mind at the last minute and pulled away as I was apparating him. I'm not sure what has happened to him. He may have splinched, which in some respects might be a blessing in itself or else he could be at the wrath of the Death Eaters. _

_ Harry made quite the speech before we left about not coming back to aid any of them who got left behind. I don't of course think for one minute he meant what he said. I think it was to make sure his relatives didn't do anything stupid and stay behind or maybe it was a show for the Death Eaters if any where listening in, hoping to get them to leave them alone. _

_ Please make sure Harry doesn't do anything stupid and try to go and save him, it would be pointless by now anyway. If there were Death Eaters about he would have been taken to God only knows where._

_We do have Dudley and Petunia with us and though they are upset at the loss of their father / husband, they seem ok to be here. Petunia is naturally distraught but Dudley seems to be fairing well. The loss of his father doesn't seem to have meant much to him._

_ Petunia hasn't said anything but Dudley expressed his gratitude at finding out Harry got to you safely. He also asked that we tell Harry to keep himself safe and asked us to say hello. _

_ Yours_

_ Hestia_

Harry took a deep breath after completing the letter and, shaking his head passed the letter to Draco to read. He stayed still as Draco read through the words Hestia had sent. To anyone looking at him it would seem that he was upset about his uncle being left behind, when in fact he was just happy to hear that Dudley was safe. The talk they had just before Harry left really was an eye opener. "Well I suppose there's not much I can do." Harry said in a low voice, when Draco looked up from the letter, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. "Can we go to our rooms now sir?"

The rooms they were to share were on the third floor, on the corridor that was banned in Harry's first year. A simple, wooden door led the way into their elegant and beautiful rooms.

They were neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor colours, which suited the boys well. The living area had a mahogany wood flooring with cream walls, the fireplace, also in mahogany stood out against them. A big three seat sofa stood in front of the fire place with two overstuffed chairs either side. A huge white rug stretching out before them, giving the place a very nice, comfortable feeling.

The kitchen was through a door on the left hand side of the room. A glance told them it was very basic. Blue cupboards bordered two of the four, light yellow walls. The floor was a simple beech wood. A small round table stood in the corner with four chairs surrounding it.

Draco smirked. "You can have a little tea party in here with you little friends Potter." A hint of jealousy and reluctance filled his tone as hard as he tried to sound amused.

Harry of course picked up on it but didn't let on. "Actually Malfoy, I have a feeling my friendships probably won't last very long this year. I'll be surprised if Ron doesn't turn on me in the first week and Hermione in the second." He said bluntly. Draco gave him a look but refused to comment and continued to look around the kitchen.

The counters, housed a kettle, a knife block and some chopping boards. "Like we're ever going to use those." Draco sneered, nodding over to the insulting items.

"I don't know, the kettle might come in useful." Harry smirked, of course Draco would not be one for making his own coffee.

A quick glance told them where everything was. A draw for cutlery, a cupboard for plates and bowls, another for cups and glasses. The rest were empty. "Looks like we need a trip to Hogsmead." Harry commented, thinking of the brilliant sweet shop, there was no chance there would be anything sensible in here. Accept maybe coffee, sugar and milk.

Their bedroom was just as beautiful. A deep purple carpet covered the floor, two queen sized, four poster beds stood at opposing corners, each had a trunk at the end. Ebony wardrobes and side tables stood beside the beds. The four posters, also ebony, where covered in night black sheets.

A door that connected to their bedroom led into the bathroom in which stood a shower cubicle, surrounded by a curtain, a bath, toilet and sink. The bathroom was nothing special, simple white and navy blue tiles decorated the floors and walls. Small white shelves littered the place where the boys could put their toiletries.

Harry led them into their library / training room which was through a door off their living area. It was plain, grey stone, a few book shelves were scattered along the walls.

Harry turned to Draco. "Are you desperate for a library?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You have a better idea."

Smirking Harry replied. "Of course I do."

He proceeded to levitate the bookshelves out of the training room, lining them along a blank wall in the living area. A flick of his wand later and the walls were covered in cream paint, the floor mahogany.

"I do not know where you get your decorating ideas from Potter." Draco sneered.

Harry smirked. "Who said I was done? Follow me."

The room of requirement, as always, gave Harry exactly what he wanted. So an hour later the two boys found themselves traipsing down to their third floor sanctuary with four carrier bags full of shrunken items.

Harry pulled everything out one by one, returning it to its proper size and finding a suitable place for it to go. Harry picked up some weights and an exercise bike for training along with some skipping ropes. Draco had gaped at the skipping ropes, but Harry had explained how they are good for a cardio vascular work out and promised to make him have a go when they were less busy.

A dummy was pulled out for the two to practice spells on. It was capable of moving to avoid attacks and if hit in the incorrect place, would be able to propel spells back to the caster. He pulled out cushions they would use when duelling. They were twice the size Harry had used for the DA but were quite solid to walk on, making duelling a lot easier.

More for interest purposes than anything the boys had also picked up a few Dark detectors and secrecy sensors. The foe glass now hung on the wall of their training room and Harry had insisted on putting a sneakoscope and another mirror Draco was unsure of on the mantle.

Draco stared curiously as Harry walked over to their door, pulled something out and proceeded to turn it invisible. He then attached the invisible object to the door.

"It's a two way mirror. I've altered it slightly so whenever anyone knocks we will se who it is." He gestured at the other mirror on the mantle. "They won't be able to see us though, that's why I turned it invisible."

Draco was speechless._ How had _Potter _thought about that? _It was an amazing idea, at least this way if they had unwanted guests they could simply ignore them.

"What should we have for our password?" Harry asked.

Draco was secretly surprised that Harry was asking his opinion. The last two weeks Harry had took it upon himself to make all of the decisions. He supposed now that it was due to the fact that Draco had no experience in the muggle world.

"Erm, i think it should be something that has nothing to do with either of us so it won't be guessed."

"How about 'Hakuna Matata?" Harry asked amused.

"Hakuna what now?" Draco asked nonplussed.

"It's from a film I watched at school the once. It's Swahili for 'there are no worries'. It's probably one of the last things people will assume us to have as our password."

Draco thought for a moment then smiled. "I like it." He admitted. "When we get out this mess, you should take me to see this film."

Harry smirked and took off upstairs without answering. Digging through his trunk he fetched out his books, taking them downstairs and placing them on the bookshelf. He had acquired a lot of books over the past year, he would be catching up to Hermione soon. He took out his old school books and placed them on the lower shelves. He knew it was doubtful he would use them but you could never know for sure. The next that came out where his books on potions which included a very old copy of _Moste Potent Potions _and _Potion or poison_. The shelf above that housed his defence against the dark arts books and a couple on the dark arts themselves including _Magick Moste Evile, Foulest and Fearsome, Defensive Practices and There Uses _and _Defend or Offend?_

Harrys collection contained approximately fifty books. As they were bought back to their original size Draco found himself staring avidly at the covers. "You may look at them whenever you want, but please don't take them out of our rooms." Harry told Draco, the blond merely nodded.

Once the last book was placed once on the shelf Harry once again swept the room, bringing with him six heavy looking carrier bags. Curiously Draco followed him into the kitchen where he found him casually unloading the first carrier bag of miniature bottles.

Draco looked at Harry curiously. "What _are _you doing?" Draco hated not knowing what was going on. Even if it was something simple.

Harry turned round and shook his head. With a wave of his wand he bought the first bottle back to its original size. "Really Malfoy, you really should pay more attention or you might find me out doing you this year."

Draco frowned as he remembered what Harry had told him about the shrinking solution. How could he have been so stupid to forget? To be fair a lot had happened, he had learnt a lot of new things and muggle things at that! "What spell is it. It will get done quicker if there are two of us attacking the obscene amount bottles."

Harry smirked. "The spell is _poció__inversa. _I'm thinking of putting them in this cupboard when we're done." He indicate a corner cupboared that no normal person would put anything in accept maybe random unwanted and unused items.

Draco nodded. "Probably best."

It took an hour to return everything to its original size and put it all away. Draco led the way into the living area. He turned to the nearest stuffed chair and collapsed into it. "Home sweet home" he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

That night was spent just relaxing and having polite conversation in the great hall with the teaching staff that remained at Hogwarts and some of the Order members. Harry was not asked if he wished to join the order which was a surprise in itself, especially considering he was Dumbledore's little weapon, it would give the man more opportunities to use him and exploit him. But on the other hand, he would have to be an active member, it was common knowledge that Dumbledore wished to keep Harry safe, until the correct time at least.

Draco watched as Harry played the little saviour everyone adored. He was polite and courteous, all smiles and laughs. Draco would never know how he could keep up such a facade. The man was a natural without seeming to be. It was as though he simply had two personas, one which was the real Harry, the one Draco saw on a regular basis and the other was the Boy Who Lived, this happy, smiling, typical good guy.

Draco himself played the shy, remorseful boy who was highly uncomfortable with his situation and present company. It wasn't completely an act, most of it was true, but he did play it up a little bit. People seemed to be a lot nicer and also a little more willing to leave him alone and not push anything.

The only person that seemed intent on holding his attention for a long time was Severus Snape. Draco didn't mind this so much, he had always had the utmost respect for his godfather, it had only grown since he found out he was actually Dumbledores spy. Draco still found it hard to believe.

"How are you faring." Severus asked of him.

"I'm ok, a bit shocked, but ok. How about you?" Draco asked politely.

Severus sneered. "The usual, life is a little simpler now I cannot spy. But of course there are still many things that need to be done in the quest to rid the world of the Dark Lord."

Draco nodded. "Of course." He paused for a moment. "Why did you do it?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why did I do what? Why did I spy?" Draco nodded. "The light needs a spy, I was already in place. I was lured to the Dark Lord under false presences that your father fed me. When I found out what everything was really about, I went to Dumbledore. Obviously since a few months ago, I have not been able to spy for the order, although it does not stop me finding information."

Draco had the feeling that Severus hadn't told him the entire the story, but could empathise with what he had been told. He had felt the same way himself last year when he was given the task of killing Dumbledore. "I understand." Draco murmured. "So what calls for the small party?"

Severus looked at Draco as though he lost his mind. "Potter's back." He told him simply. "Surely you must realise that is a cause for celebration." Severus' tone was the epitome of sarcasm. Draco smirked and glanced over at a laughing Harry.

"Hmm, maybe. But he hates every minute of it." Draco smirked as Severus gave him a quizzical look.

"You are now the radar for Potters emotions?" Severus asked.

"You would not believe what I have learnt the last two weeks. I guess you will learn for yourself. I can honestly say I cannot wait for you to swallow your words." Draco grinned up at him cheekily and walked away in a swish of satin grey, leaving Severus gaping behind him.

Harry found him as he was making his way over to the food. "Any idea how we get can get this over with quicker?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "None at all, although I am tempted to summon a bottle of vodka down here and spike the butterbeer. Uncle Sev seems to think it is all in your honour."

Harry snorted. "Knowing Dumbledore it's a possibility. He would of course want everybody to know his little weapon was safe, that a hair wasn't out of place." Harry glanced up through his fringe of messy hair, both boys burst out laughing. The idea of a hair on Harrys head was hysterical.

Draco noticed Severus watching them from a distance. "You're really giving Uncle Sev a stir you know. He has no idea how to take you since your stunt at the Dursleys."

Harry followed Draco's line of sight and saw Snapes eyes flicker away from him. Harry grinned. "I think I might have some fun with this. Would you mind ever so much if I started calling you Draco?" Harry asked, mock anxiousness in his voice, but the grin still in place.

Unsure of what was about to happen, but knowing it would probably be the best entertainment of the little party Draco nodded. "But of course, only if you allow me to call you Harry." Draco smirked as Harry grin turned mischievous.

Harry inclined his head. "Of course."

They wondered over to where Severus was standing, faces straight. "Hello professor, I would ask if you are enjoying yourself, but of course that would be a stupid question."

Severus looked at the two before him. "Potter, I am glad that you can resist the urge to ask such stupid questions, Draco must have been a good influence for you over the last few weeks."

"Maybe." Harry allowed. "So has much happened during my time away?"

Snape stared at him and was surprised to not even see a flinch. The look usually had him trying to get away from him as fast as possible. It turned into a glare that would have had anybody running for cover. "Potter are you really trying to make small talk with me."

"No professor, I just happen to know you are probably the only person that would not hide the truth. Dumbledore would leave out the harsher bit and McGonagall would gloss everything over."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And you believe I would help you."

"Well sir, you always do one of two things. Refuse to answer or tell me the truth, even if it is cryptically sometimes."

Severus fought the look of surprise from creeping over his face. How had Potter become so bleeding observant? He glanced at Draco who gave him a look that clearly said 'I told you so'. "What do you want to know Potter?"

"Well, me and Draco." He exaggerated the name and would wager Snape's eyebrows would have shot into his hair had he not been carefully controlling his expressions. "We would like to know what has been going on. We have had no contact from anybody for the last two weeks, as you know we have had no mail over the holidays and the only person we have had contact with over the holidays other than the Dursleys was you." Severus said nothing so he carried on. "Naturally we couldn't ask you when we saw you. The Dursleys is protected, but it doesn't mean nobody is listening in." Harry said knowledgeably.

Snape was obviously stunned. Although he didn't show it, he was impressed and Harry knew it.

Harry fought the smirk from his face as Snape, reluctantly, answered him. "Well Potter, not there's not much to say. Draco becoming a traitor has, obviously, not been taken well. Narcissa has disappeared, it is our belief she left shortly after the failed attempt to kill Dumbledore." Triumph flashed before Draco's eyes as Harry shot him a look that clearly said 'at least now you can relax'. Snape ignored the transfer, but stored it away for later perusal and continued. "Lucius has not taken the new lightly. He has sworn enmity towards both you and your mother, he is in disgrace. He has sworn to hand you both over to the Dark Lord should he ever grace either of your paths."

Draco smiled at the thought. "Good" he muttered. His father was obviously being tortured, just as Draco had been tortured the previous year. The only difference was Lucius had put himself through this, Draco had never agreed to go through with what was expected of him.

Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder, it was a comforting gesture that Draco accepted and Severus' eyes narrowed. How could Draco become so trusting all of a sudden? "Fortunately there have been no deaths or other torments, muggle or magic, to tell. It seems that the Dark Lord it trying to figure out how to kill you and Dumbledore." Harry nodded, he had expected as much. "It is nice to know you take your safety so highly Potter." Snapes sneer grew across his face again.

Harry smirked. "You told me as much as I expected professor, thank you." Harry said genuinely and began to turn away. "But professor, tell me something." He looked back over his shoulder at the potions master. "Would you be concerned for your safety if you knew you were probably going to die eventually anyway? If you knew you were just... maybe not a pawn... but a bishop, or maybe a castle in this sick game, where the puppet masters rule your life for you? Would you take everything to heart and train your hardest without living your life, or would you try hard but also have a little fun."

Snape opened his mouth to answer but Harry could tell he did not know what to say. He refused to let the man embarrass himself. Snape could be another good alloy. "Don't answer that professor, it was a rhetorical question." And with that he swept away.

Draco turned to Severus. "He really is something isn't he?"

The following morning would have been beautiful if it hadn't been so damn annoying. Why did the birds have to wake up at such an ungodly hour. And why, _why,_ did they have to wake Draco up with them. Groaning he rolled over, expecting to go back to sleep.

"Oh good you're up." Came the stupidly cheerful voice of Harry Potter.

"I am not up Potter, just awake. I have no wish to be either for at least another hour." Draco drawled.

Harry brow furrowed in mock confusion. "Potter? I thought we agreed to call each other by our first names, _Draco. _Anyway I want to go to Hogsmead."

"Go by yourself." Draco snarled. He was definitely not a morning person.

Harry smirked. "You know I can't do that. Anyway I don't want to do that. How will I know what you want for our humble abode if you're not with me?"

"I don't care what our _abode _looks like, leave me alone."

"_Draaaacoooo._" Harry whined the blondes name, almost teasingly. "If you don't come I might have to decorate the place in red and gold. Have pictures of the Chudley Cannons everywhere. Now get out of bed or I might be forced to make you."

"I'd like to see you try." Draco muttered. It was a challenge for both. Draco knew full well that Harry would never decorate the room red and gold for long. The colours were actually quite irritating. Blue and silver was much better.

Harry smirked. It had been a while since he had attempted wandless magic and he had not been practicing it long before the end of term last year. But this spell he has learnt wordlessly straight away, it was easy.

He waved his hand towards the bed thinking very clearly '_levicorpus'_.

Draco screeched as he was pulled into the air by his ankle, dangling upside down two feet from his bed. "POTTER! Put me down!"

Harry smirked. "If you insist." He waved his hand towards the bed, causing Draco to flop down in a heap onto his covers.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco was fuming.

"I want to go to Hogsmead." Harry stated. "Come on, breakfast is downstairs. If you're not out in ten minutes I'll come back up and dangle you to Hogsmead." With that he swept from the room.

Harry heard Draco curse as he left the room. He knew he had rubbed him up the wrong way, but he wanted to go to Hogsmead, he wanted to show Draco something, well two things actually. So he scooped up his invisibility cloak and the marauders map and settled down with a cup of coffee and some toast as he waited for Draco to immerge.

Draco glared at Harry as he exited their room. How dare he wake Draco up at such a stupid time, how dare he use magic to get _make_ him get out of bed. He dragged himself into the bathroom to get himself ready. _It _is _Harry's birthday. I should make the effort. _He stalked into the bathroom, he needed to shower and brush his teeth. He had secretly been hoping that now they were back at Hogwarts it would have meant less early mornings.

"You're in a good mood." Harry commented, only letting a hint of sarcasm into his voice.

"So would you be if somebody had turned their wand on you to wake you up."

Harry smirked. "I did not turn my wand on you." He stood and exited the room. "Coming?"

Draco glared, he was sorely tempted to say no, tell Harry exactly where to go, but he knew it would be futile. Harry would simply flick his wand and have Draco trailing after him in some stupid position. _At least I'm not in my pyjamas now._ Draco thought to himself.

Harry made his way straight into the grounds. It was only as they veered off course, in a completely different direction to where the school gates where that Draco spoke. "Potter, have you forgotten your way out?" Draco was slightly worried for the boys sanity, first he plays games with Snape, then he wakes Draco up, now he was heading straight to the Whomping Willow!

Harry smiled over his shoulder at Draco. "Don't worry, I know _exactly_ where I'm going."

Harry continued walking. He wanted Draco to know the two ways out of school that Filch didn't know about. If Draco knew and something happened, he would be able to meet him quickly. He had wondered for a while which would be better to show him first. Of course the passageway was difficult to find in Honeydukes basement if you didn't know it was there, but which would be easier to persuade Draco to do. Walk into Honeydukes cellar under the cover of the invisibility cloak or walk into the shrieking shack. A building that had allegedly been haunted for years by the most evil of spirits. The former was obviously going to be the easiest by far.

Harry stopped just out of range for the branches to reach him. "Ready?" He asked Draco who looked at him as though he had gone completely insane.

"Ready." Draco repeated a lot more firmly than he was feeling.

Harry cast a hovering charm at a stick on the floor and floated it towards the knot on the tree, causing it to freeze. Draco gaped and Harry smirked, walking forwards through the branched. "You might want to move Draco, it won't stay frozen forever."

As though in a trance Draco found himself moving forward, following Harry. They crouched into the entrance at the base of the tree and worked their way through.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, looking around the small, dingy house they were in. It looked as though it was home to some rabid dog at one point. There was a chair stood in the corner next to the fireplace and a bookshelf that housed no books, nor did it look like it ever had. A settee stood in the middle of the room on top of what looked like a very old and clawed at rug. There was a door open to his left, he could see a staircase just beyond it.

"Come first."

Harry led him up the stairs through to a bedroom. A four poster stood in the corner and a rocking chair the other side of the room. The four poster looked as though it had been chewed on by something huge. Harry walked over to the huge window and rubbed a patch clean.

"Where do you think we are?" He asked gesturing out the window.

Draco approached cautiously. What was Harry playing at? He gazed through the window. A small garden surrounded them, overgrown and wild. He could see a high street not far away. People walking and talking, carrying their loads of shopping with them. Draco looked at the shops surrounding them, there were plenty he was sure he had heard of before, but couldn't be sure. But further into the distance... was that... Zonko's? Were they in the-

"Yes." Harry answered the question he had not asked allowed. "We are in the shrieking shack." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Draco's breathing slowed. He was in the shrieking shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain. But something wasn't right. This place could not be haunted, for a start where were the ghosts? "The rumours?" He knew he didn't need to finish the question, Harry would know what he wanted to know.

"Are false. The Whomping Willow was placed the year Remus Lupin came to Hogwarts. This shack was where he would be bought for his transformations, that way he would hurt no one." Harry looked at Draco, he had expected him to react a lot worse than this. _Probably because you expected him to act like Ron. _A stupid little voice in the back of his head spoke up. Harry shook his head, he knew Draco wasn't Ron. _Doesn't mean you don't expect it sometimes. You always expect what you are used to._ Harry couldn't argue with himself there.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nothing but curiosity licked at his tone.

"There are two ways into and out of Hogwarts that the teachers don't know about." Harry paused for a minute, unsure of how he wished to continue. "I thought I'd share them with you." He paused again, and before Draco could ask why, Harry continued. "I intent to return this place to its former glory, as it once was when it was first built. People will know where are rooms are at school, it will be nice to have a place no one will come and a way into Hogsmead whenever I want."

"Why are you telling me?" Draco asked incredulously. This made no sense.

Harry looked at him carefully before answering, weighing his words. "You will need the same from time to time. This year you will be almost as hated as I was in my fifth year. People will be willing to give you a chance, willing to ignore you, not trust you or hate you and try to hex you at every turn." Harry said this so matter of factly that Draco wondered what else the brunette had lived through. "You will need a place to go to where you can be away from it all. It is difficult to find that at Hogwarts, very difficult." Harry grimaced, he hated speaking like this, but it was all true. And if he could save Draco's sanity, save him some grief, all the better.

"You... you are helping... me?" Draco choked out the words. This was unbelievable, Harry had already done so much for him, and now he was offering more. "Why?" Draco didn't mean to sound ungrateful, he hoped Harry could see the apology in his eyes.

Harry looked at him coldly but his features softened as soon as his eyes met Draco's. Draco had obviously never had this much done for him. His father probably bought him everything he wanted or thought he wanted, but there was never anything on a personal level. Harry could see that. His probable only emotional tie was to his mother, and Harry assumed that would have to have been reined in due to Lucius. His friends... his closest friends seemed to be Crabbe and Goyle, loyal but not clever or compassionate, and after last year it's possible that they were now not as loyal as they once were.

"The last two weeks have been an eye opener." He said simply. "I only ever saw you as a stuck up jerk, who got everything he wanted because daddy was rich and with enough temper tantrums and threats, you could probably own the world. When you didn't kill Dumbledore, you changed my opinion of you, you made me willing to give you a chance. The last two weeks have been an eye opener. I have told you things that my supposed friends reacted ridiculously to. You did not. I am almost considering calling you a friend. Maybe." Harry smirked. "I take care of my friends."

_Friends. _Draco's head was in a spin. Was this what friends were? If so he had never really had any. His friends were people who sought power and protection, not someone who would give willingly to him just for the sake of it. For the sake of making him happy. _Yes. I suppose I am Harrys friend._ Draco thought to himself. But was Harry Draco's friend? Draco thought back to the few weeks they had spent together, how Harry had treated him. Here was definitely something there. Would he be willing to give as much for Harry as Harry had for him. _Yes. _He answered himself. _Everything I had I would be willing to give. I wouldn't mind making Harry happy._

Draco smiled at his 'friend'. "I guess I wouldn't mind a friend." Draco allowed. "Now how do we get to the shops?"


	7. Chapter 7

The shopping trip to Hogsmead had proved productive. The cupboards in the kitchen were not filled with a variety of sweets and chocolate acquired from Honeydukes. Butterbeer that Harry had managed to buy by the crate filled another. Zonko's and Weasleys Wizards Wheezes products filled a double one, they weren't exactly jokes, but they would come in useful as a distraction if the need arise. It just so happened that the distraction would be rather amusing.

Draco glanced around, Harry had left to go into the shower. _Good. _Draco thought. _It means I have time to prepare his present._ Draco crept into the living area, he had quickly hidden Harry's present there while Harry had preceded him into the kitchen. Draco pulled it out from under the settee, a typical hiding place where Harry would have no reason to look.

The book was an original copy of _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ by Owle Bullock. It was hand written in the early fifteen hundreds, expensive and extremely rare. It was the one book on the dark arts that Draco knew Harry didn't own. He was lucky to get it in time for Harry's birthday really, considering he had only been able to send an owl yesterday to call in a favour to get this book. Needless to say, it was a very good job he's not associated with his father any longer.

Draco strolled into the kitchen where he had left quite a large ream of parchment. He had purposely bought more than necessary as to wrap Harry present inside, he would transfigure it once the present was wrapped. It would have looked too suspicious is Draco had been caught buying wrapping paper in one of the shops they had visited that morning.

With a swish of his wand Draco had the book wrapped neatly, another swish turned the paper a deep purple colour and made it smooth and shiny. _Just how a birthday present should look._ Draco thought to himself as he transfigured some string into silver ribbon, wrapping it around carefully, then tapping it with his wand to create a bow.

It took ten minutes for Harry to come strolling from their room wrapped only in a towel. Draco approached the kitchen door and shook his head, he would have to get used to that. He watched intently as Harry stopped when he saw the present lying on the table. It was obvious he hadn't expected any gifts, not until later in the day maybe when the owls got here. Owl post was different during the holidays, they seemed to come whenever they pleased instead of at breakfast.

Harry approached the parcel cautiously, he really had taken too much notice of Mad-Eye over the last few years and picked up the note. He read it with a smile, a few simple words that meant a more than they said were graciously scrawled across the parchment reading.

_"To Harry, Happy Birthday from Draco."_

With a huge smile covering his face he picked up the parcel, laying the note to one side, and slowly undid the bow. After pausing a moment he inserted a slender finger under the crease in the paper, tugging at the bonds that held the paper in place.

Draco could have sworn that Harry knew he was there, that Harry was teasing him. Draco _never_ sent heartfelt gifts, gifts that he put effort into. Was Harry toying with him? Or had he really not expected a gift from Draco? Draco barely contained a snort. _Probably both_. He told himself.

As the paper fell away and Harry caught full sight of what lay beneath and his eyes widened more than he thought possible. A gasp tore his lips and his hands trembled. This, _this,_ was a sign of how well Draco knew him. Ron and Hermione would never in a million years think about getting Harry such a gift. It was brilliant, perfect. And the fact that Draco knew... In a flash Harry was stood before Draco, arms wrapped around the blonde in a very fierce hug.

Draco was stunned, he didn't know what to do. He had never been hugged by a man before, but this seemed ok. It wasn't a girly hug, like the ones Pansy would force on him. Tentatively, but not softly Draco hugged back, giving a brief squeeze and a tap on the back. A slight blush graced his features. _Well _that_ wasn't the reaction I was expecting._ He thought as Harry pulled away, beaming, light dancing behind his eyes. It was the best reaction Draco could have wished for.

Dinner was a noisy affair. Harry had turned seventeen therefore Dumbledore had tried to put as much of a celebration as possible. Both staff and the two students sat at the same table in the Great Hall and all were given wine instead of the usual pumpkin juice.

Harry smiled into his glass, he was determined to have a proper party when he got back to his and Draco's room. This was ridiculous, he appreciated the idea but only Draco was his own age, the closest person after that was Snape and as much as the man had not strictly been horrible to Harry, he did keep fixing him with a piercing stare that made Harry feel on edge. It was worse than Dumbledores x-ray glance. At least Harry knew to how to block that off, he had also received it that many times he was immune.

The presents came. He got a homework planner from Hermione and a box of chocolate frogs, from Ron he got a bottle of firewhiskey and a shot glass. From Mrs. Weasley he received a very old, very battered looking pocket watch, stating it was traditional for a wizard to have one at the age of seventeen and her apologies that it was so old and used. It was nice, small and old, but beautiful in its own right. Not even Draco scoffed. The twins had sent their usual box of merchandise, including something that hadn't been released yet. Of course Harry hadn't had time to have a good snoop through, their things were banned on school grounds and had therefore made the box out to be something much less attractive to others.

There were a few more presents that Harry recieved. From Dumbledore a wand holster, from Hagrid a cloak add on, making the pockets unable to be stole from. Dudley had even bought him a present. It had been delivered by Hedwig, Harry's eyes widened as he read the note.

_Harry,_

_I know you and I have never really got along and the past few years I have been a complete ass to you. We have never really seen eye to eye, (mainly because you're shorter than me), but I hope we can change that after you have done what you have got to do with this whole war thing._

_ Anyway, I found these in the loft when I had to look for boxes so we could leave. I've tried my best to put them together in the best order, but you know I really don't have an eye for these things. Maybe Draco can help you rearrange them in a better way, tell him I said hi. Hope to hear from you soon_

_ Dudley._

_P.S: You're owl is really clever. I didn't even know she was coming, just that I wanted to get this to you for your birthday and there she was! I gave her some fruit, I hope that's ok. Give her a big bag of owl treats from me._

Harry handed the letter to Draco and curiously tore open the package. A large muggle photo album fell onto his lap. Harry felt his breath catch as he opened it. Pictures, lots of them, were bound to the pages. Pictures of his mother when she was a baby through to a young child attending school for the first time. Pictures of her with Petunia, with her mother and father. Some with another young boy, a boy that looked suspiciously like...

"Draco!"

"Bloody hell Harry are you trying to give me heart attack?"

"Draco look at these pictures. Tell me... do you think... doesn't that look like-"

"Uncle Sev!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes wide, eyebrows raised into his hairline.

The people who had been watching Harry open his presents had gone back to their conversations at this point. The idea of something interesting being received from his muggle relatives was obviously laughable.

At the shout eyes were quickly drawn back to the couple. Eyes flickered from them to Snape, who was sat furthest away from them.

Snape looked up slowly, was it not enough that he had been forced to attend this ridiculous gathering. Why would he want to be a part of the celebration that was happy about Potter being alive? The look on Harry and Draco's face was that of someone who's world had been turned upside down. Almost as though dragons had started giving birth to unicorns.

He raised an eyebrow. "Draco, surely you could have spoken to me quite calmly instead of calling down the table."

Draco turned and pulled together all of his effort to refrain from spluttering.

"I have had quite an unusual gift for my birthday professor." Harry stated calmly. "My cousin Dudley gave it to me, it seems there were a lot of old photographs in the attic in my old house. Ones that my aunt never saw fit to reveal to me." Harry wondered if Snape would pick up on the hint. The slight flare of the nostrils indicated that he, in fact, had. Harry returned to talking to Draco in quieter tones.

_What the hell was that?_ Severus thought to himself. Those picture obviously contained some of him and Lily from years ago from when they were friends. _Why hasn't Potter showed everyone?_ Surely by now he would have tried to use the embarrassing pictures to his advantage. But no, he had simply told Severus what the Draco was so shocked over and turned back to the blonde. By the looks of things Harry was telling him to calm down, not to make a scene. _But why?_

Harry knew Snape was probably ready with a bottle of verataserum to find out what the hell was going on. Wondering why Harry had not shown the album to everyone and made a joke out of the man. But Harry knew that it would have been pointless. Snape would, eventually, come to him. He would want to know _why_ Harry had not taken advantage. That would be when Harry got his answers.

Harry looked the table over. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, it was obvious he knew about the photo's and the story behind them. But Harry would not ask him. No. Dumbledore would bend the truth or at least not tell him all of it. Snape would tell him as much as he felt comfortable with and in time shed more and more the more he began to trust Harry. This, of course, was exactly what Harry wanted.

Severus Snape would make a great alloy. He obviously worked for Dumbledore because he _didn't _want to work for Voldemort. That much was obvious. The way he looked at the old man sometimes spoke volumes. He obviously loathed the man, but knew that this choice was the only way he could stay out of the clutches of Voldemort, the way he could repent for his sins.

The man would take a lot of convincing first...

As sure as he was that it would happen, Harry was surprised that it had so soon.

Draco and Harry sat in front of the fireplace, each with a tumbler of whiskey in hand.

"So explain this to me again Harry_. _Why didn't you ask uncle Sev about those pictures at Dinner?" Draco was having trouble figuring this out, he would have been quite happy to see his uncle squirm in front of everyone. It never happened, but this was the one thing he was sure the man would not be able to answer and keep his posture.

Harry shook his head. He knew what Draco wanted and could see why. "Draco I could not have embarrassed the man, it would have been futile. I have enough enemies as is without adding him onto it also."

"But he hates you." Draco said bluntly. Too much alcohol and Draco really did have a knack for stating the obvious.

"I know, but I don't want him to."

"Right, and you think that by not embarrassing him..."

"That it will give him reason to doubt the character he has built for me inside his mind, that of my father and actually see the real me."

A soft knock came from the door. Draco rose from his chair as gracefully as possible after having drunk a quarter bottle of whiskey, and opened their door. "Uncle Sev!" He called happily. "Please, come in." He gestured grandly with a huge sweep of his arm.

Snape shot a concerned look at Draco, obviously quite sure something was wrong with his godson.

"Good evening professor, may I get you something to drink?" After a stare that lasted almost a minute from Snape, Harry added, "I'm not going to poison it. I can ask a house elf to test it before you if you like."

Harry was sure he almost received a smile from the man. "I'll have whatever he's having." Snape pointed his thumb at Draco and Harry smirked. Of course Snape would be able to see the effects of alcohol.

"Hehehehe." Draco tittered as Harry walked into the kitchen and called. "Don't let Granger hear you talk about getting house elves to test potentially poisonous beverages. She'll have your guts for garters.

Harry came back in laughing along with Draco carrying three glasses of amber liquid. "Yes you're right." Harry cleared his throat as he gave a most accurate impression of his 'friend'. "_Harry! How could you suggest such a thing? Those poor house elves have to wash your clothes, cook your food, make your bed and you repay them by poisoning them."_

Draco sniggered but took on Harry role. "But _Hermione._" Draco whined, "I would be asking them to test beverages that I have prepared myself, so I would know they aren't poisonous, so really I would only be giving them a drink and possibly getting them drunk in the process."

Harry drew himself up to his full height and put his nose into the air in his slightly exaggerated Hermione expression. "Harry as a member of SPEW I would have expected better from you. You obviously do not take what I care about seriously Harry. Now you sit there and feel bad and I'll try and make you as lousy as ever and try and get Ron on my side as well."

Draco threw himself onto the chair nearest the fire. "Ok Hermione, you do what you have to do and I'll enjoy the peace and quiet. Maybe I should do something to attract a lot of attention to me so Ron will get jealous, then he will leave me alone as well."

Harry placed the drinks on the table, chortling at their little scene. He handed one to Severus and took the two to his chair.

"Hey!" Draco scowled. "Surely one of them are for me."

"I think you've had too much already." Harry told him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I can still walk in a straight line."

"You say that like you can when you're sober." Harry told him, but sent Draco's drink over to him anyway. "I'm sorry professor, I'm sure you didn't come here to watch me and Draco make idiots of ourselves. How can we help you?"

Severus looked at the two before him. He had found it difficult to keep a straight face through their little performance. _Was Potter really just imitating Granger... and in quite a harsh way. And what was that Draco had said about Potter being left alone?_ Severus cleared his throat, he would have to keep his eye on Potter. "I assume your presents earlier contained a muggle photograph book." Harry nodded. "I assume the pictures in there were old ones of your mother." Another nod. "And she was with some of her friends?"

"Yes."

"You will then, of course, seen some picture of me with her."

Harry looked up at the man before him. "I guessed it was you, Draco confirmed it."

"Do you not have any questions about your little revelation?"

Harry studied his professor. "I am admit I am curious about your relationship with my mother. I doubt I would be wrong in guessing that you and her were friends. But any further details are yours to share when and if you are ever ready."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "Really?" He asked, sneering.

"Of course. If I wanted information I could ask Dumbledore or any of the other professors that would have taught you. I'm guessing McGonagall, Flitwick or Slughorn would have quite the tales to tell about you. Maybe even Lupin. But it is your story to tell if and / or when you want to."

Snape looked at him as though he had just grew three heads. The usually composed potions professor was now anything but. His eyes were wide and no longer did they glitter menacingly, his jaw was slack, although it had not completely dropped. Draco was giggling to himself, Harry had to admit, it was amusing to see his professor caught so off guard.

It took a minute for Severus to comprehend what he had just heard. _Potter is being reasonable! How is it possible? Surely the Earth has just started spinning in the opposite direction! It must be a ploy of some sort, he must be leading me into a false sense of security... But what was that about Granger earlier? And Weasley? Maybe something has changed... But how to find out..._

"That is very... courteous of you Potter, it is very much appreciated. " _A little truth it is then, enough that won't make a difference if it does get out. _"Myself and your mother met before Hogwarts. She lived not far from me and we realised that both of us could do magic." _There that would be enough._

Harry nodded. He knew what Snape was doing. "Thank you professor. I promise, I shall not share information that you tell me unless you want me to." He turned and looked over to Draco who was still giggling in his chair. "And I think he's too happy with himself to notice what you have just said." Harry stated, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

Snape looked over his godson, vague amusement lightening his features. "It's nice to see him happy, Potter. He trusts you very much, do not break that."

_Wow Snape cares about someone. _Harry thought to himself. "Don't worry sir, I won't hurt him, he knows too much." Harry smirked at his joke, wondering if Snape would pick up on how serious he was. If he did he didn't show it. "Would you like another drink sir?"

Severus looked at the glass in his hand. He hadn't realised he had drunk it. _Should I stay longer? It would not be advisable. But I want to know about Potter and his two shadows. _"That would be nice. Thank you." He said curtly.

Harry was a little surprised but did not show it. He wasn't sure why Snape had decided to stay but he wasn't going to complain. He returned to the kitchen and returned with another three drinks. Three whiskeys, one of which had the alcohol neutralised.

"You cannot seriously be giving him more of that stuff?" Snape asked, stunned.

Harry smirked as he gave Draco his drink and leaned over a little too much when passing Snape's to his. "I've taken the alcohol out of it. You know he would only throw a fit he thought he wasn't having the same as us." He explained.

Snape gaped. That was pure genius. How had he got to know Draco so well over just a few weeks? "Very good Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor." Severus rearranged his expression into a half smile. Maybe Potter wasn't as bad he had thought.

Harry laughed. "Why thank you professor, it's a shame they don't count, but it's appreciated all the same."

"Tell anyone and I will deny it."

Draco sniggered from his chair. "Awwww! Who would have thought, you two getting along?" He swayed unsteadily in his chair. "It's almost poetic."

Severus scowled. "I think you have had too much to drink."

"Yeah." Harry chipped in. "Me and professor Snape have always gotten along." After looking confused for a moment Draco burst out laughing. Harry frowned. "I really should get him to bed."


	8. Chapter 8

Training started the very next day. Draco was awoken again by Harry.

"Come on Draco time to get up!" Harry called, pulling the curtains of the four poster back.

"Mmmmmph." Came Draco's dignified reply. "Not time to get up, time to sleep."

Harry chuckled. God bless hangovers. "It's eleven o'clock. You've got an hour to get yourself up and ready. We're going to have something to eat then start training, we haven't done any since we come back."

Draco groaned. Was it possible there where really little men trying to drill through his temples?

"Come on, I've got a hangover cure in with your name on it. Snape left it last night before he went."

Draco turned over and rolled out of bed, the only way he could think of actually removing himself. A soft _thump, _was the signal of him hitting the floor. With another groan he took Harrys offered hand and steadied himself on his feet. "Potion. Please." He grunted. The effort for each word was incredible. He was sure he could speak properly before this morning. "Thanks." He grunted as he was handed the vial.

The liquid tasted disgusting, he was sure they didn't usually taste this bad. _If it was one of Uncle Sev's creations he probably made it to taste this bad on purpose._ He reminded himself. A few seconds later and he was feeling his usual. _At least it worked._ He told himself.

He pulled himself lightly from Harry's grip and turned towards the bathroom. He definitely needed to brush his teeth, the bottom of Hedwig's cage came to mind when he rolled his tongue around in his mouth. He turned to the shower, he definitely needed one of those as well.

He turned to the shower and turned it on. It would take a few minutes for the hot water to come through and went to brush his teeth while he waited. Never before had his mouth felt so good, now for the rest of him.

Draco quickly stripped off and threw himself under the shower, allowing the vague memories of last night to flood over him. He had helped Harry show a lot of his real self to Severus. The man was almost _nice_ to Harry last night, they weren't friendly, but civil at least. Could it be possible that they would become friends?

Harry was going through what he needed to get done... preferably before the end of the holidays. The list didn't compromise of much, only nine items, but some of them were big things, like the shrieking shack.

_1: Train Draco to the same level as me. *_

_ 2: Practice what I have already learnt. *_

_ 3: Produce plan for what needs to be learnt. *_

_ 4: Refurbish Shrieking Shack._

_ 5: Buy more books _

_Charms_

_Enchantments_

_Protection spells_

_Dark Arts *_

_Defence against the dark arts *_

_Horcruxes *_

_Voldemort *_

_And maybe myself_

_6: Buy new uniform *_

_7: Buy more wizard casual wear._

_8: Buy two sets of dress robes._

_9: Buy new muggle clothes._

Harry looked over his list. The first two definitely needed doing, he would be starting on that straight away, he would be practicing while teaching Draco. A plan would have to wait a while, he would have to figure out what he needed once he had the books sorted. The shrieking shack would have to be an ongoing project, it would take a while, especially fixing and cleaning everything, although the decoration should be easy enough. A couple colour changing spells would do the trick.

It was the books that were going to prove the most ridiculous. He would not be able to buy books about the dark arts, horcruxes or Voldemort and himself as Harry Potter. But neither could he afford to turn into someone else, especially if there was a chance he would run into that other person. The invisibility cloak was out of the question because, of course, he would need to actually buy the things and asking Draco to do so would collapse the image he was going for as 'innocent son of a death eater that was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got dragged into a big mess'. This was going to take some thinking.

Harry put Draco through his paces, testing the strength of his magic through vigorous tests. They started with basic shield charms which Draco sneered at. "Just because a lot of your DA lot couldn't manage _expelliarmus _doesn't mean I'm just as idiotic." He had told Harry.

"You need to start at the bottom and work your way up." Harry explained to him. "What is the point in moving onto the next level if you haven't perfected the one you are on? You would be essentially laying the foundations of a pyramid on gravel."

Draco had sulked at this point but listened. It took him half an hour to produce a shield charm worthy of deflecting most serious curses. "Shields can prevent most major curses." Harry had explained to Draco knowledgably. "All this talk about them only deflecting minor curses is a load of rubbish, it's just that nobody has bothered practicing enough to have them counter a major one." As he said this he send a cutting hex at Draco, which bounces straight off his shield. "See? That was not a nice hex. Now let's move on..."

They continued without much argument throughout the rest of the day. Draco managed to perfect three other shields by five o'clock when they decided to call it a day and head to the great hall for food.

Draco was drained. He had no idea how Harry had learnt what he had, but he had a new found respect for him. When they entered the Great Hall Draco realised just how hungry he was. The first smell of the chicken casserole and beef stroganoff they would be having sent his mouth watering and his stomach growling. If it were not for his dignity (only in front of the teachers Harry had already seen him eat with his hands!) He would have run the length to the table and devoured the food quickly. But Uncle Sev was there and such actions would have him, at the very least, scolded.

Harry smirked as he heard the roar of Draco's stomach and had to prevent himself from laughing when he saw the blonde continue down the hall at a steady pace as though nothing were out the ordinary, as though he wasn't famished. Taking pity on him Harry quickened the pace. "Come on Draco, I'm _starving._" He announced to the room, grabbing Draco by the arm and dragging him to the table.

Harry received an annoyed look from Draco. Apparently no matter how hungry you are it is not ok to look anything other than dignified in public. _That will change._ Harry told himself. _Everything will soon change._

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"_This_." Draco was holding up Harry's list of things to do.

"Oh. That. I was meant to talk to you about that. It's some of the things I want to do, preferably before school starts. The ones with a star after them are definates."

Draco frowned at the paper. "Are you going to tell me why you need books on horcruxes?" Draco's voice was dark and weary. He had heard of horcruxes, they were the darkest of magic you could come across. If Harry was planning on making one... He wouldn't be able to just stand aside and let him.

"I will, but not now. Tonight." There was understanding in Harrys face and tone. "Don't worry, it's nothing to do with me. Well not directly anyway."

Draco nodded. He knew Harry probably wasn't going to tell him anything now. Not with a whole day of training ahead of them. He was curious, but he knew nothing drastic was going to happen over the next few hours.

"Just do me a favour and think of how we can get our hands on those books. You know without getting us caught in any way."

That day's training consisted of offensive spells. As he had the day before, Harry had started off with simple spells. Draco was offended that harry wanted to teach him _expelliarmus_, what kind of an idiot did Harry think he was?

"Draco, will you please stop moaning?" Harry glared at the teen before him. "_Expelliarmus_ is first and foremost a disarming spell yes." Harry swept his wand through the air. Causing several cushions to appear around Draco. "It is supposed to disarm a person, but like the shield charm, if enough power is put behind the spell, it can do so much more. _Expelliarmus!"_Harry cried the spell and caught Draco's wand as the boy was threw into the air and back into the wall (thankfully now covered in cushions). He bounced off the wall and into a heap on the floor (also cushioned.) "There was a reason I used that spell against Voldemort. Could you imagine how funny it would be to see him fly through the air like that?"

As elegantly as he could Draco rose to his feet. _Expelliarmus_ had just done that to him? How was it possible? A strong _expelliarmus_ usually knocked ones hand back a little as the wand went flying, but not the actual _person!_

He thought it through, Harry had a point. What was the use in learning more advance spell when basic ones did the same trick? And he was right, it would be funny to see Voldemort expecting to block a spell that would cause his wand to leave his person and still be thrown into the air with the a force that should only have happened with a well placed _Everte Statum__,_ that he had used on Harry with a lesser effect than Harrys spell.

"How did you find this out?" Draco asked, in barely more than a whisper.

"It was theory I had during my third year, I have been practicing it ever since." Harry took a deep breath. It still hurt to talk about Sirius. "In third year I found out my godfather was innocent. To cut a long story short myself, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius ended up in the shrieking shack. I gave him the chance to explain himself and Snape came in half way through the story, he wanted to give Sirius back to the Dementors. I couldn't let him do that without knowing at least what had happened. Me, Ron and Hermione cast _expelliarmus_ at the same time, much to the same effect it had on you, although Snape did not have the luxury of over inflated pillows to break his fall. It knocked him unconscious."

Harry paused, looking at Draco's response. He was listening avidly to what Harry was saying, he didn't even seem to care about the shrieking shack incident. Harry continued. "The spell wasn't a strong one, we were third years. But I thought what if more effort and magic was put behind the spell? What would happen? I put a lot of effort into my magic during our fourth year. I guess it has a little to do with fearing for my life. But a lot of the basic spell I would use on a regular basis became more powerful." Harry smirked. "You was lucky Moody turned you into a ferret."

Draco was stunned. Harry had been practicing this since the end of his _third year!_ Of all the times his father had scoffed at him for using _expelliarmus_ against the Dark Lord. Draco had to admit, it did seem quite a simple thing to do, he even scoffed at Harry a little himself. But now, _now_ he understood.

Draco straightened himself. "Ok, let me try."

Draco was pleased. He had the effect he wanted in five tries. He wondered over this aloud, Harry explained. "Tell me Draco, do you find anything impossible?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

"Name something."

A frown creased his features. "Fly. Without a broom or a flying carpet or anything like that."

Harry smiled at Draco and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde, whispering in his ear. "You need to start believing in the impossible."

Draco shivered as Harry's breath touched his ear and felt his feet leave the ground. He looked down. He and Harry were hovering a good two feet from the ground. Harry's muscular arms he only thing supporting Draco.

The blonde whimpered slightly and threw his arms around Harry. If he was going down it would be with the stupid, levitating idiot. "How- How are we..."

Draco looked into Harry's grinning face, the glittering eyes shining like stars. "Magic." Was all the response he received.

Needless to say that night was full of explanations, planning and questions... so many questions.

"So this- this prophecy, it says you have to defeat the Voldemort or Voldemort has to defeat you."

They were sat in their living area. The day had gone surprisingly well when Draco had conceded that maybe reviewing the simpler spells and making them stronger was definitely a good thing with _all _spells and not just shield. They each had a glass of vodka in hand and the newly opened bottle lay before them.

Harry nodded. "You put it so nicely. Yes, it's essentially kill or be killed."

"Any you're ok with that?" Draco asked, denial seeping through his voice.

Harry looked at Draco, again as though he was sizing him up. He obviously seemed satisfied. "Well I am probably the only one, other than Dumbledore that knows his secret. To be honest Dumbledore hasn't been much use. He's known since second year and hasn't done a bloody thing, until that night on the tower, we happened to have gone out on one of Dumbledore hunches." Harry scowled. He was annoyed at Dumbledore for his lack of work. He had waited until Voldemort was back for a whole year before telling Harry about the prophecy. It took about six months later for him to enlighten him about the horcruxes. Apparently he though Harry should get rid of them all by himself.

"So- so you think he has horcruxes? So he _can't _die?"

"Of course he can. Haven't I taught you anything today? That's why I need that book on horcruxes. I need to find the easiest way to get rid of them, if there is any easy way to destroy them I am going to take it. I'm sure raw magical energy would do it, but I'm not sure how long it would take or how much energy so it would be unwise to attempt."

Draco sat plaintively for a moment. "How did you get rid of the last one?"

Harry scowled. "It wasn't a real horcrux. Someone had already taken it. I hope to God they managed to destroy it, but I need to know for definite before I even attempt to kill Voldy." Harry set down his glass and rummaged in his pocket, picking out the heavy gold chain and handed it to Draco.

Harry watched as Draco used his nimble fingers to pry open the locket and stare at the note inside. "R.A.B." He muttered. "You know that name rings a bell. I just can't think where from."

"Me too." Harry admitted. After a few minutes of staring, Draco gave the locket back to Harry. "So have you any ideas about your list?"

"A few, but each more unlikely than the next." He filled up each of their glasses, waving his hand at the fire, causing it to erupt at one into flames.

Draco blinked a few times. He wondered if he would ever be able to do magic such as that. "When you have learnt to get the best of your basic spells, doing them wandlessly and wordlessly will be quite easy but will only give you the effects you are used to now. Your _expelliarmus_ will only make somebody wand leave their hands, a _protégé_ would only protect you from minor curses, _stupefy_ would only stun you until you were _enervated._"

"What happens when you cast a really strong _stupefy?_" Draco asked, distracted.

"Well, it can have the same effects as the draught of living death, that is of course, assuming it is powerful enough." Harry told him gravely.

Draco nodded. A perfect way to cast a killing curse without using an unforgivable. It was genius. Harry would be able to kill whomever he chose with that spell and not get arrested for it. His wand would not show anything other than a simple stunning spell.

As Draco was thinking things threw his wand went sailing out of his pocket, into Harry's outstretched hand. "Give me my wand back."

Draco turned to glare at the smirking face of Harry Potter, who was holding Draco's wand out mockingly, glass now discarded on the table. "Make me." Was all the reply he got.

Growling Draco started to his feet. "Not that way." Harry waved his hand and had Draco sat back on his chair.

Draco held out his hand, thinking how desperately he wanted his wand, just so he could hex Harry. He had barely thought about _using_ the disarming spell before his wand was back in his hand. He looked down, stunned at the wooden instrument in his palm and raised it. Quite willing to hex Harry before he found it out of his hands for a second time.

"Again!" Harry commanded. Draco was only too willing to oblige, knowing exactly what was expected of him this time.

They practiced simple wandeless magic. Harry disarmed Draco a few times, getting bored after a while when Draco was able to get his wand back seconds after it reached Harrys finger tips. He threw the wand aside and started sending some minor jinxes in his direction.

Draco quickly saw what Harry was doing and threw up a wandless shield charm. Draco felt the magic pulse behind the shield, but was not affected by the curse. Harry sent him a dazzling grin, pride lining his features. Draco couldn't help but blush. Harry sent another jinx his way causing Draco to set up yet another shield. This time he didn't even feel the magic through the barrier.

After a couple of rounds of this Harry clicked his fingers. The two glasses filled themselves back up and returned themselves to their owners. Draco took a sip as a tap on the window distracted them.

A large raven stood on the window sill, a letter clamped in its beak. Draco's brow creased. His father owned ravens as delivery birds, but he didn't recognise this one. Draco moved over to the window and opened it up, retrieving the letter from the bird. He glanced down at the envelope, sealed with the Gringots seal. He turned it over. It was titled:

'_To Mr. H. Potter_

Draco let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't ready to face his father yet and held the letter out to Harry. "It's for you."


	9. Chapter 9

_Mr. Potter,_

_ Congratulations on reaching your seventeenth birthday. Now have reached the age of full maturity we at Gringots write to you concerning the will of a Mr. James Potter and a Mrs. Lily Potter. _

_ It was in the will of the above that at the time you reach seventeen you would inherit all of the Potter estates and contents of the vaults. Therefore we wish for you to be present at Gringots Bank, Diagon Alley, on the first of August at twelve – thirty to speak with one of our higher members of staff about what you would like to do with your inheritance. _

_ Please have at least one other adult with you whom can be used as a witness to the crossing of deeds._

_ Yours_

_ Griphook_

Harry stared down at the letter in his hands. _Vaults? Properties?_ He assumed he had inherited all his parents had already. Blankly, he found himself handing the letter to Draco to read through. _Maybe you had inherited all of your parents things. _A sensible voice awoken inside of him, trying to make sense of the situation. _But the Potters were an old, pureblood family, maybe this is the rest of the families fortune, your grandparents, great grandparent maybe. _

Harry shivered. He needed answers. He would have to go to Dumbledore. Standing he whispered to Draco, "I'll be back" before turning to leave.

Harry had just entered the corridor as Draco stepped behind him. "Where are you going?"

"To find out what all this is about." Harry answered as though Draco had just as the most stupid question in the world.

"I mean who are you going to?"

Harry froze frowning. Was Draco being this stupid on purpose? "Dumbledore, of course." He told him, turning to look into the worried silver eyes.

"Dumbledore might not tell you the whole truth-" Draco began.

Harry nearly exploded. "- Well what am I supposed to do? I have no one else to go to that isn't in Dumbledores shadow that will help! I may as well go to the guy himself. At least that way I won't have to wait to be manipulated or sent off course."

"You could go to uncle Sev." Dracos voice was barely more than a whisper.

Harry could hardly understand where the idea had come from, but he knew Snape would not lead Harry off course, if he couldn't do or say something, he would tell him. Maybe a little harsh in his words and with a hint of cruelty, but he would be honest.

"And anyway." Draco continued. "If he takes you to Diagon Alley tomorrow we can at least pick up some of your school things and clothes you want to get."

"Us." Harry said suddenly.

"What?"

"Us." Harry said again, meeting Draco's eyes, some unknown emotion flaring between them. "If he consents, I want you to be there."

Severus frowned as a tapping on the door announced the arrival of some unknown guest. The only person who visited him was Dumbledore and he just let himself in.

"Draco." He was surprised to see his godson at his door so late at night. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Draco looked awkward. "Well, Uncle Sev, I wondered if we could come in."

At the word 'we' Severus took his eyes from his godson. Potter was standing a little back from the two looking extremely out of place. It would have to be something good for Draco to come to him like this. "Of course."

Severus remembered the hospitality Potter had shown him when he had visited the boys in their room. He was not about to be that hospitable, but civil he could manage. "Would you like a drink?" Receiving nods from the two he turned towards his cabinet. What would be proper to serve them? He cringed inwardly. He found it difficult to treat them like students, but just as difficult to treat them as adults. Wine? That should be ok, proper was appropriate for Draco when he had turned fourteen, it would be proper for them now right?

After pouring an good proportion of rosé into plain carved glasses, Severus handed out the beverages receiving quiet than you's from both boys. "My pleasure," Severus told them, voice emotionless. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The duo looked at each other. Potter was the first to speak. "Well, sir. You see I've just had this letter delivered about the will of my parents from Gringots. It says they want to see me tomorrow at twelve thirty to talk over whatever it is I have inherited. But I thought I already inherited everything from my family. Would you happen to know anything about it?"

Severus brow furrowed. He knew Potter would be receiving the rest of his families fortune soon, but it did not explain why he was down here talking to Severus about it. Severus looked at Draco, his godson was just sat there, swirling his wine around in his glass, listening intently without appearing to be. "Potter, I do not know much of your family. I know your father was a complete idiot and should have been put down at birth and your mother was quite the powerful witch. Your grandparents had only one son, your father. Your father always seemed to get whatever he wanted, he always had the best broom and clothes, quite like Draco, they must have been quite wealthy. Why do you ask such questions to me of all people?"

Potter looked up calculatingly at Severus. They were almost reading him like a book, scanning Severus' eyes. "I do not trust Dumbledore." Potter stated simply. "He has told me nought but half truths and riddles to gain my trust that he has broken over and over again in the attempt to manipulate me. If there is a way, any way that I do not have to go to im for anything personal, I will take it."

Severus could not believe his ears. Did Potter really just say what he thought he said? "Are you serious?" Severus croaked, he had not been so chocked in years.

"Deadly." A gleam in Potters eye told Severus all he needed to know. Potter tolerated Dumbledore, nothing more nothing less. But _why?_

The look almost made Severus shiver. "I will take you to Gringots tomorrow. I will not inform the headmaster, neither should you yourself. He will be informed when it is too late for him to do anything about it."

Potter nodded. "Thank you very much professor. If you meet us in our rooms we can go from there. I will bring Hedwig, she can take the note just before we apparate."

Severus looked Potter over. "Why your rooms, surely you should be the ones to come here, it much closer to the entrance."

Potters eyebrow rose, very much in the same fashion as Severus' would, only Potter expression came with a slight smirk, raising the corners of his lips. "Surely Dumbledore will know a lot more about this than us, he will be expecting me at least, to leave." Draco glanced at Potter with a smirk and Severus felt acid in his veins. "The third floor is a very nifty place for a quick getaway, especially if you have a sweet tooth."

Draco sniggered at Potters words. Severus was obviously missing out on something, a feeling he did not like one little bit. "I'll be there at eleven thirty. Be ready."

"Of course." Harry nodded, raising from his seat, setting his empty glass on the table. "Thank you for everything professor."

Draco raised with him, finishing the rest of his wine by sharply tilting his head back, draining the remaining contents in one gulp. _Obviously a trick from Potter._ Severus thought. _He's never done anything like that before._ "Thanks uncle Sev, we'll see you tomorrow."

Severus didn't miss the 'we' there and pondered again upon the new found relationship between the old rivals. Tomorrow could be interesting.

The trip out of the castle proved surprisingly easy. Severus did indeed meet Draco and Harry at eleven thirty precisely to be led by the room to the statue of a humped back witch. Severus stared as Harry as he stopped in front of the witch. "You will now understand how my head was in Hogsmead all those years ago." Harry told the potions master.

Harry took out his wand tapping the statue with a mumbled "dissendium". The hump opened up enough for a fair big sized human to slip through. Harry went first and Draco gestured for Severus to go before him. Draco slid in shortly after.

"What the hell is this?" Draco heard Severus whisper from the side of him while casting a _"lumos"._

"Passage out of the school." Harry answered. "Come on, let's go."

They walked the long stretch to the end of the passage. Draco watched his godfather with an amused expression. He remembered when Harry had led him down here to return to Hogwarts, he probably looked identical to the way Severus did.

"Right Hedwig, come on." Harry pulled his owl out from under his robe, the bird did not look the tiniest bit dishevelled. She almost looked like this was a most regular occurrence. Harry held out a slip of parchment to the owl who took it in her beak. "Take it directly to Dumbledore, drop it and come straight back out, go to our rooms and wait there. Do you understand?" A soft hoot from the bird along with a nudge of her head confirmed Harry's question. With a flap of her wings she was flying through the shop.

"You really think that was wise Potter?" Severus had found his voice. "Your owl will let everybody know we are down here."

"Not if we go now." Harry grabbed hold of the two and with a sharp twist apparated them out from the basement.

"What the hell was that Potter?" Severus was fuming. He hardly got caught by surprise and that was all Harry was doing to him lately.

"Professor you said yourself that someone would be coming to investigate when I let Hedwig go. If we went outside Dumbledore would know that we were out of school before we got chance to go anywhere. You know that there are more than likely members of the Order lurking around Hogsmead just in case I slip out or Death Eaters decide to attack." Harry was on a role and, unfortunately for Severus, he could not argue with the boys logic. "You are not a stupid man professor. You know the best solution was what I just did. Now Dumbledore knows we have gone, he even knows where we have gone. He will be angry but will not be able to do anything about it unless he admits to lying. He will not come here and drag us back to the castle because a scene is also the last thing he wants at the moment."

Harry took a deep breath, Draco intervened before Harry could carry on. "Hey why don't we figure out this inheritance thing then?" Harry might have been a brunette but he definitely had his mothers red headed fiery temperament under there somewhere. Severus would do well to remember that.

They turned up the street, straight towards the wizard's bank. Draco looked at his godfather. Severus was stunned, his face was a mask of stern coldness, his eyes contrastingly wide, he would have looked mad had Draco not known exactly how he felt.

He remembered the first rant Harry had indulged him in. One about his supposed two best friends. Draco had made a snippy comment about them that was somewhat of a back handed compliment. Something along the lines of Granger's intellect and Weasley being a pureblood. Draco still hadn't known what had hit him an hour later. Apparently complimenting Harry's 'friends' was a no no, a lesson he had learnt quickly.

Gringots was still in all its glory, not in any single part of the bank would you be able to tell that there was a war going on like you could in many of the surrounding shops. The goblins went about their business as though nothing unusual was happening in the rest of the world, nobody in their right minds would try and attack here. It was neutral ground, Switzerland in many ways.

Harry approached a free goblin at one of the counters to the left, pulling his letter from his robes. "I have an appointment with Griphook at twelve thirty, could you please point me in the right direction or get him for me please?" Harry was polite to the goblin. Draco couldn't even begin to think why, goblins hated wizards and were anything but nice to them.

The goblin took the letter from Harrys hands, looking down his nose at it. "Of course Mr. Potter. I shall be but a moment."

Draco was shocked and so, but the looks of him, was Severus. Neither had seen a goblin be nice to anyone before. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Harry asked confused.

Draco glared. "Don't be such a dunce. How did you get the goblin to be nice to you?"

Severus gave off a small laugh. "Come now Draco, it would seem Potters fame even gets him through in the world of goblins, to be honest I really do not see why this is surprising."

Harrys eyes flashed in anger. "May I ask," he started through clenched teeth, "if either of you have actually tried being polite to our magical friends?"

The two men looked at him before glancing at each other. Had they? Draco was always taught the goblins were lesser beings and should be treated as such. Draco could not remember ever saying 'please' to anything that wasn't human, in fact not many humans had heard the word. Maybe this theory of Potters should be tested.

They waited for the goblin to return. "Mr Potter, Griphook is waiting for you in the back offices please follow me." The three men made to walk behind the goblin. "Mr. Potter, will both of these men be here as your witnesses?"

Severus opened his mouth to say something extremely rude by the way his face had contorted. But Harry beat him to it. "Yes, they shall both be my witnesses."

The goblin gave Harry a look that questioned his sanity. _Well no time like the present_ Draco thought to himself. "I know, funny witnesses aren't we?" He asked the goblin.

The gobbling looked back at him cautiously. "Begging your pardon Mr Malfoy, it is not every day that Harry Potter walks in with one whom was assumed to be a death eater and another who is said to hate him." The goblin spoke to Draco without any of the contempt Draco would have expected. He spoke with a reserved voice of one who did not quite know what to expect, but he was polite.

Draco was stunned, Harry was right. "It's completely understandable." Draco smiled. Harry really was something else. The goblin eyed the blonde curiously as he turned and led them to the room in which Griphook sat awaiting their arrival. The goblin opened the door for them and bowed his head slightly as they passed. A sign of respect from those who never usually shown any was a miraculous thing.

Harry gulped as he entered the room. This was it, the moment he became an adult, the moment he took on all things related to his family. The moment he had to grow up more than he already had.

He saw the goblin in the chair before him. "Good evening Griphook, it has been a long time."

The goblin glanced up from the ledger he was writing in. "Six years Mr Potter. I am surprised you remember."

Harry smiled. "Of course I remember. How could I forget the person who had shown me I actually owned something?"

People were always surprised at how Harry treated other magical creatures. Snape was a perfect example of it, a frown creased his features, obviously not understanding why Harry was making small talk with a goblin. _Ah, _said a dark little voice in the back of Harrys head. _It might just be the small talk in general, he's not a very sociable or patient man is he?_

Harry resisted the urge to snort and glanced over at Draco. A questioning look appeared over the pail features. Draco looked confused, there was no other word for it, but not in the same way as Snape did. He looked as though he thought that the exchange was interesting, that it was something worth paying attention to.

Harry cleared his throat. "Griphook is the goblin who took me to my vault the first time I visited Gringots. Griphook this is Draco Malfoy, my friend, and Professor Snape, my teacher."

The gobbling looked at the two Harry pointed out briefly and nodded. "I assume these are to be your witnessed Mr Potter?" At Harrys nod the goblin continued. "A pleasure to meet you, please take a seat."

The goblin snapped its fingers causing three puffy chairs to appear. They were much to Harrys taste, a deep blue and completely over stuffed, not too hard but not to soft either. "Thank you." Harry and Draco said at the same.

"Before we get started, may I offer you a drink?" The goblin asked the three.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Draco spoke. The goblin flashed him a look that was somewhere between confused and surprised. Harry smirked, Draco was learning.

The goblin reappeared with a silver tray with four glasses and a bottle full of mead. He slowly poured out the contents into the four glasses and offered them out. He made sure to take the first sip showing there was no poison in the glasses.

The next hour consisted of reams of paperwork. Harry had to, in every way possible, prove his identity. Apparently it wasn't enough that he had his wand, they had to take blood samples, hair samples, check his wand and get him to cast specific spells at various pieces of parchment.

"Griphook, is this really necessary?" Harry asked as politely as possible.

"Harry Potter sir. Surely you can understand that we must take these precautions. If someone was pretending to be you to get access to your vaults, you would be most upset. We are not the most secure place in the world for no reason." The goblin had a slight trace of contempt in his voice, but tried to keep his tone friendly.

"I do, I just don't understand the need for _all_ of the tests. Surely the blood test would have sufficed?" Harry was getting aggravated. Every moment he spent here was a moment longer someone could set up an attack outside of these walls. Draco and Snape were wanted just as much as he was by Voldemort nowadays.

The goblin, sensing Harrys unease and frustration got to his feet. "Well Mr Potter, you will be happy to know you have passed all of the tests, the paperwork had been registered. You may now have full access to all of your vaults. Would you like to see them?"

Harry nodded. "That would be appreciated. Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

_Part three: Learning_

Harry was now the owner of five vaults in Gringots. The first, of course, being his own. The second being that which had belonged to Sirius, the third his parents, the forth that of his grandparents. The fifth was by far the most interesting, housing the most ancient treasures of his family. It did not only include gold, various jewels and other precious items but also ancient books, books on his ancestry, what seemed to be a family tree, information about the Peverells and Godric Gryffindor himself.

It was with a fuzzy head that he turned to his two companions. "I- I think I'm ready to go now?" It was a question, not a statement. He was too lightheaded to think. How could he own all of these things? He had never owned anything in his life until he was eleven. How was it possible he could have so many treasures now?

It had been a long day and Harry was exhausted, but there was still so much to do. He had not even got the coordinates for his properties yet, and it sounded like there were many of them and he still wanted to go shopping if, of course, Snape would allow him the small detour.

The cart ride back was eerily quiet. Even Snape had nothing to say. Once back in the brightly lit entrance hall Harry was taken to a desk which had mountains of shelves and filing cabinets stood behind it. Griphook motioned for Harry to wait before the desk as he went over turned to the cabinets. Clicking his fingers, the goblin had his hands full with paper.

"Not more things to sign." Harry murmured to himself.

The goblin almost smiled as he saw Harrys expression. "No Mr Potter, you have already claimed everything you own. As you were so young when your parents died all stocks and businesses that were owned by the Potters were sold. Your houses remain in the same place, although I cannot guarantee on the condition. Here is simply a list of what has been sold on your behalf and where your properties currently are along with the values and any other information that may be beneficial to you."

Properties? Businesses? Stocks? Value? Conditions? Vaults? Harry's head was spinning. "Thank you." He managed to get out. "Have a good day." Harry walked blindly to the end of the hall, shrinking the papers and putting them in his pocket. He turned to look at Snape and Draco who stared at him just as blankly. "I, erm, I mean, professor, would you mind if I popped into a few shops on the way back?"

Snape nodded. "Just don't take too long." There was no malice in his voice like there would have been before. It was a simple almost request.

Harry strode down the street wanting to get his shopping done as quickly as possible. He just wanted to be back at Hogwarts, be in his bed, sort his head out.

Madam Malkins was first on the list of places to go. Clothes, that was all he needed, clothes, preferably a new wardrobe full. "I need fifteen sets of casual robes, five sets of school robes, two sets of formal robes and a few set of muggle outfits both casual and formal. Would it be possible for you to measure me and send them through in the post? I do not want to be out long."

Madam Malkin, Draco and Severus all looked at Harry in shock. The former the first to respond. "Of course Mr Potter, you will have to tell me what you have in mind." She told him as she took out her tape measure.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well I think Dark colours suit me better, so for the robes, Dark green, greys, a few black or charcoal, Maybe a deep blood red, navy blue, you know things like that. Muggle clothes, a couple of suits, and shoes, some jeans would go nice as well, both black, deep blue and light blue, none of them funny in between colours, I always thought they looked ridiculous. Oh, andmake them quite fashionable, stonewashed, bootcut, you know the sort, nothing plain. A few shirts, probably the same colours as the robes, and t-shirts. Some quite common ones. A few pairs of muggle trainers would be nice and I think two pairs of dragon hide and leather boots. I'll also need something I can move around in, muggle sportswear would be nice. Oh and measure Draco up and put some muggle clothing in for him. Definitely the sportswear. If he struggles I'll hex him. I'd ask you to do the same for professor Snape for giggles but he'd probably hex me." He added with a smirk.

Madam Malkin nodded her hair once, writing down all Harry had told her he wanted and started to take his measurements. Draco and Severus gaped open mouthed at Harry. "What?" Harry asked, suddenly self conscious. "I was planning on doing this before I got all that money, I have needed new clothes for years, you saw the tat I wondered around in over the holidays."

"That doesn't explain why you want to dress me." Draco muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh that's simple." Harry told him with the air of putting off a tedious child. "If you had to borrow my clothes they would be big on you. Some of these properties are in muggle dwellings so you will need to dress like one to accompany me. That and if we are going to train, you need some decent clothes to it in. Robes are not convenient."

Draco opened his mouth to argue but Snape beat him to it. "Potter is right Draco." He said sullenly, as though he did not wish to admit it. "Robes are inconvenient for moving around in and with how nosy you are, you know you will want to go with him."

Draco muttered something about traitors before he was attacked with the tape measure.

Florish and Blotts was the next store Harry had to tackle. Harry gave Draco a quick look, silent communication going on between them. Draco was going to pick up both of their school books and other books that would not incriminate him for anything and Harry would be going to the back of the shop to scour the shelves for information on Voldemort, the Dark Arts and Horcruxes.

After five minutes of searching Harry had found one of the books he wished to purchase. He started at the voice behind him. "_Magicke Moste Evile,_ not the usual thing one would be reading Potter."

Snape made Harry cringe inwardly, without changing posture Harry turned to face the potions master. "Well Sir, I found it a very useful book last year when doing defence against the dark arts. It is difficult to get it from the library, so I figured I would just purchase my own."

Severus tried to hide a smirk. Potter was good, anyone who hadn't seen the way he worked his aunt and uncle over the summer would have believed him in an instant. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Shall I take it you will not find these useful either then?"

Severus watched as Harrys eye widened in recognition. "These would also be useful, yes." The boy mumbled, clicking his fingers.

Severus felt the air shift around him. "_Muffliato _Potter?" Had he just done that with wandless magic? He was beginning to like this new Potter, but this Potter had a lot of explaining to do.

"Professor, I know you want answers and I will give them you, but under a few conditions. One, you do not pry others for information, they will not know anything and you will only make them curious, you should ask me and only me anything you want to know. Two, you do not let it go any further than me you and Draco. Three, you ask me in the privacy of my rooms and only my rooms. And four, if I say I cannot answer a question, it is because I can't. I will more than likely tell you in the future though."

Severus nodded. These were very strange terms. Why couldn't he say anything to Granger and Weasley? Not that he would want to. But still... It was very interesting.

Dumbledore was furious. He didn't show it, not in the way he spoke to them, not in the way he moved, but the air around them was thickened with prickles of magic that only Harry seemed able to feel.

"Where have you been?" Dumbledore asked of them solemnly.

"Professor, you know we have been to Diagon Alley. Surely when you threw my mini party you was aware that I would have to go and sort out the matters of my inheritance?" Harry had his innocent mask in place. But both Draco and Severus could feel the undercurrent of annoyance and cunning.

"Harry, it was not the fact that you went that had me worried. No, it was the fact that you didn't ask me to help you with the matter." Dumbledore's voice sounded disappointed.

Harry snorted inwardly. _Yeah right. _He thought. _You were and are fuming. You just wanted to be with me to control what had happened. Well you can't do that now can you?_ "Professor, I know you are very busy with the order and didn't want to put any burden on you. Both Draco and Professor Snape offered to come along with me and I accepted. I wrote you a note explaining, me and professor Snape have done much more dangerous things in the past and I didn't want Draco on his own. You always said you wanted us to become friends."

Ok, so Harry was pushing it. To the limits it would seem. Thankfully, Snapes expression didn't falter. The same cool, detached expression as always smothered his features.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry, you should have come to me. We could have had someone else come with you. Just for added protection."

Harry frowned. "Do you not trust professor Snape? Do you not trust me?"

"Harry of course I trust you, there's just safety in numbers." Dumbledore was doing everything in his power to get Harry to concede. To get Harry to ask him with any future endeavours. That was not going to happen.

"But sir, you have a lot on your plate. I hardly see Remus anymore and now he's with Tonks I don't expect to until after the war. Professor Snape is probably the second most skilled wizard in the order, you coming first obviously. It made sense to go with him. If he couldn't protect us then who could right? And Draco was the best person for back ground knowledge, he was bought up in a pureblood house, he knows a lot about finances and stuff. It just seemed the right decision. Not to mention you have us practically glued at the hip anyway. Wouldn't you rather we get along?" Harry was sure this would make Dumbledore back down. Just one more thing. "And how long have you been telling me to give professor Snape a chance and vice versa. Well now we have." Have gave a cheeky smile to the headmaster who seemed to melt at the expression.

Dumbledore deflated. "Fine Harry. I was just worried and a little shocked you didn't ask for my help. You may go. You too Draco." He waved his hand at the two boys, causing them to throw a cautious glance between the headmaster and Severus who nodded slightly at them. It was Snapes turn for the third decree.

Severus found himself outside Potters and Dracos room at ten o'clock that night. He knew they would still be awake, Potter rarely went to bed before midnight and Draco was the same. He knocked quietly on the door, Potter owed him some explainations.

"Come in professor. Would you care for a drink?" This new Potter would take some getting used to. His eyes had stopped showing the world his true emotions, expressive as they were. Severus wondered whether Potter would be able to occlude him any longer.

"Potter I am here for information and information only." This new Potter had him on edge, he didn't know what to expect.

"As you wish. But it will take a lot of explaining sir. You might be here a while." Potters tone was distinctly matter of fact.

Severus frowned. "Potter I am an intelligent man, I am sure it will take very few minutes to divulge whatever information you decide to give me."

Potter drew himself up. "Sir, I was not insulting your intelligence, just merely stating there is a lot to tell." He took a deep steadying breath as though Severus had just insulted him. "Please come in, take a seat."

Severus found himself sat on the settee yet again and watched as Potter put out a drinks tray on the coffee table. He poured out two glasses of clear liquid and handed one to Draco. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?" He offered again.

Curiosity had got the better of Severus. His nose was working, trying to make out the substance. Potters drinks were obviously muggle bought, but as he had not spent much time in the muggle world since his childhood, he had no idea what alcoholic drinks the muggles had made. "Since it sounds like I will be here quite a while." Severus let out a sigh of resignation. One he didn't mean, he was going to get answers at last! "A drink would be most appreciated."

A moment later and Severus found himself with a glass of the clear liquid in his hand, Potter and Draco staring avidly at him. "So professor, what would you like to know first?"

Severus sipped his drink, it was foul. "What is this?" He asked before he could prevent it. It smelt putrid, it tasted vile and burnt on the way down. Oddly the burning was satisfying.

"Vodka." Potter answered immediately, a small smile spreading across his face. "A muggle drink. I quite like it."

Severus nodded. "Ok Potter, I'll start with the easiest first. Why are you so happy to insult Miss Granger and Mr Weasley? I thought they were your closest friends."

Harry snorted as he went into detail about what exactly he thought of his 'friends'. He told Severus exactly what he had told Draco back at the Weasleys. Severus agreed with everything Potter told him and wondered when he had become so observant. He was still astonished that the arrogant little boy who swept through the school, who so gravely resembled his father was now a mature young man. He saw the world for what. Not quite in black and white terms, he wouldn't call something good or evil, straight or bent, but it was a detailed, complicated view. Even as he described his friends he described them exactly as they are, there was no frills attached, nothing over exaggerated. _When had he started being less like his father and more like his mother?_ Severus wondered to himself.

"And you figure this out about your friends when?"

Harry looked Severus straight in the eye. "It started coming on during fifth year. They are so weak they wouldn't defy Dumbledores orders and write me a not with _any_ information in. No that is not what made me annoyed with them." Potter added as he saw Severus open his mouth to say something. "What made me angry is they couldn't understand _why_ I was angry. I had just seen Voldemort return, I was expecting his death eaters to turn up at any moment. I was having strange nightmares and all I got was hints that everyone was busy and they were together." Draco's warning about Potters ranting should not have been lightly taken. But for the life of him he could not bring himself to stop Potter. The rambling was just so intriguing.

"And then when we were back at school I had to put up with people thinking I'm insane, an attention seeker, but worse of all, I was expected to ignore it! Umbridge was absolutely foul. She made me carve things into my hand and all the time I was being ridiculed for telling the truth and not one person thought to explain things to me. Actually professor the people who gave me the most information was you and Sirius. But then Sirius only told me so much because he deluded himself into thinking he was talking to my father again." Potter sniffed. Severus now had a much better perspective into the mind of Harry Potter.

"And you know what the best thing is?" Harry gave a humourless snort. "Apparently I was meant to just know all the things that were not being told to me. Maybe everyone assumed I was Trelawny. Trelawny and her stupid prophecies. That's what got me into this mess! Did you know that?" Potter was in full blown rant mode by now. Every word was animated. He was up on his feet in one swift action. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who thrice deified him... yadda yadda yadda. So now it seems it's me and only me who will be able to kill the stupid snakey psycho. And took Me to go and do something incredibly stupid and go and get Sirius killed before Dumbledore had the bloody decency to even tell me this."

Potter had a gleam in his eye. Maniacal yet sane. "And he expected me to know this. He expected me to trust him whole heartedly, follow him blindly and do his bidding. Well not anymore." Potter seemed to be coming to the end of his rant, his chest was heaving and the air in the room shifted, power was radiant from the boy. "I will kill Tom Riddle. And his little bits of soul too."

Harry smirked. He was hoping for a dramatic effect and was not disappointed. Snapes face was a mask of stone, almost frozen into place, Harry could hear the wheels turning in his head. For some reason he knew he could trust the man in front of him. The man who was paler than the Bloody Baron, who had tried to make his life a misery since he had set foot into Hogwarts.

Draco had heard all of this before, but Harry could tell he was shocked by Harry's outburst, especially to Snape. Draco had never seen his godfather in such a state before, especially not for as long as he had been in it. 'Do something.' He mouthed at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you think that would be a good idea professor?"

Snape started. "What?" His eyes came back into focus as they found their way to Harry face.

"Should I start calling Voldemort Tom?"

"Potter I think you have a death wish." Snapes voice was almost weak, a ghost of what it was.

Harry smirked. "Hmm, there aren't many people who would want to attack me for calling him Tom. Unless you count the people who already want to kill me. And let's face it, the look on his face would be funny."

Severus stayed with Potter and Draco for a few hours after everything had been opened up. To begin with, it was because he couldn't move, the shock gluing him to his seat, but after a while he found himself conversing with the two. The drinks poured easily and he found himself, surprisingly, in relatively pleasant company.

He liked this new Potter, this Potter was himself, he was not a pushover, he was not a bully, he was not unintelligent, quite the contrary, he stood up for himself and was intelligent. "Potter, have you managed to master occlumency yet?" Severus needed to test this new Potter, like testing a new potion, he would be able to tell the potency and uses.

Potter smirked at him, an almost Severus smirk. A hint of pride washed over the potions master as he taught _at least I have taught him something. _ "Why don't you try and find out?" Something flickered behind Potters eyes and Severus had a sense of foreboding.

"_Legilimens._" He could not get into Potters mind, he was stuck behind a stone wall, but there was something there. The stone wall move further in as though being pushed by Severus repeated attempts. Nothing like it had ever happened before, when you broke into a mind the protections did exactly that, broke. They did not sink further away, what was Potter doing? A memory came forth and pressed itself around Severus.

Even if Severus wanted to retract he couldn't. Potter held him there with his mind as he replayed the scene from Dumbledores office at the end of last year. Severus could see what the headmaster was saying to Harry, but could also hear the unspoken words between the two. It amused him to see Potter smash up the headmasters things, Merlin knows he wished he could do the same sometimes. But the message behind it was clear: Do Not Trust Dumbledore!


	11. Chapter 11

Two young men stood inside the shrieking shack marvelling at the difference they had made. No longer did dust dominate the place. Everything was immaculate. The sun shone through the once boarded up windows, brighter than it would in the Gryffindor common room, the coloured roses in the windows sending glimmering colours scooting across the floor and walls. They had got rid of all of the furniture, vowing to decorate and then replace it with supplies from the room of requirement.

It had took a good three hours to remove the dust alone, not to mention the countless cleaning charms it took to remove the blood that blotted he place. Draco was thoroughly disgusted at the sight of it but Harry had assured him it was nothing too disgusting, mainly from Remus as he transformed, not having much choice of things to bite on, he usually decided to nibble on himself.

They had decided to have lunch on the four poster bed before they vanished it. Dobby was extremely nervous as he bought them sandwiches to feast upon. "Dobby!" Draco had exclaimed as the house elf appeared, bringing them a platter of sandwiches to feast upon. Draco promptly removed the tray from the elf and scooped him into his arms. "Dobby, I'm so glad you're ok. Why didn't you come and see me?" He demanded.

Harry looked on in bewilderment. He had always assumed that Draco had treated Dobby as his father had. If Harry had known he would have insisted Dobby go and see Draco. Dobby lowered his eyes, tears swimming, threatening to break loose. "Begging your pardon Master Draco, Dobby was freed Sir, Dobby did not think Master Draco would wish to see him. Dobby thought Master Draco would be like his father Sir. Please forgive Dobby Sir."

"Of course." Draco breathed, giving the elf another hug. "Please Dobby, just call me Draco, I am not your master any longer."

Harry looked on in confusion at the scene before him. "Dobby? Are you ok?" He had always had a soft spot for the house elf.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is very happy to see Draco Malfoy Sir." Dobby's lips twitched at saying Draco's name, obviously unsure of himself. "Dobby thought Draco would be like his father. Dobby was afraid to see Draco, Dobby thought Draco would hate Dobby Sir." The house elf squeaked. He was elated to know that Draco was not evil like his father. He had always looked after Draco, tried his best to keep him from the influences of his father, tried to keep him safe.

"Harry, Dobby looked after me as a child. If I did anything wrong he would try and cover for me, take my father's punishment for me." Draco snuggled the elf against his chest, Dobby didn't protest. "Although I am curious about the story."

It took Harry to explain his second year to Draco. He had given him the basics of the Chamber of Secrets but he had not told him about Dobby visiting him in the holidays, thinking Draco would do something rash to the elf. He also had not explained how Dobby had come to be free.

Draco was in hysterics when Harry explained about giving the Diary back to Lucius with his sock wrapped around it. "That Harry... that... was pure... genius." The blond had managed to gasp out, tears streaming down his face. He still had not let go of Dobby who was glowing a brilliant red at the story. Harry had never seen a house elf blush before.

When the story had finished, Dobby looked nervously between the two. "Please Sirs, Dobby must get back to the kitchens, he has much work to be doing." Folding himself out of Draco's arms he bowed to both Harry and Draco and disappeared with a loud _Crack!_

"So why does Dobby obey you if he works for the school?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well Dobby is actually a free elf. He gets paid for working here." Draco gave a shocked expression. "Don't look like that, he deserves to be free."

"I'm not saying he doesn't," said Draco. "I'm not shocked in a bad way, I'm happy for him, it's just unusual."

Harry smiled, Draco really wasn't the person he thought he was last year. "Well, anyway, as a free elf he can choose whom he wishes to listen to. He is paid to work at the school and must do as he is requested, but doesn't have to be strictly loyal to anyone. I guess it's similar to Filch in some ways. Filch works for Dumbledore but he was more loyal to Umbridge when she was here and is more loyal to Snape than any of the other teachers."

Draco thought this through and nodded. "Makes sense. Do you think Dobby will come to me?" There was a hope in his voice that made him seem to be a child again. Harry felt a twinge of... something... at the look on Draco's face. If asked him for anything with that expression, with the raw emotion in his eyes, Harry knew he would give it.

"Harry?"

Draco's voice was timid. Not scared, but somehow anxious. "Yes?"

"How did you make us fly?" Draco was still in awe about that amazing bit of magic. He knew it was hardly anything compared to what Harry could do.

"I believed I could do it, so I did." Harry answered simply.

"I don't understand." Draco admitted. He didn't do such a thing often, it always left a bitter taste in his mouth, especially when the person explaining to him looked down at him like his father or mother.

"Of course you don't. You have been bought up in a world that told you that magic could only do so much. I was bought up in a world where magic could do everything." Draco made a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat but Harry continued. "And you know what Draco, magic _can _do anything. All you have to do is believe."

Draco wanted to believe, he wanted to believe so badly it hurt. He wanted to do whatever he wished. He shook his head. "How can you say that? How can it be possible to do the impossible?"

Harry sighed. "Draco, I have already shown you it is possible to fly." Harry put a hand on his shoulder, hesitating slightly before his next few words. "You have already walked away from the beliefs that your father instilled on you from birth. Is it not possible to get rid of the beliefs that hold you back so much? These beliefs are why you are not progressing in your training so much."

Draco was beyond confused. Potter was right, how could he go against his father's beliefs of the Dark Lord but not against magic? Could the blocks that Draco's magic seemed to show be his own mental blocks? Could he be causing himself to fail?

"Come." Harry held out a hand to Draco. "I will show you a few things."

Harry did not let go of Draco's hand all the way through the castle. It did not feel unnatural to Draco like it would if he were holding someone else's hand, even his mothers. Harry somehow gave Draco a sense of security, somehow Draco knew he was safe with Harry. He had never felt safe with anyone, never been able to trust someone so completely.

They ended up in the grounds near Hagrids hut. Hagrid was away at the moment, probably with Madame Maxime. Harry sat down on the sloping lawns, dragging Draco down with him.

Harry took both of his hands in his. The touch was electrical yet calming. Curiosity burned deep inside Draco but Harrys presence kept it at bay, he knew Harry would tell him what he wanted to know in due course. "Draco." Harry breathed his name. "I know you find it hard to understand how magic can do anything, but I'd like to show you a few things. Will you trust me?"

The question was so strange in Draco's mind he hesitated a second before answering. "Yes." He breathed back.

Harry took a deep breath. "I should not have survived the killing curse." Harrys words were blunt, open and honest. "Dumbledore has his theory about love and sacrifice, he thinks that these things are the reasons I survived. I believe it's because my mother _willed_ it to be so." Draco's breath hitched, but he did not say anything. "There is not spell, no _known_, reason as to what happened. But why does there _have_ to be a spell or a reason? Why can't my mother have just believed with everything she had _'My son will not die'_ and make it so? Wouldn't that be a better explanation? I did not teach you the spell to make us fly because there wasn't one. I simply thought '_I need to fly'_ and I did, we did."

Silence followed these words. Draco's head was spinning. Could it be true? It made sense in a twisted sort of way. Children's accidental magic usually happened because they were upset or they really wanted something. Hadn't Draco been able to beat up both Crabbe and Goyle before simply because he really didn't want to be beaten by them? Draco would never have been able to take on one of them, let alone two. But he had somehow come out the victor. Could that have been his magic? If so he had not muttered a single spell, he just _really_ didn't want to be hurt.

It made sense in a strange twisted. Way.

Harry could practically hear the cogs turning in Draco's head. But he waited, he sat in silence to allow Draco to sought through his thoughts, keeping a close watch on his face, his eyes. Eyes that were swimming with emotion at the minute, fighting between what he knew and the ideals Harry had pushed onto him.

Something flashed in his eyes. The uncertainty was still there but it was not as strong as last time. There was not defiance, just weariness, or caution. Harry slipped his hand into Draco's. The touch was becoming familiar, it was soft and warm. Harry was comforted by the fact that Draco never flinched away from him, nor did he move to prolong the touch, he was happy with whatever had to give. Harry bent close to Draco's ear. "Let me show you."

Draco tuned to face Harry, their noses centimetres apart. Harry felt his soul being bored into as Draco looked for the tiniest bit of hesitancy. There was none. Draco nodded.

How could such things be possible? Nothing should be able to be bought back from the dead, but Harry had bought the spider back after he had cast _Avada Kedavra _at it. Apparently if people died of some other way it was not advisable to bring them back, something about a damaged body. The spider didn't like being bought back from the dead, it acted strangely so Harry killed it again explaining that being bought back to life is like being dragged down to hell. Knowing peace and being torn back. Like waking up from the most blissful dream.

Fiendfyre should not be controllable. But Harry had done it, The fire made the shapes Harry had wished it to. It had spread into the shapes he wished it to. It the doubted itself as he wished it to.

Crucio should not be blockable. But when Draco had cast it on the bowtruckle nothing had happened to it. Harry had stopped it. Just like the imperious curse. You should not be able to apparate inside Hogwarts. But Harry had done all of this.

People shouldn't be able to fly, but Harry had took Draco flying. They had flown all around Hogwarts, over the lake, the forest. Harry had climbed up the Astronomy Tower using his bare hands, telling Draco to attempt the same. To Draco's annoyance he couldn't but found himself being carried up by Harry.

Standing on top of the Astronomy Tower, looking out over the castle grounds, Draco had to admit, Harry might have a point.

"So, is there anything else you think is impossible?"

Harrys breath was a whisper, a caress. Draco shuddered slightly, tingling as he tried to think of something. Anything, that he would consider impossible. He shook his head. "No."

Harry could feel his grin, he was triumphant. He had finally persuaded Draco. "Do you trust me?" His heart was hammering, palms becoming sweaty. Draco needed to tap into his unfound power, he needed to know Draco believed completely. Could do what he originally thought impossible.

Draco's eyes bore into his. "Yes."

Harry nodded. "Good. Now. Fly." It was a command. One that he wasn't sure that Draco would follow.

The blonde looked at him hesitantly. "What?"

Harry found himself walking right up close to Draco, barely an inch apart. He saw Draco gulp and had to rein in the grin that wanted to break free. He needed Draco to do the impossible, but he wouldn't do it if he couldn't, wouldn't believe.

Draco was on the edge of the tower a wall behind him, protecting him from the fall. Harry scooped the blonde into a hug, Draco's arms holding them tightly together, pulling him onto the wall with him. "I want you to fly."

Harry kissed Draco firmly but briefly knowing the effect it would have. A spark seemed to ignite between the two causing Draco to tumble away from him immediately, slipping over the edge, the ground coming up quickly to meet him.

Draco didn't scream, he couldn't. He was going to die. The floor was there, below him, was going to turn him into goo.

_Fly._

The word was a whisper, blown to him through the wind. He spread his arms and closed his eyes, willing himself to stop falling, to soar, to fly.

Harry watched, ready. If there was one way to get someone to do something it was to threaten them with imminent death. If Harry was wrong though, and not everything was possible for everyone, then he would have to save Draco.

Fortunately he felt it, he felt it before it happened. A tidal wave of emotions and magic came from below. Draco was slowing down as hurtled towards the ground. He never stopped, changing direction in midair.

"POTTER!" Harry would have cringed were he not so ecstatic. He was right. Everything was possible. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Draco demanded, hovering in front of Harry, scowling deeply.

"Everything is possible, the impossible just takes longer." Harry told Draco seriously a grin spreading across his face. "Told you, you can fly."

Harry watched as Draco looked down as if surprised to find himself in midair with no reason to be doing so. Harry found himself being swooped at and was powerless to prevent it. Spread across the floor Draco on top of him Harry finally saw the seriousness of the situation.

"That! That is what you have to say for yourself! You could have killed me."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, he could see the fury in his face, the betrayal. "I would _never_ kill you." Harry could feel the passion behind his words, there was little that could prevent it. "I _knew_ you could do it."

"And if not?"

"I would have caught you." Harry gulped, his Adams apple quivering. "I could never intentionally hurt you." A deep breath. "I could never _allow_ you to get hurt. Not if I could do anything to prevent it."

Draco blushed. Nobody had ever been so protective, so caring of him before. "How did you know I could do it? He asked, reality finally sinking in.

"Nothing is impossible. In fact the word itself says I'm possible." Harrys reply was something he had heard before somewhere, but very relevant. "Now, I'm hungry." He stated, pushing Draco from him, standing up. "Lets go." With that he jumped from the edge of the tower, arms spread out. An angel in disguise.

Harry sat in the living area. Guilt coursing through his veins. He really wasn't one hundred percent sure that Draco would have been able to save himself. Harry could quite easily have been sending him to his death. If Draco had not saved himself... if Harry had not noticed that Draco was going to hit the floor in time... if he gave Draco heart attack...

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He would have been able to save Draco if Draco had not saved himself. He could not let anything happen to him, Draco was his friend, his best friend, the one who he was able to tell everything to.

Harry remembered. He remembered the way Draco looked at him stood on the astronomy tower, the way he had held onto Harry as he lifted him onto the wall. The emotion behind his eyes, the fear, the trust, the curiosity that had flashed when Harry kissed him as he stumbled backwards and finally the look of betrayal as he went plummeting to his potential death.

Harry had held his breath as Draco fell through the sky. He wanted to save Draco, to apologise profusely. But by the time he had decided to save him Draco had appeared in front of him, arms stretched out. An angel in all of his glory. Harry was never happier to see the rage that tore at the beautifully silver eyes. He couldn't fight the grin from his face.

Draco's eyes snapped open. Harry had kissed him. It was short. It was firm. Draco felt some sort of emotion attack his stomach at the thought. Did he _like_the idea of Harry kissing him? Surely not.

He glanced over at his alarm clock, the numbers illuminated in the dark told him it was twenty past four. Huffing Draco rolled onto his side, catching a glimpse of an unruly mop of hair under a thin blanket.

Draco licked his lips. The day replayed over in his head. Reincarnation, flying, curses, climbing, almost dying... Had Harry only kissed him because he was trying to get Draco to fly... to do the impossible? To make him believe?

He sure as hell had managed it. But what if... what if it actually meant something?

Draco shook his head. No. Harry would not want Draco. Contradictory thoughts flew through his head. Had he imagined the way Potter had told him he would never _allow _him to get hurt? Of course Potter could say that about all of his friends... But the way he said he could never hurt him? He has led his friends into danger before... Not intentionally. He's already told me that... He has always told me the truth.

Silence filled his ears as he settled down. There was time to figure these things out. Time to learn more.

Drifting back to sleep one thought struck Draco. _When did I start caring?_

A/N: Two of the lines in this story are quite famous quotes. The first "Everything is possible. The impossible just takes longer." Is in one of my favourite stories, Digital Fortress by Dan Brown, the second "Nothing is impossible, in fact the word itself say I'm possible." Is a quote by Audrey Hepburn.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks flew by. Draco's training had now become Harry and Draco training which was essentially just practice. They were now equals, partners. Harry had taught Draco all he could teach him (admittedly that was not difficult once Draco's barriers had crumbled) and the now spent their days sparring, trying to outdo each other in any way possible. Both still used their wands when in the presence of others, (it was never a good idea to show your enemy how strong you really were) and the more 'tricky' spells they tended to speak out loud.

Draco's and Harry's clothes had turned up. Both wizard could be found in a range of fashions throughout the week. It was quite a sight to see the once snobbish pureblood now strutting around in a casual pair of jeans, trainers (which no one thought they would see him in) and a t-shirt with some witty comment on it. His favourite by far was a t-shirt with the phrase 'I'm not weird, I'm limited edition' seemed to make the most of appearance.

Harry on the other hand, for once could be seen clad out in gorgeous clothes of any sort. Usually preferring muggle clothes. Dark jeans (usually navy blue), a tank top (usually black or dark green to most peoples surprise) and a pair of black boots. On the other hand you could find him in pristine robes of whatever colour he decided upon that day.

Of course when the pair were training they could be found in very different attire. Swimming shorts and tank tops for swimming in the lake and tackling the monsters in there, sometime even wrestling with the giant squid! Or track suit bottoms and usually more tank tops (Harry seemed to have an affinity with them) for when they were sparring or wandering through the forest (never too deep though) for manoeuvrability.

Snape came to visit them a few times. Each time Harry managed to retrieve more information out of him about his mother. Of course it was nothing of major interest to most people, but for Harry, knowing her favourite food, colour, song, books, it was all worth it.

In return, Snape tried to dig out more information from Harry. For some reason Harry was quite happy to oblige. He would not always give Severus the answers he desired, answering questions with questions, lingering statements and half answers he knew would have Snapes mind reeling. But Harry wanted to know he could fully trust the man, he was still a spy for Voldemort after all, any information that Harry gave him could still get back to masochistic psychopath.

It was two weeks until school would start again and Harry still had quite a few things to do. He still needed to visit his properties and make sure nothing was wrong with them, no dark magic, no other ridiculous enchantments. He also wanted to make at least one a safe haven. Somewhat like Grimmauld place, but for only him and Draco, and maybe Snape, Luna and Neville. They would need somewhere in case Hogwarts was attacked or wasn't deemed safe anymore before they were ready for Voldy to come and visit.

Harry also wanted to turn one of the bigger places into another kind of fortress for when Voldemort did attack. The students would need somewhere to go while the battle went on. According to Gringots he was the proud owner of a small manor, somewhere in Somerset, it sounded an ideal place to set up a few enchantments, charms and a few defensive spells. The place could quite easily be stocked with tins of food and constantly prepared for when the inevitable occurred.

The question was where should his safe house be? Considering what people thought about Harry, where would they most likely expect him to stay? Probably somewhere he had a tie to, somewhere he had called home. All of a sudden Surrey, Godrics Hollow, The Burrow and Hogsmead were out of the question. Wiltshire was another off the list, it had a link to Draco and his home. Not to mention it was also the home of Voldy who could sense magic a mile away.

Harry looked over the list of properties and there locations. Surrey, Kent, Somerset (which he would be using for a student safehouse), Dover, London, Hogsmead, Godrics Hollow. Hell! He even owned a part of Windsor bleeding Castle. The problem was all of the places seemed to either seemed to be linked to him or was extremely grand, somewhere that caught way to much attention.

He sighed as he looked back down at the parchment. What he could do with, what he could really do with, was somewhere obscure, somewhere no one would notice go missing. An old warehouse or factory, an old hospital or orphanage, or a small office block or hangar of some sort. Something relatively big, but not too much of an eye catcher. Harry shuddered at the thought of what people would say if part of Windsor Castle went missing.

Harry voiced his opinions to Draco. The blonde sometimes came up with strange but smart answers. To Harry's dismay, the blonde had nothing.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I have no idea's now will you please just stop going on!" It was the first time Draco had snapped at Harry, naturally, this sent alarm bells ringing.

"Draco what's the matter?" Harrys brow furrowed as he tried to look past the defences Draco had built up around himself.

"Nothing." The reply was short and snappy. Not the usual for his blonde companion. Draco was usually quite nice these days. Sure they had their arguments, but never were they quite so cold towards each other.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm, spinning him, demanding his attention. "Tell me." He whispered. "Please." Harry had never pleaded with Draco for anything before. But never before had the blonde shocked him so much. The graceful visage had melted away, the silver eyes that, not so long ago, were filled with life and happiness had now disintegrated. Melted away into a boy that looked constantly cold, with frozen eyes that seemed unchangeable. Harry tried again, not realising his hand had slid into Draco's. "Please." He whispered.

Harry watched at the ice began to melt. Pain bubbled up behind the silvery orbs as he tried to blink it back. "It's... it's nothing. I... was just being stupid."

The strain in Draco's voice was undeniable, obviously this was something. Draco obviously thought Harry wouldn't understand. "Tell me." He urged, taking a step closer.

Silver met green and Harry had to fight the urge to hug the blonde. _Where did that come from?_ "It's my mother's birthday Harry. I have never not gotten her anything before, never not been there. I... I don't even know if she's safe."

Draco's voice shook with every syllable, misery was evident. Harry took a deep breath, it had been a long time since he had been to Grimmauld Place, he hadn't actually been since Sirius had died, but there was something there that would help Draco. "Come." He said to the blonde. "I have something for you."

Apparating from Hogwarts was not the nicest of things, due to all the spells that prevented apparition, the process took longer, therefore the sensations lasted longer. When landing in the middle of a dark, shabby kitchen, Draco wondered if his brains had been addled from the extended lack of oxygen.

"Where are we?" He asked, his croaking.

Harry swept his hand in front of him, lighting the room before them. "Welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

The light did not do much to help the gloominess. Everything seemed to be grey. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, even the furniture. Draco thought he had been sucked into one of those funny black and white pictures he had glimpsed the Dursleys watching a few weeks back. He raised an eyebrow. "And what, Harry, are we doing here?"

Harry smiled. "To find your mother's birthday present."

Draco was baffled. Harry was going to find his mum a birthday present, in here. How was that possible? Harry left through the door at the far end of the kitchen and Draco hastened to follow. They arrived at the top of the stairs and Harry proceeded down the hall. Just as Draco was about to open his mouth to ask what the hell they were doing, he found himself with Harrys fingers to his lips. "Shhh." Harry breathed down his ear, sparking Draco's flesh with goose bumps. "I'll explain when we get upstairs." The whisper tickled Draco's neck and ear. Clenching his teeth together to refrain from giggling, he nodded briefly before following Harry yet again.

The whole house seemed to be exactly the same throughout. Dark, dank and miserable. Draco had a sense of foreboding as they climbed further and further into the house. Harry though, didn't seem fazed by the presence the house seemed to hold, on the contrary he practically strode through the house as though he owned the place. _Well, he probably does._ Draco told himself. It would explain a lot, like how he wasn't bothered about the order finding them here. If it was in fact headquarters he would surely have had to ask permission from Dumbledore first.

By the time it took Draco to order his thoughts they had arrived on the top landing. Draco couldn't help but notice Harry seeming a little bit nervous and put a hand on his shoulder to soothe him. He was gratified when he felt Harry's muscles relax beneath him. The brunette took a deep breath and headed for the room directly in front of him.

Draco read the name plate on the door as he entered. 'Sirius' Room' was emblazoned in gold on red painted wood. Everything slid into place. This was the house of Black, his cousin's house. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather, Harry's godfather who died. Who had given everything he had owned to Harry because he had no children of his own. This was Harry's house and Harry... Harry had obviously not been here since Sirius had died.

Entering the room he saw Harry standing in the middle, looking around, eyes out of focus. Unsure of what to do, but knowing he had to comfort his friend somehow, Draco began to move slowly towards the brunette.

Draco's hand found the small of Harrys back, rubbing small soothing circles into it. Draco leaned into Harry's side "come on Harry, you don't have to do this." His tone was soothing and gentle but Harry didn't move and Draco didn't feel inclined to make him,

Harry shook. "No." He whispered. "No. I need to do this, it's been too long. I should have done this ages ago."

Draco wasn't sure if he was talking to him or himself. "Ok Harry, whatever you want. I'm here, ok? I'm here."

Slowly, carefully, Harry stepped forward, seeming to test his own balance. He made his way throughout the room seemingly in search of something. When he came across a few items he'd pocket them, obviously they meant something to him. Unsure of what to do with himself Draco crossed the room and sat in an old stuffed leather chair in the corner and watched as Harry proceeded through the room.

Harry seemed more drawn to the little of value things that would undoubtedly be priceless to Harry. Bits of parchment with scribbled noted on, photographs of various people, things most would call junk, but Harry obviously thought a treasure. Draco, surprisingly enough, could see why. The pictures where not only of Sirius, but of his friends, including James Potter. The parchment would be constant reminder of his lost father figure, the other objects were no doubt general reminders of the man he adored. With a pang, Draco remembered his mother, his beautiful mother who would sacrifice the world for him, he would give anything to be able to do what Harry was doing. To have something of hers to cling onto.

After about an hour of sorting, Draco was bought out of his reverie by and excite "Yes!" coming from Harry.

Draco looked up, being torn from his own thoughts. "What?"

Harrys eyes were gleaming. From what Draco knew that could mean one of two things. Harry had found something he really wanted, or he was about to do something exceptionally stupid to get it. Draco was hoping for the former, he did not think he could cope with one of Harry's stupid plans today.

"Here." Harry held his hand out, not showing Draco what was inside.

Draco held out his hand cautiously, he knew Harry would never hurt him, not intentionally, but it didn't stop him being nervous. Harry dropped the item in his palm and Draco looked at it in confusion. "It's a two way mirror." Harry told him. "All you need to do is call out the name of the person that has the other one. I'll send this one to your mother and you keep mine. You can talk whenever you want to."

Draco gaped, they were perfect. "These are like the ones we use in for the door?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. But they work by a charm, they can only be used within a certain distance of each other. These were made together as twins."

Draco looked down at the beauty in his hands, it wasn't much to look at, just a normal compact mirror with a silver gilding around the edge but it was amazing... But it was Sirius' surely Harry would wish to keep it. "Harry." Draco's voice was a whisper. "I can't accept this."

Harry smiled sadly. "Of course you can. Please Draco, I never used it and made a grave mistake. I cannot allow the same of you."

Without knowing what he was doing or how it had happened Draco found Harry on his lap, wrapped in his arms. Draco did not remember moving, nor did he remember seeing Harry move and wondered who caused the situation to occur. "Thank you." He breathed, realising, at that moment, he didn't care.

The moment was strange but somehow comfortable. Both boys wrapped around each other, Harry with both legs draped over the side of Draco's, arms flung around the blondes neck, head on his shoulder. Draco could feel Harry's annoyingly messy hair tickling his nose but found he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around Harry waist and pulled him closer, rubbing random patterns into his back. The moment savoured by both of them, comfortable in each others embrace, savouring the warmth and smell of the other.

Eventually, the two broke apart. There was no awkwardness between them, no need for words, no explanations.

"We should probably go." Harry said after a while. It had taken a lot out of him, being here today. Draco had given him strength to do what he wanted, needed, but now he didn't have to be here, there was no need to draw strength.

The two turned to the door and began their decline through the house. "You have probably realised this is... Draco?" Harry faltered a moment. Draco had been right behind him a second ago, where had he gone?

"I'm up here Harry." Came the reply from the floor above.

Curious, Harry ascended the stairs, wondering what on Earth had caught Draco's eye. "What is it?" Draco was stood in front of a door, staring at something upon it.

"Harry." His voice was barely a whisper. If Harry hadn't seen his lips move, he would have thought it was the wind. "R.A.B... it was Sirius' brother." Draco turned, his eyes wide with wonder. "Regulus Arcturus Black."

It took a minute for Draco's words to sink in. _Regulus... Regulus was a death eater... he never got very high up in the ranks... he turned against the Voldemort... Voldemort had him killed... Voldemort probably didn't order him killed until after he had disappeared... probably after he had taken the horcrux... what would he have done with horcrux?.. Did he have time to destroy it?... Or was he killed in that... place?_

Everything Harry had been told about the younger Black sibling now sank into his mind. Draco had heard or him... this would explain it.

Harry took out his wand and quickly cast any revealing charms. It would not do to get this far and then get cursed for the privilege. Nothing was revealed, Harry opened the door cautiously, expecting something to happen. Nothing did. The doors hinges creaked alerting every creature that still remained in the house of their presence.

The room was clad in green, silver and black. A huge oak four poster took residence in the middle of the floor, wardrobes and draws set up at the side. An old, antique ebony desk stood in one corner, a jewellery box stood atop. _Why not start looking in the most obvious place?_ Harry thought to himself. "Start looking for a necklace, it big, round and gold with a serpent in the shape of an S on the front. You'll know it if you see it. Be careful, I don't know if he would have hexed or cursed anything." He murmured to Draco. For some reason, he did not wish to use his voice normally, it didn't seem right in the circumstances.

Harry walked over to the jewellery box. Not stupid enough to open anything without reassuring himself it was safe to do so, he cast a revealing charm over it. Harry pried open the lid, he was disappointed to not see the necklace, but knew it was too obvious a place to put it. A slip of parchment, poked out from under the edge of the top tray. As always, curiosity got the better of Harry, removing the top tray he pulled out the slip of parchment, taking a quick glance underneath to see if the necklace was lying beneath.

Harry unfolded the parchment cautiously. _If you can read this you and I are on the same quest. Meet me at your earliest convenience, write a date, time and place on the back of this parchment and I shall be there. Yours, Regulus Arcturus Black._

"Draco." Harrys voice was a lot clearer than he felt it should be. "Come here." Harry felt the blondes presence and handed the note over to him without glancing at him. He was in a daze. Could Regulus possibly be alive? Or was it simply a trick or some sort, maybe Voldemort was leading him into a trap. But how would he know that Harry would come across this specific place, surely he would have put it somewhere in Hogwarts. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like it would be a trap, Regulus is definitely still not working for Voldemort and surely Sirius would have come across this in his raid of the house." Draco paused thinking. "Harry do you have that locket on you? You know the fake one."

"Yes of course. I always carry it. Do you think the parchment showed up because of the locket?"

"It makes sense."

Harry nodded, this was all true of course. But how could he know for certain if Regulus was alive? Kreature had become his house elf, why would he have gone to Harry if Regulus was still alive? Why was the house Harrys?

Of course when Harry voiced his questions Draco came up with the perfect answer. "If Regulus was alive and did not want to be found he would have had no problem making his house elf yours, or rather, maybe he was asking him to obey you as well. As for the will of a wizard, they are all handled by Gringots. If a wizard has been missing for over ten years and is believed to be dead, with no one claiming otherwise, he loses all of his possessions. Of course that is just some stupid attempt for the Ministry to get their hands on things that do not belong to them."

It made sense. "Do I arrange to meet him?"

Draco looked cooly at Harry. "Don't you mean do we arrange to meet him?"

Harry graced Draco with an appraising look. He was hardly ever taken by surprise, but to have Draco offering to help him, get himself into potential danger... this was something else. "We?"

Silver eyes became steel, liquid turned solid as the word left Harrys mouth. "Of course we, do you think I would leave you to go on your own?"Draco turned to meet brilliant green eyes staring at him, the face surrounding them expressing hopeful nervousness. Harry clearly did not expect Draco to _want_ to come. "Harry, I would walk with you to hell and back, you know that."

Draco found himself not a second later crushed by a toned, tanned pair of arms. "You don't know how much it means to hear you say that."


	13. Chapter 13

The sky shone white, clouds covering the ever blazing sun. The air was filled with the laughter and screams of small irritating children, making the most of the summer holidays before they returned to the tedium of school. Harry looked around. This was the place, there was only five minutes to wait.

His nerves must have been somehow obvious because he felt a hand on his arm. "It will be ok Harry." Came Draco's voice from beside him. He knew the blonde was right, it wasn't the meeting he was worried about, just that he didn't know if anything else would go wrong. What if somebody... unexpected turned up?

Harry looked up. He had felt it, the flicker in the air as someone had apparated. There was only one person and Harry was sure he knew who it was.

A dark figure approached from the bushes the other side of the park. A tall man, but slender, clad in dark grey jeans, and black t-shirt, nothing really stood out about him. He did look like Sirius, but nowhere near as handsome, more like a watered down version. _But_ Harry had to remind himself, _where as Sirius got the looks, Regulus probably got the brains. _The idea did nothing to make Harry feel better, he would rather be facing a handsome idiot than an intellectual gargoyle.

Regulus strode up to the duo. "Harry Potter." He nodded. "I should have guessed it would be you whom got my message. I have been waiting a long time. Such a long time."

Getting a closer look at Regulus allowed Harry to relax a little. The man was skinny, no muscle at all, his clothes were worn and hanging. The man reminded him of an older version of a younger Harry. It looked as though a good burst of wind would have him falling. Harry nodded back. "Regulus, I would like to say it is good to finally meet you, but considering the circumstances... well you understand." Awkwardness seemed to spurt from all of them, even from Draco who had not spoken yet.

"I see you have bought a body guard." Regulus nodded towards Draco. "And a death eaters son. I have heard stories about you Mr Potter, but this is more unusual than I could have dreamt."

Harry smirked, Draco expression of annoyance was always something he held in high regard. "I am not Harry's bodyguard, he doesn't need one." Draco glared at Regulus. "And no, I am not a captured death eater either."

Regulus sent a curious glance over the pair of them, eyes widening slightly as though realising something. "I see. Well, to business?"

Harry nodded. "Let's walk." They strode toward the lake, the noisiest part of the park, also the most busiest. Harry earned himself a few strange looks. "The more people and more noisy it is, the more difficult it is for us to be overheard. I cannot guarantee we are not being followed, but why make it easy for our business to be known?"

"Mr Potter. I have got of course, the item you desire, but tell me, why should I give it you?"

Harry smirked, it was going to be one of these games was it? Well, it was quite understandable, Harry wouldn't want to hand anything over without knowing what would become of it. "I can destroy it." Harry replied easily. When Regulus opened his mouth Harry cut him off. "I can open it up and feed it to a dementor, I can kill it with fiendfyre, I can stab it with a basilisk fang if I so wish. I will even let you choose the method. I could do it today, in front of you."

Regulus blanched. "You- you could?" Harry nodded. "But would you?"

Harry smirked, the man was not an idiot. Good. "Well, it would depend on the method you choose of course. Obviously the dementor and basilisk fang would be a no, but I could create some fiendfyre and have it done in a few minutes."

"You- you would c-cre-ate, fiend fyre... here?"

"Of course."

"And if it gets out of control?"

"It won't."

"You can be sure?"

"Yes."

Regulus nodded. "Very well." He gulped. "But allow me to have the honour of putting it in. You have no idea what I went through to get it."

The plea in Regulus' voice was enough to make any man or woman alive give him what he wanted, it was as though he had lived for the moment. "Of course." Harry conceded.

Harry turned and continued his walk into the middle of the park. It was in plain view but nobody would be able to overhear them, nor would they be able to see what they were doing when Harry was finished.

Finally he turned around, swept his hand in front of him and asked. "Is here ok?"

Regulus gave Harry a look that, quite frankly, questioned his sanity. "Here?" He managed to get out. "In front of the muggles? Isn't it a bit... open?"

Draco smiled. "We won't be seen. Nor heard. People will be aware that we are here, but not be able to know exactly what we are doing. Quite a nifty little charm, don't you think?"

Harry looked at Draco. Had he done the same as Harry, or had he just been able to tell what Harry had done? _Interesting._ Harry thought. "Right, lets get down to it."

Harry removed his wand from his pocket, not that he really needed it, but the show would make Regulus more comfortable and, if any one were watching, they would not know of Harry's abilities.

The fiendfyre spread in a little circle between them. Harry quickly put in all his efforts to keep it under control. "Now." He croaked. The strain in his voice evident.

Regulus stared in bewilderment. Nobody had ever been able to control it but the most powerful of wizards, how was it possible that a seventeen year old was doing just that? He started when the wand of the blonde boy was pointed at him. "The locket." The boy growled.

Regulus shook his head. "The locket, of course." He plunged his hand, into the neck of his robes, pulling at a chain from around his neck. As he tried to pull it up over his head the chain began to retract, shortening in length quickly. He quickly reached for the clasp, urging to get it undone before it got any tighter.

"Help him." The brunette gasped at the blonde.

Draco's eyes widened as they took in what was happening. "Shit." Grabbing hold of part of the chain between his two fingers he concentrated for a moment, willing the locket to lengthen back out.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Regulus thought desperately. The locket was still tight around his neck, digging into him. A bead of blood ran down the side of his neck, down to his collar bone.

Although the locket had stopped contracting, it wasn't loosening either. "Cut it." Harry croaked.

Regulus began to choke. _Cut what? Surely not him?_ A second later the chain was free from his neck, the damnable thing was held in the blond's hand, hissing menacingly. Draco stood, staring at it as though he understood every word.

Fortunately, so did Harry. "Draco get rid of it. NOW!"

Regulus had no idea what was going on, but knew the horcrux was the key to stopping it. He had waited for no end of time to be rid of the thing, to watch as it died, preferably by his hand. He tried to grab the locket from the blonde, watching in horror as he refused to let go.

"Draco." Harry's voice came from behind, strained. "Draco, please... For me."

As though coming out of a trance, Draco started. Quickly thrusting the locket towards Regulus. "Get rid of it." He croaked.

A scream echoed around the little bubble as the locket left Regulus' hand, diving towards the flames, becoming more high pitched as the flames licked at it, turning it black, killing the vile, evil object. As if at once the screaming stopped, the fire diminished and Regulus sank to the floor, holding his head tight in his hands.

Harry walked over to Draco wrapping his arms around the idiot that had nearly terrified him to death. "Never do that to me again." He growled as Draco's hands gripped at his arms. "Do you understand me?"

Draco tightened his grip around Harry's biceps. "I'm sorry, I... I don't know... what happened." He whispered, head dropping.

Harry gave him a quick squeeze before letting him go and turning to Regulus. "What do we do about him?"

Regulus was now scrunched up in a ball on the floor, rocking backwards and forwards. "I think he needs fixing." Draco pointed out bluntly, half joking.

Harry cocked his head at the blonde. "You're right, do you think we could?"

"Don't see no reason why not."

The duo approached the traumatised ex-death eater. "Healing charms on the count of three?" At Draco's not he began. "One... Two... Three."

The two boys concentrated on nothing but fixing Regulus of everything that was wrong with him. Had they had their eyes open, the changes would have been astounding.

Regulus seemed to grow, his back straightening out, shoulder un-slumping, making him seem at least two inches taller. His hair, once a mess of curls, straw like and brittle became smooth, sleek and shiny. His eyes glowing, radiating life and energy. Regulus quickly tore at the arm of his shirt, moving the sleeve to elbow height.

The boys gasped as they set their eyes upon the once beaten man before them, more precisely to his left arm, wearing a look of sheer befuddlement. "How?"

"I don't know." The boys replied together.

Silence rang for a few minutes. "What will you do now?" Harry asked the older man.

"I have no idea." He admitted sheepishly.

"Do you have anyone to go to?"

"No."

"Any friends?"

"Boy's, I have spent the last nineteen years on the run from he who must not be named. Do you really think I had time to make friends? No. I have nothing." Regulus' voice sounded bitter, he had given up so much for this.

Harry smiled. "I have an idea."

Severus felt a tingle of magic wash over him, magic that was a question, curious magic. It was not harmful, Severus could tell, but it didn't prevent Severus from being uneasy. Why would somebody want to know what he was doing?

He strode into his bedroom, the sudden desire to wear something muggle washed over him. A black pair of jeans, black dragon hide boots and a grey t-shirt later, he felt another wash of magic run over him, this time more powerful. _What the hell was going on?_

Striding back into the living room he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see if some brave elf had come striding in. No, nothing. The pulling became more insistent and the tug of apparition finally took him.

He landed in the middle of a field, not too far away from a park in an obvious muggle area. As soon as his wand slipped into his hand it was removed, floating away from him. "What the-" He turned on the spot to find Harry and Draco looking solemnly at him. "Explain yourselves. Now." He demanded.

"We have someone to introduce you to professor." Harry didn't bother to use the angelic tone with him, his voice serious. He moved to the side and Severus felt his breath hitched.

It took the boys a matter of minutes to briefly explain the story to the potions master, Severus thinking he would need a headache potion, a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion if he was going to get any rest tonight. "You- you destroyed. He- he- h-had the... Oh my god."

"Well professor, the horcrux is gone but Regulus has no one and nowhere to go. I figured you would be a familiar face." Harry mumbled the last into his own chest, obviously not wanting to offend Severus but wanting to do something about the man before him.

Severus nodded. "We cannot take him to Grimmauld place, it is too dangerous and obvious, not to mention the order still have access to it. We need somewhere unlikely, but nowhere that will easily be looked at for him."

Severus thought for a moment, but nowhere ingenious came to mind. It was Draco who broke the silence. "What about somewhere that is related to Harry that has already been searched for him. What about Privet Drive? Or maybe the other house you inherited in Surrey?" Draco looked between Harry and Severus, eyebrows raised.

"It might work." Severus conceded. "Privet Drive might not be the best idea, but the house in Surrey might."

Harry nodded. "Okay then. Let's go." He quickly picked the locket from the floor, placing it carefully in his pocket, he grabbed the two men, as did Draco and apparated.

It took little over an hour to get Regulus sorted in his new home. The house when they arrived was a mess, completely piled with dust, the furniture old and worn. With all four of them at work and a couple of well placed _scourgify's _the grime, muck and dust that coated the house was completely removed. A few well placed _reparo's_ had all the furniture back to normal and the few bits and pieces that littered the house were either thrown out or neatly arranged. Finally they sat down, discussing what Regulus would need while staying here.

Reluctant to ask for anything, or even admit he needed anything, Regulus stayed quiet. "Food is obviously a necessity." Harry stated, receiving a roll of the eyes from Draco and a well placed sneer from Severus. "And clothes. But what about books? Or a cauldron? Or some potion ingredients?"

Regulus mumbled something unintelligible to himself. The others only picking up a few words. "Don't need... bothering... for me..."

Harry had got annoyed at this, his usually relaxed features contorting into a glare. "Look Regulus. Since I cannot exactly put your families money into your an account labelled with your bloody name on it, the money that is rightfully yours will have to remain in my account, it will not though, make it any less your money. Your families things should have been yours. Now, for obvious reasons I cannot sign the vault over to your name, just like I can't let you go back to Grimmauld place. I can however let you have a house in place of Grimmauld Place. I can also make it so everything you need will come out of the accounts that should have been yours, I can give you a running total if you like. Now, will you please stop being ridiculous or you might find yourself in some of the most ridiculous robes you have ever laid eyes on."

It turns out that death eaters, even ex-death eaters do not enjoy wearing ridiculous clothing. _Quite ironic considering the attire the Tom chooses for them to parade in._ Harry thought to himself, receiving questioning glances when caught smiling to himself.

Eventually they managed to figure out everything they needed. Four lists stood before them, one for clothing, including underwear and pyjamas, one for food, one for books and another for potions ingredients. The latter being the one Regulus was most excited about.

Harry smirked at Severus, "are you sure he's not _your_ brother?" He asked jokingly, receiving a smirk from Severus. _Probably the closest thing I'm going to receive to a laugh. _

Sirius was never one for potions, insisting it was too much like cooking, Harry's father, James, had apparently thought along the same lines, Harry wondered where his mother stood on the matter.

"Kreacher!" Harry called to the room at large. The house elf popped at his elbow.

"Yes, master. Half-blood filth, defiling the ground he walks on. He has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord? Kreacher can see the power, but is the will really there? Is that the Malfoy brat who his with him, Kreacher hears he is a traitor to the Dark Lord, can it be true?" The elf continued his rant to himself, no one in the room having the heart to tell him to stop, amused by his rambling. "There is the potions master, another traitor. Kreachure wondered whether he was working for the Dark Lord or Dumbledore, he is most elusive. But what would these three be doing together Kreacher wonders, most unlikely trio there has come to be."

Three bemused faces looked down at the elf before them. One furious face came to the front. "KREACHER!" Regulus near screeched. "I do not want you to run afoul of these people again, do you hear me? How can you call Severus and Draco traitor, I am the same, do you think the same of me? Answer me!" Regulus was bright red by the time he had finished.

Kreacher's eyes had widened to resemble saucers, the scene before him mirrored in the orbs. He immediately bowed deeply to Regulus. "Master, Kreacher is very sorry, Kreacher is meaning no harm sir." The house elf had tears in his eyes, obviously mortified at upsetting his true master.

Regulus took a few calming breaths. "It is fine Kreacher. I will forgive you this once. Harry wanted you for something... Just because he knows about me does not mean you do not obey him now, do you understand? Harry is also your master."

Kreachure bowed his head. "As master wishes." The ugly elf turned his wrinkled face to Harry, bowing. "Master Harry wished to speak to Kreacher." The sentence was said with such loathing that it caused Regulus to frown yet again.

Before he could say anything, Harry quickly spoke. "Yes Kreacher, you can get into my Gringott's account, is that correct?" The elf nodded. "All of them?" Another nod. "Including the black accounts that have been given to me?"

"Yes master Harry."

"Good, then I have a few lists here that I wish for you to get for master Regulus. The money will need to be taken from the Black family Vaults. Could you also get out some extra money, about a hundred galleons, maybe throw in some sickles and knuts as well. Master Regulus might want you to get a paper for him in the mornings."

Kreacher looked at Harry as though he had grown an extra head. "You is helping master Regulus?"

"Yes."

Kreacher bowed to the floor. "My humble apologies master Harry. Kreacher has treated master Harry most unkind. Kreacher will be a good house elf from now on sir."

"It is no problem Kreacher." Harry told the elf, slightly taken aback by the turn of attitude. "I just ask that you remember your orders about the order, everything still need to keep quiet, if it does not, not only will master Harry and the order be in trouble, master Regulus will also be in trouble, do you understand."

The elf nodded. "Yes master Harry, of course. Kreacher will be going to get your things now." The elf bowed and went to apparate out.

"Wait!" The elf stopped, looking at Harry oddly. "Will you let me know when you get back, I'd rather know you are safe."

The elf bowed again, not removing his eyes from Harry. "As master wishes." With that, he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Naturally, that night Snape wanted more answers, oddly enough, he seemed to be in a friendlier mood.

A knock on the door announced his arrival, Harry, already expecting the guest of the night, had purposely made himself comfortable wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms. He secretly hoped that, while Harry felt lovely and comfortable, Snape would be quite the opposite. The idea of making the potions master feel awkward, or better yet, blush, was too good to pass up.

Draco, of course, knew exactly what Harry was playing at and was all for the idea although he refused to aid the cause no matter how much Harry pushed to get him to strip, even if it was just his top. Contrary to popular belief, he was not too comfortable in his own skin.

The door was answered quickly by Harry, staking to the door and swinging it open, a curious look plastered across his face. Draco rolled his eyes, Harry could be ridiculous sometimes. He watched as Snape took in the sight of Potter in front of him, a sneer beginning on the potions masters lips failing as he actually _saw_ Harry. The bottle of whiskey that he had bought along with him, _obviously a good will gesture since he has been drinking all of Harry's,_ nearly crashed to the floor, quickly caught by a smirking, bemused looking Potter.

Everybody assumed that the chosen idiot was nothing but skin and bone, assuming that, just because his relatives had bought him up poorly when he was younger he was still treated the same and never bothered to do anything about it. Severus was obviously one of those people. _I was one until recently._ A voice told Draco, preventing him from also sneering, turning the look into a frown instead.

"Hello Professor, why don't you come in?" Harry turned on his heal and stalked into the room. The impression would have been very Severus like had he had robes on.

Severus entered slowly afterwards. "Potter, why don't you do us the courtesy of putting some clothes on?" His face was blank, unable to sneer at the undressed teen, yet unable to bring himself to smile or anything else either.

Potter shot a quick smirk at Draco before frowning a little at Severus. "I am very much comfortable like this professor, I have just come out of the shower and it is a very warm night, I would rather not get myself all sweaty again to have to go back in. Plus, I'm comfortable."

Severus opened his mouth to argue. "I wouldn't bother Severus." Draco told him seriously. "We're lucky he covers up to go down for breakfast. We're even more lucky that he's wearing what he is, it's usually a towel and nothing else until he's ready for bed." Okay so that was exaggerating, but it was worth it to see Severus' face at the idea of a half naked Potter prancing about the school.

After opening and closing his mouth a few times, Severus finally bought himself to speak. "Well." He cleared his throat. Severus wasn't gay, but Draco had a feeling he wasn't exactly straight either, he would be able to appreciate Harry's body for what it was. Draco found his eyes narrowing in Severus' direction. "Yes, I just wanted to ask you about the events of today Mr. Potter, you see, men returning from the dead and destroying things that prevent a certain person from dying are not part of my normal routine."

Harry turned to Severus with a blank look. "Me either professor. Personally, I'm quite glad that it doesn't happen so often. However, you was well aware of horcrux's, it was only a matter of time before one turned up."

Severus looked Harry over, causing bile to rise in Draco's throat, at least it wasn't an appraising look. Well not in the sense of checking him out anyway. "Potter I do not have time for your games. I am going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them." After Harry gave him a look that blatantly told Severus he would do no such thing without politeness, the darker man added. "I have a piece offering" and brandishing the bottle towards the teen.

With everybody's glass nice and full, Potter decided to finally give Severus his answers. "It wasn't just me who bought you there, although I probably could have done it myself, it would have taken a lot longer to accomplish. Draco helped."

Severus spluttered over his drink. _"How?"_

Draco smirked. "We wanted you there, don't worry, we made sure you wasn't naked or anything first."

"You- you." An incoherent Severus was amusing.

"Yeah, I did that. It was easier since me and you have a kind of bond, sort of. Then we just concentrated really hard on you being with us and then, well, you were." Draco was smiling by the time he had finished, Severus was hardly ever speechless.

"You willed me to you? No spell? No nothing?"

"Nope." Draco was smug, he could tell Harry was letting him have his moment.

"That- that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." The two teens told the older, seriousness radiating from them.

Severus shook his head, it was not something he was going to come round to overnight. "So... how did you find out that Regulus was alive?"

"We went to Grimmauld Place. I wanted Sirius' two way mirror so Draco can speak to his mother when he likes. We found Regulus' room, his door had his full name on, his initials being the same as the note in the fake locket. His jewellery box had a letter in it and we arranged to meet up." Draco gave the explanation while Harry filled up their glasses. Severus really did have good taste in spirits.

"You went to meet a complete stranger?"

"Well, it's not like he would be able to compete with both of us." Harry smirked over his glass.

"You don't know that."

"Yes we do."

"How?"

Harrys smirk grew into a grin, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Well _Severus_ it's like this." Harry stood and approached the man, bending down so they were almost nose to nose. "I can do anything I want to." He waved his hands, causing Severus to be bound to the chair. "I could keep you there for hours you know, you wouldn't be able to stop me. I could make you want to be there." His eyes glittered as Severus' body forced itself to relax. "I could decorate your rooms pink with a wave, or even change your clothes." At the last few words Severus found himself dressed in a gorgeous black pair of muggle jeans and a deep crimson shirt. Muggle trainers attached to his feet and his hair tied back into a loose pony. "I actually think it suits you like that. But I... no we... can do anything." With another wave of his hand Severus returned back to normal, nothing binding him, not wearing the muggle attire Harry put him in and no longer relaxed.

"Potter! What... what the hell was that!" He half snarled, half squeaked.

Draco chuckled. "You know Harry, I much preferred him in the attire you had him in." With a wave of his hand, Severus was yet again in the muggle attire. "Very sexy Sev."

Severus eyes were doing their best to be propelled from their eye sockets. "You... how... what?"

"Ah I do love it when you're incoherent Sev." Draco told the potions master. "You should definitely wear colours more often."

"Draco, you've not answered his question," Harry scolded.

"Oh, right. Well it's simple really Uncle Sev, just forget everything you have ever been taught."

Severus looked at his godson. It had been a while since he had looked at him, really looked at him. His time with Potter had obviously done him some good, he no longer looked young and childish, but grown up and wiser. There was a spark behind his eyes that Severus couldn't quite pin, whatever it was, he had never seen it before. Potter had done wonders to him, had managed to do what Severus had been trying to do for years... loose his father's prejudices and become his own person. Severus had a lot of things to be thankful for when it came to the boy who lived, but he would never say it out loud.

A smile played at the potions master lips. "Are you telling me that as long as I believe that anything is possible, anything will be possible? Do you know how cheesy that sounds? And from you Potter, it sounds like something from a muggle children's film."

To Severus' amazement Potter smiled. "That is where the theory came from." He admitted. "You see professor, I've done some pretty amazing magic over the years, magic that, in theory, I shouldn't have been able to do, that there are no spells for. I have found myself on top of building and apparently wizards can't fly. Voldemort couldn't kill me, he should have been able to. I chased off hundreds of dementors when I hadn't produced a corporeal patronus before, avoided Lupin in the forest when he should have come straight at us from smell alone, escaped Voldemort numerous times, survived living at my relatives for as long as I have, got the Philosophers stone, defeated a basilisk and whatever else. I. Should. Not. Have. Survived. But why did I? It's simple... because I wanted to."

The look that plastered the chosen ones face was enough to make him want to believe with his life. It was like looking into the face of Peter Pan when he talked about Neverland. The teen simply radiated a sureness that was bone deep, a determination and fierceness unlike anything else. The green eyes blazed with a fire _avada kedavra_ couldn't compare to.

Severus took a drink. Was this why the Dark Lord was so powerful? Because he simply wanted to be? Because he believed himself to be? But of course he simply thought it, he magic was subconscious, Potters was conscious, this made him much more powerful, and Draco too. Draco was just as strong as Potter now he had realised his potential, now he had put back his preconceived notions that had been trained into him.

_These boys could do whatever they wished. They could bring down the Dark Lord, The Ministry, Dumbledore, rule over all. _Severus gulped as the idea struck him. "And what do you plan on doing with these powers of yours?" He asked, hesitant to hear the answer.

The boys shared a glance. Potter was the one to speak. "Well I wasn't to get the rest of the horcruxes and kill Voldy. Then I think I might build up the wizarding world, make it what it should be, Draco has given me some great ideas about tutoring for muggle borns, you know before they come to Hogwarts so they know our ways. Sort out the Ministry departments, get some better people higher up. I don't want to be minister or anything, just get Britain to how it should be. I would like Draco to be my partner through all of that, he knows more about our traditions than I do of course, but only if he consents. I'd also like you to help, but I guess you would want nothing more to do with anything once this is all over. After that I would like to travel the world. I'd like to see the pyramids in Egypt, the coliseums in Rome, the Eifel tower in Paris, the Great Barrier Reef in Australia, absolutely everywhere. Of course I don't know about Draco, but he would be invited along if he wished to come."

Draco gave Potter an odd look. "Actually Potter, I was thinking along the same lines, help you kill Voldy, sort out Ministry and travel, but maybe add some wizarding landmarks in, not just muggle ones. Have you never wanted to go to Atlanta or the Gardens of Babylon? Avalon or Shangri-La?"

Potter smiled. "That's why I need you." Draco beamed.

The rest of the summer holiday flew past in a whirl of training, decorating, shopping and embarrassing Severus. Something Harry had been most keen on doing since his visit after destroying the horcrux and helping Regulus out. He couldn't help himself, it was always amusing to see the usually composed potions master squirm or blush, or preferably both.

The boys had found the best way to make Severus awkward was usually to walk around half naked, talk about something provocative, make innuendos, or in Draco's case, wear t-shirts with the slogans that should be x-rated on them. Flirting with the potions master was also hilarious. Although the man knew they meant nothing by it, it still made him squirm and well, stick all of it together and you had a very interesting situation all together.

Thankfully the other staff found this very amusing. They assumed that Severus being caught as a spy had been the outcome of the new relationship with Harry, assuming that he was acting that way to keep up a facade for Voldemort and his followers. In actual fact, Harry had just managed to crack through his walls and wiggle his way through the barriers. Severus didn't know when this had happened, but was quite happy that it had.

The two ex-enemies were now on a first name basis, but Harry was under strict orders to call Severus 'professor' when he was around other students, Draco obviously not included. Severus spent at least one night a week with the two boys, aiding them in their efforts to get drunk. To begin with his thirst for information had drove him there, now he turned up purely because he wanted to.

"Aww Sev, you mean to say you prefer our company to the others?" A very drunk Harry slurred at him one night. "I am extremely honoured, I should give you a hug." Much to Severus' dismay and utter confusion, he found himself with a lap full of Harry, arms clenching painfully around his neck and a Draco crying in hysterical laughter at his feet on the floor.

After the, the antics of the duo became a little more consistent although never predictable. Severus could go anywhere up to a week without something happening, it was never longer, and he never knew what to expect. So far Draco had voiced out loud his opinions on group sex, then had the nerve to ask Severus his opinion on the matter. In the great hall, in front of his colleagues.

Harry had worn a rather interesting t-shirt with small black writing on it and Severus could hardly help but attempt to read it. Harry in all his glory started batting his eyelashes. "Um... professor," he began, in that stupidly innocent voice that he had grown to love and hate. "My shirt it not going to remove itself if you keep staring at it." With that the dark haired idiot removed his shirt, handed it to Severus and sauntered off, hips swaying from side to side in what was supposed to be an enticing way. Needless to say, Severus nearly died of embarrassment.

A week later, to the curiosity of the staff, the two boys were found arguing in the entrance hall. The words were not exactly distinguishable as they seemed to be shouting at each other at the same time. The professors stood at the side, trying with all their might to understand what was going on, not willing to get mixed up in the affair if it was just something ridiculous, like how to embarrass Severus next. Unfortunately, it seemed they had chosen that point to start fighting each other.

Shocked, Severus did not even seem to notice that they were only sparring and quickly pulled them away from each other. Both boys panted heavily before both wrapped their arms around the potions master. "He obviously cares for both of us." Harry spoke first, talking to Draco.

"Obviously." Draco's brow furrowed, both boys refused to let go of Severus although he was trying to wiggle his way away from them. "There's only one thing for it." Draco sighed and reached up to touch Severus' face. "We share."

Harry nodded. "Deal." Much to Severus horror, the two boys stood on tiptoe, kissing the elder man on the cheek, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, loud enough for everyone in the immediate area to hear.

That was the last of their escapades, almost a week ago and Severus was on edge, they would do something soon, he knew it. He hoped they would get it all out of their systems before the students come back. There would not be enough detentions in the world to pay for the mortification of having them two hugging him and kissing him in front of the rest of the school.

He wasn't sure whether or not to be thankful it was the last week of term. If the boys ceased their foolishness it was very good. If not, well, Severus had some torture to plan.

Stealing himself for something traumatic, Severus made his way up to the boys living quarters. He knocked lightly on the door which was opened almost immediately by Draco. "Uncle Sev! We had a feeling you would come tonight." The blonde beamed.

"Yes, I had something I wish to ask of you boys."

"Oh?" Harry had appeared from their kitchen area, clutching a bottle of blue stuff. Severus assumed it was some of the boys more strange drinks, things called shots? Harry pulled out three small glasses and poured the liquid into each of them and handed one to Severus and then Draco, taking one for himself.

"Yes. Well boys, I know you have taken a liking to embarrassing me as of late. I was just wondering if you plan on continuing these escapades when school commences." Severus tried to keep the anxiety from his voice and hoped he succeeded.

With a glance at each other the boys made identical pouts and advanced on Severus, causing him to throw back his drink quickly. Harry sat himself on the arm of his chair while Draco leaned over the back. "Now, now, now Severus. Who said we are playing games?" Harry's voice was low and seductive, but Severus could tell it was fake, it did not however make him want to flee any less.

"Yeah Sev, is it so impossible we could want you?" Draco purred down his ear, sliding his nose along the curve.

"Severus." Harry whispered down the other, breathing down his neck. "Such a beautiful name, I'd love to have you make me scream it."

"Mmmmm." Draco purred.

"Stop!" Severus rushed to his feet. The boys were really going to be the death of him. "This is ridiculous, you two must not do this when school begins."

The boys frowned at him. "Why not?" Draco asked.

"He's scared he'll lose his evil teacher persona."

"That sound about right. It would be good not to have to comfort first years this year."

"We won't have to anyway."

"Oh right, not in our dorms."

"So should we stop?"

"I don't think I can."

"Me either. Tone it down?"

"Maybe. I quite like him being on his toes."

"Maybe just not as often? We will be busy anyway."

"Yeah, how about it Sev?"

Severus looked at the two, he knew it was the best he was going to get. His shoulders slumped. "Fine."

"Oh cheer up Sev, you're not going to be the only one we're going to embarrass. We have a lot of work to do this year."


	15. Chapter 15

_Part four: Beginning _

"Harry!" Hermione's voice echoed through the entrance hall, falsely sweet and nauseating. "How are you? I can't believe we haven't seen you all summer. You look different, have you grown or cut your hair or something?" Harry found himself with his arms full of a bushy haired brunette, one that needed to remove her body from his person before he cut her hair off.

"Bloody hell Hermione, let the man breathe." Ron came into view from the doors, obviously not excited enough to run over and greet his friend. His face smiled but his eyes were cautious and calculating, obviously taking in the situation at hand, an abnormality for Ron. "How are you mate?"

Harry smirked, "I'm fine. Had quite an interesting summer haven't we _Draco_?"

Draco was shocked at being drawn into the conversation so quickly. He had remembered the conversation he had had with Harry about his friends, how he did not really consider them friends, but it did not leave him without his doubts. He smiled at the trio before answering. "Yes _Harry, _you could say that." The exaggeration of the first name basis was, of course, purposefully done, for irritation purposes of course. Draco had strode up to Harrys side, the smile he wore didn't quite meet his eyes. "Hermione, Ron." He nodded at the two, using their forenames as another irritation maker. "I assume you had an enjoyable summer?" His voice was light and airy, he was politeness personified.

"Yes thank you," came Hermione's, very stiff response.

Ron was obviously having difficulty with words, his face turning quite a disgusting shade of puce. He opened and closed his mouth in rapid succession, staring between Harry and Draco. "Erm. I'm sorry about him Draco, I think we may have taken him by surprise. I'm afraid he will probably be like this for a few minutes, shall we continue into the Great Hall?"

Draco looked at Ron with concern in his eyes. "Is he going to be alright?"

The last was obviously too much for Ron. "Like you care Malfoy! Harry! You have spent the summer with- with _this!_" Ron gestured to the blonde before him and seemed oblivious to the glares he received. "It's ok mate, now were back you don't have to put with him. It's fine, really. We're here for you."

Harrys looked at Ron blankly. "Like you were there for me over the summer? You didn't even write, and as to your offer Ron, I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Me and Draco have put aside our differences, we are friends. Come on Draco, do you want to sit at the Gryffindor table today and we can try Slytherin tomorrow, or the other way round?"

The sorting ceremony went by with little interest. Both boys found themselves sitting at the Gryffindor, not knowing what would happen at the Slytherin table and not wishing to cause more of a scene than necessary. Needless to say both boys received glances from their housemates obviously wondering what the hell was going on and if their eyes deceived them.

When the sorting had finished and Dumbledore had finished with his usual words of wisdom the questions began. Surprisingly, it was Dean who asked first. "So, Malfoy, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Malfoy sent Harry a glance. They had agreed to be honest, or as honest as strictly necessary. "Well, you see, my father's a death eater, he wanted me to become and I refused. I went to Dumbledore for help and I've spent the summer with Harry. There's a lot of death eater children in the school and not just in Slytherin. Me and Harry have decided we are going to stick together, safety in numbers and all that."

"Yeah, well Harry doesn't need you now he's got us Malfoy!" Ron's sneering, angry voice came from somewhere from their left. "Tell him Harry, you don't need to put up with him anymore."

Harry shook his head. "Ron, you are being ridiculous, Draco is my friend. If you gave him time, you would see that he is not who we thought he was. You're behaving very childishly Ron, if we have managed to spend the summer together, mainly _alone_, and not managed to kill each other, then I do not see why you cannot at least attempt to be civil and stop being so rude."

Harry turned back to his food as Draco watched on in wide eyes shock. Harry was really defending him, he knew they were friends, but part of him had worried that Harry would in fact go straight back to Ron and Hermione the first chance he got to be away from them. Lost in his thoughts, Draco started when a hand brushed his.

"I told you he's an idiot." Harry purred down his ear. "I also told you you're my friend and I am going to stick by you." The smirk on Harrys face told Draco that Harry had, in fact, known exactly what was going through Draco's mind at that time. His face broke into a massive grin as Harry squeezed his fingers lightly and returned to his meal.

Ron had just managed to finish spluttering. "Harry... You cannot mean- me... childish... you- you. Rude am I?" Harry was wise enough not to cut in or say anything until Ron had managed to make a fully coherent sentence. "Harry, how can you say that? I am not childish, look how he has treated us during school, look how _rude _he was to us. How can you say that I'm being rude now? Compared to how he's been to us."

Harry looked at Ron, a crease between his spectacled eyes. "Ron, that was in the past. He has apologised to me for that and I have apologised to him. If you remember we were both rude to each other."

"But Harry," Ron's voice had taken on the whiny tone that children usually used when not getting the sweets or toy they wanted. "How can you say that? He was horrible to us on the _train_ if you remember. Do you remember?"

Harry began getting annoyed. "Yes Ron, I remember. I remember you laughing at his name, causing Draco to retaliate. I was an idiot then to not realise that you had indeed started it. I think I would have been harsh to somebody who had laughed at my name as well to be quite honest. Now please, we are trying to eat, if you don't stop I might have to _silencio _you."

Draco couldn't help it. He gaped at Harry who turned around with a small smile, pushing his jaw up for him. "Not a good look for you," he muttered, turning back to his steak and chips.

Draco turned back to his fish and new potatoes, still astonished at the events that had unfurled. Obviously so were the others, but conversation quickly broke out around them as the shock wore off and the plates emptied.

"Umm... Malfoy." Lavender Brown had decided to speak up. "What you said earlier... you know about death eater children... you said that they aren't just in Slytherin..." Her voice trailed off, unsure of how to voice her curiosity.

Draco seemed to understand. "What? You think that all evil wizards come from Slytherin? I know my house has got a bad reputation, but that's only because Voldemort come from it." Harry beamed at Draco at the use of Voldemorts name, it was only a recent thing, but it still made the dark teen smile. "And we're a little more open about things, and the pureblood thing. It doesn't mean much to be honest."

"So Malfoy, what are your views on muggleborns." Hermione had obviously found her line of attack and was dead set on it. Harry smiled more, what a shame for her.

Draco gained confidence from Harrys smile, the brush Harry gave his leg helped as well. "I don't have any problems with muggleborns per se. But wizards have a very specific culture, it is different from muggles. I think if a muggle-born is to come into our society then they should be taught our laws, our ways. I'm afraid that I hate the muggle versions of weddings, there is nothing magical and binding about it, unlike the wizard version. I mean Halloween is a good example, muggles celebrate Halloween, they dress as all things they do not believe it is real. Halloween in the wizarding world is the Samhain, it represents the end of summer, marking the harvest season, a brilliant time for harvesting potions ingredients, it is when they are most effective.

There is also Valentine's Day or Kallim as it is known to us. For muggles it is a time to send silly cards and presents. For wizards it is the time that most bonding are done because of the power behind it, it is also the most affective time for any mating of magical creatures to happen.

Christmas as well, for muggles it's a time to celebrate God and all that is holy. I understand people's beliefs don't get me wrong, but for wizards it is the time of noel. We celebrate the life of an old, ancient wizard who existed prior to your Christ, and yes, Christ did exist. He was a good man who sought to bring happiness to children who needed it. He did not make toys and have a naughty and nice like your tales. He visited those who needed his help, both muggle and magical and aided in what way he could. He built houses, produced food, blankets, clothing, even carried our fertility charms. How do you think John the Baptist was born? St Nick visited his parents Elizabeth and Zacharias and performed the fertility charm. We celebrate all that is magic and give thanks for all that we have, yes we do give presents and cards, with similar meanings, but in different ways. We also call Christmas Geola, although as of late, we seem to be calling it Christmas more often. But I admit to preferring our original term for it.

I mean do you even know about the equinox? What about Imbloc or Candlemas, Baltane, Lammas or Lughnasadh? Do you have the faintest idea about these things and how they reflect _our_ culture? I bet you don't understand the deep mystery that is the moon and how it effects different magic and potions, how it effects certain aspects of life. The difference between the dark moon and the full moon and just what it represents to werewolves.

I think that muggleborns should be schooled in our ways, not the other way round. I mean, why can't you be put in school a year before hand and taught this stuff? It would only take a year to learn the majority of it and then you would be on the same level as the rest of us.

Although I do think a lot of wizarding traditions are outdated and maybe we could take some ideas from muggles, I still think the majority of effort should be on your part. Could you imagine going over to India or Egypt or Russia, for example and trying to get them to change their ways to suit you? It wouldn't be fair to ask them to give up what they are doing, how they live, just because the way you are is different. It is essentially what is happening here.

Tell me Hemrione, how much of that did you know? Obviously I am not what you thought I was, some stuck up pureblood freak since I know both your traditions and my own. How many of ours did you know?"

The Gryffindors surrounding them nodded their approval and snickered behind their hands at the reaction of the bushy brunette, especially the pure bloods or the half bloods that where raised mainly in wizarding culture. Hermione, for once, was completely gobsmacked, it seemed that Draco had stumbled upon a subject completely unknown to her. _Really_ Draco thought, _it does show how ignorant she is to things, how she assumes she is always right._ He shook his head and turned back to his meal. The plates had been cleared and it was time for the deserts to start.

He quickly loaded up his plate with chocolate ice cream and chocolate fudge brownie. He looked up to see Paravati glaring at him. "What?" He asked, wondering how he had offended her.

"Do you always eat like that?"

Draco looked down at his plate, wondering what was wrong. "What do you mean?"

"All that chocolate."

"Erm... yes."

He received a glare for his answer, and a look of complete jealousy. "And you have a figure like that, it's so unfair." She sighed, shaking her head, going back to her vanilla ice cream and fruit.

Harry snorted into his treacle tart. "Dignified Harry."

The rest of the welcome feast went by without any other interesting occurrences. The chatter continued on safe grounds, discussing holidays, Quiddich and general gossip. Hermione and Ron kept themselves to themselves muttering to each other, probably trying to figure what had come over Harry. Hermione was still seething about being outsmarted by Draco.

At the end of the feast Harry and Draco got to their feet, attempting to leave the hall quickly and speak to Draco's friends. Harry let Draco take the lead, being dragged along by his sleeve by the other. "Pansy! Blaise! Wait!" Draco called over the heads of students.

"Draco!" Pansy turned and saw the two weaving towards them. "Potter?" She added, obviously curious.

"Hey Pans." Draco gasped a little breathlessly. "Sorry we couldn't sit by you at the feast, do you mind if we sit by you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"We? What do you mean we?" It was Blaise's turn to speak.

"Me and Harry. I have so much to tell you, but not here or now."

"Why were you at the Gryffindor table Draco?" Pansy asked cautiously, obviously weary of the situation.

"Me and Harry have to stay together. I-ll-"

"Draco for God's sake." Harry cut in, annoyed. "Tell you what, come to our rooms tomorrow, if we all have a free period at the same time we'll meet then, if not come after classes and we will explain. We was going to sit by you but didn't want to cause too much of a commotion. Ron wouldn't think twice about shouting across the Great Hall, you guys are more intelligent than to do that." Pansy and Blaise stared at Harry for the compliment. "So breakfast tomorrow?"

"HARRY!"

"Oh, Crap!" Harry muttered to himself. He turned away from the Slytherins towards the source that had called his name, a fixed smile in place. "Ginny."

"Harry, I've missed you sooooo much." The red head came walking up to the boy who lived, swinging her hips in what was obviously supposed to be an appealing way. "Are you really going to be spending all of your time with Malfoy here? Won't you have any time for me anymore?" She pouted, fluttering her eyelashes.

Draco felt his gut clench and the irrational urge to pull Harry away from the ridiculous carrot top. Harry spoke before he had the chance. "Ginny, you remember what I told you last year? It still stands. Yes I will be spending a lot of time with Draco, and maybe his friends if they are willing." He added, glancing at the three gobsmacked people behind him. He smirked at them.

Ginny didn't seem to take the hint and pouted more. "Oh Harry, that is so unfair, what about Ron and Hermione? What about the rest of us?"

Harry's smile turned into a frown. "If you or they cannot accept Draco, then I have no interest."

Ginny's put fell out of place to be replaced by a look of sever annoyance. "So that's it? If we don't accept him we can't be friends?"

"Essentially, yes. Goodnight Ginny." With that he turned his back on her to talk to the Slytherins. "So what do you say?"

"Ok Potter, breakfast." It was Pansy who spoke. "I wonder how our friends will react."

Harry's face split into an evil grin. "Me too."

"Draaaacooooo. I- I think I love you." Harry choked out as they reached their living area. "I mean really, the way you spoke to Hermione, it nearly brought tears to my eyes, it was beautiful."

Draco grinned. "I am rather brilliant aren't I?"

"Indeed." Severus stood at the door, "I must admit you two put on quite a show, I have just had Miss Parkinson at my door wondering if what you claim is true and Harry hasn't brainwashed you." A smirked covered his harsh features. "It also took Miss Granger a full ten minutes to remove herself from her seat when the feast had finished. Minerva had to ask her if her brains had been addled."

The two boys turned to the potions master with identical evil grins. "Brilliant, it's about time she learnt that she doesn't know everything." Harry told the two. "It must have come as quite a shock to her to be put into her place, it's never happened before, she is not going to be happy."

"Harry." Severus looked at the boy cautiously. "Are you sure you want to completely separate yourself from your friends? It seems a bit of a jump, people will be curious, ask questions."

Harry sighed, he could understand where Severus was coming from, but he did not understand what he had to put up with the last few years. "Severus, I understand what you're saying, I do. It's just that they were never really my friends. Ron likes me for my fame and Hermione is just plain nosy. I have a feeling it has been them selling stories about me to the prophet you know. Anyway, the other Gryffindors like Draco, or at least their ok with him, it will not seem like my fault. They will be the ones to push, and I, with my fiery Gryffindor temper will put them in their place, at which point they will not want to speak to me again and possibly turn their back on me."

"You're sure of this?"

"Hundred percent."

"And those from my house?"

"They seem happy with me for the moment. I assume they know that Draco is not going to be a death eater and we have promised them information tomorrow. We will be having breakfast with them tomorrow, I think sparks may fly with my _lovely_ friends seeing me at the Slytherin table, so just be wary of a little chaos." Harry had the glint in his eye that seemed to be a new thing before trouble was about to happen, especially when he was the one to inadvertently cause it.

Severus nodded. There wasn't really much he could do, they weren't technically doing anything wrong, just making themselves a catalyst for it. "Very well. Goodnight boys."

"Hey Sev!" Draco called, the same glint now showing up in his eyes. "Do you think that tomorrow should be the time to show everyone that you and Harry are no longer sour to each other."

Said gleam seemed to be catching, it now resided in Severus' dark orbs. "Hmm... I think we shall have a look at your timetables. Definitely sometime this week, maybe during defence, or maybe I will pay a visit to you in potions." With that he swept from the room. The boys really were a bad influence on him.


	16. Chapter 16

As promised, breakfast was an interesting affair. The Slytherins were not as accommodating as the Gryffindors, they were cautious, overly so, but were not as quick as Ron and Hermione to attack Harry and Draco. Neither did the conversation go quite as smoothly as it did with the others at the Gryffindor table. No small talk was made, no curious questions, just simple "hellos" and "can you pass the butter". Only when the time tables arrive did the talk start.

"Right, we have quite a few classes the same this year." Harry pointed out, "defence, potions, transfiguration, charms. The only ones that are different are ancient runes for me and arithmancy for you, that good."

Draco skimmed Harry's time table. "When did you start taking ancient runes?"

"The end of fifth year, I thought it would be more useful than divination, it took a lot of work over the summer and last year, but I managed. I thought it would be useful for... you know." Harry told him, trailing off at the end. The company was not best for discussing Voldy and the horcruxes. "Hey we both get this morning off."

"Pansy," Draco called down the table. "Me and Harry have got this morning off, are you free?"

Pansy looked startled, she obviously wasn't expecting to actually be sat by them at breakfast, let alone get the answers she was dying to have. "Erm... no I don't, how about after lunch?"

"Nah we've got defence." Draco informed her, a sparkle coming to his eyes.

Harry smirked beside him. "You really should have continued that class Pansy, it can be quite amusing." She eyed the boys curiously, their relationship really had changed quite dramatically. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll hear about it."

Draco nudged him in the side. "You're giving out our secrets. Anyway, how about after dinner, that way we can bring you to our rooms, saves trying to explain where they are."

"Erm, ok, that sounds good."

"Harry!" The shrill tones of the youngest Weasley male sounded through the hall.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered to himself, before turning to the source of the noise. "Yes?"

"You're talking to Slytherins now? What the hell is going on with you?" The boy was quickly becoming the same colour as the Gryffindor banners.

"Ron, I will talk to whomever I chose. Maybe it's time to forget the silly prejudices yeah? I mean it is a little pathetic." Harry was the picture of calm, how he could talk to his ex-best friend like this Draco would never know. Then again how he had ever put up with his ex-best friend Draco would also never know.

"Y-you. You think I- I'm prejudiced? H-how dare you!" The red head managed to splutter. "How can you say such a thing. Their Slytherin Harry!"

"And have you ever taken the time to get to know them?" Harry asked cooly.

"No. But neither have you!"

"Well I am now." Said the Brunette simply, turning back to the others. "What lessons does Blaise take?" He asked them politely, the Italian had not made it to breakfast yet, something about working out, a shower and only eating fruit for breakfast.

As Harry had turned back Ron had pulled his wand out and made a vague waving movement. Draco snickered recognising it as the spell to detect someone under the imperious curse. "Weasley, was you not present during fourth year? Harry cannot be controlled with the imperious curse. He's too stubborn." He laughed, nudging Harrys shoulder as he spoke.

"SHUT UP MALFOY! How _dare_ you take my friend from me! Harry stop it right this instant, come back to us. This is completely stupid!"

Harry turned in his seat. "You think you can order me to your side Ron? You think _telling _me what to do is going to make me come crawling to you. You are _ridiculous_. Now leave me alone."

Harry caught Severus' eye as he turned back around in his seat. He knew Ron would not react well to his statement. Sure enough a flash of purple light soon filled the Great Hall coming straight from Ron's wand directed at Harry.

The force of the block Harry had used sent him sprawling on the floor at Severus' feet, the spell having rebounded upon the caster causing him to start developing boils, starting with his extremities, working inwards.

"Mr Weasley," the deathly voice of Severus Snape came from behind him. "You seem to have forgotten quite a few of the school rules, dear me." Severus voice had traces of amusement shooting through the octaves, his eyes gleaming with malice and humour. "And what a shame you have not had time to earn any points for me to take away, it seems we will have to just hand out detentions. Now let's see... I think three detentions will be in order, one for shouting, one for casting the spell and one for interrupting our breakfast." Severus' smirk was almost a smile. "You will see me today after defence to arrange them. Good day to you all." His eyes met Draco's and Harry's before he stalked off.

Ron was shocked. "You- you're meant to be my friend. _Mine._ How could you do this?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the red figure on the floor. "You just tried to hex me Ron. I have given you the chance to be both of our friends. Now go."

The Slytherin table soon warmed up.

As promised defence was a memorable occasion, it was a joint Slytherin and Gryffindor class which meant Harry and Draco would have to put up with Ron and Hermione again.

"I can't believe that the slimy git is teaching defence again. What happened to the post being cursed for Merlin's sake?" Ron's dulcet tones could be heard from down the corridor.

Annoyed already, Harry strode up to the line waiting for their professor. "If you haven't noticed already Ron the class is now called defence, not defence against the dark arts. It was the _defence against the dark arts_ post that was cursed. When it had changed its name the curse was no longer valid." Harry commented in a tone that would usually be used trying to explain to a toddler that one plus one equals two.

"Oh, and how would you know this?" Hermione's voice perked up from behind the ginger idiot.

"It was my suggestion to Dumbledore," Harry told them, suppressing a grin. "It was such an obvious solution that even the headmaster had to admit it was genius, of course that meant asking the ministry to change the titles of the exam papers. Bur obviously it worked otherwise Professor Snape wouldn't be teaching this year would he?"

Before Hermione could retaliate the classroom door swung open. "And for that I thank you Potter, I do enjoy not being dead, insane, embarrassed, imprisoned or captured. Now inside, all of you and take out your wands, we shall be practicing duelling today with silent spells."

Severus set the pairs to work, allowing Draco and Harry to work together but with the understanding that they would not blow up his classroom. In truth, neither boy needed the lesson, but they would not be able to sit their NEWTs without attending. Thankfully they seemed to be aiming transfiguration spells at each other more than hexes or curses, obviously trying to embarrass the other as much as possible.

This lesson was supposed to be the lesson in which Harry was going to show his camaraderie with Severus, the boy had asked for it to get everything in the open as quickly as possible. Severus could see no reason why not, but he wished it to be on his terms, no god or other being would know what Harry would do if left to his own devices. Probably give Severus a lap dance in front of the class, Severus cringed at the thought.

The first half of the lesson went by without too much damage being caused, at least there was no trips to the hospital wing. Severus called halt to the lesson, stating he wanted to view the duels one by one, first up being Ron and Hermione.

"Begin," Severus called, waiting for what was probably to be one of the most boring things he had ever seen.

He wasn't wrong. Ron didn't wish to harm Hermione so kept to the softer hexes and spells, causing barely a strong wind to breeze past her or splashed of water to assault her already frizzy hair. Hermione on the other hand just defended and occasionally cast a mild stinging hex that wouldn't hit half of the time.

Severus wasn't the only one that got bored with the pair. Draco and Harry sat back from the others, watching and whispering. With a single nod to each other they both gave a slight wave to their hand, Hermione's shield charm had collapsed and Ron's tickling jinx turned into a hair growing charm. The boys snickered in the back and awaited Hermione's response, they were not disappointed. With a flourish of her wand Ron was sent flying through the air, crashing into the tables along the left wall. Crying, Hermione fled the room.

The boys continued to snigger in the corner as the rest of the class duelled, sometimes interfering, sometimes just watching. Severus gave them both a look that stated they should play nice when he called them to the front. He had watched the two duel before and knew their capabilities, but it would not bode well for them to apparate in the classroom or do other magic that would not be seen as advisable.

Both boys faced each other, wands raised. "Begin," Severus called, hoping that his classroom would still be in one piece when they had finished.

Fortunately enough the boys decided to continue with their aim of embarrassing each other. Draco got the first hit in, managing to turn Harry's hair pink after sliding a chair behind him, catching him by surprise. Harry retaliated by summoning Draco's underwear from upstairs and making them dance around the class and making his hair curly. Draco came back with an interesting little spell that gave Harry a tattoo on his arm stating "Owned by Draco", which then resulted in Draco receiving gold teeth.

The show went on for about fifteen minutes, in which time the boys had only managed to land about five transfigurations each. Severus soon called a stop to the proceedings, much to the dismay of the class. The boys took one look at each other and bust into hysterics.

It took a while for them both to calm down. "Boys I can honestly say that was the most interesting duel I have ever seen. I cannot say that it would be advisable to use those kind of spells against the Voldemort or any of his followers, but nonetheless, it was effective."

The class gawped at Severus. Had he just given Harry Potter a compliment? Harry beamed at the professor, "I don't know sir. I think it would suit old Voldy with ringlets, I think the tattoo should read 'owned by Harry Potter' instead of Draco though. What do you think?"

Severus actually graced Harry with a smile that caused most of the class to back away cautiously, most had never seen their potions master / defence teacher do something so human before, it was a scar sight. "I think that if you manage such a feat Mr Potter, I want front row seats. Class dismissed."

"So are you going to explain everything?" Pansy asked the two teens. She and Blaise had paid the two a visit as they had agreed as long as they received answers.

"Well, to simply put it, father wanted me to be a death eater, Voldemort wanted a ask doing, neither of which I wished to do. I am now wanted by both my father and Voldemort. I spent the summer with Harry at his house and then at Hogwarts and we are sharing these rooms because we can't stay in our normal dorms because of death eater children, just in case they want to kill us or something." Draco told them in a rush, wanting to get most of it out in the open as soon as possible.

Pansy nodded as Blaise asked, "but what about professor Snape? Why is he all happy?"

"He doesn't have to pretend to be a death eater anymore. He saved me last year when the death eaters broke into the castle and I didn't want to kill Dumbledore. When he turned his wand on them he was seen as a traitor. He is more of a wanted man than me and Harry are." Draco explained. "He doesn't have to be mean to everyone now, although I think he will carry on with the Weasleys and Granger, they really get on his nerves."

"And mine." Harry muttered from his chair by the fire.

The two guests stared at Harry as though someone had died his eyebrows pink. Choosing not to ask, they continued the conversation. "So you're not a death eater, Potter hates his friends and Snape is all jolly about not having to be all evil. The only part of that that is easy to swallow is the part about you not being a death eater." Pansy raised her eyebrows to the blond.

Draco sighed, "I know, but it's true. You saw Harry and Weasley at breakfast. Blaise, you saw Sev in defence, it's all true." Draco looked up nervously. "The question is, what do you make of this information?"

Blaise and Pansy frowned at each other a moment, trying to work out what Draco was asking of them. "Draco, are you trying to ask us if we are still going to talk to you?"

"And Harry."

Blaise nodded. "Well I can't say we will can continue to talk to Potter, we didn't really talk to him to begin with. But we can start. What do you say Potter?"

Harry offered a small smile. "Sounds good to me."

Draco beamed.

The week continued with little to no events. Ron tried yet again to try and get Harry to leave Draco and go with him quite a few times over the week, causing Harry to get more and more wound up.

The explosion finally came on Friday before potions. The boys were stood outside the dungeon classroom, awaiting Slughorn, when the idiotic red head strode up to them, chest puffed out. "Harry, I think it's about time you finished babysitting, you should come back to your real friends."

"Ron, have you not noticed that the Slytherins seem to be able to comprehend that me and Draco are now friends? Why can't you do the same? This is getting beyond ridiculous and rather tiresome." Harry faked a yawn behind his hand for added effect.

"How dare you Harry! I have been there for you for years and where has _he_ been huh? You came to my house during the holidays, we stuck by you throughout the years and you throw it back in our faces! How dare you!" The redhead screamed, spit flying from his mouth.

Harry spoke back in his most deadly voice, a voice that would have made Severus Snape proud. "You Ron, have _followed_ me everywhere. You did not stick by me, you wanted some of the glory following me would bring you. You followed me to the philosophers stone. You came with me to the chamber of secrets because you wanted me to save _your_ sister. _I _saved _you_ in third year from the dementors, from Sirius. Where were you in the triwizard tournament huh? Oh right, you was too busy blaming me for something that was out of my control, allowing your jealousy to blind you. Fifth year with Umbridge you didn't care, you helped me set up the DA for your own personal gain, to have some credit towards it. You followed me to the ministry out of pure curiosity, not because you wanted to help me. You just didn't want to be left out." Harry breathed a deep breath as Ron went to open his mouth, probably to protest. "Do not try to deny it. You have walked around with me purely to get some glory for yourself, then used to moan like a baby when you were too much in my shadow. Get. Over. Your. Self." Harry hissed the last words, fuming at the turn of events.

Draco could feel the irritation and anger radiating from the other teen and put his hand on his shoulder to soothe him, squeezing slightly as a gesture of comfort. Apparently this was too much for Ron who pulled his wand out, aiming it at Draco. "Take your hand off him Malfoy!" The bright red boy in front of him shouted.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't think I will thanks." Draco found himself resisting the temptation to stroke Harry's back, or chest, or anywhere he wouldn't get hexed by Harry for stroking.

"Put. Your. Wand. Away." The words were spat from Harrys mouth that it was a surprise that their surroundings weren't melting away. "You have three seconds. Three... Two... One."

In a movement quicker than anyone could see, Harry had his wand out, the red head was thrown back into the wall for the second time that week. With an extra wave of his wand Weasley found him with a badge stuck to his robes with the words "I am stupid!" on them. The class, apart from Hermione roared with laughter, even the Gryffindors. It was a few seconds later that they recognised they also had badges on their robes bearing the phrase "I'm with stupid", an arrow pointing to the direction that Ron was in. Fascinated the Gryffindors moved around, getting the arrows to spin in different directions. Laughter ran through the crowd again with odd call of "cool!"

"Harry how could you?" Hermione near cried at him, anger causing static to fly from her hair. "He's supposed to be your friend."

Harry snorted. "A friend who sells stories about me to the newspapers?" He saw the colour run from her face at the statement. "Yes, I know what he has been doing, trying to get himself a bit of extra money and you of course, helping him. Tut tut Hermione, I thought you were better than that, but then again, I suppose you'd try and do anything to get into his pants, ay?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my God, I'm an idiot!"

Harry had been lost in a world of morbid thoughts, memories of his forth year flooding his mind as the defence class continued around him, startled at the display, all eyes were now on him, including those belonging to Severus.

"As much as I have to agree with you Mr Potter, I should ask that you keep your voice down in class." Severus' words were light with humour that they would not have contained a few months ago. He looked into his teachers eyes, telling him wordlessly that they needed to talk. Taking the hint Severus continued, "stay after class and we will sort out your punishment for disrupting my lesson."

Harry was thankful that he and Severus had come closer during the last month or so of school. The potions master still made time to visit the boys during the week or on a weekend, usually when somebody had upset him and he wanted someone to vent at. Of course there was the odd occasion that Harry or Draco had done some weird spell that he needed to know how to reverse or he had to warn them about not showing their magic off.

Through the month they had learnt how to silently communicate with each other, not by way of telepathy but through facial expressions, eye pointing and body language. Draco and Harry were working on a telepathic bond but Severus decided he 'is quite happy with his own thoughts in his brain and does not need anybody else's, especially not to ridiculous teenagers that would probably distract him with vulgar thoughts and worthless conversation until he went mad'.

The silent communication they had come up with worked perfectly fine anyway, it told the other just enough of what they were thinking without giving to much information. Telepathy was hard to cover up, the people involved usually had a dazed look about them until they learnt to control it completely. The determined, urgent-but-not-so-urgent-it-can't-wait-a-little-while look told Severus that the three of them needed to sit down and talk, and quite soon. As he continued with the class he noticed Harry tell Draco to stay after class as well, not giving any more information than necessary.

As the last person filed out Severus turned on Harry, waving his wand to put up silencing spells and locks on the door. "So Harry what, may I ask, had you degrading your intellect in front of a class of Slytherins and Gryffindors?"

Grey and black eyes searched emerald green, waiting for his response. A response that Harry was eager to give. "The Riddle house!" Harry exclaimed. Getting no reaction from the two before him he continued. "The Riddle house, the one Voldemorts dad lived in. Little Hangleton? No? Voldemort took me to the graveyard behind the bloody place when he decided to act like Jesus and resurrect himself?" At the look of comprehension on his two friends faces, he rolled his eyes. "Knew we'd get there in the end." He muttered to himself.

"Erm, Harry, what about the Riddle house?" Draco's voice bought him floating back to the surface.

"It's where we should look for the next horcrux, there and the surrounding village." At the odd looks he received he went into detail. "Well he hid the necklace in the cave didn't he? Well according to the memories Dumbledore showed me last year, that cave is where he took some muggles children to torture them. So, maybe he's hiding them in places that relate to him, places he thinks people won't think to look, right?"

"That great Harry, but why would Voldemort want to put his soul in a place that links him to the muggles he is related to?" Severus couldn't deny it was a good idea, but at the same time he couldn't see Voldemort leaving his soul in that place.

Harry shook his head trying to think. Severus had just made a good point. "His mum and dad had to have met somewhere, maybe she lived nearby? In the memory Voldys mum, Merope, saw his dad, Tom Riddle Senior passing the window, it's got to have been close to where he lived." Harry was riffling through the thoughts he had earlier in the lesson. "The ring! It's got to be the ring that's there, Voldys grandad, Marvolo, was wearing it, mentioned something about Peverell and being a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Morfin, Voldys uncle, he was attacked by Tom and was sent to Azkaban. That _must_ be where the ring is. He must have stolen the ring, killed his muggle relatives and then made a horcrux out of it! It all makes sense!"

The other two men in the room looked on in shock. Harry seemed to have figured this out all very quickly. "When do you want to go?" Severus asked, he knew it was going to be difficult to dissuade Harry from this idea and there was also a very good chance he was right, especially if all he was saying is true.

"The weekend." Harry confirmed, causing Severus to sigh in relief. It would give him time to prepare, it was also a relief to not have to talk Harry down from going there and them.

"We'll need to get some things prepared." Draco decided, rising to his feet. "Would we be able to come to your room's tonight uncle Sev? I think it might be a good idea to have some potions ready just in case. We'll also need to get some maps of Little Hangleton and the surrounding area, perhaps Kreature or Dobby can so that?"

"Agreed, now let's get to dinner, I'm starving."

Luna found her way to Harry after lessons that night. Harry hadn't seen her since before the summer holidays but knew it was useless attempting to find her, the blond could never be found unless she wanted to be. Therefore Harry knew that if she wanted him or if he desperately needed her, she would turn up.

"Harry!" The strange Ravenclaw called to him, gliding very quickly towards him, somehow not running.

"Luna!" Harry grinned at his most eccentric friend, capturing her in his arms when she came near enough. "I've missed you, how are you?"

Luna smiled, "the spirits have been keeping me safe from the nargles." Her huge eyes reflected his face perfectly, "unfortunately the same cannot be said for you." She informed him, pointed her want at him and sighed. "There all better, what would you do without me?"

"I really do not know. How come you haven't come to see me sooner?" Harry demanded of her.

"You know as well as I do you have been quite busy. Training, doing up the shack, arguing with Ron and Hermione, fighting off Ginny." Luna smirked. "They will probably become more difficult, but I think you'll be quite happy with it."

Harry turned to frown at her, he knew it would be futile to question her, she never gave more information than she told, that was of course it had already happened. This was going to remain a mystery to him until the passing of said event. "So, what brings you to me now?"

Luna looked into his eyes, seemingly examining them for information that only she would know. She shook her head, blue eyes widening slightly, a glazed effect washed over her face before being pulled back to the present. She smiled slightly, "nothing really Harry, I just wanted to wish you luck for this weekend." Her smile broadened, "a lot will be realised this weekend Harry, do try not to fight it. Oh and the simplest way is usually the right way." She tiptoes, pecking him on his cheek swiftly. "I'll see you around Harry."

"Bye Luna." He muttered to himself. "And visit me whenever you feel like it, yeah?" He ended lamely with the question.

The girl really was an enigma, Harry sighed to himself. It was time to meet Draco before lunch.

Today seemed to be the day for running into people, unfortunately they couldn't all be as nice as Luna.

"Harry, we need to talk." Ron's distinguishable, nasally voice sounded through the corridor after potions.

Harry turned at the sound, grabbing Draco's elbow, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. "We do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, a habit that he had picked up and perfected from Severus.

"Yes we do, alone." Ron spat out, annoyed that Harry had made sure Draco was with them.

Harry smirked, eyebrow still raised. "Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Draco," he told them.

"Please Harry, not this we can't. It's about what we talked about last year, you know..." Hermione's voice trailed off, forever trying to be the voice of reason.

"And you can talk about that in front of Draco." Harry told them as Draco tried to not look smug, his passive stance changing only slightly. Ron and Hermione stared, jaws hanging. Apparently it was not the reaction they had hoped for. "Well if we must talk how about we head into a cosier spot ay?" With that he walked into the nearest empty classroom, practically dragging Draco along in his wake.

When Ron and Hermione had come back around and followed Harry and Draco into the classroom Harry quickly waved his hand, causing the room to become impenetrable. The look on Ron's face told him it would need to be.

"So." Harry said a little more cheerfully than he felt, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We told you Harry, we want to talk about the... thingies." Hermione finished lamely.

"Horcruxes, you want to talk about the horcruxes Hermione, I've told you Draco knows. Now, what about them?" Harrys eyes narrowed as his patience began to wear thin.

Both Hermione and Ron shot a glare at Draco before turning back to Harry. "We were wondering if you have had any luck finding them? If you have had any ideas, or if you want to get together and think about it." Hermione allowed the words to spill from her mouth so quickly that Harry had trouble catching them all.

"Would Draco be invited to our little get together?"

"NO!" Ron seemed to explode, the conversation was obviously not going the way the red head had planned. "We were meant to do this. Me, you and Hermione, not _him_! Don't you understand? How can you-"

"Stop!" Harrys voice was filled with such power that no one dared speak. "You two need to listen and listen well, me and Draco are going to be sticking together throughout this war. He has been a lot more understanding than either of you two have, he was even ok with the idea of getting to know you. His friends have come to terms with the idea of us being friends, you two are being ridiculous."

"Harry-"

"No!" Harry silenced the two with a wave of his hand. "No more interruptions. You _will_ listen." He hissed, something he only did when he got very angry, as his two ex-best friends knew. "Draco has been there for me more over the last few months than you two ever have, now stop with these games. I have had enough, so just leave me alone." He turned to leave the classroom, after taking a few steps he turned back. "And for your information we have found one horcrux and destroyed it, we are working on the next one. Have a good day."

With that he swept from the room, Draco trailing after him, leaving Ron and Hermione silenced. Either they would have to ask Harry or Draco to take it off (which neither would), go to Dumbledore (which would result in waiting around for him to come back from whatever he was supposed to be doing this time), or wait the three days for it to work off of its own accord.

_Well, _Draco thought, _at least Uncle Sev will find it funny._

"Erm, Severus, are you alright?" Harry wasn't easily made nervous, nor was he easily scared as of late, but the sight of his usually stone cold, composed defence teacher clutching his sides, rolling on the floor with tears streaming from his eyes was definitely a cause for concern.

"Silenced," he managed to choke out. "Silenced... for-for _days_!" Silent laughter escaped him, already too far gone for a sound to break through his lips, apart from the words he struggled to spit out of course. "I- I... think... I-wanna-marry... you." If it weren't for the development in their relationship over the past few months Harry would have turned tail and fled, Draco would have probably been booking a bed in St Mungo's for Severus to spend the remainder of his life in.

The two teens swapped startled looks. "I told you he'd be amused." Draco smirked, "I just wish I had a camera, nobody would believe this."

"How are we going to break him out of it?" Harry asked, definitely concerned now.

Draco shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe we should leave him? It's probably the first time he's laughed this hard in a while."

"If at all."

"There is that."

"What if he cracks a rib or something, he might stop breathing."

"I am not giving him mouth to mouth! Anyway this is your fault."

"Mine! How is it my fault?"

"You silenced them!"

"You told him about it!"

"He would have found out anyway."

"Yes, but then it wouldn't have been our problem."

As the boys argued, Severus slowly came round to himself. "Excuse me boys." He managed to calm himself enough to say. "But that has got to be the best thing I have heard in a long time." An evil glint appeared in the potions master's eye. "I assume you won't mind if I take advantage of your _friends_ predicament Harry? They cannot, of course, get away with the way they have treated you and Draco and we wouldn't want Gryffindor to lose any house points would we?"

Identical grins appeared on the faces of Harry and Draco. "Of course not Severus, but we do ask for one thing."

"Which is?"

"You allow us to be there when you do it."

Severus smirked. "You have defence tomorrow, first period, I'm sure their punishments can wait until that time. Now down to business..."

They spoke into the early hours of the morning planning everything; how they were going to get there, what potions would be best to take, everything, even down to the clothing they were going to wear.

They did not write anything down, not one list was created. It would not have boded well if someone had stumbled upon it and found out what they were up to. Dumbledore especially would not have been very impressed, not that they really cared, they just could have done without the hassle.

There was a break during the night when a student had come knocking on the door. Harry had every reason to be there due to his little outburst during defence, explaining Draco's presence would have been an issue. Thinking quickly Harry threw his invisibility cloak at the blonde and got him to wait in the corner.

When Severus opened the door it was to come face to face with a very disgruntled looking Ginny Weasley. From what Harry could hear, she had been found by a prefect lurking down by the Slytherin common room. Said prefect had dragged her from where she was hidden and to the professors office (that was still situated in the dungeons as it was close to his house) knocked the door, gave a brief explanation to her head of house and exited without further comment.

Harry made a mental note to ask Severus about this behaviour later and took to continuing scrubbing the cauldrons whilst listening in on the conversation.

Severus' black robed frame towered over Ginny's slight figure as he awaited an explanation. When he received none after a minute he spoke. "Miss Weasley, you have been bought to me for sneaking around by the Slytherin common room, I want an explanation. Now."

It had been a long time since he had heard Severus talk to somebody like that, he had forgotten what it could do to a person. Ginny did not react too well to it either. "Please, Sir." She whispered, her eyes shooting over to where Harry stood. "I will explain, of course I will, but please, not here."

Severus knew instantly that whatever the female Weasley had to say for herself she did not want to be heard by Harry. This, naturally, only made him want the information here and now, loud enough so that even Draco could hear it from his corner. "Miss Weasley, you have exactly two minutes to explain to me exactly why you were lurking around the dungeon. If you do not then you will conveniently find yourself with Saturday detentions every time Gryffindor has a Quiddich match." The threat was clear in his voice, he would stand no stalling. Harry and Draco though could hear the underlying amusement.

Ginny took a deep breath, obviously knowing it was no use arguing, even begging wouldn't work. "I making my way from the common room." The statement was barely a whisper, thankfully the dungeons echoed.

Harry, pretending he had heard nothing continued with his scrubbing, the one spot getting shinier and shinier every second. Severus had to repress a smirk, turning it into a grimace. "And what, Miss Weasley, were you doing in the Slytherin common room?"

Ginny's face slowly turned the shade of lava as it erupted from a volcano, the heat radiating from it only added to the simile. "I- I was... I was with..."

"Yes?"

"Nott. I was with Theo Nott."

"And why were you in the common room with Nott?"

"I wasn't in the common room."

"So where were you?" Severus's voice and face had turned blank, expressionless. _Probably to stop himself laughing, _Harry thought. _A repeat of earlier would not be pleasant._

Ginny seemed to attempt to make herself as small as possible. She knew Harry was here and, although he was not talking to Ron, it did not mean that Ron would not find out. What if Harry used it against him next time Ron decided to pick a fight? "I was in his dorm."

"And what were you doing in his dorm room Miss Weasley?" Severus knew full well what she had been doing, he could see the humiliation in her eyes and the way they kept roaming over to Harrys back. Just because he knew though, did not mean he was not going to make her say it. Any dreams she had of getting into Harrys bed were now going to be obliterated.

"Do you really need me to answer that professor?" She looked ready to obliviate herself, or maybe use a well placed hex of some sort to get herself out of the situation.

"Of course I do," Severus could feel the tension rolling from the young red head, he could also feel the amusement and curiosity of his two favourite people in the school.

"I was- we – were."

"Yes?"

"Having sex- having sex ok? Are you happy now?" Her face, if possible, had gotten brighter, her eyes swimming with tears. Her none existent chances with Harry had just gone flying out of the window.

Severus's eyes gleamed. "Miss Weasley, I am far from happy. Detention, tomorrow, be here at seven. I think I need to have a word with a few people, now get out of my sight."

Once the door was shut the three men broke into pales of laughter. "I want to be here tomorrow." Draco demanded.


	18. Chapter 18

The remainder of the week passed without much event. Of course there was the detention that Ginny had to face and Severus, being as cruel and sadistic as he is, allowed both Harry and Draco to be present throughout as long as they remained silent and under the invisibility cloak.

Much to the boys delight and much to Ginny's chagrin Theodore Nott and none other than professor McGonagall were also invited to her detention. Both Ginny and Nott were given an extremely embarrassing talk about sexual relationships, contraception, their age and finally, why it is inappropriate to be doing such things in their dorm rooms, especially since Nott's family are considered death eaters and Ginny's blood traitors.

At the end of the detention and both students were embarrassed thoroughly enough Severus decided to put the icing on the cake. As the two teens, both now looking as though they would like to melt into the stones at their feet, were leaving the room Severus decided to speak to McGonagall. "You know Minerva, these two would make a prime example of why we should have sex education classes here at Hogwarts. We should use their case and take it to the headmaster, maybe even the ministry."

Needless to say both students faces went from the bright red that distinctly comes with embarrassment to the pale white of muggle paper. Both parents worked for the ministry and Dumbledore was head of the order of the phoenix, both lives would be made hell if their relationship, casual (which Harry and Draco very much thought it was) or not, both parents simply would not put up with it. Although Draco secretly though Nott would stand the better chance since he could probably persuade his parents he was just trying to get information on Harry and Dumbledore. Draco had seen the Weasley matriarch in, not quite one of her worst moods, and she was terrifying even then. The plump, red hair witch put a sabre tooth tiger to shame, it wouldn't be surprising if even Voldemort cowered when she was in one of her rages.

To the boys dismay, the school did not hear about it. The whole thing was kept very hush-hush, obviously the prefect that had found Ginny did not know what she was doing there and Ginny must have been able to vacate Slytherin common room without being caught.

Severus hadn't spoken to Dumbledore about it yet, he was thinking about it, it would be brilliant to get one over on the Weasleys who still didn't trust him after all this time. "Another shining example of their prejudices towards that which they do not understand," Severus had said. But if he told Dumbledore of the idea then Severus would more than likely end up teaching the class, not that he minded talking about that kind of thing, he just didn't want to have to take more time than necessary from his day. Defence was a subject that nearly everyone wished to take at the moment, especially with the rise of the psychotic snake man.

Ron and Hermione also didn't decide to attack Harry and Draco, they seemed to have decided that it wasn't worth the effort. When asked what had got Harry riled the third time they had stalked past them without so much as glancing at the pair, Harry simply replied "it would have been nice to thrown his sisters promiscuousness in his face."

They did spend a little time with Draco's Slytherin friends, Blaise and Pansy came to their rooms sharing 'information' about their fellow classmates. Basically they were gossiping, how Pansy managed to find out so much from different houses was beyond them. Slytherins were supposed to keep themselves to themselves and not bother with the other houses.

Harry was fascinated that Draco's friends had the same beliefs as Draco. It seemed that the only problems they had with muggleborns was their desire to change everything about their culture muggle, it was the same reason they hated the Weasleys, although some of the Weasleys, such as Bill and Charlie, they found ok. They didn't really know what to think of the Weasley twins, they admired them for their business brains, but other than that, they didn't really know them. Harry was quite shocked when they offered to help him with his learning of the wizarding world that Draco had began and Harry started to wonder whether his choice not to be put into Slytherin was a bad one.

But the weekend came and with it the time to visit the Gaunt family home, not to mention the Riddle house.

All three men were dressed up in muggle attire, Severus being forced to wear something other than black. "Severus Snape, you are being ridiculous!" Draco, having enough with Severus' protest decided to yell at him instead, something that didn't happen very often for some reason. "You cannot go into that village looking all tall, dark, handsome and brooding. A lot profile is key, now do as you're told!"

Much to the dismay of Severus he was forced into a plain blue t-shirt (dark blue of course, nothing too colourful), a pair of grey stonewash jeans and black trainers, also being forced to wear his hair away from his face, they didn't want to scare the people. It also gave him just enough 'sex appeal', as the boys called it (making Severus blush in the process), that he would be able to flirt if they were desperate for information.

Harry ended up wearing a plain pair of light blue jeans, blue canvas shoes and a plain white t-shirt, nothing spectacular, the light colours didn't exactly suit Harry well. He changed his glasses for contact lenses and turned his hair black instead of leaving it the brown it originally was, if needs be he could pass as Severus' son.

Draco on the other hand wore darker colours, not black, even though it was tempting just to annoy Severus. He wore a simple v-neck dark red t-shirt with navy jeans and black canvass trainers. He was the contrast of Harry and therefore the darker clothes didn't suit him as well as light would. If asked, Draco was simply a cousin whose mother and father had died some time ago. The sob story would get them everywhere.

Severus met the boys in their rooms at ten o'clock that night, it was easier for him to come to them after dark than it was for them to go to him. If anyone saw him he would be able to say he was checking on Draco or doing his rounds that night, not that many people would dare ask him of course.

After giving the once over and checking they had everything, Draco and Harry took Severus' hands and apparated them into the night.

The night air, crisp and cool against the skin ran shivers down their spines, it was not particularly cold, but there was a sense of foreboding about the place.

The cemetery was practically the same as when Harry last visited it, only this time there was no cauldron. He released the others hands and pulling his coat more firmly around him he began to walk towards the exit, he didn't want to be here anymore than he needed to be, there were just too many memories. The spot that Cedric had been murdered was feet away, the place the cauldron stood was still obvious from where a patch of grass was burnt. But the most difficult thing was seeing where he had been tied up. Where Wormtail had taken is blood bringing about the second life of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_You need to get a grip of yourself._ He told himself firmly, _this is not the time to brood, you have a job to do here. _

He felt heat and pressure, looking at his hand curiously he saw the pale tips of Draco's fingers on his own. "Are you ok?" The blonde whispered to him, worry laced through his voice, face pulled into a slight frown.

"Not really," Harry admitted much to his own, and probably Draco's and Severus' surprise, Harry was not one for showing weakness. "But I have to be." He said a little more firmly, straightening up a grim determination lining his features.

It was quite a nice cemetery really, if you hadn't been nearly murdered there. There was a peaceful feel about the place, birds fluttered in the trees that seemed to have popped up everywhere. The gravestones had all been repaired and all looked well looked after, the grass surrounding them a deep, rich green colour that, ironically, was full of life.

Typical to Saturday night the street was quite busy, the pub full of the usual weekend crowd. Thankfully the Riddle house, being on the outskirts of town, would not be too difficult to get to, the problem was if Voldemort had put any of his death eaters on station here.

They slowly made their way through town, trying to talk to each other, it would not do well to look suspicious, but at the same time they needed to keep their eyes and ears pealed for anything unusual. It was too early for anyone to be drunk and cause trouble for them and too late for any curious children to be out and get in their way.

They kept the conversation light and casual, not talking about anything that could relate them to the wizarding world or who they were, which was quite a difficult feat. Cooking and food seemed to be the best topic to stick to, but even then they had to be cautious of what they were talking about. Things such as pumpkin pasties, pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes, liquorish wands and cockroach cluster were off limits, but so were some of the muggle delicacies such as mars bars, kebabs, curries and other sweets and fast food items,, Severus had simply not heard of them for a long time, things had changed since he had known Harrys mum. So they were left discussing the dishes served at Hogwarts without actually mentioning Hogwarts or the house elves.

The strained conversation ended pretty abruptly as the rounded the corner to see then driveway to the entrance of the Riddle house. A for sale sign stood outside the front of the property, the sign looked as though it had been there for a while, possibly a few years. The house was obviously a call to vandals, the once white walls was covered in spray paint, the lawns were overgrown with obvious tracks where pushbikes and maybe even motorbikes had been rode over it. The majority of windows had been smashed assuming the boards over the windows meant what they thought they meant.

An alleyway to the side gave the men time to cast quick invisibility spells over themselves. Severus had come round to their way of thinking and, although he didn't think he would be able to sprout wings and fly at the moment he felt like it, he did believe in the concept of putting more effort into the spells you know to make them more effective, he had been shocked the first time he had managed to silence the entire class with one sweep of his wand, especially since he was only trying to silence Ron.

They made their way quickly and quietly from the alley, keeping to the shadows as they crept towards the house on the hill.

Imagination can be a wondrous place, it can create castles and dragons, adventures and dreams. Usually linked with children and play time it is rare that an adult will admit to using their imagination. But as the trio walked through the back of the Riddle house it was obvious that they had allowed their imagination to run wild.

The house was bare, everything that was fixed in place was left remaining, no evidence remained of somebody living here. Nothing was left behind, not a random chair or cushion, no odd scraps of paper, pens or an odd ornament that had been broken during removal, not even evidence of where the furniture may or may not have been.

They moved cautiously throughout the house, the Dark Lord had been here before, of that they knew, especially since Harry could now recall the dream he had summer of fourth year vividly now he was in the house. They could not be sure he wouldn't be here now, or if he would have someone, or something stationed here. The stairs creaked as they ascended them and vivid memories of an old muggle and a giant snake came squirming into Harrys mind, it would not do to remember that now.

But the upstairs rooms, just like the downstairs were completely bare. Harry could see into the room that Voldemort had sat in just three years prior and realised nothing was the same, it was a wasted journey. Nothing, it was a shell of a house. No armchair, no rug, no fire. Empty.

"Let's go, we won't find anything here." He found himself saying disappointedly, not quite sure what he was hoping for. They left without hesitation.

The problem was, now they had to find where the shack the Gaunts had once resided. Draco wondered aloud about altering the effects of the 'point me' spell, Harry had pointed out that they would probably need something related to the Gaunts to get that to actually work.

After a few minutes Harry received a swipe round the back of the head. "Severus! What was that for?"

"For God's sake I thought you had become more intelligent. Do you not have the horcrux you destroyed? Did that not once belong to Salazar Slytherin? Did it not belong to Merope?" Severus was annoyed, probably more at himself for not thinking of it sooner.

The Gaunt shack stood about a twenty minute walk from the Riddle house, easy enough to be able to spot the handsome Tom Riddle going past the place when on his way in or out of town. Well, back then anyway.

It was a small grubby shack looking very similar to something from a cartoon Harry had caught a glimpse of Dudley watching once, something called the Flinstones. Accept the flinstones houses were cleaner and brighter. Oh, ond this one had windows, windows which didn't seem to help in the slightest since they were covered in grime, had chips in the glass and plants growing over them. The dingy little thing seemed to be exactly like Voldemorts soul. Small, broken, black, lifeless.

The shack was surrounded by overgrown bushes, thorns, nettles, overgrown grass and a few old, fragile looking trees. The area crackled with magic, sending shiveres down the spine and through to the bones. Magic gave the feel of electricity, light magic gave a feeling of warmth and security, dark magic gave a cold feeling and emptiness, both of which hit the bone.

It was not easy to get through the first lot of protection Voldemort had put on the place but, after Severus had identified them all, Harry and Draco had been able to get rid of them all. It remained a mystery to Harry that Voldemort hadn't thought of making the places unplottable or put under the _fidellius_ charm. Although, he had to be thankful he didn't or he wouldn't be able to have found them. The hexes contained the normal protection charms, quite a dark hex that would have you writhing on the floor in pain for every movement you made, and one that gave you the impression that you were being drown in mud, your lungs would burn and feel as though you were suffocating, but the effect could last for days on end.

Draco had to wonder why Voldemort had put hexes on the place that caused the person pain but kept them _alive_. It made little to know sense, surely he would either want to transport them directly to him so he could question him or just kill them on the spot so nobody could spread the word about the abominable items. It made no sense for them to be left _here_ writhing about.

Shockingly when Draco voices his opinions it was Harry who answered. "He assumed he would be able to feel it when a part of it was stolen from its hiding place or was killed." Harry answered simply.

"So he doesn't?"

"Not by the looks of things." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued. "He didn't know when the locket was taken, nor when we stabbed it. I'm sure we would have known about it if that had happened."

Severus had continued to find what the inner curses were as the conversation unfurled. He knew Harry was right, if the Dark Lords precious pieces of soul had been uncovered the entire wizarding world would know about it. He would be more desperate in his attempt to take over, to kill Harry.

The last few curses were some of the nastiest Severus had heard of. As soon as they walked through the door a curse would trigger that would slowly grind the bones in a person's body to dust, slowly and excruciatingly. Another, just slightly further in paralyzed a person with the most realistic images of the persons worst nightmare, not only would they dream of what they hated most, but they would have images of them doing those things. They would literally _live_ it in their minds.

These were taken down by the will of the two boys within fifteen minutes, now was the more interesting part. Harry had told Severus that fiendfyre could be contained, could be controlled, but it took a lot of concentration, and Severus would be able to see it firsthand.

The protection and containing spells came up immediately, enveloping the area in a dome that not only protected them from the outside, but the outside from them. They would make sure that, on the off chance something did go wrong, it would not be to dramatic effects.

Harry held his wand out before him and took a deep breath. It was easier to control the fire when the incantation was done in the mind, something done in the mind would have a connection with it, making control easier. You didn't exactly yell instructions at the fire, it took a lot of mental communication and magic.

The fire spread quickly, it lapped up the chimney, sending chimaeras and phoenix's shooting from it, thankfully doubting into nothing as it left the house. The snarls of dragons were almost deafening, it was definitely to set a privacy bubble around themselves, there was no chance of the muggles not hearing anything without them.

As the fire crashed, tore through the shack as the men stood on and watched, marvelling at the beauty and destruction they had caused. Severus was the most surprised, Harry was doing it, actually doing it, controlling the fiendfyre. He had sent he Dark Lord control it, but the effort had creased his face, making the snake look more like an pug dog. Harry stood there, face smooth, a look of deep concentration in his eyes, but no effort, n sweat graced his brow or upper lip, no trembling of the limbs, nothing to say he was in the least bit suffering.

A scream pierced the silence around them, a bloodthirsty, desperate scream that resounded all around them. It seemed to come from all around them and the shack all at once. It was a scream of pain, of hatred, or anger, of every bad, hateful, evil emotion possible, wrapped into one. But the scream told them something. The job was done.


	19. Chapter 19

"Nother one down – hic – boys. Can you... believe it?" The third horcrux had been found and destroyed, Draco had uncovered the remains of the ring after Harry had doubted the fire. "Nother to – hic – add to the collection." And in true style, they had decided to celebrate with a bottle of wine that Severus had bought up with him to Harry's and Draco's room and, true to most celebrations, they had not stopped at the one bottle.

They had not in fact, just stopped at wine.

A bottle of wine, a bottle of whiskey and some kind of coffee tasting liquid of Harry's later and the three men were sprawled out in the living area. Draco and Harry were sharing the sofa and Severus in one of the armchairs. "Jusht three more to go, and we ish done. We can kill shnake man." Harry exclaimed to the room, giggling at his made up name for Voldemort, holding out a glass as though in a toast. "But we hash to fink where they could be."

Draco groaned and held up a finger to Harrys lips. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No more work today! We havvvve time to worry, we haaave to shelebrate now, we are geniushes sho it won urt to kill a few brain shells."

Severus tittered (not that he would admit to it) at Draco. If he was sober and hearing such an idiotic statement come from the young man's mouth he would have scolded him into oblivion. As he stood he couldn't help but agree, just a little, _who need's brain cells anyway, I could probably make up some more. _He thought, thinking about his excellent potion making abilities, _just maybe not just now._

Severus eventually fell asleep where he sat, he knew it would not be dignified to be spotted drunkenly walking around the castle, and he was nothing if dignified... in public anyway. Harry and Draco didn't count as public anymore, they had seen him in way too many predicaments, not to mention been the cause of a lot of them. The fact that he also couldn't walk more than a few feet without saying hello to the floor was not particularly making him move anytime soon either.

The boys stayed awake, watching Severus as though he had suddenly turned green and sprouted tentacles. Neither had seen him sleep before, all the harsh lines of worry, hatred and anger vanished to be left with smooth skin, beautifully pale, dark eyes and a smooth set of lips. Severus almost looked angel like.

"He, he, he," Harry began to giggle, "we should take a picture. He looks so pretty."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh," Draco told Harry again, "he might hear you."

"He does look pretty though," Harry told Draco, for some reason Draco frowned, causing Harry to giggle again. "Don't worry," Harry stretched out the blondes head, trying to undo the wrinkles that Draco had put there through frowning, "he's not as pretty as you."

"Really." Draco's voice was little more than a whisper, his face coming closer to Harry's.

"Really." Harry whispered back, leaning in, closing the gap slowly.

A huge snore from Severus made both boys jump back from each other, both scowling at the potions master for the interruption before schooling their features into a more drunken, dazed expression and turning back to each other.

Neither spoke, just looking into each other's eyes, trying to find what was missing, what had changed. When nothing could be found they both rose to their feet, a silent agreement they should probably get some sleep. Helping the other balance as they silently, but clumsily made their way to bed.

Severus awoke around midday with a start, pulling his wand out of his pocket as he scanned the room and took a second to identify where he was. He groaned as recognition came flooding to him, getting drunk with a couple of teenagers was not one of the best ideas he had ever had. He sank back into his chair and memories of _why_ he had gotten drunk with the two idiots came flooding back to him.

_They had destroyed another horcrux._

They were halfway towards destroying the most evil creature alive, halfway towards the end of eternal darkness. _This is what it must have felt like for the children in that story 'The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe' when they ended the ongoing winter._ They were now at the half way point.

The diary, the locket, the ring, all they needed now was the cup, Nagini and something of Ravenclaws or Gryffindors. Planning needed to begin immediately.

Severus shook himself as he rose to his feet. He had hangover potion in his cupboards in his dungeon, maybe he could get down there without running into anybody he didn't want to see, which pretty much meant anybody, unless of course Harry came downstairs with a hangover cure in hand.

At that though Dobby, Harry's irritatingly happy house elf popped in. "Master Harry has asked for breakfast for you all Professor Snape sir, he will be down in a moment," the house elf informed him in the most nerve severing, high pitched squeak possible, clicking his fingers. A full english breakfast appeared before him, causing his stomach to turn.

Harry smirked as he came down the stairs seeing Severus turn a most unpleasant green. "Severus, have some breakfast." He waved his hand toward the platters of sausage, bacon, eggs, mushrooms, beans, tomatoes, hash browns, fried bread and toast, causing Severus to pale further. "Bathrooms just through there," he added with a grin.

Severus nodded his thanks, quickly running through the door Harry had pointed out, throwing up was not dignified, but the boys had already seen him paralytic anyway. When he came out it was to see Harry and Draco sat at the table, Harry scooping eggs on to each of their plates as Draco sorted out the sausages they each had. Last year he would never be able to imagine the boys getting on so well together, now they were almost like a married couple. Severus smirked at the two bemused as he told them, causing both to blush and begin eating, Severus knew he was obviously missing something.

He walked over to the table and sat, helping himself to a piece of toast. Harry rolled his eyes, "Sev have something greasy, it will help." Harry began loading Severus' plate for him.

"Potter I am more than capable of picking what food I wish to eat. Now, if you wold be so kind as to leave me alone or give me a headache potion I would be most grateful."

Harry rolled his eyes at the use of his last name, "Severus, this is my hangover potion, now eat up, this works better."

Severus gave the boy a look that blatantly questioned his sanity. "He's right uncle Sev, believe me i thought he was insane the first time he told me as well," Draco told him, putting half a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Severus shrugged and began to eat, feeling better immediately. He wondered how Potter had come across such a cure, realizing it was probably what he did during his summer holidays with no access to potions. Potter's 'cure' worked a lot better than a hangover potion. Hangover potions tasted disgusting and left you with a fuzzy head all day after, this seemed to take all the effects away and taste good. Severus was glad he wasn't in the Great Hall, he would never normally be caught eating something so greasy, usually just toast or fruit for him.

Severus left them half an hour later, telling them to take it easy for a little while, unless Harry had another brainwave, he didn't want to hear anything about the horcrux's for another week. They all deserved a break, but after that it would be solid work, no lazing about.

As the Severus left, the room turned silent.

Harry glanced over to Draco, he knew full well what nearly happened yesterday, he wasn't stupid and wasn't going to deny it. He felt a tug somewhere in his system at the idea of forgetting about it and moving on, he shook it off as a moment of insanity.

_A lot will be realized this weekend Harry, try not to fight it._

Luna's message rang through his mind, surely this wasn't what she was talking about? Was it possible. Harry shook his head, he needed to figure some things out.

"I'm going for a walk," he called over his shoulder as he left the room. He needed to either sort his head out or find Luna to do it for him.

Draco stared longingly as the dark haired teen left the room. He didn't want him to leave him here on his own with only his thoughts for company. He knew what nearly happened yesterday, but they were both drunk, Harry didn't know what he was doing, even if Draco knew that he wanted it more than anything else. Draco shook his head, such melancholy thoughts were not going to help him now. If he wanted Harry, he was going to have to do something about it.

Calling Dobby he began setting out his plans...

As always Luna turned up right on time. He knew it was pointless trying to find her, she could only be found if she wanted to be. He could memorize her timetable and try and find her between classes but it wouldn't happen unless wanted to talk to you.

Harry thought about the most miraculous witch he had ever come across, most people saw the eccentric teen as weird, a freak, someone not to associate with. Harry knew better, she was a work of art, with abilities and foresight she possessed she was simply brilliant. He had never been horrible to her, he had never wanted to, she saw the world differently and knew everything, most of the time without explanation.

Harry turned and strode past the room of requirement, thinking how it was a shame it couldn't summon people. "Harry, I felt you looking for me." Luna came up from behind him, the exact place he had been not minutes ago.

Harry shook his head, "I was just thinking it was a shame how the room couldn't summon people."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and then you turn up. Ironic, don't you think?" Harry asked, he knew she knew she had planned it like this.

"Some call it planning, some call it good timing." She replied vaguely, "I stand by what I said before Harry."

"I know, but I need to know, is it Draco I'm not supposed to be fighting?" Harry was desperate, he needed to know, he needed Draco, he would rather have him as a friend as nothing.

Luna sighed, "at least you're willing to accept it. Yes, you're right, don't fight Draco. Do you remember what else I said?"

Harry thought for a moment, "something about being happy, but having to deal with Ron and Hermione? Hey! Is that related to the same thing?"

Luna shook her head, "Harry you can be so dense sometimes, but at least you're getting better." A knowing look appeared on her face, "you know the answers, you just need to listen to you're heart. You might be able to help others when you start doing that."

She disappeared before Harry could ask what the hell she was talking about this time. He sighed, he knew his answer, it was time to act on it.

Draco had just finished the finishing touches on his and Harry room when a knock came at his door. Draco frowned, Harry didn't knock.

Opening up he saw Luna, he had never really been nice to the girl, but for some reason he had never found it in him to be horrible to her either. "Harry's not here-"

"Oh I know." She cut in before he could finish the sentence, "I just thought you should know he'll be back in about five minutes." She peered around the room, gazing at what Draco had done. "He's going to love it. but you really didn't need to. I'm so glad I haven't got to talk to you about following your heart to make you happy." With that she left, leaving a very confused Draco stood at the door.

Slowly turning around, Draco put the finishing touches on the room.

In the hour that Harry was out he had managed to get his hands on an old muggle movie player, one that was played by winding. He found a film that was supposed to be a classic in the muggle world, something called 'ET', Draco really didn't have a clue what it was about, just that it was a good choice. He had also been and got Chinese food, knowing Harry loved it. He had painted one wall white as instructed by the strange man in the shop who had sold it to him and set out a picnic on the floor, pillows placed down to prevent them getting cold and uncomfortable on the hard floor.

Harry did in fact turn up five minutes exactly after Luna had said. Draco wasn't all that surprised considering what Harry had told him about her. As Harry opened the portrait hole Draco jumped at him, covering his eyes.

"Draco, what are you doing? Let go of me." Harry told him halfheartedly, quite enjoying Draco being so close.

"Nope, not yet. Just walk, I'll guide you I have a surprise."

Harry tried to pull away, "come on Draco, I want to talk to you."

"Talk later, surprise now." Draco told him sternly, Harry was not going to ruin this for him, he was going to enjoy it whether he wanted to or not. "Right now turn a little, aaaannnnd, sit." Draco had Harry on one of the cushions in front of his white wall, "ok, you can look." He told the younger teen, removing his hands.

Harry gaped, "Draco what is this?"

Draco grinned, "dinner and a movie, now shut up and enjoy yourself!"

E.T, it turned out, was about an alien that had come to Earth and got left behind by his family. Some muggle family took him in and looked after him, the little alien wanted to go home though and so ET and his human decided to try and contact them using methods that would never in a million years work. Funny science people took the alien and his human for tests, the alien nearly died but didn't, they both go and meet ET's family with some help from the humans friends, somehow the funny alien makes the humans bike's fly and they get the alien on his ship and home.

Draco had never heard of such a far fetched story in his life but Harry seemed to love it so he kept all of his comments to himself, he might bring them up another night. Somehow during the film, Harry had ended up with his head on Draco's lap, Draco had taken to subconsciously running his fingers through the strangely soft hair. Draco hadn't expected Harry's hair to be soft, he expected it to be dry and tangled, but it was quite the opposite.

Harry sighed as the film ended, "that was always one of my favorites." He told Draco, "I always hoped that someday someone would come and get me, take me back to where I belonged."

"You're where you belong now," Draco whispered to Harry, causing the young man in his lap to look up at him.

Both boys eyes met, Harry sat up slowly, not breaking eye contact at all. Draco shakily bought one of his hands to Harry's face, stroking the stray hairs back behind his ears. He leaned in, hoping Harry would close some of the distance.

Harry took a shaky breath, this was it, the moment he had wanted so badly since last night when it almost happened, there was no need for words, no false sentiments. He leaned in, closing the rest of the distance, his dry lips meeting Draco's for the briefest of kisses. They broke apart, neither moving more than an inch back, staring at each other. Electric seemed to fly at their meeting, Harry licked his lips slowly.

Draco copied, leaning in as he did so, sliding his hand back to Harry's face as he pulled him back in. To his delight he felt Harry's hands encircling his waist, pulling him closer, the kiss becoming more heated. They both wanted this, both needed it. Draco felt Harry's tongue slide across his lips, Draco quickly opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against Harry's. Neither battled for dominance, both happy to have this as equal as possible.

From the first touch both boys could feel a tingling sensation flow through them, both assumed it was their nerves, the feeling of finally having the courage to do this, the courage to come together. As the kiss got more heated the tingling turned into electricity, flowing freely through both boys. Neither could move away, neither wanted to, something so intense and pure was not a bad thing.

Harry groaned into the kiss, it was becoming too much for him, for Draco too. They finally managed to find the willpower to separate. "That... was..." Draco panted."

"Yeah..." Harry agreed, panting also, words being rather unnecessary.

"I think we might need to... um... watch what we're doing." Draco told Harry, "if that going to keep happening."

"Has that every happened before, you know. With anyone else?" Harry was curious.

Draco shook his head, "no, never. What about with you?"

Harry shook his head as well, "no."

"I wonder what it was." Draco was curious, he was sure he had heard something like this happening before, but for the life of him he couldn't think who or where.

"Looks like we have something else to look into." Harry decided, "that was..."

"Intense?"

"Extremely."


	20. Chapter 20

If anyone thought the following day for the pair would be extremely uncomfortable, they would not have been wrong. They were both happy with what had happened, but did not know how to act about it. They chose to take things slowly, or at least as slowly as they could manage. Sleeping in separate beds last night, deciding that step could wait a while, they woke up in the morning feeling a little weird.

If they weren't living together they would have probably met, had a brief kiss, wished each other good morning and went about their day as usual, maybe taking a little time here and there to let off a little tension. As it was they awoke at the same time, staring uncomfortably at each other for a while before Draco broke the proverbial ice.

"Good morning," he said a little awkwardly, feeling a fool as soon as he opened his mouth.

Harry though grinned, "good morning," and climbed out of bed, stretching out his muscles before walking over and brushing his lips against Draco's. "I call shower first."

Draco rolled his eyes and made his way down to order breakfast. It was Monday morning, and already he wanted it to be the weekend.

When breakfast arrived in the form of toast and cereal, Draco helped himself, waiting for Harry to complete whatever he was doing in the shower. Draco began to blush as he pictured the darker teen in the shower and shook his head to clear it. Now was not the best time to be allowing himself to be thinking such things. Especially not with potions.

Fifteen minutes later and Harry was out, towel wrapped around his hips, still dripping wet. "All yours," he announced.

Draco tried desperately tried not to look at him, _how can he stand there like that, completely on show? _A hasty "thanks" was muttered as he scooted past, head bent low. He heard Harry snicker as he went by. Draco couldn't help but sneak a quick look as he entered the bathroom, a blush coming to his cheeks when Harry caught him.

Harry was bored, potions was complete rubbish, especially when instruction were given that weren't even correct. It was no wonder Severus always wrote the instructions on the board and never allowed them to copy the instructions from a potions book. They always had the basic idea of how to create it, but never the instruction on how to perfect it. Like now, they were brewing a beautification potion, which with the instructions given, would perhaps get rid of a few spots, unsightly moles or mono brows. The book didn't tell you that to get the top results you had to mix five times counter clockwise and then five clockwise between adding the fairy eggs and white rose petals. Nor did it mention that to get the best out of the theobroma shell was to grind it in the mortar and pestle, not grate it. Harry found it irritating that Slughorn did not know what he was teaching and Severus was teaching Defense. Not to mention Slughorn still tried to get him to come to his ridiculous parties, although Harry was now considering going with Draco, just to stir things up a little bit.

Harry looked at the clock and sighed, a whole hour, a whole hour he had to wait until the lesson was finished and he would be out of here. Rolling his head onto his shoulders, trying to stretch out the kinks, a flash of inspiration hit him. It had been too long since he and Draco had pulled anything on Severus, they had been too busy getting everything set up to go and get the horcrux. An evil grin lighting his features, Harry started writing a note to Draco, he was going to pay attention to his potion for the rest of the lesson.

Draco saw the light enter Harry's eyes, saw the gleam, the sparkle, and then the grin. He knew Harry was up to something, the question was what? He hoped very much it didn't include him, of if it did, he would not be at the opposing end of the plan. He wasn't usually, but occasionally Harry liked to keep him on his toes, duels in the corridors being a favorite. The idea was to see how many spells you could hit the other with without being caught, no shield charms allowed.

A note sailed over to him:

_Draco,  
Don't you think it has been an era since the last time we did something utterly ridiculous and potentially life threatening. Regarding Severus that is. How Hard do you think it would be to slip the man a potion? Could we put it in his pumpkin juice? Or do you think stunning him and force feeding him would be the easier option?  
Yours  
Harry  
_

Draco gaped. Harry was not serious, he couldn't be. Severus would KILL them! He looked over at the boy next to him, catching his eye, Harry winked and nodded towards the potion he was brewing.

His message loud and clear... He wanted to give Severus a beautifying potion.

Draco gulped this plan was surely a one way ticket to death. Severus would chop them up and use them as potions ingredients. He would fry their livers and curse them until the end of time.

Defense was a tense affair, Draco jumpy and on edge all lesson. Severus noticed, but every time he looked their way, Draco would find Harry whispering into his ear, feeling his leg under the table or stroking the back of his hand. This went unnoticed by the rest of the class, but Severus saw it for what it supposedly was. He knew they were now together, and by the looks of things, Harry was very much enjoying giving Draco a lot of attention. Attention that seemed to have the boy on edge, jumpy even. The reaction his father would give when he found out was probably on his mind. The man would always be a sore spot for him.

At the end of class Harry approached Severus, making sure that he was approaching from the side, henceforth making Severus turn away from his desk and away from his cup. Draco give him a pleading look, placing himself in front of the desk. Harry merely grinned.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Severus asked after making sure all of the student were out of the class.

Harry smiled, seemingly a little nervously. "Well, Severus. Erm... me and Draco, we have decided we want to be together." Severus nodded, confusion lighting his features. He missed Harry's twitching fingers. "I just wanted to get your, well support I guess."

Severus' eyes widened, "and why would you want my support?" He asked softly, Draco wasn't his son.

"Well, I know Draco's not your son." Harry told him as though he knew what he was thinking, "and as much as I do want to ask Lucius, I think I would rather ask you first. You are more of his parent than his father and I would rather ask his mother face to face. She should be visiting soon, although I am unsure as to when." Harry's fingers continued twitching, the vial in Draco's pocket, now undone, was making it's way over to Severus' cup. "As his father-figure, I am asking that you give us your blessing. I care for Draco very much and am sure that, in time, I will more than love him. He has made me so happy these last few months, he has become my best friend and now something more. I would like your blessing please."

Severus stared at Harry dumbfounded. It had been a while since Severus Snape, trained master spy, was taken by surprise. Over the past month or so, he had gotten to know Harry very well, but he had never seen such a caring and serious side to him. Well, not unless he was in mortal peril, that always seemed to bring him back down to Earth. He must have really cared about Draco.

As he pondered, the potion had made it's way into his cup, the vial disappearing with a wave of a hand.

Severus turned to Draco, "you are happy?"

Draco looked at him, face dead straight. He knew Harry was using this conversation as a distraction, but he did mean every word. "Immensely."

"You are willing to face the challenges that you to being together will cause?" Severus asked seriously, he did not want his godson to be out of his depth. Depending on his answers would depend on whether or not he would ask them to keep their relationship private.

Draco nodded, "of course. I know it's not going to be easy, people will probably have tons of things to say, will probably throw all sorts of things at us, but we can handle it together."

Severus nodded, that was exactly the answer he had been looking for.

"Very well, you have my blessing." Severus smiled at the two, he knew it would happen eventually, the link between the two was something that was not seen very often.

The last couple that shared the link the two possessed had been Godric and Salazar. The two where more than friends, it wasn't very well know that Salazar had actually left the school out of jealousy. One of the students had taken a liking to Godric, and Godric, oblivious as most of the Gryffindor house, basked in the attentions or the young maiden.

The pair went their separate ways, Godric took comfort from the student, eventually marrying her a few years later. Salazar had found himself another woman, one who, apparently, was quite unattractive, not wanting anyone to be taken from him like Godric had again.

The pair always wanted each other though, never having quite a fulfilled life with the ones they were with, never feeling as loved as they did with each other. It was said that the two met up in their early hundreds, nobody was sure what came of them.

Severus knew their bond was something to be treasured, something to nurture. He could feel the magic between them, the pull of something intense. He would never be able to break a bond like that, he would never be able to not give his blessing to it.

"Thank you Severus, you don't know how much this means, to the both of us." Every word that came out of Harry's mouth was sincere. He did mean what he was saying, every word of it, but why not take advantage out of such a good situation?

Unbeknown to Severus, a few changes had started occurring to him. The potion that Harry had given him was not like muggle plastic surgery or any appearance altering spells, well not completely. Everything that changed on a person was more than capable for them to achieve by themselves.

Severus' hair cleaned itself, properly. It had become less greasy now he wasn't teaching potions, but due to his work in his free time, it still had bit remaining. The lines on his face disappeared due to the potion stopping him from frowning and scowling so much, his face became smooth and elegant, no greasy residue from the potions remained, leaving his skin with a healthy shine instead. His eyes gleamed, not with maliciousness but with a knowing that anyone would try to find out. He looked as though he held all the secrets to the wizarding world and then some.

All in all the little changes made a huge difference. A difference that would have everyone salivating over him, boy or girl, straight or gay. Severus continued thinking, oblivious to the changes, his godson and his... boyfriend, on his mind.

The boys kept out of sight, dinner would be in about half an hour and they wanted to change Sev's robes before he got to the great hall, preferably without him noticing. They hoped to god nobody would comment on his new looks until he reached the hall and decided to make the man arrive late.

With a wave of his hand, Harry turned the mans wand invisible, setting it to reappear five minutes after dinner started. With a smirk, the boys rounded the corner, amazed at their good luck.

At five twenty five, Severus sighed and stood up. He had not managed to get much work done, Harry and Draco were on his mind and the power the two held. He shook his head and turned to look for his wand, brow furrowing. He had put it on the desk, he always put it on the desk. Where the hell was it? Severus tore the classroom apart searching for it. Desks were turned upside down, papers flung everywhere.

Severus sighed, he remembered what Harry said, if he believed he could do it it would happen. Taking a deep breath, closing and concentrating on his wand, he called, "_accio wand."_ Said wooden object soared towards him, turning visible again as it hit Severus' palm at five thirty five. "thank Merlin." Severus muttered, turning to stalk out of his class, stalling only to flick his wand and tidy up the mess he had created. He was very hungry now he had his wand back.

Harry and Draco hid around the corner, catching a glimpse of Severus, they both gaped. The man was stunning, the man _could_ be stunning. With a flick of Draco's hand Severus' robes changed colour to a steel grey, tightening slightly around the stomach to show off his physique. The robes didn't billow but glided behind him, making him look as though he was floating, not stalking. The boys knew Severus was graceful, but this was something completely different, his walk was beautiful and flowing, any runway models dream.

With another quick flick, Harry had locked the robed Severus was wearing so they could not come off until eleven o'clock that night, nor could they be transfigured. The two young men smirked at their handy work and ran down a passage to get to the great hall before the man. It would not do to be suspect.

Severus strode through the main doors of the great hall, it was quicker than walking through the teachers entrance, plus it had a dramatic effect, not to mention a few first years were always on the verge of tears when he glared at them. Severus heard a hush befall the crowd as people laid eyes on him, but something was wrong with the looks he was receiving. They were not the looks of fear, of terror, but of... awe... lust... adoration?

Severus looked down at himself and gaped, noticing for the first time what he was wearing. He _never _wore silver robes, he never wore anything other than black. Catching himself, he had his face in what was supposed to be a scowl, instead making himself look mysterious and brooding. A lot of the girls "wow"ed as he walked past, a few going so far as to check him blatantly as he walked past.

As he reached the staff table the entire school seemed to inhale at once, someone going as far as to wolf whistle the man. Severus seemed to decide to ignore the attention, sitting down and loading his plate with a few things, he began to eat slowly.

Eventually the student population returned to their meals, Severus still oblivious to the other changes. Minerva was the first to speak, "Severus, I have to say, you look most dashing this evening, may I ask what the occasion is?"

Severus almost choked on his piece of pie. "I have done nothing Minerva, I assume changing the colour of my robes was some ridiculous joke from one of the students."

Minerva frowned, "did they wash your hair and force a face mask upon you also?"

"What?" Severus was baffled enough to lose the majority of words in his vocabulary.

Minerva frowned at him, "Severus you are positively radiating, your skin is beautiful, your hair immaculate and your clothes, well if I was a few years younger..."

Severus blushed, he was not used to such compliments and, although he would never admit it, a little flattered. "Minerva, I really don't-"

"I agree with Minerva, Severus, you really are quite dashing today," Pomona Sprout sighed, "the things I could do to him..." She added with another sigh, trying to be quiet enough to only allow Minerva to hear.

Severus, if it were possible, blushed further, his face feeling as though it was on fire. He decided not to comment, continuing with his meal he had decided to rush.

"Ponoma, I think we have embarrassed him."

"Yes, I think the only people I have seen capable of making him blush were Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy."

Severus attempted to glare, the potion not allowing him to, towards the Slytherin table. Draco and Harry were in deep conversation with a few of the other Slytherins, all giggling madly about something. Severus stood, sweeping over to the table where the two idiots had the courtesy of looking him in the eyes and grinning at him.

"Hello professor, how can we help you?" Draco was the first to speak followed by Potter.

"Professor may I say you look most handsome this evening." Potter grinned at him.

Severus glared, "you two, you will both come and see me tonight, seven o'clock sharp."

The boys nodded to him, both suddenly serious. Severus knew it could have been so much worse, they had laid off him since the students had come back, but it seemed they were back to their ways. He stalked off to his chambers, he needed to remove these ridiculous things.

The boys came to his chambers at exactly seven o'clock, giving him a heart attack in the process as the both apparated into his chambers, standing at separate ends.

Severus gave them a glare that would have most adults fleeing in fear even with the potion in his system preventing his normal theatrics. "What, may I ask, is the meaning of this?"

After a quick glance at each other and a seemingly wordless conversation had passed, Harry opened his mouth. "Well, I was in potions and I got bored." Harry replied with a shrug, "we were making a beautifying solution, I just wondered how funny it would be to give it to you."

Severus smirked, he could counteract a beautifying solution, it would not take him long. "And why did you think it would be a good idea to give it me?"

As Severus was attacking Harry Draco had edged out of the room towards Severus' bedroom, putting up a magic suppression shield around himself, he entered his godfathers rooms. He sniggered as he heard Harry's flustered response, "well, I it has been a while since we last harassed you, it seemed like a good idea, you would be so unsuspecting."

He could imagine Harry's innocent looking eyes staring at Severus, and the way Severus' face would be trying to contort with anger. He turned to the mans wardrobe, with a wave of his hand all of the robes turned into a mixture of colours, all dark of course, they didn't want Severus to have a heart attack, but still he wouldn't be able to get any more. The wardrobe was now filled with a mixture of beautiful silks, deep reds, greens, more chrome and steel, blues and even a few purples.

Sidling back into the room, Draco made out that he had been there the entire time, still not drawing attention to himself. He hoped to Merlin that Severus didn't look in his wardrobe before they had chance to leave.

"And you!" Severus turned an accusatory finger towards Draco. "You let him! You went along with it!"

Draco went to open his mouth as the floo flared, "Draco darling, Professor Dumbledore told me you would be here..."


	21. Chapter 21

As one the three men turned, jaws slack towards the new arrival.

Narcissa Malfoy stood gracefully in front of the fireplace, silver-blue robes framing her elegant figure beautifully. Slowly, she took in the scene around her, her Draco and Harry stood at opposite ends of the room, throwing glances at each other and Severus...

Severus was stunning, even in his anger. His hair full of life fell over his face, black satin over ivory. His face was relaxed, eliminating the majority of the lines that, before today, seemed ever present on his face. Looking closely at the man, she could see just how handsome he looked without the constant scowl he so often wore. One thing seemed amiss though, he did not look happy, he looked furious. Although his face was not scrunched up and contorted as it would usually be in his rage, Narcissa could see the fire in his eyes, directed directly at Harry and Draco.

"What has happened here?" There was nothing that the boys could have done that could have got this reaction from the man surely?

Harry and Draco looked at each other and moved as one over to the new member of their party. Draco smiled a little, looking as though he were fighting off a grin. "Mother," Draco held out his hands, grasping both of his mothers, "you have come at a most eventful time, Uncle Sev was just about to kill Harry and myself."

Harry snorted, "yeah, apparently it's a sin to make someone look good." Harry shook his head at Severus' annoyance and smiled at Narcissa. "Mrs Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you." Harry nodded, not quite able to meet the woman's eyes, not knowing where he stood.

Narcissa smiled, "Harry," she came over to him and took his hands in hers, "it is good to see you too. Please try not to be awkward, I am not the cold hearted robot that people associate with Lucius and Draco... Well not now," she added a little sadly. "I have to thank you Harry, for gifting Draco and I with those mirrors, you have no idea how much they mean to me. You gifted me with my son again."

Harry smiled, "it was my pleasure."

Draco looked on at his mother and his... Harry, he was happy they were getting along, he had worried that things would have been awkward and strained.

Severus sunk into the background during the conversation, not wanting any attention to be drawn to himself in such a ridiculous get up. He had no such luck.

"Severus, what have Draco and Harry done that has made you so angry?" Narcissa was concerned, Severus sighed, he did not wish to have this conversation with anybody.

"They slipped me a potion." He admitted stiffly, still kicking himself for not realizing sooner, "beautifying potion." He muttered at the end.

The two younger men of the group shared a grin, still congratulating themselves on their accomplishment. "Not to mention they transfigured my robes without me knowing it." Severus was seething.

Narcissa's face was a picture of confusion. "They managed to slip you a potion _and_ transfigure your robes _without_ you noticing." At Severus' nod, Narcissa let out a tiny laugh, a musical sound that did not often fill the sanctuary of Severus' rooms. "How did they manage that?"

Draco gulped, this would take some explaining, "Well, we were making the beautifying potion in potions."Draco began, "and well... we decided to give some to Severus, it had been a long time since we had harassed him."

"It was my idea Mrs Malfoy, I was just so bored in potions. The idea came to me and I carried it out." Harry sighed, "it's not like I meant to make him look any different. All the potion has done is made him look as good as he can. It hasn't changed his features, just stopped him from frowning and scowling, not to mention got that stupid conditioner he uses out of his hair." Harry sighed, he sounded ridiculous. "It was Draco's idea to transfigure his robes.

Severus turned towards Draco, his eyes glistening in anger, "my _robes? _As in you have transfigured more than one set?"

Draco had the sense to look abashed after shooting Harry a look, the one time since the start of the beginning of the school holidays that he had not watched his tongue. Draco nodded, "yeah, I might have transfigured all of them into various colours. The spell will wear off them when the potion wears off you."

Severus' jaw clenched, "and when will that be exactly?"

Harry grinned, "it was supposed to be twenty four hours, but we put a lot of the potion in your drink, not expecting you to drink all of it."

"Meaning..."

"Maybe longer."

"How much longer?"

"A week, maybe."

"Potter! This is not over, you two will pay dearly for this." Severus was furious, how dare they do this to him?

"Boys?" Narcissa spoke quietly and calmly, "why have you done this?"

Harry joined Draco in looking abashed, "I was bored."

"So you played a joke on Severus?"

"He does it to us all the time!" Draco's exclamation rang around the room.

"Oh?" It was Narcissa's turn to look shocked.

"Especially in class when he can get away with it. You have no idea how many times we have come away with a semi permanent charm on us." Harry tried to explain, "What was it the first time?"

"Pink hair and green eyebrows," came Draco's reply, "not to mention you had purple body hair."

The boys smirked a little at the memory, "and the time when he got us to walk around with... you know." Harry glanced down, trying to explain without having to go into so much detail.

Narcissa's brow furrowed, "and Severus did this to you?" The disbelief was evident in her voice.

"Yes." Both boys answered at the same time, "we only fight each other in lessons," Harry explained, "we would probably kill anyone else, and we never cast spells like that at each other, not in class anyway." Both boys smirked causing Narcissa to realise she had missed something, something very big.

"Not in class?"

"The boys think it highly amusing to cast embarrassing spells at each other in between classes," Severus explained, a hint of amusement in his voice. "They try to hit each other but cannot put up shields, they are only allowed to dodge. Apparently it is part of their training."

Narcissa shook her head, all of this was so difficult to take in. Severus and Harry being friends, Draco and Harry being friends and all of them joking with each other, how was that right? It would take a while to adjust to this new relationship she was seeing between the three men, Harry seemed to have managed to drag Severus from his miserable hole, making him a little more human somehow.

She looked at the two boys, how they were standing together, how they through each other glances, communicating silently. There was something between them, a bond of sorts, something strong, potentially unbreakable. It wasn't friendship, but she couldn't think of what else it was.

Severus stared at Harry until the boy became uncomfortable. "Mrs Malfoy, I erm... I mean there something I have to ask you. Something you should know..."

Narcissa stared at the two boys before her in awe. Never before had she been so shocked, but neither had she seen anything so pure and powerful as the two stood before her. When she had first come in they had hidden everything well, very well. But now that Harry had uncovered the state of his and Draco's relationship the pretense that surrounded them faded and the pure love and care they had for each other came to the forefront, as well as the power that surrounded the two of them, the power which seemed to thrive the closer the two were.

"I don't expect your approval straight away Mrs Malfoy. I know this is a lot to take in, but I am asking for you to give it, at some point. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I am in love with Draco and the sun rises and sets for him, but I do care for him greatly." Harry took a deep breath, he knew he was taking a risk but he refused to lie. "I will love him, but I won't allow myself to without your permission, he won't allow himself to love me without your permission. I refuse to get in the way of his family, he means to much for me to do that. But that doesn't mean I won't fight for your approval or to get him to come back to me."

Narcissa nodded her head, taking in the sight of the two boys before her. Her son, her son who had been so young and naive this time last year, who was full of ideals that were not realistic had grown so much. Now she had time away from the chaos she had walked in to, she could see the many changes in her son. Confidence radiated form him, but not in his old arrogant way, in a way that made his arrogance diminish because he knew he didn't need it. He held himself taller, with more grace, grace a 'Malfoy' upbringing that Lucius had insisted he had could not create. Draco had developed a small amount of muscle, he was still thin, but not in a way that made him look weak or physically incapable. Magic radiated from him, power exuded from her son, he seemed capable of doing anything... Just like Harry.

"What of your friends? Or anybody else that gets in your way? Dumbledore will not be happy, and the press?"

"Mom, please. Dumbledore means nothing, the press we can handle, our friends... Well mine accept our friendship, Harry's... well," Draco sighed and shook his head. Harry's friends were ridiculous.

"Mrs Malfoy, my friends are no longer my friends. They decided that they could not accept Draco into our group. We haven't spoken niceties to each other since then." Harry sighed, "it's as much as I expected, they only wanted me when they knew about my fame. Ron befriended me after his brothers told him who I was when they helped me on the train. Hermione only became my friend after I saved her from a troll. She had her own willing protector, a famous person to ride on the strings of." Harry shook his head, "It as much as I expected."

Narcissa nodded, she felt for Harry, it may have been one thing to expect the reactions of your friends but another to actually have it happen. She knew any other person would have chose their friends, any other person would have gone running. Especially after what Draco did at the end of last year. But Harry had forgiven him, Harry had taken him in and obviously trained him.

The two before her kept sharing glances, fingers seemed to be itching to hold each other through this. Narcissa could see the love between them even if they forced themselves not to feel it. One word from her and the two would be easily swept away, she could give them that moment, she and Severus could bare witness to that moment.

She looked over to the sour potions master, "what do you think Severus?"

Severus smirked a little, "I have already given them my blessing," he answered. "They came to me this afternoon and asked. Something about not knowing when they would see you and Draco's father figure." The smirk became a small smile, Draco meant a lot to Severus.

"And who will Draco be asking for you Harry?"

Harry snorted, it was undignified but he couldn't help it. "There is no one. I have no parental figure, no friends, I guess he could ask the Dursley's for the good it would do."

"Ok," she said, "you have my blessing. But bare in mind, anything stupid you do, you will have me to answer to. That goes for both of you. Now, tell me about this... whatever it is you decided to do to Severus."

After a long discussion on what Harry had done to the potion, including how he had put a spell in with it making it unable to wear off for a while, three of the four were laughing.

"Severus, I do not know why you are so sullen, you look positively ravishing. You really have no excuse for the whole, 'I'm and evil death eater and nobody can come close to me or they will possibly get killed by either side' routine anymore. You can lighten up a bit," Narcissa lectured lightly.

Severus looked over at her oddly, "Narcissa, as much as I appreciate that I don't have to keep up appearances anymore, I also know that being mauled by McGonogal and Sprout are not my favourite daily routines. You ought to have heard them at dinner," Severus shuddered, "vultures both of them."

Harry and Draco broke out into fit of hysteria, even Narcissa tittered a little. "Sev... Sev, we're... ouch... we're sorry. We didn't expect the staff to fawn all over you, really." Harry sat up wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "But you do look a lot better."

"Yeah uncle Sev, you should check out all your other pretty clothes."

Severus paled, what had they done? When did they do it? Narcissa looked confused, "his other pretty clothes? You haven't?"

The boys laughed again, "yeah Sev doesn't own a single set of black robes, not for a up to a week in any case."

"Why, _why,_ did you do this?" Narcissa was incredulous, they were playing jokes on Severus, Severus Snape, and for some reason he hadn't hexed them into the next century.

"Well... Mrs Malfoy, I got bored in potions and the idea came to me. The clothes were Draco's idea though." Harry managed to put on a serious voice although his eyes shone with mirth.

"Mom, please. We were only getting him back, you don't know how many times he has hit us with embarrassing hexes. Like the pink hair and green eyebrows." Draco pouted a little, "I looked ridiculous for the entire day."

Severus smirked at his antics. Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "And how does he do this?"

"Usually in defence, when were attacking each other, he'll send the odd curse towards us. We actually try in defense, we save the silly stuff for... elsewhere." Draco explained.

"And the eyebrows isn't the worst of it, remember when he cast that spell that..." Harry glanced down towards the fly of his trousers, "you know." He blushed a little, causing Draco to smile indulgently.

Both of Narcissa's eyebrows disappeared into her hair line, obviously not able to register the fact that Severus would hex anyone in such a ridiculous way. "You..."

Severus smirked, "I guess it is an ongoing thing. They started it though."

Never before had something so childish escaped the mans mouth. The feeling of walking into an alternate universe hit home. It was one thing to see Harry, Draco and Severus getting along, another thing altogether to find them sharing jokes, even at each others expenses. There was a camaraderie between them that even got Severus to relax. Narcissa found herself relaxing also, the atmosphere a lot less tense, she liked this side of the three men and wanted to see more.

"Well boys," she addressed Harry and Draco, "I don't think this is much of a joke, I mean you've made him look good, not embarrassed him like he has you." A smile graced her lips, "I do wonder why you have dressed him in robes though, surely muggle attire would display his physique more.?" Her tone was innocent, but her eyes shone, she knew the boys would more than likely do something about it.

"He would have noticed if we put him in muggle clothes, the colour was only a lsight change," Harry explained, "although he does look good in muggle attire."

Severus gulped at Harry's thoughtful look and quickly threw up a shield charm that he knew wouldn't last long when Draco and Harry teamed up. Draco grinned and waved his hand at Severus, his spell bouncing off the shield. "Harry? A hand if you would." The blonde requested. Both boys smiled a predatory smile at Severus, who put all his effort into maintaining the shield, he would not allow them to do this without a fight.

A wave of Harry's hand had his shield down, a wave from Draco half a second late had him dressed in a black pair of jeans with silver patches, a black and red pair of canvas shoes and a blood red shirt. He blushed at the sight of himself, he hated the boys doing this to him, but knew if he didn't accept it he would be made to wear much worse. He looked at Narcissa.

She was gaping. Not only because she had just seen Severus transform before her eyes, but because her son and Harry had caused it. Wandlessly. And silently. The casual power the boys showed was something the Dark Lord could not accomplish. But somehow, she could tell that their power was magnified because of each other. She shook her head, she was right to give them her blessing, they were perfect for each other.

She took in Severus, he really was handsome. There had always been a certain quality to the man, dark, mysterious and brooding. Ivory skin and black satin hair, strong features and bottomless eyes. Severus was handsome, but never allowed himself to be seen as such, always hiding, always overly cautious. She soon realized she was gaping and snapped her mouth shut, "you should wear clothes like that more often Severus, they make you look... quite appealing." She glanced at the two boys sat with them in the room, "I would like to speak with you later Severus," she glanced over at the two boys, "if that's not too much of a problem?"

Severus nodded, "of course."

Narcissa exited Severus' rooms two hours later, the boys had left her them an hour and half ago, and they had talked about the relationship between the boys. Severus spoke of what he found, the power that they could wield between them, the training, both physical and magical the boys had taken to doing and their new found relationship.

Severus explained everything he knew, he spoke of the love between them, what he had found about their summer, even how they were getting on in classes at school. He even told of how Harry had changed, the act he had been putting on since his fifth year. The only thing that wasn't spoke of was the horcrux hunt. Severus had no idea how Narcissa would react to the news of her only son messing with something so dangerous, nor did he know what Harry would think or say, it was his choice after all, to tell whom needed telling. There were a lot of people who knew about them already and one more could make or break their hunt.

When Narcissa left that night, she didn't know quite how to feel. Something told her something more was going on, but so far she was happy with what she saw. He boy, her little boy was growing into a fine and powerful young man. He had matured nicely, he didn't have his fathers arrogance around him, he didn't have any childish ideals stuck in his mind. He had turned into his own man, his own person, all thanks to Harry. After tonight, for once, she was content.


	22. Chapter 22

Narcissa decided her time should be spent in the castle with her son, Harry and Severus. The isolation of being in hiding (even though she was at her sisters house) was excruciating. Andromeda was brilliant to her sister when she was around, not once did she regret her decision to appeal to her sister for aid, but when Andromeda was working at St Mungos or doing some strange work for the order Narcissa was left alone.

The time alone, to begin with, was nice and peaceful. It gave her time to reflect on her thoughts, wallow in self pity and thank... someone that Draco had gotten himself out of the situation he was found in. But the weeks of solitude began to become a torment, memories of the... things she had to bare witness to circulated in her mind until she couldn't breath, the pressure mounted until it felt as though she were suffocating, every breath agony to her lungs.

Coming to Hogwarts, seeing her son, seeing Harry, seeing Severus was good for her, it was fresh air to her lungs. The burning swords that pierced her at every turn faded into a mild stinging hex, painful, but not unbearable. The weeks stretched out in front of her and she couldn't help how happy she was and felt a little guilty that she was feeling happy in a time of such horror, but she had done the bit that she could. She had given Dumbledore all the information she had gathered from living with the dark monster for so long. She liked to feel useful and was soon content as being used a sort of supply teacher, filling in for whomever needed to be absent at whatever time.

Narcissa, contrary to popular belief was not just some dipsy blonde who married Lucius for money and power. She had left Hogwarts with O's on all of the NEWTs she took. Potions, transfiguration, charms, defence against the dark arts, herbology, arithmancy and divination were passed with relative ease, she only ever struggled with ancient runes.

She had never wanted the man and only ever got married to him because of the wishes of her family and mainly, her father. She had seen how Andromeda had been blasted from the tapestry and banished from the family after she had fallen for that muggleborn. How she had begged Andromeda to stay with her, to leave Ted. Narcissa now knew why she couldn't, Narcissa wished sometimes she had chosen the same path, but then she wouldn't have had her little prince. Draco was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Needless to say, eventually, she found herself at the front of a seventh year transfiguration class that held her beloved child. "Ok class, today we will be doing reptile transformations. Reptiles are a little different to transfigure due to the fact that they are cold blooded animals and will take a little more concentration, especially since we will be turning them into a lamp, which happens to be an object that gives off heat..."

The lesson went as well as all the other to begin with. The tiny grass snakes were passed around to each student, some of the girls (as always) let out a few squeaks or light screams at having such a creature in their hands. But then the last one was given out to Harry, the boy paling suddenly, looking around the class for something.

"You may begin." Narcissa's voice ran through the room accompanied by the noise that came with spell work.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the snake. _"What are you going to do to me?"_ Harry started as the snake began to talk to him. He knew as soon as the stupid things were given out he wouldn't be able to change it. _"What am I doing here? Are you going to hurt me?"_

The snake sounded so damn vulnerable and scared Harry wasn't sure what to do. His shoulders slumped, _"I'm supposed to be turning you into a lamp." _His answer was honest, as much as he didn't want to have this conversation, it wasn't exactly something he could avoid.

_"What! I don't want to be a lamp, don't do that to me, you could just let me go. Please."_

Harry heaved a deep sigh, _"I'm going to get no marks for this, as well as look ridiculous."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Harry Potter." _

If possible the snakes eyes seemed to widen, if Harry got it right, in astonishment. _"You're Harry Potter."_ At Harry's nod the snake continued, _"you are very popular among our world Mr Potter. We all know that you are one of few speakers, but you are the kindest of them, the most compassionate. You are one of two that will speak to us publicly."_

_"What do you mean, one of two who will speak publicly? Are there others that can speak?" _Harrys curiosity got the better of him as he continued talking to the snake, forgetting completely that a lesson was going on around him.

_"There are many more, more than you would imagine, but they keep it quiet. They are taught that speaking to snakes is an evil trick, that it is wrong and not natural. These people speak it from birth, they speak better than their own language. You speak to us, you speak because you want to. You don't speak for favours and to terrify people."_

_"This still doesn't help me with the fact that I'm supposed to be turning you into a lamp,"_ Harry stated rather bluntly, the information he had received was rather fascinating and somehow not all that surprising. But the fact of the matter was that he couldn't get his work done if the snake was talking to him. Not that he really thought he could turn it into a lam_p._

_"Oh pleeeaaaase. You're not going to turn me into a lamp are you. I thought you was meant to be all nice."_ The snake started wiggling around the desk, not wanting Harry to get his wand on him, _"please, I like being a snake, I like being able to move."_

_"You are making transfiguration more difficult you know. I don't usually have to converse with the things I'm trying to transfigure."_ Harry dropped his head onto his hands, this was much more difficult than it had to be. _"This is ridiculous, they know I can speak, why give me you to transfigure? What's your name anyway?"_

_"Me? My name is Marian."_ The snake seemed surprised in being asked such a question, it was quite amusing to see a snake with such expressions. Or at least it would be if he wasn't in such a strange predicament.

"Mr Potter, can you tell me why you haven't lifted your wand since the start of the lesson?" Narcissa's voice flowed through the class and, although it wasn't loud, could be heard clearly over the spells being cast around them. The entire class decided to turn and pay attention. Harry glared at the snake, muttering something unintelligible. "I'm sorry, what was that Mr Potter?"

"It doesn't want to be turned into a lamp," Harry muttered into his chest.

Narcissa gave him a look of bewilderment as half the class began laughing. "And how would you know this?"

Harry sighed, "she told me."

Narcissa continued to look confused, Draco finally came to the rescue. "Harry can talk to snakes."

Titters ran through the class yet again at Draco's comment, _"what's going on?"_ Marian decided that the she had had enough of being left out of the loop. _"Are you telling them you won't turn me into a lamp? Why's that woman looking ill?"_

Harry shook his head, he didn't want to be rude and not answer the snake back, but a demonstration of his abilities was probably more than Narcissa could handle, on the other hand he didn't want ot be made out a liar. _"I've told her you don't want to be transfigured," _Harry replied, _"she didn't know I'm a speaker."_

Harry's demonstration bought Narcissa out of her reverie, "I thought that a rumour," she shook her head, "I guess I should have realized the most far fetched story should have been true. You didn't happen to fight a basilisk in your second year did you?"

Harry scratched his head, "erm... well..."

The class seemed to smirk as one, Narcissa's eyebrows rose to her hair line. "It seems we have a lot to discuss Mr Potter. Right, erm... carry on."

Draco nudged Harry's side. "Nice going Harry, it takes a lot to get mother flustered, you just managed it by being you."

Harry glared at his... Draco. "Yeah, cause I _so_ wanted to get your mother flustered, that's the best way to keep someone on side. Maybe next I should make her blush."

Draco grinned, "it wouldn't hurt."

"Harry has been crossing lines ever since he arrived at this school Narcissa, believe me when I say a lot of the rumours you have heard about him are usually at least based on fact." Severus' lazy sneer floated around the boys rooms, Narcissa had insisted on talking to Harry about all of his adventures and as it was Friday it was Severus' regular day to visit.

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus' comment, it was probably true, well about the rumours anyway. He refused to admit to breaking school rules, well not any that really counted, and not without good reason. It _was_ usually a life or death situation, and if not originally it turned out to be.

"So, the first year... the philosophers stone?"

"True, Voldemort" he ignored the wince that passed through the room, "decided to attach himself to Quirrel who decided to steal the stone." Harry decided to explain things as briefly as possible, hoping he would be able to get back onto normal conversation quickly.

"And you stopped him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Harry sighed and plunged into the story from the beginning, explaining how he thought it was Severus, how he learned about Fluffy, how he, Ron and Hermione got past Fluffy (there was raised eyebrows at the dogs name), devils snare, the keys, chess set and potions. The difficult part to explain was the mirror of erised.

Narcissa didn't seem to have any questions on the subject, well none that she voiced anyway, "and the basilisk?"

That story was told rather quickly, not wanting to say too much about Malfoy seniors part in the whole predicament, emotions were not best at this time and Harry felt he would much rather talk about himself than have to deal with hysterical people. The diary was quickly glanced over as well, only being mentioned when Harry stabbed it with the fang. Narcissa looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it, Draco and Severus were quite happy to keep quiet about the situation, knowing that there was already enough people that knew about the horcrux's.

"You haven't told her about your break in to the Slytherin common room." Draco pointed out, an evil glint in his eye.

"You broke into the Slytherin common room?" Severus' stunned voice pierced the room.

Harry blushed, "well, we thought Draco was the heir of Slytherin," he tried to explain. "We only took polyjuice potion and gave Crabbe and Goyle a sleeping potion, nothing drastic."

Severus was fuming, "nothing drastic! Anything could have happened! What if it wasn't brewed properly? What if you were stuck in the middle of the transformations? And how do you expect me to be happy about you breaking into my stored, I have no doubt it's where you got your ingredients from!"

Harry sighed, "Sev, calm down. Something did go wrong, Hermione got stuck as a cat, remember? But other than that it was fine, I'll pay you back for the ingredients if you like but I didn't actually steal them, that was Hermione." Harry smirked, "I have a picture of her as a cat if you'd like to see."

Severus smirked, "I guess it's a start."

"So... so you've broke into the Slytherin common room to interrogate my son? You thought he was the heir of Slytherin?" Narcissa shook her head, her long locks floating down her back. "And Sirius Black?"

The tale went on, possibly the simplest one by far, but also the one that cause the most emotion from the lady of the room.

"I had no idea he was innocent, I hardly knew any of the death eaters. A few of course, but it was always wise to keep my head down and my business my own as they kept theirs. Harry, I'm sorry, if I knew Sirius was innocent I would have done something, demanded a trial, anything." Narcissa's eyes, a brilliant sky blue, swam with tears. "I'm sorry Harry, and I'm sorry for Bella."

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say, how could he voice anything. "The rest you know," he decided on finishing the story, "the graveyard, the ministry and last year. I'm glad last year happened though." Harry smiled at the idea of having Draco and Severus on his side, being able to speak with them.

Narcissa's expression became cautious as she opened her mouth to ask her next question. "Harry... I- I don't mean to come across rude, but your friends... They seem to have been with you through all of your trials, why turn your back on them now?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, unsure of how he should answer. "My friends were great... were. When I had started school I was willing to be friends with anyone, it didn't register that the only reason Ron wanted to be my friend was because of my fame. Fred and George, his brothers, told him that I was on the train, he sought me out and became my friend. I was blind to even see that he started the fight with Draco, laughing at his name like that.

"Hermione used me as a means of power and protection, she got picked on a lot and thought I would be a good buffer for the insults amongst other things. She used me to get to Ron, she wanted him for years and me being me didn't recognise that she was using me to make him jealous. It was no coincidence that it was all over _the prophet_ that me and her were together - we never were," he added quickly, "but it was convenient, especially when Rita Skeeter knew exactly where to find me and when. Noticed there aren't a lot of stories about me in the papers anymore, since the end of last year? Since I haven't particularly been talking to them. I have had my suspicions for a while, it's why I was distant with them when I came back, I was happy to be friends with them again as long as they accepted Draco as well. He's done some pretty stupid things to me, but never did anything to hide them. It might sound stupid but he's been the one constant, the one thing I can trust, apart from Severus of course," he added with a smirk.

Narcissa shook her head. It was easy to understand what Harry was saying but difficult to believe. Harry was from such a mixed up world that seemed almost impossible to imagine. Everyone had always assumed that Harry had come from a most respectable background, well, in the muggle sense of the word, they did not once think to question it. Most people thought he had probably been spoilt, been doted on and treated as though royalty. That had never been the situation for Harry, and the first constant, safe thing he had in this world was her Draco. The thought filled her with a warmth she could not comprehend, but it didn't matter, the feeling was good and as long as it remained that way, everything would be fine.

Severus smirked from his chair. He loved watching Harry squirm as they questioned him, it was a little bit of payback for the ridiculous attire he had to constantly wear as of late. Severus had to admit though, he did look quite respectable. He had stopped scowling, frowning and glaring as much now, there was no point in attempting to be fair, it didn't have the required effect, as a result he looked younger and healthier, more relaxed. His hair was gorgeous, not quite the unnaturally straight he had accomplished before and not anywhere near as greasy looking, Severus' hair was sleek and shiny with a perfect amount of volume for a man. Narcissa had assured him that with the right products he would be able to maintain his gorgeous locks. The clothes he wore defined his, rather muscular, although not overly so, frame, showing of his biceps and toned chest a little more. He had to admit that having some of the female population, and some of the male, swoon over him had inflated his well deserving ego, giving him a confidence that didn't require the ability to have people running for cover or crying at his feet.

To his utmost astonishment he still managed to gain a hundred percent attention in class. There was no random hexes flying off or ridiculous chatting that was completely unnecessary, the utmost respect was given and no one deemed it necessary to push him. Apparently just because your appearance changes does not mean you have also had a personality transplant. To his horror, he found himself wondering whether he should keep his new look or whether revert back to his old one. It would take a lot of thought, it would not do well to allow Draco and Harry to think they have won something. Speaking of which, he had some planning to do...


	23. Chapter 23

It was a month later that Severus enacted his revenge.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The dulcet tones of Harry James Potter resonated throughout the castle, awaking everybody within a mile radius.

"What the-" Draco rushed straight to Harry side, tears rolling down his pale cheeks as he caught sight of his 'boyfriend'. The sight of Harry before him, hair grown to waist length, straight and sleek with very feminine curves in place along with a quite revealing dress. Said dress made him look quite sexy. Extremely tight fitting, emerald of all colours, with silver lace, clinging to his newly formed figure. In his shock and hysteria he didn't notice being pulled towards the mirror.

"Think that's funny do you?" He was suddenly pulled up to a full standing position staring into the mirror besides Harry. Blond curls cascaded down his back, pinned into place, he had also developed curves, not quite as pronounced as Harry's, but noticeable nonetheless. His dress was ridiculous, where has Harry's was sexy, his was _cute_. Baby pink cloaked his figure, clinging to his figure but not tight enough to become revealing. It flowed and although it had very few frills with definitely sickeningly sweet with white lace and pearls clinging to random patches.

As the boys stared in horror at themselves in the mirror a very familiar scrawl appeared over their reflections. _'Harry, Draco. Your efforts in updating myself and wardrobe are very much appreciated. I hope you do not mind me returning the favour. I know you will probably will yourselves back to normal within a few minutes, the two of you working together will easily reverse my magic, but you understand my need to see you both as differently as you have seen me. Yours, Severus.'_

The boys gaped at the words and then each other, Draco broke the silence. "Wh- what do you think he has done?"

Harry glared at the mirror. "I don't know, he knows this isn't permanent, he knows it can't be permanent." Harry looked cautiously around the bathroom, fourth year and a conversation about bugging coming back to him. Was it possible that Severus had thought of a way to use such muggle equipment in Hogwarts without it being effected by magic? Wizards had cameras after all, surely there was the spell that could record events. Maybe he had simply shrunk a camera and spelled it to go off during intervals. Was it possible that that could work?

A throat clearing to his right had him come back to the present time. "Harry... I think it might be time to get out of these."

Harry nodded absently, waving a hand over himself, clearing all evidence of his girly demeanor, Draco hastily doing the same. "We need to get him back for this."

Draco nodded in agreement, "but how, he will be expecting something now."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure, but what ever it is has to be good."

...

Thinking it best to brave the school rather than hide until lessons Harry and Draco took a deep breath, prepared themselves for the worst and exited their abode with heads held high.

The halls were clear of any evidence of that mornings trauma, but Harry and Draco knew better than to think that they were in the clear. As they approached the Great Hall they were met with whispers and smirks from those exiting the hall, obviously whatever Severus had done was set up in the Great Hall. Gulping, the duo approached the double doors in trepidation. As they entered a hush fell upon the hall, all heads turning to view the two that had just arrived. Harry held his head up high, but had to fight of a blush at the sight that fell to him from the ceiling of the great hall.

There, in various states from that morning, were the two of them plastered to the ceiling of the great hall. A few of the pictures were obviously altered in someway, Draco did not remember himself holding a hand too his mouth trying to stifle a giggle, nor did he remember Harry blowing a kiss at the camera. While the pair were staring dumbfounded at the sight before them, the majority of students had turned back to their breakfasts.

A certain one did not.

"Oy! Potter! I always had a feeling you were a puff but I never knew for sure!" A certain Weasley's voice rang through the Great Hall, causing a hush to fall yet again as people turned to see a live scene before them.

"There's many things you don't know Weasel, but if we make a list we will be here for an eternity." Draco's retort came before Harry could get his brain to catch up with what had happened. "Even the ministry would have trouble keeping record of how dimwitted you are."

Ron grew a deep shade of red at the insult from Draco. "What would you know ferret? You're obviously just as bad as he is!"

"Yes, because obviously I would love nothing more than to dress up as a girl, take pictures of myself and plaster them up for everyone to see, if I wanted people to see me dressed like that I would just come down in it to breakfast." Draco's voice was cold steel. He had never had much patience for Ron, but these days the idiot seemed to see the line and take a running jump over it. "Now Weasley, you have just managed to take what was obviously a very silly joke that everyone could have laughed at, and annoyed everyone with your comments." During the end of the little speech, Hermione had removed herself from her position and stood next to the red head. She went to open her mouth, probably with some retort about rules and abnormality before somebody at the head table started clapping.

The four standing at the entrance turned to the sound and saw none other than Severus Snape standing, a small smile on his face, (in front of people, had the Apocalypse befell us?) bringing his hands together. He was soon joined by Narcissa, Professor Trelawny followed and surprisingly enough Professor McGonogall. The Slytherin table soon followed, along with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, even more surprisingly at least half of the Gryffindors rose to their feet to join in.

Ron gaped around him, taking in all that had happened, how many people were against him, or at least agreed with Draco on this point. The colour drained from his face as though he had the blood sucked from him by some extremely hungry vampire. He fled from the hall, Hermione hot on his feet. Ginny stood and stalked past Harry and Draco, flicking her long red hair behind her. "You really are a piece of work now Harry, you know that? You've changed, and it's all because of _him."_ She exaggerated the last word, throwing a dirty look at Draco in the process.

"Your just jealous Weasley," Draco through an arm around Harry's waist and swiftly pecked him on the cheek, causing a second redhead to turn scarlet.

Not being able to deny the blondes words she shot the pair one last filthy look, put her nose in the air and stalked from the room.

Harry looked at Draco in shock, Draco grinned back as the school settled down around them. "I think it's time we paid Severus back for his little party trick don't you?" Draco asked Harry, an evil glint in his eye. They began walking to the Gryffindor table, they were going to eat at the Slytherin table, but since the Griffindors had stood by them, it was with unspoken agreement that they would sit there and show their thanks.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry tried to keep his face as evil free as possible, it would not do to have Severus walk out on them before they could enact revenge.

"Well... rememeber the holidays? How we couldn't bare to be seperated form him? How he tormented us so. I think he's pushed the boundaries far enough that we make our little displays of affection a bit more public."

Harry fought to keep the grin from his face, "you. Are a complete genius."

Instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table, they continued down the aisle to the teachers desk. Both nodded to each other and approached their 'formidable' defense teacher from different sides of the table, identical looks of trauma on their faces.

"Severus! How could you do such a thing to us?" Draco cried at the man. The few people who were not already staring at them in the hall had now turned and faced them.

"Yeah Sev, I mean, you ask us to do that for you and then show everyone!" Harry's managed to drag tears to his eyes.

McGonogall, started to rise from her seat, lava bubbling behind her eyes. Dumbledore put a hand on her forearm, an amused twinkle in his eye. Shaking his head slightly he whispered, "let them have their fun Minerva, Severus does deserve it after all."

"You said it was our secret," Draco whispered, "ours."

The two gradually approached the man who was now, looking for a way out. Severus' eyes had a terrified look about them, something he desperately tried to hide, much to Draco's Harry's and Dumbledore's amusement.

"Do you really think it wise to allow this to continue Albus, they will be showing blatant disrespect to a teacher. The others may get ideas." Minerva muttered to man at her side, trying to hide her amusement at Severus' awkwardness.

Dumbledore sighed, eyes still twinkling. "He bought it on himself, and do you really think anyone else will have the courage to do what these two are?"

Minerva shook her head and turned to watch the show.

Harry took a step behind the dark man. "You've been such a bad boy Severus," he whispered, a carrying whisper that allowed the hall to hear, bending down to whisper the next part in the mans ear. "You know what happens when you're a naughty boy."

Severus shook his head. He knew what was going to happen to him if he wasn't careful, he just really, _really,_ didn't want what was going to happen... Whatever these two had planned.

"Of course you do Sev," Draco whispered almost seductively, "you get punished." He told the man, ghosting his hand behind him, making sure he couldn't move unless moved, he gave a slight nod to Harry who was easily the more exuberant of the two.

Severus felt himself weaken as Draco sapped his ability to move from him, almost like a conscious stunner. His eyes widened in fear. Not in a fear for your life kind of fear, but a fear which makes you question what the hell is going on.

Harry came round the front, lifting Severus' face up to his, an evil glint in his eye. Severus gulped. "You promised you would love us both, you would never hurt us."

"We fought for you, we wanted you."

"And you promised us we could both have you. Enough to go around you said." Harry flashed a grin at Severus, knowing that since his back was to the student population and the teachers had already seen his little escapades before, it really wouldn't matter.

"We believed you, but then you do this. What should we do Harry?" Draco had to force to keep his face straight, he could see Severus' blush, no matter how slight it was. "Do you think we shouldn't let him have us for say... a month."

At Severus' hopeful glint Harry shook his head, "no, I wouldn't be able to contain myself that long." He ran his free hand through his seats hair as Draco took to biting the mans neck, making it look like a gentle nip more than the actual sharp, punishing bite that it was. "I think maybe we should show everybody what he looks like in his leather trousers."

Draco's eyes glinted in amusement, "the shorts are much better," he commented.

"Hmmm..." Harry purred, trailing his fingers over the mans face, he knew Draco couldn't be as daring with Severus, he was his godfather, practically his father, but Harry could take it to the extreme. "Maybe later, we'll be late for class if we don't go soon." He placed a big, wet kiss to Severus' lips and grinned as he removed himself from the mans lap, grabbing Draco by the hand and making sure they were the other side of the table with a shield spell on the tip of his tongue before he waved his hand and unfroze Severus.

The boys grabbed a stack of toast on their way out, realizing they never got round to actually eating breakfast. Charms was going to be the first lesson of the day.

...

Severus sat froze in his chair for a full minute before he realized he could move again, both his body and his brain unable to recover from the shock. As soon as both caught up with each other he quickly wiped his mouth in the most undignified, childlike way possible. Narcissa sniggered beside him, a hand held to her mouth.

The school was still silent, obviously waiting for some kind of explosion from the snarky potions master. Severus fought the temptation to snarl at them and turned to Narcissa.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Severus asked through clenched teeth. He really should have known that this would turn round and bite him on the ass, deep down he did. He probably would have been alright for a little while if Weasley hadn't have opened his big mouth and started drawing attention of the unwanted kind. It was exactly as Draco had said, they all would have been fine, had a little laugh about it until Weasley changed it.

And that clapping at the end, what was that about? He completely agreed with Draco's speech, Weasley didn't know when to keep his mouth shut and he really needed to learn, it would get him into trouble one of the days, especially if he ran into a couple of Death Eaters.

"You're funny when your embarrassed Severus, the on your cheeks suits you as well. It's almost... cute."

Severus raised his eyebrows at the compliment, torn between embarrassment, shock and offended at being thought 'cute'. He was pretty sure he hadn't been cute since he was a baby, maybe not even then. "Why thank you." He replied stiffly, unsure what his voice should be sounding like, "now if you would be so kind as to not bring that up ever again."

"No problem," Narcissa smirked, "although I do want to know why the teachers weren't shocked at their escapades. It's almost as though they partially expect it."

Dumbledore beamed, "that's because we do, they have been like this since about a week after they arrived here, although I will admit they did take it a little further this time, I don't think Severus has been straddled before, nor threatened with leather." The old man chortled beside them, he really did look like he was enjoying himself. "Although they have fought over him, as they have said, thrown themselves at his feat, shadowed him... what else?"

"Imitated him, begged him, laid out red carpet, kissed the ground he walked on..." Flitwick joined in the conversation.

"Oh yes, I particularly enjoyed the one where they put that levitation charm on a garden gnome and got him to float after him all day reciting poetry."

"A gnome that recites poetry?" Narcissa asked in curiously, she wasn't aware gnomes could speak.

"A spell my dear lady," Flitwick explained, "I think the stunned the gnome and put a spell on his bow."

"What about the time they sent him them... toys," Dumbledore beamed.

"Toys?" Narcissa asked as Severus turned a most interesting shade of magenta. Dumbledore leaned over, whispering exactly what 'toys' they were talking about, Narcissa's cheeks glowing slightly at what she was hearing. "Oh. What... How... I mean-"

"How did they get their hands on them?" Severus asked with a grimace, Narcissa nodded, "I asked, apparently muggles will deliver anything, there's apparently a post office in Birmingham that is both muggle and magical. All you need to do is put your name and their address and you parcel will find its way to you."

"I meant-" Narcissa stuttered, something very unbecoming of a lady, "how?-"

"Did they know about such things? Let's just say Harry gets up to a lot in his home life, he's managed to keep his fortunes from his relatives while living a relatively laid back life at his families house." Severus wouldn't usually divulge such information but Harry would never go back their again, it wouldn't matter and Harry had never told him not to tell. "He's never wondered out of bounds, but he has to get himself fed somehow. He had quite a few Slytherin traits, Mr Potter."

"Yes but my boy- how can he- did Harry?" Narcissa still couldn't find the appropriate words.

Severus smirked, "it wasn't Harry's idea," Severus informed her, "it was all Draco's, Harry just got the goods, so to speak."

Narcissa frowned again, mouthing the words 'my little boy', Severus smirking. Obviously Narcissa hadn't come to terms with how grown up her 'little boy' was. Boy was she in for some surprises.

Minerva frowned, "their behavior was hardly appropriate was hardly appropriate Albus."

"No but since I decided not to reprimand Severus, I believe it best I don't them. And it was amusing, I can't remember the last time I saw Severus blush," the old man chortled.

Severus sneered, "now you have all had fun at my misfortune, I will take my leave of you." He rose from the table with a glare in place, daring the students to say anything about what had just transpired.

Dumbledore merely nodded, "Oh Severus," he called as the man went to sweep from the room, "I would appreciate the charming picture to be removed by lunch."


	24. Chapter 24

Charms... as much as it was a great class in terms of being able to chat and skive off for an hour or so, it was also a ridiculous waist of time for someone who knew how to completely control their powers. In fact, most of the curriculum here was utter rubbish. Really, when is one going to need to turn rabbits into slippers or tables into pigs? Or make a knife and fork tap dance, or turn their hair green, or learn how to curl their nose hairs. It was truly ridiculous. The only lessons worth doing were ancient runes, arithmancy, astronomy, potions and history of magic. _They really should teach magic control and morals more than anything. And theory later on, explaining how the magic will work. Even defense is useless, if everybody could master their powers, it would just be a case of will power against will power. Maybe some languages. English people are truly ignorant, there's not many of us that will attempt to learn a different language, the Flemmish in Belgium learn three _three_ for Merlins sake and most of us can_'_t manage one. Myself included. Not like I've had much chance to learn anything, but I'd have liked to all the same.  
_

Harry often used these lesson to brood. Thinking about how he would change Hogwarts, like putting year groups together in separate towers instead of splitting into houses and causing all of this rivalry. Maybe have the houses still for a little friendly competition, but not separate them completely. Like they do in muggle schools, everybody mixed together always, and different sets with different abilities, so the more intelligent weren't kept behind and the ones that were a tad slower had more support and could work at their own pace. Sometimes it seemed like come of them, like Crabbe and Goyle and Neville, had issues with keeping up, almost like trying to swim upstream or keeping their heads above water when the tide is high. A little more explaination of the basics was all they needed.

And competent teachers. Their Divination teacher was a joke, Trelawny could hardly tell the time, let alone the weather. Narcissa would have been much better from the post, she had already taught Harry more about Divination than anything else. Not to mention History of Magic, it would have been quite and interesting subject taught by anybody else, maybe someone with a better voice, someone who would put a little effort into teaching it. Why couldn't Binns just enjoy his death instead of torturing the living. He could go anywhere, why Hogwarts. And if he had to be really, _truly,_ honest, then he would say Hagrid, as care of magical creatures teacher, was not the best idea. He knew a lot, but he needed to be reined in, third year should not be learning about thestles, or hippogriffs, or chimera. Apart from Severus, Remus had been their last decent Defense teacher, although he had proved most illusive recently.

Thinking of Remus, Harry hadn't heard from him in a while. They had never really been close, they only really talked through Dementor lessons, when Sirius was back in the picture, Remus was only interested in his friend, only talked to Harry occasionally when they saw each other. Occasionally the odd owl was passed between them, but only when they needed something. Harry supposed Remus blamed him for Sirius' death, it wouldn't be a surprise at all, Harry blamed himself for a while. And now he was with Tonks and doing God knows what for the Order, they had less time for each other.

Harry let his mind drift, his eyes following patterns in the wood of the desks, the stone of he wall, the odd statue placed here and there.

Harry froze when his eyes landed on a stone bust of a woman. A beautiful woman, not in the normal sense with make up and pretty clothes, but in a sort of plain and natural way. On her head she wore a tiara. A tiara Harry was sure he had set eyes on before. Who was this woman? And where had he seen that damn tiara before?

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You see that statue over there?"

"Yeah..."

"Who do you think it's of?"

Draco gave the statue a once over and furrowed his brow at Harry. "It's a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw, surely you knew that?"

Harry shook his head, if that was Rowena, then he _couldn't _have seen that tiara. It wouldn't make sense. The damn thing had been missing for _years. _"So... that tiara she's wearing, that would be her diadem. Right?"

"Yeeees." Draco answered with another questioning look, wondering where this train of thought could possible be leading them.

"Now this might sound mad." Harry began, "but I think I've seen that somewhere before. I just can't for the life of me remember where."

"You think you've seen a diadem that has been missing for hundreds, if not thousands, of years?" Draco graced him with an incredulous look, "and where do you think you've seen such an item?"

"That's just it, I can't remember," Harry said heatedly. "I'm going to need you or Severus to perform legilimecy on me."

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm not going to break into your mind!" Draco hissed at him.

"Fine I'll get Sev to do it. I understand your uncomfortable with it. If he concentrates on the diadem he shouldn't be in there too long, especially if I do the same."

Draco nodded, his head in a whirl of tiara's Ravenclaw, ghosts and mind magic.

...

Severus' day wasn't anywhere near as bad as thought it was going to be. Reluctantly, he found himself less opposed to the rest of the school. He had expected his own house to join him in his applause, he wasn't really too shocked when Ravenclaw joined in. He had to admit to be quite shocked at the Hufflepuffs, he never knew they had the courage to do such a thing, but when the Gryffindor's - ok not all of them - but a good portion stood with him, the horrible potions master come defense teacher, he nearly had cardiac arrest.

He had already changed his teaching style, he was more willing to explain things now, and wasn't as unfair to the other houses. He didn't have to be now after all. He even gave points occasionally, for an exceptional piece of work. He wasn't sure if he would change this also... god forbid he started to actually treat them all the same... Maybe just the ones he saw stand with him.

He was also surprised when he got the same amount as respect as always when he entered his classroom, the silence that greeted him was bliss to his ear drums. He thought for sure he was going to have to fight for authority after the little display this morning. Strangely enough, it was halfway through the lesson that he realised that the changes the boys made him go through might be a good thing.

He was teaching the effects of minor curses and how to shield against them, he was honest with all his classes when he bagan teaching them. There was great evil out there, it was pointless learning about creatures such as boggarts for the time being as a boggart wasn't going to kill them, unfortunately a death eater, or Voldemort, would.

As he was teaching the basic, _protego_, to his second year class, a second year raised her hand anxiously. Severus raised an eyebrow at the girl, "yes?"

"Please sir, I understand that we need to learn to protect ourselves, but _protego_ is only going to protect us from minor hexes, if death eaters or... or you know" she shuddered, "wants to damage us, surely they would use something worse, that spell wouldn't protect us from any of those hexes. I-don't-mean-any-disrespect-sir." She added quickly.

Severus eyed the girl before him. He was impressed. She was right of course, if that was all _protego_could do, it would be a pretty pointless spell.

"Let me ask you a question? If I told you you could do anything you wished, would you believe me?"  
The class shook their head in unison. "What if I told you I could jump out of this window and fly round the school with no scratch on me?" Again a mass shake of heads. " So I suppose that you wouldn't believe me if I told you this spell _could_ protect you from most, if not all hexes and curses, even the unforgivables?" Again, another shake of the head. "Well I guess I will have to prove you all wrong then." Severus told them.

Before the class could do anything more than gape at him, Severus had jumped up onto the window ledge, deep crimson robes framing his body (yes, he had decided to keep the colour) and jumped, he allowed his body to plummet to the floor, before he could become a Snape-blob however, he slowed himself down and returned to hovering in front of his classroom window. "Now do you believe me that you can do anything?" Most looked skeptical, thinking he knew a spell they didn't to make this possible. "No? Maybe it is a bit much, do you at least believe me that a simple shield can block so much more?" They still looked skeptical. "I don't know a spell for this, my wand is still on my desk." He gestured behind the group, "you could all do this too."

The students were dumbfounded, the most feared teacher in the school was giving them a pep talk of sorts? He had certainly changed for the better since the beginning of term. Severus gave a small smile at the reactions, but realised he was still floating in midair, "ok, everyone back to their seats and we'll get back to it."

He then proceeded to show them how to produce such a strong _protego_ and by the end of the lesson most had managed to produce at least a better than average shield. He had long ago seen Harry's point about things possible if you just _believed_ them. Admittedly, he had, to begin with, just thought that this only could happen for Harry, but then Draco managed the unexplainable also. His belief soon grew henceforth he was able to do a lot of these things with hardly any effort. It had took quite a while for his confidence to grow, as much as he didn't want to admit it. But he had got their in the end, the boys were still more confident than him, he hadn't attempted to apparate inside Hogwarts yet, but he knew he could do it if he really wanted to.

At the end of the lesson he graced them all with a little speech, "it's time to clear up, but before you go, I would like to tell you something. A friend of mine once told me that with the right amounts of need, willpower and self confidence, anything is made possible. We all govern ourselves by the laws of logic, but in the muggle world, magic does not exist, all of this, what we have, what we stand for, should not be possible, yet here we are casting spells that should not exist to them. We follow our own logic. We eradicate muggle logic... so why can't we eradicate our own logic? Why can't we do what we need to do, what we want to do?"

The class stared at him in awe, he knew he had probably inspired something within at least one of them. "One last thing, I have to ask you all to keep quiet about this class. I would rather teach them in my own way, and make them believe. It would not do well for them to hear for them to scoff and completely disregard what you say to them. For this reason I have cast a spell so you will only be able to discuss this lesson with each other, you will only be able to tell the others that you have learned about shields. He gave them all a small smile, causing a few gasps in the process, "class dismissed."

As the students filed out of the class he returned to his desk, putting his face in his hands. "That was quite the lesson Severus."

Severus started at the voice, almost hexing whoever had the courtesy to catch him by surprise. He reigned himself in at the sight of Narcissa. "Have you been there all lesson," he asked. Shaking his head at her nod, he asked, "why?"

Narcissa smiled and leaned on the desk right in front of him. "I wanted to see if you was alright after this morning. But the class had already filed in, when you came in I decided to stay and watch. I have to say, you have developed quite a way with them. They hung on your every word." Severus tried not to look to pleased with himself, or blush, but another little smile curved his mouth. "You look nice when you smile Severus, you should do it more often."

Severus' head shot up to look at the woman before him. She was in the same year as him at Hogwarts, a few months younger than himself. She was betrothed to Lucius from the time she left the womb. They had never really been close at school, Narcissa hardly being able to look at another man without Lucius snarling at her or the male she was talking to. Not to mention Severus was a recluse, the only woman he really talked to was Lily and that was because he knew her pre-Hogwarts. They had a lot in common though, both were dragged into Voldy's circle because of her husband, both caught in a war neither wanted to be in. He often spent time with Narcissa for Draco's sake when he was made godfather to the brat (Lucius' choice of course, although it still baffled Severus why.)

Ever since Narcissa had come back, they had spent a good deal more time together, she often made comments such as these, _probably trying to embarrass me_ Severus thought to himself, he still didn't handle compliments well. Thankfully his thoughts only took a few seconds to penetrate his mind. "Is it really such an odd occurrence?" He asked, part of him genuinely wanting to know.

"Not as much anymore." Narcissa admitted to him, she had always had a soft spot for the snarky potions master. She had at school, when he kept himself to himself and held his own against James Potter and his cronies, even more so when he became Draco's godfather and gave him all the things he needed. Love, affection, a man to talk to without fearing the reaction and a firm authoritative figure, someone who would let him see the world correctly, not through the eyes of a pureblood supremacist. She had worried for a little while that Draco would choose the same path of his father, it was a close call last year, but her son had come through on the right side... thankfully. "You smile a lot more now, it makes you look... beautiful."

The statement had no effect on Narcissa, she knew it was true and would not deny it. Severus on the other hand couldn't fight the blush that broke out. He couldn't remember the last time he had been told he was beautiful. He got told he looked sexy by Harry and Draco when they dressed him up, but what did they know, he was hold enough to be their father. "You do me too much justice," he muttered to his knees, unable to look at Narcissa.

"You really don't see yourself do you?" She asked, putting a finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her.

He met her eyes reluctantly, "there's not much to see," he whispered.

"I'll take that as no," she smiled at him slightly before getting a look of pure concentration on her face. She bought herself from the desk and knelt at the floor between his legs, bringing her other hand to his face, tracing his eyes, his nose, cheekbones and lips with her thumb.

Severus froze, what was he meant to do with this? Narcissa seemed genuine, truly genuine and he couldn't understand why she would be doing this, why she would think this. _Maybe she was suffering from something, yes that could be it. Maybe someone gave her a draft of insanity. Maybe Harry and Draco had decided to put something in her coffee, or maybe it was one of them. That would be plausible right? Or maybe they had given him some hallucinogenics._ Something in the back of his mind reminded him that his thoughts were a load of crap. They wouldn't have waited until he was alone to embarrass him, nor would they have done anything to Narcissa, they wanted to stay on her good side. They also wouldn't be as cruel to mess with his feelings like this.

Speaking of which, how did he feel about this? Uncomfortable, that was for sure, but was he uncomfortable because of the situation or because he didn't know _how _to react? He knew it was definitely the latter. But how _was _he supposed to react? This was all so knew. He tried to search Narcissa's eyes for some sort of hint of what to do, but nothing came. Her face was full of concentration, her eyes looking in wonder, but wonder of what?

His skin tingled where she had touched, little pulses of electricity trailing over his forehead, nose (why she would want to touch that he didn't know), cheek bones, jaw and finally, his lips. She was so delicate, so soft, his lips parted of their own accord when a delicate thumb trailed over them.

Narcissa's eyes were trained on the thin appendage. Severus had remained frozen through her ministrations, he had not pushed her off which she half expected, but when she had trailed her thumb over them, they had parted, parted for her. Her left hand was still in place under his chin, her left not trailing up to his hair line. She wanted to know what it felt like, she had for a while but thought she might get hexed for even thinking it. She was amazed when Severus closed his eyes as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Can I..." she trailed off, surely he wouldn't allow her, not at all, she was pushing it as she was.

Severus' eyes snapped open, "can you what?" He whispered, his heart in his mouth, that was excessively dry. Obviously she wanted something, what a perfect way to soften him up before getting what she wanted. He admit it was good.

Narcissa gave him a frightened look, Severus looked at her confused, what could possible have her scared? A flash of determination shot through her features as she bought her left hand to the nape of his neck, pulling him towards her. Severus gasped in shock, as he was drew nose to nose with the beautiful blonde before him, he hardly heard the whispered "kiss you."


	25. Chapter 25

"Severus!" Harry and Draco stormed into his classroom.

In a daze he turned to face the pair, "yes?" He hadn't got over his earlier running with Narcissa, that was over an hour ago now.

"Sev! We... I mean I... need you to do legilimency on me. I think the Ravenclaw's diadem is one of the horcruxes... I've seen it before... somewhere... I can't remember... you need to... need to..." Harry was panting for breath, as soon as their last class had finished he had rushed up to see Severus.

Severus came to reality with a bang, "what?"

By this time the boys had managed to just about catch their breath. Draco answered, "Harry believes he has seen the diadem of Ravenclaw somewhere before, he noticed the statue in Flitwicks class. If Harry's seen it somewhere, it is possible that Voldy has found it before, turned it inot a horcrux and hidden in the place Harry saw it. We need you to use legilimency on Harry to find out where he saw it."

Severus gaped at the two. "You're serious?" He could tell by their expressions they were, "it hasn't been seen for hundreds of years, if not longer."

Harry shook his head, "it doesn't matter, do you know what it looks like?" At Severus' nod he continued, "good, just concentrate on what it looks like and," he motioned with his hands at his head, "you know."

Severus' eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair, "you're serious?" At Harry's nod he drew a breath, "Alright prepare yourself, and do not block me... _Legilimens._"

_Harry looking at Voldemort in the back of Quirrels head... A diary flashed in front of his eyes, 'Let me show you' insistent calligraphy scrawled across the page. 'Ok.'... Harry fighting the basilisk, the fang piercing his arm... stabbing the diary with a fang, the scream... The graveyard, tied to the gravestone, Nagini at his feet, slithering..._ Severus could feel the memories coming closer to what he was looking for, at least the memories were all about Voldemort's soul, not Voldemort himself... _a room full of things, random things, the vanishing cabinet Draco had used to smuggle Death Eaters in last year, piles and piles of books, broken books, melted cauldrons..._ Severus pulled out of Harry's mind, he had obviously lost track of what they were looking for.

He looked at the boy who's mind he just penetrated and noticed an odd gleam to his eyes. Severus couldn't see the connection, that room had no tiara in, but it had obviously meant something to Harry.

"I know where the diadem is," Harry whispered.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "you know where it is from that?"

Harry looked him full in the face, "that room is the room of requirement, I hid a potions book in there when I-" he glanced at Draco and blushed a little in shame, "I hurt Draco."

Severus nodded in understanding, "but I didn't see the diadem in the last memory."

Harry shook his head, "if you would have continued watching you would have seen. It's not far from where I hid that book." He glanced at Draco under his eyelashes, sorrow filled eyes almost mesmerizing the blond.

"Harry, stop worrying yourself," Draco told him firmly and added in a whisper, "and stop pulling that face, I don't think it would be wise for me to do something about it here in front of Severus."

Usually Severus would have added his own comment, but at what Draco said, his mind flashed back to Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy, the woman that could put a veela to shame, kissed him. He still couldn't wrap his head around such a thing, it was surreal. If he couldn't still smell her perfume on him, he would have sworn he had dreamed it. Narcissa had left shortly after their encounter with a promise of seeing him tonight to 'talk'. Whatever that meant.

"So your saying this thing is in the room of requirement?" Severus asked when he found his voice.

"Yes." Harry told him firmly, "we can get rid of it now while everyone is at dinner, it shouldn't take too long."

The trio headed to the seventh floor and Harry began pacing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Severus and Draco watched him, Draco still didn't know what Harry was going to turn the room into. On Harry's third walk past the room a small wooden door appeared.

The three men turned as one and approached the door, Harry opened the door and heard Draco gasp beside him. He quickly grasped Draco's hand, knowing that the room would bring back bad memories. It was obviously it was hard for Draco, but this was necessary. "It's in here?" Draco's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Harry and Severus could both hear the fear in his voice.

"Yes," Harry whispered back, voice full of compassion, "you don't have to come if you don't want to. We can be in and out in no time." Harry tried to be reassuring, but knew it would be of no use, Draco was stubborn and he wanted to be apart of this.

"No," he croaked, "no, I want to come, I can do this."

Severus cleared his throat from behind them. "This place is full of complete rubbish right?" The two younger boys nodded in agreement, "why don't we just stay here and start a pretty fire? We can shut the door and forget about it, it won't take long for the fiendfyre to spread and consume everything, when it has it will simply burn itself out."

Harry held his head tot he side as if in contemplation, it was a good idea, but what if the damn thing had been moved? He shook his head, "I need to make sure it's in here first, and make sure nobody else is in here, if there's something alive, I'd much rather not kill it... well without reason."

Severus nodded his understanding, "you know around where it is?" Harry nodded and lead the way, trailing Draco along behind him, Severus following in their wake. It took five minutes for Harry to locate the diadem, it was sat where it was last time, on top of a skull with a wig on. Harry couldn't help but be amused at the location Voldy's soul.

"Why would he want to hide part of his soul here?" Draco wondered aloud, it was all he could do to prevent himself thinking about the previous year.

"He believes he alone knows the secrets of the school." Harry supplied, "He thinks he is the only one to be able to access this room." Harry snorted, "obviously he hasn't met the Weasley twins. I wonder how annoyed he'd be to see us here?"

The other two let out slight chuckles, no doubt Voldy would manage to grow hair and turn it white if he found out they knew his secret. "How do you propose we find out if there is someone in here?"

Harry frowned, "not someone, Severus, _something!" _Harry let out a huff, "_vita revelio"_ A pink light came from a short distance to the right, seeming to bounce off something. "What do you think that is?" Harry wondered allowed, causing to huff out in annoyance.

"Nothing that can be good." Severus told them, annoyed. Anything that had lived this long here was probably not a good thing to make friends with. "Come on, why don't we just leave here?"

Harry, as usual, didn't listen, "it's not like whatever it is is going to hurt us Sev, it looks like it's trapped in something." The three men looked at the pink light, the thing did in fact look trapped, it seemed to bouncing on something one side of it and then again not a foot the other side. It tried jumping up and down a few times but to no effect.

"Right," Severus said stiffly, "well hurry up, we haven't got all day, the rest of the school will be finishing dunner soon."

They approached the pink glow lightly, it was only seven rows away, about half way down. None of the men had their wands out, they didn't need them. The three gasped in unison as they saw what was stuck in a glass and metal cage. "Is- is that-" Severus whispered.

"I think it is," Harry answered.

"It's a-"

"A gandaberunda, yes."

"Wow."

Wow really didn't begin to cover it. The bird was magnificent, although small (probably from being kept in the box for so long), it was indeed beautiful. It was the size and shape of a robin with extra long tail feathers and a slightly larger pair of heads, it looked like a baby. It was a breathtaking sky blue with silver feathers glimmering here and there on his plumage, his tail feathers ending in an almost aqua green. Each of it's heads (yes it had two) were viewing the three men approaching them. When the men didn't approach quick enough it let out an annoyed shriek.

All three men started, surprisingly it was Draco who decided to approach first. "Hey there little one, don't worry we shall get you out of there soon. We're just a little surprised to see you, ok?" The bird gave a small hoot to show he, or she, had understood.

Harry came up next to Draco, "yes, we're sorry little one, we just need to check that there are no spells to harm us or you on the box, just give us a few minutes." None of them knew how the bird managed to make the little grumbling noise, but make it it did.

Harry began working on finding any of the curses that may have been placed on the cage while Draco tried to find the way to open it. Severus, the more logical of the thriee, looked at the area it was surrounded. The bird had been placed on a random shelf, in the middle of the aisle. There was curiously normal things surrounding it, some things that seemed a lot more recent to the vicinity than the bird. Severus flicked his hands at a few of the newer books, making them soar off in some random direction. He furrowed his brow at one book in particular, one that seemed to have been put here about the same time of the bird if the cage and book were anything to go by.

Severus cast a quick revealing charm and spotting not curses or hexes attached to the book, picked it up cautiously. Thumbing though the pages he noticed a few entry's of what seemed to be a journal of some sort.

"Harry, Draco, you might want to read this."

He handed the couple the book allowing them to look their fill while he approached the bird.

_Background:_

_ In Hindu mythology the gandaberunda is considered to have immense strength, it is a two headed bird and a picture or sculpture can be found in a Hindu temple. The first the bird was heard of was over four thousand years ago and is known of mainly in Egypt and India. Some cultures seem to think the bird is a sign of unity, the sign of two beings as one. No one knows whether this is meant in the sense of friendship, family, or in a romantic sense. It is thought that the bird knows all, Hindu myth relates it to the tree of life and the sun, talking about the big bird floating in the sky, linking the idea to that of a god. One of the myths of the Hindu's states that Vishnu turned himself into one of these birds and used the form to fight Sharabha, obviously where the idea of immense strength comes from.  
_

_Observations:  
_

_15th Jan: The bird doesn't seem to be all that extraordinary other than the fact it has two heads. So far all I've seen it do is glare at me and stick it's tail feathers up. Admittedly I haven't had him long, but surely he should be getting used to me by now?  
_

_29th Jan: No the little creature still hates me! I've tried feeding it, petting it and still nothing!  
_

_17th Feb: I have no idea what to do, he tried getting out of his cage last night, apparently two heads really are better than one because he managed to undo the latch and was just about to push the lid open when I walked in. Maybe there was something to the strength idea, he should not have been able to open it! I'll have to keep a closer on him, and maybe put some spells on the cage to stop him doing anything like it again.  
_

_25th Feb: Strange things happened today, the bird that's usually all stoic and silent decided to make as much racket as he could when my friend came in and told me he was seeing somebody. (I'm not going to write names as I hope to publish my findings one day.) Thankfully the spell around my bed stopped anyone from hearing him, but all the same. Maybe there is something about him sensing relationships after all.  
_

_1st Mar: I have been so stupid! I let him out and he tried to fly away. The whole of the common room saw him and I have no idea what I'm to do. I cannot, I will not, let Dumbledore get his hands on him. He already has that phoenix for Christs sake! He doesn't need a, whatever this stupid bird is.  
_

_7th Mar: I have to get rid of him, or at least hide him for the time being. I hope I'll be able to come back for him. Dumbledore called me to his office today asking about him. He wanted to see him, I told him I didn't have him. The old idiot seemed disappointed, but I saw the glint in his eye that told me he was going to look further into this. I know the bird hates me, but I don't want him subject to Dumbledore, god knows what would happen to him. No, I'll find somewhere to put him and hope I can come back sometime.  
_

Harry looked at Draco as he finished reading, his eyebrows raised. "Well I think it's time to let him out." Draco stated, "should I do the honors?" The other two nodded, "alright, _alohamora!"_ Draco didn't really have use the spell but it was best to use a spell when you didn't know how the magic that was already there worked.

The cage sprang open and the bird tweeted happily around the three men, eventually landing on Draco's shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately. Harry cleared his throat, "guys, as much as I'm glad we have him, I think we need to get out of here and destroy a certain item." Severus and Draco nodded and the trio and the gandaberunda made their way to the door. "We should put a spell on the door to stop the fire coming through it."

"The magic of the room should do that for you, you can't take anything from the room, unless you get permission of course, you can only use it in here. I personally can't see the room allowing the fire to spread through to the castle, if there's no castle, there's no room." Severus informed him, Harry didn't want to know how he knew that.

"Right, but best to be safe than sorry right?"

He started the fire where he knew the diadem was and quickly crafted an impenetrable barrier of water in an arc around the door before allowing the door to swing shut, hearing the distinct vocals of a horcrux scream in the background.

"So, what do we do with this little guy?" Harry asked, holding his hand out to the bird that seemed rather content on Draco's shoulder, becoming surprised when he also got an affectionate nip from the creature.

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco asked incredulously, "we keep him, give him a name and do our best to look after him, if he wants us to of course."

Harry smirked at his boyfriend, "I meant in regards to keeping him hidden, Dumbledore obviously knows about him, he's obviously trying to get his hand on him, we need to keep him safe."

"Oh," Draco looked a little embarrassed, he had obviously got attached to the little creature. "Let's put a disillusionment charm on him and get him back to our rooms, we can decide then." Draco stroked the little bird from head to tail, causing him to fade out of colour while they journeyed the few floors to their sanctuary.

As they got back to their rooms Severus started to act a little edgy, it was getting late and he needed to get back for his meeting with Narcissa. "Boys," he almost stumbled as they abruptly turned to look at him, he was sure he could feel the birds invisible eyes on him also, all four of them. "I need to get back to my rooms, please fill me in with what you decide to do with this little creature. I shall see you tomorrow."

The boys said nothing as he left, but the little bird bid him goodbye with a little song that filled his heart with hope, eradicating the anxiety that had built up over seeing Narcissa again.

The boys headed into their rooms and removed the disillusionment charm from the gandaberunda. "Right, so, I bet you're hungry aren't you?" Harry asked the bird, receiving an affirmative chirp. "Great, so you understand us, but what do you eat? Do you eat seed?" The bird shook it's little feathery heads, "no? meat?" Another shake of it's head.

"Hmm... what about plants?" Draco asked, receiving a slight nod. It was strange seeing a double nod or shake, it was strange when the Patil twins did it, or Fred and George, but from the same being was something else entirely. "Great, now what type of plant?"

"Flowers?" Harry asked, receiving a shake of the head, "no, what about roots? Roots are ok? Hmm... Dobby!"

The small strange house elf popped in, "what can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" The house elf asked.

"Dobby do you still promise to keep our secrets?" The small elf nodded his head excessively, "good, because I have another thing I don't wish for Dumbledore to know about but I need your help." Harry already loved this elf, such a strong character and sense of self was hard to come by.

"Dobby will do anything for you Harry Potter, and Dobby will not tell your secrets." The elf looked up at the two men in the room with glowing eyes, "what is you needing?"

"We have a new friend, and he needs food, roots preferably but we don't know what kind. Maybe you could meet him and see if you have any ideas?" Draco took the lead in the conversation, Dobby was always his favorite elf at the manor, he hated it when his dad forced him to curse him. But Dobby understood, he even fixed Draco up when Lucius turned the curses onto him.

"Dobby would be liking to be meeting your friends, Draco Malfoy, Dobby would be liking that very much," the little elf's eyes grew wider at having such an honor bestowed on him. Draco revealed their new friend and Dobby's eyes, impossible as it seemed, doubled in size. "Is- is that a- a gandaberunda, sirs?"

Harry smiled, "it is Dobby, you wouldn't happen to know what he would like to eat would you?" Harry hoped a little hopefully.

The house elf's ears drooped slightly, "Dobby doesn't sir, but Dobby will be getting yous some root's sirs and you can see what he is wanting." Dobby bowed low and left with a crack.

Harry turned to the bird, "he will be back soon with some food, hopefully something you will like. Now, we keep calling you a he, but are you a he?" Harry received a chirp in the affirmative, "right so a name..."

"How about Volans?" Draco asked receiving a shake of the head from the bird and a petulant look.

Harry snorted, "Draco, you can't ask him to be called a flying fish, how about Eridanus? No?" Harry huffed, this bird was bloody picky.

Draco laughed, "and you want to name him after a river, no we need something a lot better, like... Apus, it means bird of paradise." The bird chirped happily at the name.

"Apus?" Harry asked, receiving a glance from the bird, "I like it, but I guess it doesn't really matter what I like right?" The bird chirped again in agreement causing the two young men to laugh together, just as Dooby popped back into the room.

"Dobby has your roots sirs. Just be letting Dobby know what your friend is wanting and Dobby will gets them sirs."

"Thank you Dobby," Draco smiled at the little elf as he popped out, "so Apus, what do you think?"

Harry and Draco stared as the little bird gorged himself on the many things Dobby had to offer, making a mental note about what he seemed to prefer. Harry seemed the one able to tare his eyes away first. "Hey, did Sev seem weird to you today?"


	26. Chapter 26

Severus arrived in his office. His stomach seemed to have been left somewhere in the room of requirement doing a tap dance on the ashes of anything that was left. He needed a drink.

Approaching the cupboard in which he kept his most prized spirits, he turned abruptly, facing the door. It would not do to be smelling like a brewery when Narcissa came to visit. It wouldn't do well to have her think he was an alcoholic, or else getting drunk because of what happened earlier. She would probably have picked up on his absence from dinner this evening, not that he would have been able to eat anything anyway.

Coffee. Strong. Black. With _one_ shot of whiskey. Yes. That would be acceptable. Right?

He called for Dobby, he knew the elf was somewhat of a friend of Harry's and he was trust worthy. The elf bought his coffee almost immediately, _brilliant little creature, _Severus thought fondly, bringing the beverage of to his liqueur cabinet to add a splash of whiskey.

"Hmm..." He let out an appreciative groan as he took his first sip. Tonight was going to be a whirl of sorting out mixed emotions and finding out where he was now stood. He hadn't had much time to think about what would happen between him and Narcissa now, nor how it would effect his life. The woman was glorious, no doubt about that, but she was a very old friend, not to mention the mother of his godson.

Speaking of which, how would Draco react if he and Narcissa did decide to make a go of things? Would he be happy? It was more than likely he would be furious, he was extremely over protective when it came to his mother. But he was also very concerned about his mother's happiness, it was so damn confusing.

But what did he want to happen? He had been alone for so long. Sure there was the odd fling, but how can a spy have a full time relationship with anyone. The person would have to know _everything_ about him, the reason he followed Voldy in the first place, the reasons he had gone to Dumbledore and then his role as a spy. It would have taken a long time to become so close to somebody, more time than he had... not to mention a lot more patience. The person would have had to have been a secret and happy for him to have continued his spying duties, they couldn't be part of Voldy's inner circle, and to begin with was kept a secret from the order. Nowadays, the people that _were _part of the order just irritated him. But now, now he had no reason to not start a relationship, he wasn't a spy anymore, he wasn't constantly walking a fine line, he was - almost - free.

He would not have even considered something like this yesterday, the idea of Narcissa even finding him attractive was hilarious. But, he had to admit, Narcissa would be the ideal partner. Neither dark nor light, not seeing things as black and white as so many so, she understood him and he her. They would not have to 'get to know each other' they already did, nor would the whole 'dating' thing be completely necessary. Of course, he would take her out, especially when the war was over and there was no fear of either of them being kidnapped.

Severus sighed, it was all well and good him having these thoughts and ideas, but what did Narcissa want? Did she want a relationship? Was she regretting kissing him? Would she still come down even though he wasn't at dinner? Did she think he was hiding from her?

Thankfully he didn't have long to dwell on these thoughts, a knocking came from his door and he knew almost immediately that it was Narcissa. She always knocked the same, three gentle taps, evenly space apart. Severus shook his head, _when did I start noticing that?_ He asked himself as he crossed the floor, opening the door to allow the woman of his thoughts to enter.

...

"What do you mean Severus is acting odd?"

"I mean he's been a lot quieter, like he's in his own little bubble."

"Yeah, I guess he is. Maybe he's just having an off day. We'll leave him to it for now and if he's just as bad tomorrow we'll talk to him."

Harry nodded his agreement. Maybe he just needed a little time to himself, it would make sense, he had been very busy as of late. Not to mention the only people he really had to speak to openly was Harry, Draco and perhaps Narcissa. "Yeah well, how about we get Apus set up and turn in for the night? Todays been a bit much don't you think?"

"Yeah... um Harry?" Draco shuffled his feet nervously, he wanted something from Harry, something he wasn't sure Harry was ready for.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, staring wonderingly at the blond, he had never seen him so nervous.

"Um... do you think we could... erm..." Draco took a deep breath, preparing himself for rejection, "share the same bed tonight?"

Harry looked at him searchingly for a moment before his face split into a grin, crossing the room he took Draco's face in his hands. "Of course we can."

...

Narcissa sat in the chair closest to the fire, Severus wasn't sure what to do with himself. It would have been amusing had it not been so damn nerve-raking. "Would you like a drink?" He asked, anything to prevent the tension.

"Tea, please."

As Severus busied himself with making drinks, Narcissa took the chance to look the man over. He seemed ok, if not a little nervous, which was understandable, she was as well. "Why were you not at dinner?" She asked, she hoped she wasn't being avoided.

Severus sighed, "Harry and Draco caught hold of me." When Narcissa raised and eyebrow he continued, "they wanted to know how long it would take for them to complete a master course when they left here. They have high hopes..." He hated lying, but he wasn't going to tell Narcissa about the horcruxes unless they all ok'd it.

"They are very powerful, what did you tell them?"

"I told them that with the right amount of application they should get through most of their trainings in a year. They could get through the practical part of most of it, but the understanding will take a lot of learning. Maybe a year for most, but potions would take a little longer, probably a year and half.

Narcissa nodded, when she looked up her eyes were wide, at least she now knew Severus wasn't avoiding her, she might stand a chance. "So, what do you think about what happened earlier?" She asked.

Severus gulped, "I don't really know," he looked at his hands, he really wasn't good with this mushy stuff, "I liked it, but I'm not sure what you want."

"I enjoyed it too," Narcissa admitted, a blush creeping up her cheeks, she looked most endearing. "I was hoping you wouldn't be opposed to continuing whatever we started?"

Severus looked over the edge of his cup at her and gulped, "I would like that. But what about Draco and everybody else," this was the million galleon question.

"We should see how we go for a little while before telling Draco, and what about everybody else? Do they really matter?"

Severus smirked, "I suppose not."

...

Draco woke up the next morning warm and content. He couldn't believe his luck when Harry had decided that it would indeed be alright if they slept together. Not that they did much more than sleep. A little snogging then lights out. It was still overwhelming, the intensity of even their kisses they really didn't want to take it much further. Especially if their magic would act up.

Wrapped in Harry's arms, he turned slowly, trying not to jostle the darker of the two and wake him. Harry was beautiful when he slept. It was obvious the burden he carried on his shoulders when you saw the comparison of how he was now compared to when he was awake. His shoulders where relaxed, his breathing slight, his mouth open slightly, it was almost childlike, but beautifully so.

Draco didn't know how long he had lay there, watching Harry in his slumber and startled when a voice penetrated his thoughts, "as much as I enjoy being oggled, it is rather distracting you know?"

Draco blushed, he hadn't even recognized the usual signs of Harry's waking. "It's your own fault for being so damn beautiful," I mumbled, blushing further, I was never usually so soppy.

"Mmm... at least I know it's for a good reason then, not that I have saliva on my chin or something." A small smile graced both of their features as Harry pulled Draco further into the embrace of his arms, holding him tightly against him, pecking him briefly on the forehead.

Draco snuggled down further in to Harry's arms, enjoying the warmth of the embrace and general feeling of peace around him. Harry had not opened his eyes once through their wake up and Draco found himself sorely missing the sight of the gorgeous green eyes. He shuffled a little bit moving cautiously to not rouse Harry before placing his lips on the others, caressing them softly to begin with and building up into something a little more passionate.

Harry groaned, damn Draco and his persuasiveness. He returned the kiss with more passion, but allowed Draco to lead it. It was usually Harry who led them, for some reason Draco tended to be timid when it came to starting any kind of physical interaction. Unless, of course it came to pissing Ron off, or Severus, or Ginny, or anyone else he could think of. But when it was just them and it meant something, he was reluctant. Maybe it was the intimacy. Now, however, was not the case.

Draco's hands came up to his neck, pulling him tighter towards him, lining up their bodies, pressing them together. It did it, again, the magic, picking up around them, making the sensations more intense. This is what Draco was more afraid of, this is what scared Harry a little as well. But then, it also intimidated Harry.

When the magic reached a point they couldn't handle anymore, they pulled away, breathing heavily. "Wow," Harry breathed.

"Yeah," was all the reply he got.

Both were panting, it was slightly frustrating that they couldn't go any further, they had been together for a month and a half now and hadn't gone further than they had today. It was ridiculous to say the least. Draco wiggled awkwardly, Harry knew what the problem was, he had the same one.

"Do you think we should talk to someone about this?" Harry asked, knowing Draco wouldn't/

Draco looked at Harry, conflicting emotions making themselves known in his eyes. "I don't know, who would we ask?"

They would have checked the books in the library, but it was highly unlikely that they would find a book on what they needed. Harry shook his head, "I dunno, Severus?"

Draco snorted, "and how embarrassing is that going to be? Hey uncle Sev, me and Harry have got this minor issue of not being able to get past snogging, care to help us so we can do something a little more heated, wink, wink?"

Harry laughed, "I wasn't thinking about using that exact language, but maybe asking about the build up of... whatever it is that seems to happen when we do. I bet he's expecting much worse anyway, we won't talk about furthering the relationship, just seeing what he thinks it is." Harry swept a lock of hair out of Draco's face, leaving his hand lingering on the blonds cheek, "maybe we will get some answers from it, maybe he can point us in the right direction, lead us on the right track to more information."

Draco nodded, "and what if he asks about, you know?" He blushed a little, he had never been fussy about talking about sex before, it was just with Harry and the inability of being able to do it with him was really getting to him.

"If he asks we tell him. If not then we leave it as it is."

This was reassuring to Draco, who sighed softly and nodded, hugging Harry closer again, "ok, but Merlin this is going to be embarrassing."

...

Thankfully Defense was the last lesson of the day. They wouldn't have to wait until until after dinner to speak to him. The torture of waiting the entire day was already getting to the pair, they just wanted it over with.

Severus' eyebrow rose as he saw the last two members of his class hovering by their desks. They both had an unusual expression on their faces, somewhere crossed between worry, anxiety, embarrassment and determination. "Draco, Harry, what's the matter?" Severus could tell this was no time for jokes, they truly had something serious to discuss.

"Severs, can we... can we talk to you? It's quite... erm... private." Harry asked, casting a nervous glance to the door and then Draco.

Curious, but sure it was nothing for him to worry about (although he had no idea how he knew that) he nodded and conjured some comfier chairs for them to sit down in by his desk. Harry waved his hand at the door, casting locking and silencing charms at the door. They both sunk down into their chairs, "so, what's the matter?" Severus asked.

Draco blushed, "well we... erm... last night we erm..."

Severus joined in the blush, "right, and what exactly did you want to discuss about," he waved a hand at them, "_that_."

Harry jumped a little, "no, no, no, we didn't do _that._ We slept together but we didn't..." He trailed off, also blushing, maybe he should have led this conversation. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "We slept in the same in the same bed together last night, that's all." He cleared his throat, "no the thing is, this morning..." Severus blushed again, Harry shook his head, this was not going well. "Severus will you get your mind out of the gutter and let me finish explaining, me and Draco have not had sex!"

The room turned to silence, Severus' blush was still present but for an entirely different reason this time. The dark man shook his head. "I'm sorry, I've just been dreading this conversation since Draco was born, you'll understand."

Draco snorted, "you assume I haven't had sex before?" The blond was tittering in his armchair, giggles coming from his mouth every now and then.

Severus frowned "well I... didn't really want to think about it. I assumed you had, but since you weren't, you know, in a relationship, it was nothing you couldn't work out yourself. We already had the talk about the contraceptive potions."

Again Draco snorted, "yeah, if you can call you thrusting ten potion vials in my hands and instructions on how to do them, telling me to make sure I use them before I 'do what teenagers do' and telling me to make sure I brew more if I need it."

Severus cleared his throat, blushing a little more, "Draco you know I think of you as a son, I prefer to think of you as innocent until you are fifty... at the earliest! I understand your a man now, but that doesn't stop you always being my child," he finished in a huff.

Draco gave a small smile, tears visible in his eyes, "I know Sev, thank you."

Another throat clearing and, "so what is this problem you have?"

"Well, as I was saying, we slept together last night, _platonically,"_ Harry exaggerated the word, making it clear the situation they were in. "And this morning we had a bit of a kiss," at Severus' disbelieving look he quickly carried on, "and it erm... got a bit heated."

"So the problem is you can't have sex?" Severus asked disbelievingly.

"Severus Snape! Stop jumping to conclusions this instant!" Harry was getting annoyed now, the man was not making this easy... at all. "We probably could, if we let it get that far. No the thing is when we kiss, everything gets sort of intense."

Severus' brow furrowed, "and this is a bad thing why?"

"Well," how best to explain this? Harry took a breath, giving it his best shot, "I don't know how to explain it, it's like a huge build up, but not of feelings or emotions or sensations... I, we, think that it may be magic. It feels if it might explode or suffocate us if we carry on. Have you ever heard of anything like this before?"

Severus' brow contorted in though for a moment. "You say it's when you get intimate?" The boys nodded, "and you haven't gone past kissing?" A shake of their heads this time, their unison would have been funny if not for the situation. "And you haven't gone past kissing?"

Harry's brow furrowed, "no, we haven't gone past kissing, well snogging, clothes have always been kept on, no wondering hands, no groping, just kissing!" He knew the questions Severus was going to ask, this little explaosion just made it a little easier to get past.

"Right... so what does the magic feel like?"

"I told you it feels intense, just powerful-"

"You misunderstand me," Severus interrupted an irritable Harry, "I mean what do you sense it's doing, is it pulling you together? Keeping you apart? Does it feel good, or wrong? The feeling you get from it may tell you exactly what you need to know, whether you're misreading it and it's encouraging you to go further, or else keeping you apart and trying you to dissuade from a more physical union. It could be anything, you need to try and read it."

Draco spoke this time, "but what if it gets out of control? What if we end up doing more than we want to? What if the power builds up and we hurt everybody, damage something. You can't feel the power behind it Sev, it's scary."

Severus nodded his understanding. "Regulus might know a thing or two about these kind of things. I'll go and see him the weekend and see what I can find out, he's from an old line of pureblooded wizards and may be able to help. Maybe you should also speak to your mother, she's not only had access to the black libraries over the years but also the Malfoy's. She'll probably also handle talking about your physical relationship a lot better than I."


	27. Chapter 27

Narcissa was getting ready for a night in, her hair was hanging down around her waist, nowhere near as neat and tidy as it would usually be and she wore an old vest top and a pair of baggy running trousers, no shoes, she liked the feel of the cool stone on her feet, it was somehow soothing. She smirked when she though of what Lucius' reaction would be to her wearing such clothes, and Bella for that matter. She was pretty sure that Lucius would have been on the verge of hitting her, oh he never actually would, but he would probably drag her upstair and humiliate her by dressing her himself with the lesson "a lady should not wear such simple clothes, especially a Malfoy lady. Bella would _crucio_ just for being in muggle clothing.

She couldn't imagine the how he would react to seeing Draco in his new muggle attire. Narcissa admitted it suited him, even if it was a little odd. She would love nothing more than to see her husbands reaction, it would probably end up with his head exploding, especially if he caught him in one of them bearing the rather appalling slogans and pictures, like the one with a dragon on the front and the muggle song "if your happy and you know it" on the front, that even managed to get Severus to giggle. Not that he would admit to giggling, he was drunk at the time, so he was definitely giggling.

Now though,now it didn't matter what she wore, it didn't matter how she acted, as long as she was ok with it and she didn't embarrass Draco, she was no longer Lady Malfoy, no longer a trophy wife. She didn't have to wear the elegant clothes if she didn't wish to, she didn't have to put on all airs and graces for people she couldn't care about and last but by no means least, she didn't have to run the inner social circle of the death eaters wives. She was happy.

And Draco, her baby, her boy, her man. He wasn't the Malfoy heir or at least he didn't have to act like it, it was doubtful Lucius was going to write Draco off completely. No doubt that he had deluded himself into thinking that the Dark Lord would kill Harry and Draco would come running back. She laughed humorlessly at this thought, even if that were likely the Dark Lord would kill Draco for his betrayal. It was a hard concept to think about, loosing her only son.

Lucius had never gifted her with more children, it had took them many attempts to have Draco. For some reason whenever she seemed to get caught, she would always loose the child. Draco had been her light in a very dark world, her becon or light in a seemingly endless dark tunnel. She had never been like all the others in Slytherin, looking for a marriage of status and money. She had always wanted her independance and a career. Often she thought about being like Andromeda, how she fled when the pressured on her had become too much. But then she would not have had Draco.

And now she had Severus as well. She knew she always had him, at the very least as a friend or as the god father of her son, he would always help her when she needed it. But now, now she felt like a woman again. A respectable woman. Not someone who was wanted for her looks or her blood status and wealth. She wasn't wanted byhim to bare child to further the Snape name, power or fortune. She was wanted for who she was, who she had become. He made he feel... just feel.

A knock at her door bought her out of her reverie. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight, Severus had told her earlier he had things that needed to be taken care of. She didn't question it, even if she was a little disappointed. She took a few second to contemplate quickly changing into something a bit more becoming but soon decided against it. She was making a stand damn it! This was the new Narcissa.

Opening the door, she really hoped it wasn't Severus on the other side, she couldn't imagine what he would think if he saw her like this, not that she was vein, well not more than the average woman anyway. Nobody could deny being at least a touch vein, it was healthy. Who was she kidding, Severus would probably be amused if he saw her in her current state. She did however, give a sigh of relief when she saw Draco and Harry on the other side. "Hello boys," she greeted them, stepping aside to let them in. It would be the first time anyone will have seen her in such a state of undress.

She smirked as Draco took in her apparel, he had never seen her like this before and seemed a little shocked. Harry however took it all in his stride, "hey, Narcissa, you're looking good, I've got to say only you would be able to make the 'I'm going to lounge about the place look' look as good as you do." She blushed happily at the comment, she really was worried about what people would think. If Harry didn't care, then neither would she. He, after all knew her the least, but then again Harry had grew up around muggles and was probably used to this in some way, shape or form.

"Thank you Harry, now what can I do for you boys?" She strode over to her armchair, curling her legs up under her, making herself comfortable. Draco was still looking her as if she had grew another head, she had to stiffle a snicker.

Harry nudged him in the side and Draco quickly pulled himself out of his stupor. "Sorry mom," he really had changed since staying with Harry, he would never have called her 'mom' before, it was nice, it was... normal. "I just... I've never seen you so... so casual, it suits you." He shook himself, "Anyway, erm... why we're here. It's kind of awkward, we tried talking to Uncle Sev about it and he kept jumping to conclusions and making things about twenty times as awkward than they had to be, so could you, you know. Wait until I've explained everything before you say anything... please?"

"Of course, why don't you boys sit down, I'll get some drinks and you can tell me about it."

The drinks were quickly handed out, tea for all, (she had an idea of what Draco and Harry had been up to over the holidays, especially after talking to Severus) to all present, the boys looked uncomfortable, but not too worried, obviously this was nothing too bad just embarrassing or something.

Draco cleared his throat and began, "well, last night me and Harry decided to further our relationship a little and slept in the same bed. Nothing physical happened except a bit of cuddling. Anyway, this morning we were kissing... well snogging really, and erm, we don't do it often." At Narcissa's raised eyebrow he quickly stuttered, "we don't!" and continued with the story. "We really don't, we erm... can't." Draco lowered his head, looking at his feet, "when we do, you know, kiss and gets a bit heated there's like this... this magic build up. It's really powerful and well scary, so we never take it further, just in case, you know. But we don't even, you know, _touch_ each other. My arms never leave his neck or his my waist or vice versa. Wh-what do you think it is?" He had truned an interesting shade of red after he'd finished. It would have been amusing had it not been for the situation.

Narcissa sat quietly contemplating the information. She had heard of this kind of thing before, but not just from kissing and then it was only rumours, really who would know that about other couples? Most people kept that information to themselves. She sighed, "there are only two couples who I have heard of this happening to, but that was only rumours," she told them, making sure they understood that this information wasn't fool proof. "They were couples that married purely for love and they were seen as very powerful witches and wizards."

Both boys had leaned forwards, elbows resting on knees, hanging onto her every word. "Who were they?" Harry asked, his eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Neither of the couples are going to be able to answer your questions Harry." She took a deep breath, "the first couple were Alice and Frank Longbottom, the second couple were... you parents Harry." She took a deep breath, "as far as I know, it only happened the first time they had sex. They never felt it afterwards. It could have been some sort of bonding. Nobody knows and one couple aren't around to ask," she looked sympathetically at Harry, "the others are in fit state to ask questions of."

"How do we get past this?" Draco's voice was desperate, pleading almost.

Narcissa shook her head, "I don't know, maybe you just have to carry on and see what happens. What did Severus say?"

They quickly filled her in on everything Severus had said. How she was going to tease that man later. She knew Regulus wouldn't know anything, but it wouldn't hurt for him to ask. "Well maybe Severus is right, maybe you need to test the feel of the magic, see what it's telling you to do. Magic should usually be embraced, not run from. If you boys are truly ready, then just try and work past it, don't let it distract you. You might find it's your own magic combining, it wouldn't be unheard of.

They stayed a little longer, having polite conversation about what they had been up to, how classes were going and how they were keeping up with homework. Narcissa mentioned she had been spending a lot of time with Severus to ease Draco into the idea of them being together romantically, she was still unsure of how her son would react, she was sure Harry would be happy for them and would calm him down if he took it badly.

An hour later they left to return to their rooms, Draco taking Harry's hand and leading him away. At least she knew why Severus was all of a sudden busy tonight, but she had to talk to him about this. See what he thought. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she called out "Severus' Snape's rooms" and disappeared in a flash of emerald.

...

"So, what do you think?"

"I don't know, you know I want to, but what if it's not safe, what if it tears the castle apart?"

"Do you think it could do that?"

"I don't know, I don't think Hogwarts would allow anything like that happen inside her, she has ways of protecting herself."

"Yeah I guess, but what about that bonding thing?"

"That doesn't sound too bad if that's all it is, but what would the bonding mean?"

"Sounds like a marriage kind of thing, but I dunno, more permanent?"

"That's what I thought, do you think you would be able to stick with me for the rest of your life?"

"I'm sure I could. Do you think you could cope with me?"

"I definitely could."

"What do you want to do?"

"Kiss you."

...

"Severus? Are you in there?" Narcissa stepped through the fireplace into Severus' living area.

"Narcissa," Severus came out from his bedroom wearing only his pajama trousers, Narcissa couldn't help but let her eyes wander over the pearly white chest, slim but not sickly, slight muscles, nothing spectacular but oddly beautiful. "I can say I'm honestly not surprised to see you but the pajama party is a bit of a shock."

Narcissa looked down at her clothes and blushed, she hadn't changed out of the vest top and running trousers, she wasn't even wearing shoes! "Erm... well I didn't expect a visit from Harry and Draco this evening either." She looked at him accusingly.

"Well, I had a feeling they would come to you, they would have found it more than awkward to have us both there to talk to, I'm sorry I lied to you." He walked up to his beautiful blond... whatever she was, and placed a kiss to her temple. "I didn't want to tell you they were coming if they didn't work up the nerve to do so."

She nodded her head, she wasn't upset that he lied, "I understand, you don't need to appologise."

Severus took her hand and lead her over to the small sofa in front of the fire. "So what did they say to you."

"The same as they said to you, accept I kept my mouth shut and let them finish before jumping to conclusions." She told him, poking a finger into his chest, blushing when remembering he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Well, I had Harry explaining it to me, and I had to go first. Not to mention they explained really badly, talking about sleeping together and furthering their relationship. What was I meant to think?" He asked defensively, colouring slightly. He huffed a little, "what do you think it is though?"

Narcissa looked at him carefully, "I think it's their magic mixing, combining somehow, creating a bond. The same was rumoured to have happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom and Lily and James Potter. I'm sure I heard Bella say the same when she first got with Rodolphus, they really were in love when they first met you know. Of course, I didn't tell Harry and Draco that, but I can't exactly get information from Bella either. She mentioned bonding and the build up of magic and how much more power she felt after. Of course then she fell in love with the Dark Lord, so I don't really know how that works."

Severus thought about that for a moment. "So it happens with powerful couples?" Narcissa nodded, blond locks falling over her eyes, she'd forgot to run a brush through her hair as well! "It seems that when they come together physically, they will almost be married then. That's interesting, do you think they will cope?"

"I think they are thoroughly in love with each other. Most teenage boys would have this problem and go running, they must love each other very much to persevere with it and the fact that they came and saw us both about it, not to mention they came together. It was very mature of them." Narcissa smiled, her little boy had really grown up to be a wonderful young man, she could not be happier for him.

"They seem to think if they carry on then they might blow up the castle or something." Severus commented, he had to admit to also being a little worried about this. What if the magic was overwhelming and effected the school?

"I don't think their magic would do that, they are so good. I think their magic might be felt by us, but I don't think it would have a negative effect at all, quite the opposite actually," Narcissa told him, her tone sure.

Severus sighed, Narcissa seemed so sure and he personally couldn't see anything overly bad happening, except the trauma of having pictures of Draco and Harry in his head. Draco wasn't a little boy any more, Severus just needed to get used to it. Harry was good for Draco, he had saved him from himself, made him grow, gave him confidence and made him see that not everything was black and white, not all muggles were bad and not everything was as it seemed.

In return Draco had shown Harry love, it was the one thing the young man needed, being deprived of it for most of his life. Draco had stood by Harry with everything so far, with the horcrux hunt, with Harry's arguments with his 'friends', not to mention he had introduced Harry to his own friends. They balanced the other out nicely. But still, Draco was his little boy, and he would always be ten in his eyes.

"I don't think I'm ready for their relationship to progress further, maybe we should tell them their magic _will_ blow up the school?" Severus asked, only half joking.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the mans attempt at humour, seeing through it for what it was. "Severus, you are more concerned about him than myself and Lucius put together." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, stopping any retorts that were on the sharp mans tongue. "Now, stop worrying, they will be fine."

...

Harry and Draco sat on Harry's bed, it somehow becoming the favourite of the two, looking nervously at each other. Harry took a deep breath, moving closer marginally, awkwardly.

"It's not supposed to be this uncomfortable," Draco couldn't help but point out.

"I know," Harry whispered.

Draco huffed, bravery seemingly coming from nowhere as he flung himself at Harry, pining him to the bed beneath him. "Screw it," he said, kissing his Harry firmly on the lips, "just... just. Screw it."

Harry was in shock as Draco devoured his mouth, he had never known the blond to be so forceful before, but he liked it. Mmmm... he _really _liked. He groaned as Draco worked his was down his neck, finding a particularly sensitive spot on his neck that had Harry writhing and moaning beneath him, clinging to Draco's body, his hands roaming over his back and chest.

They gasped in unison as the magic picked up around them, trying to continue whilst trying to listen at the same time.


	28. Chapter 28

The message in the magic was clear as the boys tried to continue their ministrations.

_No! Not yet! Too soon!_

_Why?_ The boys asked back, not stopping, but not pushing further either.

The answer was all too clear. The mark, the thing tying Draco to another, needed to be removed before Draco could attach himself to Harry, before they could take this step.

Draco groaned and rested his head against Harry's chest. "At least we know what needs to be done." He sighed, "But how? I don't know how he put it there in the first place, I'm sure he used parseltongue but not hundred percent."

Harry took a moment to slow down his breathing, "let me see the memory, maybe I can hear what he says, see if I can find away around it. If we don't know how he put it there, we won't be able to remove it properly."

Draco nodded, his eyes fixed on the floor. "If we can remove it."

Harry wrapped his arms around his man, "we can do anything remember?" He asked, smirking, giving Draco a quick squeeze. "Come one, the sooner I get that memory, the sooner you can have that thing removed and the sooner I get to have you."

Draco shivered against him. "I can't remember everything, you'll have to use legilimency." Harry frowned down at the blonde, "I trust you," Draco whispered.

"Ok," Harry whispered back, turning Draco in his arms, looking him straight in the eyes. The eyes that had melted his heart, that were a clear portal to Draco's soul. "After three... one... two... three... _legilimens"_

_...Draco stared at his father suited in his death eater robes, "you will be just like me one day son"... Draco was forced to kneel beside his father at the Voldy's feet, meeting the man for the first time, "it is an honor to finally meet you my Lord," Draco spoke through gritted teeth, nails digging into his palms... Draco throwing up in one of his manor's many bathrooms. "I can't believe this is happening," he muttered to himself..._

_...Draco stood trembling in black robes in what was assumed to be his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror, tear tracks down his cheeks. Taking a trembling breath he straightened his back, forcefully wiping evidence of any negative emotion from himself. Occlumency barriers in place, he took another breath, steadying himself and exited his room...  
_

_...Voldemot stood in all his terrifying glory in front of the trembling blond, "Lucius, you bring your son, your only son to me as a gift?" Voldemort looked down at Draco hungrily, as though he were most precious gift in the world._

_"Yes my Lord. He is all that I have and I offer him to you." Lucius spoke from his place at the Dark Lords feet, looking at his son with cold, calculating eyes. "He will serve you as you wish him to." The double meaning was clear in his voice, making the circle shudder in both disgust and excitement. _

Harry almost withdrew from Draco's mind then and there, the idea of something so sick being done to one so precious.

_Draco barely repressed a cringe, "you're son will be very useful as time goes on. First he will bare my mark and prove his worth, we shall see if he is truly as skilled as his family." He purred, looking possessively at Bellatrix. __"Prepare him."  
_

_Draco was quickly stripped naked and bound to the floor, chains preventing him from moving. Somehow, he kept himself still. Harry almost recoiled again, not from Draco's nudity, Draco was beautiful, even down to the quite large scars that decorated his chest. It was purely the fact that so many had been witness to this, and his father had done nothing to prevent it. He watched in horror as Voldemort walked up to his pale beauty, circling him, smelling him and occasionally, touching him. "So beautiful," Voldemort hissed, "we shall see just what you are worth soon."_

_Harry watched in horror as a slash was made on Draco's left arm, exactly where the snake would be, blood oozing out the hole. The only sign anything had happened was the slight hiss that escaped Draco's lips. Voldemort placed his want in the gash, an evil grin curling his lips, a series of hisses escaping his mouth. Fortunately Harry understood them. _

_"**Take this sign as a symbol of your loyalty, devotions and servitude to me. It connects you to me and makes you mine. Taking this makes you mine, you belong to me**." The hissing finished and Draco collapsed in his restrains as the mark marred his skin. "He is mine now Lucius," was all that he heard before the memory went blank._

Harry pulled himself from Draco's mind in time to catch his prince before he hit the floor. He his now sleeping beauty to his chest, and half dragged, half carried Draco to their bed.

The memory had left a lot to think about. If Harry was right, and he was certain he was, then the Dark Mark hadn't fully been accepted by Draco because he hadn't finished his task. He isn't loyal to Voldemort so, in theory, the mark shouldn't have such a hold on his body, it should just need persuading to up and leave. Harry would have to cut Draco's arm again, since the mark was embedded beneath the skin, deeper than your average tattoo, but it should be possible, but Draco would also have to be willing.

Harry sighed, lying down beside the boy he was beginning to fall in love with, throwing an arm around his waist. There was one thought that worried Harry was the view of the scars on Draco's chest. They were obviously the reason Draco never undressed in front of Harry, he would figure it out later.

...

Draco woke up feeling warm and safe, his slight form pressed against something strong, hard and warm. Something cuddly, with arms. Draco shivered when he realised one of the hands that belonged to the arms had snaked their way under his shirt and was resting lightly on his chest, he didn't usually allow people to see him without his shirt, he didn't let them touch him either. But for once, he felt safe, secure, loved.

He felt the body behind him stir, he was happy that Harry was still there after what he had seen, was more than glad that he wasn't repulsed that Voldemort wanted him. He felt the fingers under his shirt trace his scars and shivered. "It was me that did that, wasn't it."

Draco sighed and grabbed Harry tighter towards him, "yes and I thank you for it," Draco mumbled sleepily. "If it weren't for you, I would probably be Voldy's plaything."

Harry pulled the blonde closer to himself, "in that case I won't feel guilty," he smiled lightly, placing a small kiss to the back of Draco's neck.

"Hmmm... you shouldn't do that," Draco told him, "it's almost teasing."

Harry smiled into Draco's neck, "it won't be teasing much longer, I think I know how to get rid of it."

...

Severus groaned as he heard a pounding on his door. "Who would be calling at this hour?" He asked himself, excusing himself for talking aloud to himself because of the early hour. He opened his door grudgingly, "what the hell do you two want, do you know how early it is?" Severus snapped at the two teenagers.

"Sev, the magic's telling us to get rid of Draco's Dark Mark, I think I know how to do it, I need to run it by you and it's not early, it's almost midday. Do I even want to know what you were doing last night?" Harry said the sentance in one breath, giving the potions master a headache. It had been a long night with Narcissa last night, and they may have drunk a bit much.

"What? You- you want, and, and m-magic and, I need a headache potion, come in," he walked into his rooms, leaving the door open for the irritation of his life to follow him. He wasn't sure at this moment if he preferred it when Harry was a mini James Potter and he hated him just for existing.

Eventually he settled himself back into his living room, headache disappeared, but still feeling groggy. "Where's Draco?"

"He's speaking to his mother, we figured we should get this done as soon as possible, but we still wanted to make sure. He seems more comfortable talking to her, so I get to talk to you," Harry smiled at his professor.

Severus nodded, ignoring the hidden insult to the sentence, he really didn't want to have this conversation for longer than necessary. "So you say the magic told you to get rid of the mark when you were trying to..." He left the sentence hanging, still not comfortable talking about sex with anybody who was seeing his godson.

"Yes, then I used legilimency on Draco and found out what the ceremony was like," Harry told him.

"And you think from this you can reverse it?" Harry nodded and explained what he saw of the 'initiation'. "Mine was very much the same, it was degrading and humiliating."

"Did you complete a task for him?" Harry wondered if he would be able to remove Severus' as well.

Severus shook his head, "I was never required to do one, as far as he knew or thought, I was loyal from the beginning, he had no reason to doubt me. Not to mention he wanted my skills in potions." The bitterness in Severus' voice was obvious, Dumbledore really pulled a number on the man when he asked him to spy.

"Have you felt any pain from your mark since you proved your loyalty to the light?" Harry had asked Draco the same question earlier when he had found out about the loyalty aspect of the mark.

The older mans brow furrowed in thought, "not since he found out about me betraying him. When he found out it burnt once for about two minutes, but it was the worse it ever was."

Harry nodded, "Draco said the same. I think it's because part of the marks attachment is about loyalty and proof of it. I think that when you guys proved you were loyal to another, the mark stopped being connected to Voldy. Unfortunately, I think you still have the _ability_ to be connected to him. Until the mark is gone, you are technically still his."

It made sense, in a way, Severus supposed, there was just one thing that was niggling him. "The mark is a show of loyolty right?" At Harry's nod he continued, "then we won't be able to get rid of it unless we show loyalty to another. We will not be able to get rid of the mark, we will have to change it."

Harrys brow furrowed, he could see what the man was saying, but who would he get them to pledge loyalty to? "Do you think it would be possible for you guys to pledge loyalty to me?" He began slowly, thinking it through as he spoke, "it has to be done in parseltongue anyway, if I change your mark so it symbolizes me, will I not be able to remove it when it answers to me?"

Severus thought about it for a moment, "it would be the best bet and I think I'd rather have a mark symbolizing you than Voldemort. Just promise me it won't be something hideous, just in case we can't be rid of it?" Harry nodded in agreement, "very well, lets get Draco and Narcissa and start this."

...

"You're sure your ready?" Harry looked into the face of his angel.

"Yes."

"It will hurt."

"I don't care, I don't want it apart of me any longer."

Harry took a deep breath, "ok."

Severus walked behind the blonde and held him closely in a vice like grip. Harry looked into silver eyes, took a deep breath and rolled up Draco's sleeve. Nacissa stood behind him, potions at the ready for when Harry had finished. He reached over to the table where he had put his athame, (a ceremonial knife, this one made of stone with runes down the middle. It had been in Harry's family for generations.) He sliced through the dark mark and heard both Draco and the mark hiss. Carefully, he put his wand in the wound.

"**You are no longer wanted here, he belongs to me. It is time for you to change, make him mine and mine alone." **Harry concentrated on the mark he very much wanted to adorn the white skin, the mark they had agreed on.

Slowly, the mark that once defiled the pale arm shrank, becoming a simple, small star shape on his wrist made of five triangles. It seemed to cause Draco no pain, apart from the cut that was now bleeding fiercely. He quickly ran his hand over the opening, concentrating on a white, unblemished arm, silky, smooth and whole.

The blood stopped and Draco fell into his arms, felling light and fuzzy. "Are you ok?" Harry asked anxiously, hoping that everything was alright, in fact, Draco had taken it better than he expected.

Draco nodded into Harrys neck, "mmm, I feel free, but sleepy."

Harry laughed, "I think that is the lack of blood, Narcissa, can we have the bloody replenishing potion please?"

When Draco had taken the potion he was quickly cleaned up by a simple flick of Severus' wand and put on the settee with the threat of a permanent sticking charm if he moved. Harry cleaned himself of his boyfriends blood. He cleaned his athame without magic, not wanting cleaning charms to react with the runes in place. He looked nervously at Severus, "do you want to do the same?" He asked, unsure of the older man. The guy was still prone to mood swings at the best of times and his temper was still the same as ever, even if Harry had learned to cope with it or avoid it nowadays.

Severus looked at Narcissa, receiving a slight nod. The exchange wasn't missed by Harry who decided it would probably be wise to keep his mouth shut at this point. It was none of his business what happened between the two and he knew how volatile a new relationship could be. They children and both deserved happiness that they had never been graced with so far. Not to mention he could probably have a little fun in the meantime.

Severus took a deep breath, rolling up his sleeve to reveal the mark he loved to sneer at. Taking another breath he held his arm out to Harry who gave a pointed look to Narcissa, readying her for what was to come. Harry waited for the woman to grab Severus' muscled forearm before bringing his athame down to the point just below the elbow, slitting it down to the wrist. Severus didn't even let out a hiss o pain, just merely looked at the bleeding mess it had become.

Harry placed his wand inside the wound and began again, "**this body is no longer yours, this body is now mine, he belongs to me. It is time for him to change, make him mine.**"

Harry did not expect it to start hissing back, "**ah, another speaker. How do you know he is yours? He seems to belong to the blonde that his holding to him so dearly.**

Harry stopped the shock from showing on his face, "**he belongs to her in a different way, he belongs to me primarily, now change, do my will.**" Harry pictured the mark he wanted yet again, pushing all of his will power into changing the skull and snake into his little star.

Above him Severus was sweating profusely, his jaw clenched around any noises of pain he felt throughout his body. He could feel the point of Harry's wand inside him, it felt as though it was pulling poison from his body, poison that, until that point had been dormant in his blood stream and now had turned to fire as it was being drawn to his left arm and sucked into Harry's wand. It made him weak and strong at the same time, he tried to relax his body, allowing Harry's magic to take over.

Slowly, too slowly, the mark changed, the Dark Mark changed into the small star as desired. Harry grabbed hold o Severus' forearm, needing grounding as he continued to use his magic to heal the gaping hole, picturing a smooth pale forearm, not quite as pale as Draco's but whole and uninjured. The healing was by far the easiest part, as soon as it was done, both men slumped over to the chairs, collapsing in an undignified heap.

"Narcissa, clean... clean Severus," Harry panted, struggling to get his words out. It had been a long time since magic had caused him to become so tired, he had a feeling it was because he was fighting Voldemorts willpower when trying to remove the mark from Severus. Severus had been in the mans service a lot longer than Draco and probably done more that would serve as 'proof' of Severus' loyalty to the man. "How are you feeling?" He asked, when he had caught his breath back and crawled over to Draco on the settee.

Severus sighed, "I'm fine," at Harry's raised eyebrows he continued, "I'm tired, but I feel as though poison has been removed from my system, thank you."

Harry nodded, "it was my pleasure," he told him, "and it will be your pleasure to allow me to sleep for the time being," he told the man, drifting into an exhausted sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry awoke an hour later, feeling a little stiff. Yawning he stretched out and took in his surroundings. He had fell asleep on top of Draco who was absentmindedly stroking his hair. Harry turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of the blondes hand.

"Hey," Draco whispered as he looked down to see bright emerald eyes looking up at him.

"Hey," Harry replied, voice a little scratchy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Stiff, thirsty," Harry answered honestly.

Draco nodded, summoning a glass from Severus' cabinet. He concentrated for a moment before the glass filled itself with water. "I don't know about you, but I'm comfortable here," Draco told him, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Mmmm," Harry agreed as he drank the glass of water in one. "Where's Severus? Narcissa?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore summoned Mom for a meeting, Severus has gone for a lie down in bed," Draco told him, "removing the mark took a lot out of him."

Harry groaned, "it's not even removed yet," Harry told him.

"No," Draco agreed, "but at least it's something much better," he smiled a breathtaking smile, making Harry melt into him. "I can't wait until your energy's back up."

Harry smiled, "me either."

The two fell back into a peaceful slumber, only to be awoken by Narcissa a few minutes later. "Boys we need to talk, is Severus still asleep?"

"I'm here Narcissa," he called, sweeping into the room, "what's the matter?"

Narcissa looked around the room at her men, "Dumbledore knows about the replacement of your marks. He knows Harry's removed them."

"How?"

"Apparently he felt the influx of power, he's going to want to see you Harry, he's going to want to test you." Narcissa was panicked, her hands were wringing themselves, her body was unable to stay in one spot.

Harry sighed, "don't worry about it, I can avoid Dumbledore for the time being and when I do get round to seeing him, well, I don't need to answer his questions if I don't want to."

"You think that's wise?" Severus asked, his voice a little shaky, he knew they were treading thin ice.

"What can he say? 'Harry can you please not use your power in anyway that I do not strictly allow in advance', I'll tell him where to go, the man is useless apart from annoying Voldy, or me." Harry huffed, "I'll be damned if I'm going to be controlled by the old idiot."

Draco took hold of his hand, stroking his fingers over the smooth skin there. "It's ok, we know. We'll just deal with him as he comes. We can all occlude, we can all keep the truth from him, or tell him as little o the truth as possible." Draco pressed his lips to Harry's hand. "We'll take the floo back to our rooms, he won't see us. We can stay cooped up until the weekend if you want."

Harry shook his head, "we'll stay away until tomorrow, then we show our faces. We don't want him to think were hiding from him. He'll think we're weak, we don't want that. We need to how that we are strong."

"If we do that he will try to get us alone," Draco pointed out.

"Yes, but were just as strong alone and it will be bloody difficult to do so."

Draco nodded, "come on, lets go to bed. I'm exhausted."

...

Harry groaned as he rolled out of bed. He knew he had to get up and pretend everything was fine, but he really did just want to stay in bed, with Draco... Speaking of the blonde devil, where was he?

Harry pulled himself up, hoping to see some sign that the other teen was about. He was greeted by a note on the pillow.

_Harry, _

_I haven't gone far, Dumbledore had already asked for a meeting. Don't worry, I'm sure he just wants to see the new mark. I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully before you wake._

_Draco._

Harry smiled at the note before frowning. Somehow, Dumbledore knew that Harry was not going to be able to go with Draco to this meeting. This was obviously an invite to arrive in the middle of said meeting.

Harry quickly gathered his clothes up, casting a couple of cleaning charms at himself to prevent the smell of his breath and body being to revolting and dashed into his living room. Apus trilled from his perch.

"What is it boy?" Harry asked, the bird was usually placid and quiet, and left them to their devices while he kept himself to himself. Harry found himself with a shoulder full of gandaberunda. "I can't take you with me, Dumbledore will want you for his own," he told the bird. Apus trilled again, almost laughing, "you want me to not go?" He asked, the bird shook his head, almost patronisingly. "You want me to take you don't you." The bird nodded both of his heads causing Harry to sigh. "Do you know how much trouble you will cause?" Again, the bird nodded, Harry sighed, "very well."

The strange looking duo walked through the halls of the castle, receiving very strange looks for the effort. Harry murmured under his breath, "hey, aren't you supposed to be really strong and energetic? Why am I carrying you?" The birds twittered, sounding almost as though it was laughing, also drawing attention to the duo. "I should have put a disillusionment charm on you shouldn't I?" He asked more himself than the bird, receiving a indignant trill and a peck on the ear for his troubles.

They eventually reached the headmasters office and Harry gave the stone Gargoyle the password. He near ran up the revolving stairs, striding into the headmasters office. He froze on the spot at the sight that met him.

Dumbledore was stood over Draco, his wand pointed at the mark on his arm. Draco didn't look harmed, but that didn't prevent Harry's temper from rising. "Headmaster, may I ask what you are doing?" Harry voice was cold as ice with the hardness or steel.

"Harry m'boy, I just wanted to have a closer inspection of the mark you have created on young Mr Malfoy here." Dumbledore tried for a light and airy tone, Harry was not fooled, he could hear the underlying annoyance at being caught out.

"If you wanted to know more about it headmaster, you would have come to me and asked what it was about," Harry replied coolly.

Dumbledore lowered his wand and moved away from Draco, knowing he would not get anything from Harry if he didn't give the boy room. "I knew you would be exhausted from such magic and I'm afraid my excitement got the better of me."

Harry walked over to Draco, giving him a look clearly asking if he was ok. He got a look that clearly told that the blond was fine, but what the hell was Apus doing on Harry shoulder. Harry half shrugged and rolled his eyes, not quite knowing how to answer that when he wasn't sure himself.

Dumbledore, watching Harry and the scene before him finally set his eyes on the bird. "Harry what is that?"

Harry started, he knew Apus was on his shoulder, he could feel him, but it didn't mean he knew exactly how to answer the headmasters questions about him. Harry shrugged his one shoulder again, "this is Apus."

"And what exactly is he?"

"A gandaberunda."

He was not going to make this easy for Dumbledore, not at all.

"And where did you get him?"

"Found him." Harry grunted.

Apus took this opportunity to spread his wings and take off from Harry shoulder, landing smoothly on Fawkes' perch. The blue of Apus and startling red of Fawkes a beautiful contrast.

"Where?"

"Room of Requirement."

Dumbledore sighed, "Harry I am going to be blunt with you."

Harry snorted, "that makes a change."

Choosing to ignore the comment, Dumbledore continued, "I have seen that bird before, a few years back now. I want to know how he came into your possession."

Harry smirked, "I'm afraid headmaster, that other than what I told you there isn't much else that can be said. I found him in the room of hidden things in the room of requirement. The bird is a gandaberunda, it's attracted to love. It likes me and Draco and is living with us." Harry shook his head, "he is a free bird and chooses to stay with us, he is not our pet and I don't believe he will belong to anybody else either." Apus decided to trill in agreement, the bird eyeing up Fawkes who was looking strangely bashful.

Harry frowned, "Apus, I thought you was a male?" The bird nodded one of his heads, the other keeping an eye on the scarlet and gold bird. "Isn't Fawkes a male?" Fawkes gave an indignant squawk as Apus shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Sorry Fawkes," Harry apologised, "the headmaster always called you a he, I just assumed," Harry blushed causing Draco to giggle, the two birds doing their own version at the same time. "I'll just let you get back to your flirting them Apus," Harry gave the birds a wicked grin as Fawkes hid her head under her wing and Apus glared a little angrily. Draco and Harry giggled at the pair. "At least now I know why you wanted to come," Harry winked at the bird, causing said bird to give a twittering response.

For once, Dumbledore was at a loss for words, Harry shared a smirk with Draco. "It seems that your bird would prefer my company," Dumbledore told them a little smugly.

"That would be up to Apus," Draco told the headmaster, "but I think it's the company of your bird he seeks, not yourself. anyway, what were we discussing headmaster before our companion so rudely interrupted."

Dumbledore shook himself. "Right, this mark that you have given Draco and Severus, how exactly does it work?" the tone was that of forced calm. The headmaster was riled and the boys loved it.

"It doesn't, it is merely a tattoo, a mark of my own making. I simply transfigured the ownership of their bodies. They belong to me. I have to admit that Severus was harder to claim than Draco, I guess that's because me and Draco are an item and the only time I've touched Sev is to annoy him." Harry didn't truly believe that, he thought there was more to it, something to do with Narcissa, but it was nothing to do with him. He wanted to see how easy it would be to remove Regulus' mark to test his theory.

Dumbledore shook his head at the way Harry waved off what he had done, _he_ had not managed to do it, why would Harry be able to? Unless the boy was more powerul than him, but that was absurd. "But I didn't manage it with all of my knowledge and experience, how was it possible that you managed such a eat Harry?"

Harry smiled, he knew that this is exactly what Dumbledore wanted to know, he knew Dumbledore thought Harry weaker than him. "Well Headmaster, you are not exactly fluent in parseltongue, I on the other hand, am. It didn't take much power, just the right language," Harry told the old man, not wanting him to think different form what he did. He would try to stop Harry at all costs, or else covert him if he knew just how powerful he was, not to mention Draco. He was glad he had walked in when he did or Draco would have had to block Dumbledore's spell, and that would have caused a whole heap of new questions. Questions which didn't need answering at that moment.

Dumbledore's piercing blue gaze met Harrys and Harry threw up his mental shields, allowing part of the ritual to seep through, giving Dumbledore the easiest part o the ritual, the commanding. The old man didn't need to see the fight of magic and will power as the mark was forced to transfigure itself and ownership. The parseltongue part wold be enough to appease the fool. He still didn't know that Harry had managed to learn occlumency at all, let alone the extent he actually knew it.

Dumbledore nodded his head satisfied as he removed himself from Harry's mind. Harry collapsed in a heap on the floor, meeting Draco's eyes for a fleeting second, telling him he was ok but to act up. "What the hell was that Dumbledore?" Draco shouted, "did you use occlumency on him? You know he can't have his mind entered like that without expecting it since fifth year!" Draco got to his knees beside Harry who was now 'trembling' violently. "You stupid, stupid fool, what the hell was you thinking? Harry, are you ok? Please, please be ok. Come on now, everythings ok, you're ok."

Draco gingerly touched Harry's arm, trying to arouse him from his 'shocked' state, causing Harry to flinch back from the touch. "Damn you!" He yelled at Dumbledore, causing Harry to 'flinch' and 'cower', "look what you've caused with you insatiable curiosity and your infinite wisdom, thinking you know better than anyone else. You know he's week from the magic he did earlier!"

Draco leaned over Harry again and began whispering things into Harry's ear, things that Dumbledore couldn't hear, wasn't sure he wanted to hear. He felt guilty for his actions. He had a right to know, oh of course he knew that. But he should have been cautious. How had he forgotten about Harry's reaction to people entering his mind after the terrible lessons with Severus and then having Voldemort enter his mind at the ministry. He had undoubtedly made the boy angry, yet again and Draco had witnessed his idiocy as well.

Draco looked up at Dumbledore, "get Severus to meet us in our rooms, tell him to bring calming draughts," Draco ordered, glancing worriedly down at Harry. "Tell him exactly what happened, we shall need the correct potions. It may take more than a calming draught to help him." Draco glared at the headmaster before turning to his two headed bird.

"Apus, would you help me please, I don't want to use any more magic on him," here he threw a dirty look at Dumbledore, causing the older man to blush slightly. "If I conjure a stretcher, would you be able to carry him back? I can help keep him steady but can't lift him on my own."

The bird hooted his agreement and Draco conjured a stretcher, he picked Harry up who wimpered and tried to thrash away from the blonde. Throwing another glare at Dumbledore, Draco placed Harry lightly onto the stretcher. "Come on Harry, we're going to get you back home. Sev will bring you a calming draught, you'll be ok, I promise."

Draco conjured rope around the two ends of the stetcher, trying them together fro Apur to grab hold of. Fawkes hooted a moment, flying over to land on Draco's shoulder, giving a pointed look in Harry's direction. "I'm sorry girl but you can't help him," he petted her plummage and muttered into her ear, "he's fine, he's just pretending, don't let him know," he felt a pressure on his arm as the phoenix flew away in disappointment, "I can't risk Harry Fawkes, I can't risk him being trapped in his own mind because of this, I'm sorry."

As Draco stood to leave, Apus flying, carrying a wimpering Harry beneath him, Dumbledore spoke, "you will let me know how he is?" It was a question that tried and failed at being a demand.

"I might, maybe I should tell Apus, he might feel it neccassary to tell Fawkes who may or may not tell you. Your bird seems almost protective of Harry, so it's a definite maybe." Drqaco turned and held onto Harry stretcher, keeping it steady as they exited the office.

...

Draco took Harry all the way to their rooms on the stretcher, trying to be as serious as possible, fighting the urge to swing Harry around on the damn thing, or persuade Apus to fly him out a window. Not that it would matter much, Harry would soon be by him, but the shock on his face would be worth it.

He had to admit though, Harry's plan was pure genius. Getting the old idiot to think he had damaged Harry somehow was a sure fire way to get him to leave them alone for a while. The two were snickering over the brilliance of the plan when the floo flared to life, Severus stepping out of it.

"What, may I ask, is the meaning of getting the headmaster to floo me in a state of pure panic, telling me that Harry here is in shock and is need of a magical draught because of Albus' attempt of occlumency on him. We all know Harry is just as good at occlumency as I." Severus glared at the giggling boys, it had been a while since he had seen them this carefree.

"Dumbledore was trying to find out how I changed your marks, he used occlumency on me and 'feinted'," he told Severus, using air quoted for emphasis. "He was being a right prat, wanted to take Apus from us and tried casting spells on Draco, it's a good job I got there when I did."

"Hey Sev! Apus has a crush on Fawkes." Draco told the news, knowing that Sev would pick up on one small fact.

"Apus has a crush on whom?... Fawkes!" He guessed withing a few seconds, "isn't Fawkes a male?"

Apus gave an indignant hoot, "nah, Fawkes is female, Dumbledore never took the time to find out, interesting huh?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "extremely, are you going to explain to me why you decided to get the headmaster all worked up?"

Draco rolled his eyes, Harry was right he was acting strangely recently, always so tense around them, "bloody hell Sev calm down, loosen up will you. You've been really uptight lately, I can't remember the last time you came round just for a drink."

"Yeah," Harry studied him intently, "you really should come round more often."

"With you two now together, I hardly find myself wishing to be a third wheel."

"Bring mom, she won't mind," Draco was desperate to have another social night with his friend, even if it meant his mother being present.

"Yeah Severus, bring Narcissa." Harry's eyes glittered slightly and Severus knew Harry was suspicious, "anyway," Harry changed the conversation abruptly before something slipped earlier than it needed to be. "I just wanted him to leave us alone for a while, you know. He was thinking I was getting to powerful as well, I thought it best to show him a weakness, even if it was a fake one."

Severus nodded his head, "that was actually a smart move. Now, since I have been released of my duties for the day thanks to your dramatics, why don't we crack open the vodka and make tonight a little more constructive?"


	30. Chapter 30

Christmas was fast approaching and finally, everything seemed to have slowed down. Dumbledore hadn't pulled Harry or Draco into a private meeting since last time and Ron, Hermione and Ginny had taken to ignoring him and Draco. The down side was that they hadn't found any horcrux's either, although Harry did remove Regulus' mark. Harry still had his suspicions about Sev and Narcissa but figured it didn't matter as long as they were happy and weren't hurting Draco. He understood not wanting to have a relationship out in the open until you were ready for it, especially when there were others involved that could get hurt, not only them selves.

Harry had an idea as to what to get Severus for Christmas. He was actually quite a simple man, easy enough to shop for since he never bought anything he wanted for himself, unless of course it was absolutely necessary or to do with potions. He knew that Sev had a particular interest in a new dark detector, kind of like a foe glass with a secrecy sensor built in. The foe glass told exactly who was lying and gave a vague idea what about. For example if a child lied about their homework, the foe glass would show a picture of them and a picture of their homework. Sometimes it gave details as to why it wasn't done as well. For example, if someone had set it on fire or it had been lost. Not to mention he could begin dropping subtle hints about Narcissa. Not to mention the Weasley twins had a new line of Christmas jokes out, like the floating mistletoe. He couldn't wait to get Sev under it. It really was a good job Draco found it amusing when Harry flirted with Sev, he did wonder how Narcissa was coping with it, though she always seemed graceful.

Speaking of Narcissa, she was the one who was proving difficult to shop for. Not to mention her son. What do you buy the people who have everything they want, and what they do want they can buy anyway?

"Something they don't realise they want," came a helpful, dreamy voice from behind him.

Harry turned and grinned at one of his best friends in the world, "hello gorgeous, it's about time you came to see me." Harry beamed at Luna, he hadn't seen her often this year, he did miss her sometimes. "Now, have you been avoiding me, or have you been seeing someone behind my back?" He asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders. At her blush he knew he had struck gold. "You have been seeing someone, tell me!" He demanded, he needed to know his little sister was seeing someone worthwhile.

Luna shook her head, a small smile playing her lips, "it's not official yet," she warned, "we're just seeing how it goes."

Harry nodded his head, "sensible," he admitted, "now tell me who, I hope their good enough for you, although it's doubtful," he threw an arm around her shoulders and started leading her down the corridor.

"You can't play the big, bad, older brother trick if I tell you then."

Putting his hand on his heart, he told her sincerely, "I will not play the big brother thing, unless of course I think he truely needs it."

Luna smiled and shook her head, "it's Neville."

Harry's face split into a grin, "Neville Longbottom?"

"How many other Neville's do we know."

"That's great! I always had a suspicion you too would get together, you'll be so good for each other," sincerity leaked through the older boys tone.

"I'm glad you think so," Luna sighed, "he treats me so well. He's a true gentleman."

"It's not my opinion that matters is it? And let's face it, as long as he treats you right and makes you happy, I'll be happy for you. Now, enough of this sentimental nonsense. What did you mean, get them what they don't know they want? How am I supposed to know what they want if they don't know what they want?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "You know I can't tell you that. Just look around Diagon Alley, I'm sure you'll find what you need."

Pouting like a child, Harry replied, "you always do that to me, it's so unfair. At least tell me what you want for Christmas."

Shaking her head, Luna turned to leave the Gryffindor to find a certain other Gryffindor. "I'm not going to do that either Harry, I'm sure whatever you find will be perfect. Now, I'm going to go and find another man who will entertain me for a while."

Harry shook his head as she departed, "maybe I should talk to Neville, warm him about you."

"You wouldn't dare chosen one!"

...

Harry smirked, he knew exactly what to get Luna. He needed to set a few things up and have a subtle chat with Neville first, make sure he was available. There were a few things he needed to make sure of. At least it was one less thing he had to think about it. Now was onto the tricky problem of Draco and Narcissa. Deciding there was no time like the present he apparated to Diagon Alley.

As per usual, the Alley was completely crowded, though not as bad as when the school lists first come out. One would think people would be working or doing something with their time other than shopping, especially since it was mid week. Shaking his head he wandered down the street, hoping noone would pay too much attention to him, it wouldn't do to have Dumbledore find out he left the castle at will. Especially since he would be then keeping his eye on Harry and Draco, it would prove difficult for them to be able to sneak off to the shrieking shack, let alone anything else they had started getting up to.

The first person he had decided to get presents for was Severus, the man was not as difficult as the others as almost most things would be appreciated. He entered an old antique store, one which seemed to sell absolutely everything from Melins old toilet paper to Dumbledore's first broomstick, hoping to find something that Severus would particularly enjoy, he had always been one for history and more meaningful items, nothing superficial for our Sev.

Harry searched through piles of miscellaneous items, some junk, others quite interesting in their own rights. About half an hour twenty minutes into his rummaging he found something that he thought could possibly suit the man. Balanced precariously on a pillow, somewhere near the back of the stall was a small book with a worn, faded brown cover. Strange markings covered what Harry assumed to be the front page, markings that Harry correctly guessed to be Draconic, a lost language that most wouldn't recognise nowadays, Harry only recognised it dure to the fact it was quite similar to parseltongue, he was also sure that this book was about ancient potions and spells. He wasn't sure if Severus would be able to translate the language, but that just meant he had a good idea for another gift - a Draconic translating book.

After paying for his purchase, a very good price of five galleons (really it a steal), he headed towards Flourish and Blotts. They had a section on languages at the very back, for some reason near the Dark Art's section, that Harry had every intention of delving through. It was during his search that he got a brilliant idea of what to get Narcissa for Christmas.

Two women, one a tall and extremely thin blonde (quite like Aunt Petunia) and the other a curvy red head, probably in their twenties, were huddled in a corner giggling over a book about muscle relaxation spells and enchantments for relaxation. "You know, we have all these spells, but for once, I think the muggles have it right," the blonde giggled.

The red head furrowed her brow, "be careful, not so loud!" Her friend urged, "you don't know who's around."

"Ok, ok... but, it wouldn't harm us to take _some_ advice form them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, theres this place I've been to, you know with Penelope. It's called a spa. It's this place where you go and stay and you get all of these different treatments. They put stuff all over you and rub stuff into your skin and press into your skin."

"That sounds terrible!" Her friend almost screamed.

"It really wasn't, instead of using magic, they pushed on you with their hands and everything felt so wonderful. My skin turned loads better and my body felt _amazing. _There were a few things that were weird though, like when she put this stuff on my legs and pulled it off. It hurt, but my legs have never been so smooth! We should go sometime!"

Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation. _A spa? Could I really send Narcissa to a spa? She would probably love it, but I couldn't let her go on her own. Severus wouldn't go with her for all the gold in Gringotts. Draco could go, I'd have to give him the ins and outs of what to expect though, which would be fine. I'll just get Narcissa the two tickets and let her decide.  
_

With his mind made up for Narcissa, he turned back to getting the other book he needed for Severus.

...

The only person left to shop for was now Draco. With no idea at all, Harry entered his investment... Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Even with the school on the shop was still relatively busy. Harry snuck behind the counter where a very flustered shop assistant stood, attempting to attend the needs of her clients and into the back room where he knew the twins would probably be experimenting.

"Harry!" Fred called, as he caught sight of his investor, "to what do we owe the pleasure?" They had found out over the summer of sixth year just how powerful Harry was, they knew he could do what most others could not, or as he claimed, would not. To be fair, he had showed them that they could do anything they wished, but they were still a bit dubious, unless it came to their products.

"I'm Christmas shopping and just thought I'd pop in and say hi," he told them, "and I haven't got a clue what to get Draco."

The twins eyes twinkled, "ah the gorgeous Mr Malfoy. Tell us Harry, what is he really like? Is he all pureblood mania like he used to say, or is he ok with having someone a little dirty like yourself around?" Asked George.

Harry stuck up his nose, "are you implying that I am nothing short of perfect?"

"Of course not," Fred assured him, "just saying... you _are_ a half blood you know. Nothing like us and our superior pure blooded race."

Rolling his eyes at the pair of them, Harry turned to look at some of their latest inventions. "I need two items that are useful to be turned into a portkey. Maybe something that with throw confetti out, or play music or something... Luna and Neville." He explained at their bewildered looks.

Identical twins accompanied this statement, "well that's about time."

"We have the perfect thing."

...

Harry returned to school two hours later, pockets full with shrunken items. He had managed to get everything he needed, presents for Draco, Severus, Narcissa, Luna (and Neville) and the twins, were all tucked safely in his robes. He was glad the twins still wanted to be friends with him, even after the whole episode with Ron and Ginny. Of all the Weasley's reactions, it was theirs he had cared about the most. They had helped him before they knew who he was and after didn't treat him any differently.

He was relieved to find that Draco was in the shower when he returned, he wanted to stash the presents away before the blonde could try and nose at them. Draco hated secrets, something which amused Harry to no end. Quickly stashing them in a 'secret' compartment in his trunk (it had a false bottom, courtesy of b&q), he laid himself down on his bed, making it look like he had been there for ages.

About twenty minutes later, Draco stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. It was rare for Draco to be seen showing his body off in such a fashion, the Slytherin was actually quite insecure about his physique, something which Harry didn't understand, Draco was beautiful. Keeping himself quiet, Harry watched as the blonde entered the room and searched in his trunk for clothes.

Draco entered the room and noticed Harry lying on his bed. He had to fight back a blush at being seen in just a towel, but part of him wanted to have some fun with this. He and Harry had not had the chance to be intimate at all over the last couple of weeks. It was almost as thought they had gone from being in a new relationship to being old and married with children that had flown the nest. They still slept in the same bed at night, but they were so tired after school and practice all day that they didn't feel up to it at night and during the day, when they did manage to get time to themselves, they were usually rudely interrupted.

He kept his eyes off the Gryffindor and walked over to his trunk, looking for clothes to put on... something he sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to do... not for the time being anyway. He made sure to sing quietly to himself, as though in his own little world and continue on.

"No is a dirty word, never gonna say it first, no is just a thought that never crosses my mind." Draco swayed in time with his singing, which was a little slow for the beat of the actual song, but serves it's purpose.

"Maybe in the parking lot, better bring your friend along, better all together than just one at a time..." He bent over his trunk, digging around in the bottom for some of his clothes that he hadn't wore before. He arched his back slightly, sticking his bum out a little like he had seen those models do on the T.V, hoping to God he didn't look ridiculous.

"S is for the simple need, E is for the ecstacy." Slowly, with care, he pulled out a pair of light blue jeans that Harry had picked for him. They had holes in, something which Draco didn't understand, but Harry said made him look 'yummy', whatever that meant.

"X is just to mark the spot cause that's the one you really want." Draco practically groaned out the line, "yes". He hoped Harry wouldn't let him make a show of himself much longer, but he had a feeling that he would be standing naked before him, on the verge of dressing, before he would make his presence known. Not that Draco couldn't feel his presence when he was within a twenty meter radius. Sometimes further if he was concentrating.

"Sex is always the answer, it's never a question," Draco dug back into his trunk, arms searching for that white vest top Harry had also bought, 'increasing the yumminess', still whatever that meant. He could feel eyes on him, he was so tempted to turn round, but he was not going to make the first move, noway. His hips were still swaying slowly to the beat, grinding slightly as he dug deeper.

"Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers yes." He ran a hand through his, still damp locks, knowing the messy look would probably add some sort of appeal he had no idea about. Harry always said something or another about how different things made Draco looked delectable, the things made no sense to Draco.

"Not just a suggestion, but if you ask the question, then it's always yeah, yeah." The top was found, now just the underwear. He was sorely tempted to go without, just to see the look on Harry's face, problem was, while ignoring Harry he wouldn't be able to see his face. He pulled a random pair out from the top, not caring in particular which he got out. They all looked pretty much the same.

"Wonder what you wanna wear, wonder what's up under there." He was happy Harry had introduced him to such a brilliant song. Closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath he opened the front of his towel. Making sure to keep his bum covered, he began drying himself, starting with his neck, which he dried off slowly, almost massaging the muscles.

"Wonder if I'll every have it under my tongue." The towel worked its way under his armpits, over his chest and rode up slightly at the back, uncovering the bottom of his bum cheeks.

"I'd love to try to set you free," he moved over his stomach, down to his groin, allowing the towel to dip now, showing the dimples he had on the lower part of his back off.

"I'd love you all over me," finally, he dropped the towel so he could bend over and dry his legs. He really hoped he was doing this for a good reason and not just making a prat out of himself.

"Love to hear the sound you make," smirking slightly he realised he had thrown his clothes over the other side of the bed. Again he bent over, back arched as he reached to retrieve his boxers.

"The second you come." He almost grinned when he heard a shuffling behind him, straightening up, he felt himself being turned in his special someones arms, his mouth being seized by another roughly.

"That was quite a show you put on there."

Draco smirked, "I'm glad you approve, it was all for you."

"So you don't do that every time I'm out?" Harry's voice was husky, his eye's were glazed and his cheeks slightly flushed. He already looked like had just been shagged.

"No."

"Damn, I was going to try and set up video recorders."

"Maybe if you ask nicely enough, I'll put on a show for you," Draco's voice was seductive tot he last syllable.

Harry practically purred and melted at the same time. "Hmm, and how would I pay you for such a show?" Harry asked, nibbling his way down Draco's neck.

"In kind," he pushed his crotch into Harry's thigh as he grabbed the messy locks, pulling Harrys face into a searing kiss.

There was no magic to stop them this time.


	31. Chapter 31

Christmas-eves-eve was at the door and Harry was busy wrapping the few material gifts he had bought for people. Severus' books and... other items that he hoped he could arrange for the man to open by himself. He had Fred and Georges ready (a few rare ingredients, hard to get books of unusual potions and spells and a couple of their own products just for giggles. They would never expect it.) He had managed to get hold of the thing he wanted for Draco and a few little things, like a new t-shirt, chocolate and a picture of the two of them in a small frame. He had gotten a little trinket for Narcissa, just a token gift he had found in a small shop in muggle London, he had picked up a funky envelope for her spa passes to go in from a muggle card shop.

Neville had agreed, with much blushing, on Harry's plan for Luna's Christmas present. Harry was sending the two of them to Cornwall, to a property that was owned by someone and had donated it to his cause. He had spoken very nicely to Dobby and Winky and the elves had agreed to cook for the two. The place had a magnificent view of the sea, the perfect romantic setting, it would allow them to truely to get to know each other.

The bracelets he was sending to them were not going to attach themselves to them when the opened the present, they were not going to be able to remove them until they got back from their date when they spoke a password. It would be beautiful. The portkey was altered from one of Fred and Georges inventions, the origianl would have had them turning blue, red, orange, singing randomly, spewing random fact or nonesence. All Harry had done was taken the sticking charm and timing charm and refined it a little, it wasn't difficult.

He had suggested to the twins a more romantic line of products. Love potions were all well and good, but when people tried to use them on him, it wasn't so good at all. Now, if they started selling things like sensitising or flavoured lube, certain 'toys' and maybe offer romantic 'surprise' excursions (like Harry had set up for Luna and Neville), they would make a small fortune. It's not like they didn't have room in the shop for it, they would just have to set up an age line of sorts so noone under the age of eighteen could enter. It would have saved him a journey into muggle London for Sev's gifts as well, but then again he wouldn't have found the few bits and bobs for Draco and Narcissa.

...

Harry and Draco decided to spend Christmas eve on their own since they would be spending Christmas day with Narcissa and Severus, not to mention braving the Great Hall for Christmas lunch. Dumbledore had told Severus that as a member of staff he had no choice but to go, the others had decided they would give moral support. None of them would be alone (even if in a room full of people) this Christmas. Harry had spent many Christmas days alone, so had Severus. Narcissa and Draco had never really had any they would call spectacular. Usually Draco was just showered with gifts and had to put up with the superficial idiots that adorned the wizarding hierarchy in a party that either they, or other 'purebloods' put on. This would be their first proper Christmas with people they loved, even if they did spend a small portion with others.

Everybody knew of the boys desire to be alone for this one day and allowed them their privacy. Quite a good thing since they spent most of it 'christening' the entire appartment. It would be difficult to keep a straight face next time Severus visited, knowing his awkwardness with their sexual relationship (even when it was none existent) and knowing what they had done where he would be sitting. If Narcissa visited it would just be plain awkward, the woman was way to open and comfortable with the idea of her son having sex. Thankfully Christmas was being spent in Severus' rooms.

Taking a quick break from their activities of the day, the boys took the opportunity to just be together and talk.

"You know, I was thinking about what you said about Sev a little while ago," Draco began, his brow contorted in thought, "I think your right."

Harry brow furrowed, "I've said a lot of things about Sev, what are you talking about in particular?"

"About him changing. Since we made him change his clothes and stuff. He's kept them, he's kept all of it. I never expected that. He would never have done that before," it was obvious Draco had been thining about this a lot.

Harry weighed his words carefully, he didn't want to mention Narcissa's and Severus' suspected relationship, "maybe he liked the attention he recieved, especially now he's without the dark mark."

"Hmm..." Draco pondered his next words, "do you think... maybe... that mum and... well you know..." He sounded so innocent and hopeful Harrys heart melted.

"I don't know, maybe?" He wanted to tell Draco his suspicions there and then, but what if he got his hopes up and it wasn't true? Or if they split up? "It's a very real possiblitily, but their both attractive people, they could have anyone they wanted. Is there any reason you want them to get together?"

Pink tinged Draco's cheeks as he looked down at his hands, "Sev should have been my dad... my real dad. He would be if they got together you know? I know it's childish, but it's just how I feel. Sev always helped Mum, always seemed to be able to make her happy when Dad was being a tool. it just seemed to feel right." Draco shrugged his shoulders, "It's stupid."

"No. No it's not, Harry grabbed Draco, pulling him to his chest, "it's sweet. And- you know- maybe something will happen. Maybe all thats stopping them is you and how you would feel.." Harry knew that this could go drastically wrong if he wasn't careful, "maybe you should, you know, tell them? But wait until after Christmas or something, you don't want to make it awkward." Not to mention Harry would want to have a chat with Severus about this before Draco bought it to light.

...

Harry groaned as he was awoken by being bounced up and down repeatedly, a naucious sensation if ever there was one. "Come on Harry! Wake up, it's Christmas!" He groaned again, why were people always up so early on Christmas day again? It wasn't as if they hadn't got the _whole day_ to celebrate. "Potter, I mean it! Get up this instant or you will spend the rest of the day dressed as my little elf.

Rolling over, Harry saw Draco for the first time that morning, his face was alight with excitement and warmth. He admirred that Draco could be excited about such a day when he had never had much as a Christmas. It was quite refreshing that he wasn't as cynical about the whole day as Harry was. He realised he couldn't say no to that face, he couldn't say no to Draco at all if he was honest. "Ok, ok, 'm getting up."

It was a good job he got up when he did, just as he finished changing the door to their rooms opened, revealing none other than Severus Snape himself. His face was impassive, but there was a gleam in his eyes that Harry knew meant he was in trouble. He sighed, it had been such a long time since that look had been directed at him.

"Good morning boys, Merry Christmas!" Narcissa called out, oblivious to the death glare Harry was recieving from Severus. Well, she was either oblivious or ignoring it.

Draco ran up to his mother, pulling her into a bone breaking hug, "Merry Christmas Mom, Uncle Sev." He added, pulling his godfather into a hug also.

Harry smiled at the couple that had entered. "Merry Christmas Narcissa, Severus." He was pulled into a hug by Narcissa that, had he not been expecting the embrace, would have prevented him from breathing for a little while.

He gave Severus a brief hug, a one armed, manly hug. It lasted long enough for Harry to whisper a quick, "it was meant as a joke, I'm not going to say anything," in reassurance and turn around to lead his guests over to the setee's. All of their gifts had been piled under the tree, courtesy of Dobby of course.

Draco sat by the tree, Harry and Severus sharing one of the settee's as Narcissa sat on the other. Harry smirked at this, Draco of course would be oblivious to the sudden change in seating arrangements, Harry however was not. Severus always sat next to Narcissa if for no other reason than to allow Harry and Draco to sit next to each other, he guessed it could be seen that Severus was just allowing Draco to be closer to his mother. Severus really was over thinking things.

Draco organised the presents into piles. One for Harry, one for Severus, one for Narcissa and one for himself. Harry had a few more than he expected and new he would have to scan a few of them for any hexes, potions or curses. He always had a few random presents from people he didn't know, usually random fans, but not this many. Even Draco and Severus were eying the pile wearily.

"After three?" Draco asked, picking up his first present. He was acting like a three year old in a toy shop, even being weary of some of Harry's presents could stifle his excellent mood. "Three... two... one..." they each began digging into their pile of gifts. Draco the least dignified of all.

The three watched as Draco dove into his presents, seemingly getting more and more excited with each one. As he opened a package he would give a joyful sound, look it all over and place it carefully to the side. He had received chocolate from Pansy, something that caused him to blush and quickly stow away from Blaize and a few complicated looking devices from Severus. They looked like dark detectors of some sort. Harry shook his head and continued with his own pile.

He opened the ones he could trust first. Receiving a bottle of massage oil, lube and flavoured body paint from Blaize, something he really did want to try out. From Pansy he received a huge box of chocolates, a box that would last him until he was twenty, he was sure of it. Narcissa's gift touched him, he pulled out a small photo album of pictures of his parents, Sirius, Severus, herself, Draco and some of himself, both on his own and with the others, some with the others together. There were newspaper clippings of everything that could mean something to him; the announcement of his parents wedding, when he was born and some of the more amusing ones that Rita Skeeter had wrote about him over time, even the first interview he had ever done with the Quibbler. She had obviously been hard at work making such a beautiful gift. Tears in his eyes, he went over to her and hugged her tightly, "thank you, this is beautiful." He had, of course, got the album from Hagrid, but that was mainly of his father or father and mother together. This had the other people he truly cared about also. He had received another hug from her when she opened her gift from him.

He recieved from Severus a few books written in parseltongue. He was confused when he first opened them, not quite understanding what was so special about them when he looked at the back cover. They were none other than the journals that Salazar Slytherin himself had written in. "I found them a while ago, I figured you would enjoy reading them since there is only one other that we know about who can. They have been in my possession for a long time, take care of them Harry." Harry nodded, giving the man the first hug he had truly meant with all of his heart. Sure he had politely hugged him when he came this morning, but the others were usually just to annoy him. This one though, this one meant something. "I'll look after them Severus, I promise."

Severus was equally as stunned when he opened his presents. He had received a simple pendant from his godson with protection charms on, Narcissa had bought him some journals, half of them filled with potions he had already created, the other half left empty for him to fill in at his leisure. They were magnificent and meant a great deal. But he never expected anything such as this from Harry. The book was a potions journal from ancient times, when the language of parseltongue was considered a gift, before the founders of Hogwarts set foot on the land. From a time when humans spoke with dragons and snakes freely, considered them friends even. It was amazing he had come across the book, let alone that he had the forethought to buy a book so he could actually translate what was inside it.

Harry present from Draco was breathtaking, he had received a few gifts of chocolate, clothes and a strange orb that played music. But as he pulled the final present from him towards him, Harry felt a hum of magical happiness. He pulled out a smallish gold and platinum ring. The band was beautiful and masculine, home to one gem, a green emerald with a red bolt going through the middle. Harry breath caught in his throat as he looked at it, eyes tearing up again.

As he put the ring on his finger a body slammed into the side of him, pinning him to the floor, lips upon his own, preventing him from thanking Draco for his wonderous gift. Harry caught a glimpse of an open package where Draco was just recently sat and guessed he had seen the present he had bought for him. Harry had a feeling he would like it.

Severus and Narcissa stared at the two kissing boys, wondering what had caught such a reaction from Draco. They looked to the floor and gaped. Harry had collected every possible gemstone that could possible mean anything to anyone. Aquamarine, azurite, chrysoprase, dioptase, and so many more. Which had their own little labels and what they stood for, not only that, but Harry had included a sort of jewelry making kit, special extracting tools and vials, making it possible for Draco to do whatever he wished with collection. In the centre of it all was a necklace Harry had created himself: the pendant was housed in a diamond container with parts of amythist, amber, pearl, quarts and largest of all, turquoise. Strangely, the colours from the gems went well together. Anybody who knew anything about the properties of gemstones knew that Harry had given Draco quite a gift. The necklace, a symbol of love and the rest of the kit, every alchemists dream.

...

Surprisingly enough, only two of the 'other' presents contained anything off. The first unlabelled box he opened (after scanning it of course) was from Ginny Weasley. She had given him a jumper with a mild compulsion charm on it, a thickened love potion had been put on the inner of the cuffs, right where his main artery would be and a simple, but no doubt effective inhibition lowering charm was weaved through the layer, all nicely covered up with a concealment charm. Harry had to give the girl credit, had he not known what to look for he would have probably put it on and been under her spell immediately. He snorted as he read the card with it:

_Harry, _  
_I hope you take this gift as a sign of an apology for the last few weeks. I understand that we won't be best friends straight away, but I would very much like to try. Hope to see you when I get back to school._  
_Love always,  
Ginny_

Laughing aloud, he quickly set fire to the jumper and handed the not around for the others to read, explaining the charms and potion that had been put on the jumper.

"I have to applaud the youngest Weasley, allowing the potion to absorb into your skin would have made you more inclined to go to her, it wouldn't of been as strong a pull as if you had ingested it." Severus had told them thoughtfully, "it would have seemed that you had gradually come to fall for her instead of it happening all at once. I wonder where she got the idea from."

Harry frowned, "probably Hermione, lets be honest, the two youngest Weasley spawn are quite obviously the most idiotic. It's as though all the brains went to the others." Harry knew what he had said was harsh, but it was true, not to mention they had really got on his nerves over the past few weeks.

The other 'contaminated' present was given anonymously. Harry hadn't got a clue who it was from, he didn't recognise anything about it. He didn't dare touch this gift though, he could feel the power of whatever had been put on it through the packaging. After checking that whatever had been given to him wasn't going to go off if he simply opened the box, he revealed what was inside. Without touching anything, Harry used his magic to levitate the box and whatever was inside, making the box disappear with a sweep of his hand, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

Three of the four glanced at each other in awe. This was it. The horcrux they couldn't find, the one they had no idea of where to look for. Merry Christmas indeed! Excitedly, Harry stood up and walked over to his and Draco's training room, it wasn't as though they used it often anymore, not now they had sorted the shrieking shack out. With a wave, most of the items in the room disappeared. _  
_

"Harry, you are not going to do that here!" Draco's voice was shocked, "you might burn the castle to the ground!"

Harry snorted, as did Severus. "Draco, don't be so melodramatic, the castle won't allow Harry to burn it down. This building is essentially a living being and Harry has no intention of burning anything down, the room of requirement was different, it needed a sort out."

Narcissa looked on in confusion, she really was missing something. Draco's brow furrowed, "I swear if you kill us Potter, it is game over for us!"

Harry snorted again, "Sev will you cast the spell and I contain it since Draco is being such a big baby?"

Severus replied in the affirmative as Harry rolled up his sleeves, a constipated look crossing his face as he gave Severus a nod, whispering quietly to himself. Narcissa gasped as Severus placed the cup in the middle of the room and stepped back next to Harry. The dark man raised his hand, eyes squinting, fire bursting from his fingertips. It wasn't normal fire, she noticed, but fiendfyre, something damn near impossible to control due to the creatures that seemed to reside within it. Not once did Severus or Harry allow their concentration to break, a scream was heard as the cup disintegrated to nothing. With a flick of his hand, Severus stopped the fire from spreading from his fingertips, he soon concentrated like Harry, putting another barrier under the one Harry had created, this one made of water. It became smaller and smaller, slowly dousing the fire he had created, Harry's shield following Severus', the fire would spread to the same size without it if Severus' water barrier broke. Eventually with a small pop, the last fire-dragon dissipated and the other two let out a breath of air.

"One left, one left guys." Harry lunged himself at Draco, "Nagini, that's all."


	32. Chapter 32

To say Narcissa was confused was a wee bit of an understatement. To say she was shocked when she heard about the horcruxes was even more so. To find that they were but one step away from completing the prophecy and defeating the most evil wizard of all time was, at the least, baffling, not only for Narcissa, but for Harry, Severus and Draco also.

When they joined the remainder of the people staying for the holidays at dinner, Dumbledore picked up on the cheery mood of the four. He was obviously suspicious of their behaviour, at least two of them had never showed much inclination to a love of Christmas before. At least three of them usually kept their faces passive, emotion ceased to exist on their faces. Today, however, was different and Albus wanted to get to the bottom of it.

However, he knew he would not get answers today. He would have to wait, at least until tomorrow, maybe the day after for his answers. He knew it was the first time for all of them to be spending time with people they actually liked. He didn't know what they had planned, but as the boys were of age and Severus and Narcissa were with them, he assumed alcohol would be involved. He knew that at least at the beginning of the year that Severus had spent a few nights with the boys, returning to his rooms with the thick head that only a hangover cure could create. He didn't mind this at all, Severus did deserve a break, he had gone into Voldemort's ranks on his orders. The man had suffered the cruciatus curse, been forced to make all sorts of potions and poisons under ridiculous deadlines, not to mention had to put up with teaching and all that came with that.

No, the problem he had was not with Severus, the man was merely reclaiming his youth that Albus had, admittedly, stolen from him with Draco and Harry. No, the problem he had was that he was loosing control of Harry and without Harry, they didn't stand a chance against Voldemort and his army. Dumbledore wanted the war over quickly, but the horcruxes needed to be destroyed. The problem was, other than the locket, he had no idea where to look. Admittedly, he hadn't been trying very hard, he should have started his search when Harry had handed him the diary. But no, he hadn't, thinking he had a lot more time until a certain person returned. But now, now he knew he should have started the search and destroy mission sooner. Now he knew that the horcruxes should have been destroyed before the return of Voldemort in Harry's fourth year, maybe Harry would have been able to kill him then.

The other problem he had, and it was a major one, was that he had every reason to believe that a part of Voldemort's soul resided in Harry. To be precise, in the boys scar. How he was going to tell the young man that he would have to die, especially now he had found people worth living for, he did not know. But the boy was bright, maybe he would come up with something. It was doubtful, Albus was sure he had thought of everything. The old man let out a world weary sigh. He would let them enjoy their Christmas, enjoy their break. But they would have to plan soon.

...

Harry noticed the look in the headmasters eyes, the one that clearly showed exactly how old the man was. Harry would have felt for the man had it not been for how manipulative the idiot was. He didn't understand the headmaster at all, and he didn't like things he didn't understand. He knew something was coming, and whatever it was, well, it wasn't going to be the best of news. But somehow, somehow, he knew he was going to be fine, he would come out of it. It was a refreshing feeling, one that he never had before. Before he felt the weight of the world resting on his shoulders and trundled along with it in place. Now, however, he could carry that weight. He knew what had to be done.

Severus also noticed the look on the headmasters face. He knew that look, it was the one he got every year when he looked at himself or Harry. Severus knew the headmaster regretted asking Severus to spy for so many years, he knew the headmaster cared to an extent. But the problem was with people like Albus, people who were in power, was that they never got their own hands dirty. Never once would they sully themselves to be on the same level as the lower folk. The old man was supposed to be oneof the most powerful wizards of the age, yet where was the man when Quirrell was roaming the school? Or when the Chamber of Secrets was opened? When Sirius Black was nearly caught by the dementors and he and Harry were nearly kissed? Better yet, what about the triwizard tournament, or when Potter needed occlumency lessons?

No, the lesser folk stayed with the lesser folk. Albus only sullied his hand when he deemed it necessary to do so, when his plans weren't going quite as planned, when there was a little tweak needed to the system. Severus couldn't help but think there was another tweak on it's way soon. The look in the old mans face spoke a thousand words.

...

Christmas night was strangely quiet, Draco had requested a piano from the elves and played a few Christmas carols for them all. Severus sang along beautifully, shocking Harry to the core, the man really could sing. Narcissa joined in with a few but Harry, not knowing any, didn't join in at all.

When Draco asked him why not, he explained a little anxiously, "I've never really had a erm... proper Christmas, I... well I don't know any of these songs." He was met with incredulous looks and knew he wouldn't get away with not explaining fully, "my aunt and uncle never allowed me to join in with their Christmas celebrations, they told the school that my parents were Jehovah's Witnesses and they were trying their best to raise me as such, to stand by my parents wishes. Before I came here, I erm- well... I never celebrated Christmas."

He was immediately pulled onto the piano stool next to Draco, an arm wrapped around him. "We'll have to teach you a few then." Draco proceeded to play every song he knew until, of course, he had consumed so much alcohol he couldn't see the keys properly.

During the night Harry had managed to grab Severus while Narcissa and Draco were dancing to the music on Harry's orb. "Look, Severus, I know you may not have appreciated my gifts this morning, but I really did mean it as a joke." Harry took a quick breath and continued before Severus could interrupt, "I guess it was m own twisted way to let you know I approve, not that you need my approval. Just that I know and I won't say anything. But listen, Draco really likes the idea of you and Narcissa being together. He's got the idea of you guys being a perfect family. So erm... could you, I dunno... maybe not tell him until you're, I don't know, sure about all this? I mean, he really wants you guys to be together, he told me yesterday, he was going to try and persuade you guys today, but I talked him out of it. You don't need pressure on you relationship right."

Harry wasn't aware that he was rambling until Severus held his hand over his lips, "Harry be quiet, I knew what you meant by the gift, otherwise you wouldn't have left it in my rooms. I was annoyed for a different reason entirely, Narcissa thought it was a good idea to wake me at stupid o'clock this morning to get here."

Harry snorted, "like mother like son, so it would seem. Did you happen to be avoiding getting hit by a human bouncing ball as well by any chance?"

"No, just a normal awakening followed by the tickling jinx when I refused to move."

"Bloody Malfoy's."

...

It wasn't until one o'clock, boxing day morning that Narcissa and Severus finally left Harry and Draco in peace. The boys had immediately climbed into bed, drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

When later on in the morning, well nearly afternoon came round, the boys finally managed to drag themselves from bed. After a full English breakfast, they were ready to face the day.

As it turned out, the day was not going to be the best. After lounging on the settee for a little while, Fawkes had let himself into their rooms, a note clutched in his beak from Dumbledore. The bird dropped the note on Harry's head and went over to spend a little time with Apus.

"What does the imbecile want now?" Draco asked, reluctant to remove himself from his place, Harry really did make a comfortable pillow.

"Want's me in his office at my earliest convenience, said it's important."

"Well, your a little busy at the moment," Draco smirked up at Harry, "I suggest you go later."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'd much rather get it over and done with."

...

Dumbledore's eyes hardly twinkled as Harry and Draco entered his rooms. He wasn't happy that Harry had bought Draco with him, he would much rather have this discussion with the boy on his own, but he knew they were inseparable now.

"Harry, Draco, please sit, we have quite a bit to discuss." The headmaster quickly got to the main part of the problem, a first if ever there was one, but he knew Harry's tolerance levels were low these days. He spoke of his quest to find the horcruxes and how he was having difficulties finding the others, how it seemed he had come to a dead end. Harry simply smirked at the headmaster, allowing the old wizard to talk himself silent, "so you see boys, I could really do with a bit of insight right about now."

Harry smirk grew wider as the old man finally looked up at him, "well Sir, it seems you have come to the right place. I wasn't going to tell you for a little while, but there is only one horcrux left." At Dumbledore's gaping look, Harry went on to explain how they had destroyed the rest of the horcruxes so far. "So, theres only Nagini left, then we can go onto killing the evil incarnate."

Dumbledore seemed to pale at Harry's words. "Oh, my dear boy," these words caused Harry to scowl and open his mouth ready to rant, "no you don't understand! Harry, you..." Dumbledore took a breath to steady himself and continued, "I have reason to believe you have a part of Voldemort's soul trapped within you, I think your a horcrux my boy... I- there is only one way for Voldemort to be vanquished, especially if I'm right."

"I need to die." Harry finished the sentence for him, it was said so simply, but with such resignation it was heartbreaking.

"Yes," Dumbledore whispered.

"No!" Draco was furious, how could this old man just tell Harry he had to die, Harry didn't have to die damn him! Harry was his, he was going nowhere. "Where is the proof of your statement headmaster, even if Harry was a horcrux, there has got to be a way around killing him, there has to be a way!"

Dumbledore looked sadly at the blond boy before him, Draco had truly changed since he had been put with Harry. He knew it would break the blondes heart to let go of him, but he needed to, "I'm afraid it's the only way."

Draco looked around the room, there had to be a way. Harry looked lost, as though he was giving in already. "No! Tell me everything professor."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where this bloody horcrux is supposed to be in Harry's body for a bloody start!" Was the headmaster being purposely thick?

Dumbledore sighed, "all signs point to his scar, but I see how this is either he-"

"So this part of Tom's soul is in Harry scar? Not attached to his soul?" Draco interrupted the headmaster, his brain was flying through everything he knew about souls.

"I do not believe so but-"

"So why can't we just remove the scar?"

"It's not a mark like yours and Severus' were, we can't just change them into stars." It was Harry's turn to speak this time, he had always known his connection to Voldemort was not normal, he always knew something wasn't right. Really, if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to live with something so disgusting inside himself.

"Give me time to think Harry, I refuse to loose you!" Draco paced the office, his brain working a mile a minute. "What if I bind you like you marked me and Sev, but slightly stronger, put a claim on you so to speak - wait let me finish!" He could see Harry open his mouth to speak, "I would have a claim to you like you have to me, a stronger connection."

"I don't see where this is going," Harry told him bluntly.

"Shh, I'm thinking!" Draco paced a little more, he hoped his idea would have some form to it, "right, we bind us, then... then we create another horcrux!"

Harry gasped, "what? I'm not going to murder anybody!"

Draco waved his hands at Harry, "no you don't get it, you won't need to! That piece of soul is already that, a random piece of soul. I mean I think we could do it without binding me to you, but I'd rather not risk it, you know. At least if we were bound you would have an anchor. That thing has no anchor, it it just attached to you, but we will offer it a new home and then destroy it. It will probably like something hard and metal, you have too many good emotions for it to be comfortable in you body." Draco had stopped his pacing and came to look at Harry dead in the eye, "Harry, I can do this, I just need the incantation for a horcrux."

Dumbledore ran the plan through his mind, "I can't believe I didn't think of that. Mr Malfoy, you are a genius." Dumbledore felt like he could quite easily have pulled a Dobby and introduced his head to the table a couple dozen times. "I'm sorry I scared you my lad, but I guess it should all turn out well. I do suggest the binding though, more as precaution than anything. We don't want the wrong soul leaving Harry's body."

Dumbledore practically ran from the room, into his private chambers. He quickly grabbed the books he had on horcruxes and how to make them. "Here you go boys, I'm sure you'll want to read them before you try anything. If you need me for anything please don't hesitate to call." Harry and Draco glanced at each other uneasily, was the headmaster going senile? The man had more mood swings than Voldemort, maybe power went to ones head in more ways than one. "I would offer to do the binding myself but it would probably be stronger if Severus or Narcissa did it since they are closer. Of course Draco you will have to create the horcrux since your probably the one that wants to save Harry's soul the most. Not that I don't, your just the one that's in love with him." Dumbledore continued rambling, it seemed as though he was not quite aware of who he was with. "Oh, I think the spell should probably be done over the scar as well, less chance of it effecting any other area, maybe a sheild should be put up around Harry, just leaving his scar on show. Really boy, if you find you need any help, just give me a call."

Harry and Draco looked at the headmaster bewildered. It took a lot for them to become speechless these days, but Dumbledore had just created one of those things. The headmaster was clearly bonkers, but they weren't going to complain, he had just given them all the things they would probably need to get rid of Tom at last.

"Right," Draco took charge of the situation, "we need to find something to contain the soul piece in. I'm thinking something quite sturdy, shiny and a little valuable. It needs to want to go in there." Draco turned to look at Harry, "are you ok?"

Harry nodded, a little numb, "I can't believe, after all this time, he knew. He guessed. He never told me! He knew I had some of that monster in me. I feel- I just... am I a monster?"

Draco scooped Harry up in his arms, "no Harry, you're not a monster, not in a million years. That bit of soul, it's not part of you, it might be attached, yes. But it's not part of you. It's stuck up here," Draco placed his hand over Harry scar, running his fingers over the slightly protruding skin, "it's not in here, it's not where it counts." He let his hand drop to Harry's chest, just over his heart. "You heard Dumbledore, it's not apart of you Harry, I would know if it was."


	33. Chapter 33

Harry was in a state of shock as Draco dragged him down to Severus' rooms, taking a detour to his mothers rooms first to grab her. Was this real? Why hadn't Dumbledore done anything about his knowledge sooner. When he was younger. It would have stopped him suffering under the hands of Tom Riddle for all those years. He wouldn't have had to suffer the effects of his scar, all those dreams, all the times he had suffered. It all could have been prevented.

But, maybe he was needed sometimes. He had, afterall provided the knowledge of Mr Weasleys wareabouts, thus saving his life a few years back. Not to mention the times he had been able to give Madam Pomfrey information on what Severus would come back injured with, allowing her to prepare for the mans arrival. This was kept strictly betweent he two of them, the matron knew Harry was supposed to be occluding, but also knew he couldn't do anything about it. She simply used what the young man found out to her advantage. Harry was happy to help. He had also managed to help with the odd casualty they managed to save form Tom's raids. Not that that happened often, the order were either quick enough to scare the death eaters off, or not fast enough, leaving behind quite a few dead.

Dumbledore really was a enigma. The man seemed to have stranger mood sings than a woman at a certain 'time of the month'. It was only a few weeks ago that he had Draco under his wand, trying to gain information. Yet yesterday, yesterday he was happy for them to be doing whatever they were doing. Maybe he really was scared abotu the horcrux hunt. Maybe he really did care about what was happening. Maybe the old sod was bonkers and Harry should see about getting him tested after the war was over. Was it normal for someone to go from friendly grandfather- trying to bridge gaps between two enimies, to not caring, then from not caring to angry attacker, to giddily excited? Admittedly it was over a few months, but surely someones opinion of someone could not change so much, right? Harry mentally shrugged, it was probably best to be safe than sorry. It wouldn't hurt to have the man tested.

So lost with his thoughts, Harry didn't notice that he had in fact been stood in Severus' rooms for the past twenty minutes or so as Draco and Severus discussed what had happened in the headmasters office. "Harry, Harry? Potter!" Severus clicked his fingers infront of Harry's face, causing the young man to start.

"Oh! Hey Sev, when did we get here?"

"He really is out of it isn't he?" Severus asked, a little bemused.

Draco nodded, brow creased in concern, "yeah, since Dumbledore told him he needed to die cause he had a peace of Tom stuck to him." Draco shook his head in exasperation, "I thought that man would be a little more tactical. He didn't even think of my plan. Anyway, what do you say about binding us?"

Severus looked between the two cautiously, "your both sure about this?"

Draco nodded, "sure about what?" Harry asked, obviously not following the conversation.

Narcissa was sat in one of the chairs by the fire, she was concerned about Harry, the boy was all over the place. She couldn't blame him really, but it was still alittle disconcerting, the boy was usually so together, nothign usually caught him off guard. Now however, he seemed to be away with the fairies. It wasn't safe for him.

"Harry, do you remember Draco's plan? About binding the two of you?" Narcissa spoke up before Severus could lose his temper with the young man. Harry nodded, "are you ready to do that? Are you ready to bind yourself to Draco."

The question seemed to bring the boy back to the real world, he nodded, a small smile gracing his lips, "of course." He gave Draco such a heartbreakingly passionate look, Narcissa was surprised her son didn't melt, she almost did. "I love you," he told him with a whisper.

Draco's whole face came to light, he grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed. "I love you too, are you ready to be bound to me though, it's a big deal."

A chaste kiss was placed on the blonds lips, "I know, but I can't think of anything or anyone I'd rather be bound to. Are you sure you want to be bound to me?"

Draco gave a dazzling smile, "I've never been surer of anything."

...

The boys were sat in the middle of a circle made of various items. Gemstones sat at certain points in the circle, all having different meanings: prehnite, hematit, malachite, turquoise, lepidolite, amber, sumstone, angelite, selenite and sugilite, stones for love and protection. A stone of agate was placed at the top and bottom of the cricle for protection, it being one of the strongest stoned for protection there is. The others were ordered in colour around the two.

Between the placement of stones were sprinkling of aloe, anise, bay, bilberry, bladderwrak, bloodroot, blueberry seeds, burdock, chrysanthemum, cleavers, club moss, eucaliptus, fennel, feverfew, oris, parsley, pennyroyal, prickly ash, rasberry seeds, red and white sandalwood, saint johns wart, senna, skullcap, willow, winter green and yerba santa. All of the herbs symbolised pratection and love, some one or the other and most meaning other things such as luck, that really wouldn't hurt the process. He had to avoid a lot of the herbs, knowing they would cause hassle as they had unwanted properties, like exorcism and sleepyness. They weren't trying to be rid of the piece of soul, not just yet anyway, nor were they trying to make Harry sleep.

Draco knew he had gone over the top with both the gemstones and the herbs, but he wanted this to be as powerful as possible. He wanted to know he had done everything in his power to keep Harry right where he belonged. That was with him. Really, a couple of well picked gems and herbs would have done exactly what he wanted.

Harry and Draco sat in the middle of the 'binding circle', clasping each others hands. They didn't have to do much, just be there. It was Severus that had the main job, he was their binder. The ritual began:

"The first set of robes Harry bought, to symbolise your first meeting, your time in Madam Malkins." He set the robes to the east of the cirlce. "Your first train tickets, symbolising the begining of your passionate realtionship." Harry and Draco were a little nervous about this symbol, but trusted Severus to know what he was doing, he placed the tickets to the south of the circle. He smirked as he placed the third item, "a bottle of blueberry sours, the first drink you shared together, symbolising the changing of your relationship, the start of your trust for each other and everything that there is to come."

Harry grinned as the bottle was placed at the west side, he remebered that day so well. The day he had been himself with Draco, the day Draco had stopped being Malfoy and became the person Harry now loved. It was the day they had moved past their rivalary and built up a strange truce.

Severus set the final piece down. "The Potter and Malfoy wedding rings. A symbol of what is to potentially come, a symbol fo your future and what you mean to each other." The boys gaped as a smirk stretches across Severus' face. How had he gotten such treasures? The man really was full of surprises. "May these symbols be a sign of your relationship. May they show the passion that has always been between you, the way you have grown both seperately and together."

Withdrawing his wand, Severus started chanting in Latin, "Una in perpetuum, amor vincit omnia, placuit et vos sequi volumus diligatis invicem amorem, amore est vitae essentia, Amor vincit omnia, eam nunquam moritur,et vera caritas manet in aeternum." He continued to chant, waving his wand in a circular pattern as he walked the outside of the circle. The boy felt the power build gradually as Severus continued his chant. A light hum to begin with, rising in intensity as he continued.

On Severus' third time around the circle, the gems began to glow, the power building to the same level as when they first tried having sex. This time, however, it was encouraging the union. The power could soon be felt on the outside of the ring and Narcissa gasped as Severus' eyes widened a little in shock. He continued.

Twice found the circle and with a final flick of his wand, he departed instantly, dragging Narcissa with him. He knew what was likely to come and he didn't want to be present when he did. Undoubtedly, when he reached the door, Narcissa trailing behind him, he heard the unmistakable groan of pleasure from what he assumed was his godson. Blushing slightly (Draco was still a child to him), he continued out of the room, Narcissa sniggering lightly behind him. Severus was cute when he blushed, even more so when it was because of her son and what he was up to. She wondered if he would be just as easy to fluster when they got round to 'doing the deed'.

...

It was a good job that they had the rest of the week off from school as Draco and Harry couldn't seem to detach themselves from each other. The binding seemed to have made it impossible for them to be away from each other, even when they used the bathroom they had to make sure they were quick before they pined after the other. They didn't have time for anyone other than the other and, thankfully, noone tried to interfere on their time.

Severus and Narcissa obviously knew what to expect since they gave the two a wide berth. Harry did spare a thought about them, he guessed they could use the time to get to know each other a little better.

A letter had come for Harry during the week, causing Draco to tense up, barely containing a rage over whoever had dared to contact his Harry. Harry noticed the tention and bought Draco over to him to read the letter with him as he opened it. Harry gasped in shock as Draco gaped at the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_  
_I hope_ _you received your christmas gift and have done with it as you deemed fit and as we hoped you have. That item had been in our possession for a while and we have had no idea what to do with it. We are very aware of __what type of item it was, we did not have the means to deal with it and so passed it onto a person who we believed would be suited to deal with it. Do not worry, I was well within the rights of our laws to pass it to you, even if it puts me in danger from other, outside sources. Anthing that can thing for itself, including portraits, ghosts and other parts of people are not allowed to be housed within our walls unless frozen. Needless to say Mr Potter, we are very aware of what in the world beyond our own and as much as we wish to stay neutral, we will do all we can to protect our preferred life. With the rise of the Dark Lord, I dare say we will not be able to stay the way we are, we will be forced into the power of wizards.  
Yours,  
Griphook_

Harry stared blankly at the letter. The cup had been in Gringotts?

"Why would he put a horcrux in the wizard bank?" Draco asked.

Harry thought a moment before answering, "he didn't have an account. It was one of the few symbols of belonging of the Wizarding World and he didn't have it. Everywhere he hid something was something meant something to him. The shack was a sign of his heritage, Hogwarts a sign of his home and Gringotts, a sign of what he wanted. The diary was a sign of his finding of the Chamber of Secrets, he wanted to continue his heritage. I'm not sure about Nagini, she was probably another symbol of who he is." Draco gaped at Harry, when had he got such a good insight into the mind of Voldemort? "It's how I felt when I first came here," Harry whispered his addmission, "I wanted so badly to fit in for once, to be like everyone else."

Draco sighed and pulled Harry to him, "I understand. But Harry, you will never be like anyone else, you're special. I know you don't want to be, but you are and it's not a bad thing." Draco placed a kiss to Harry's temple, "it's being as special as you are that makes you perfect."

...

"The goblins what?"

Harry shook his head, it wasn't often that he had to repeat himself for Severus, "they found that horcrux in the bank, I don't know where, but they sent it to me. Something about things that don't stay put cannot be homed there. I guess there was a possibility for the sould fragment in the cup to go for a wonder."

"Wow, it is quite boosting to know that the goblins support us. Maybe not completely, but at least we know they won't join Tom," Severus' brow furrowed, "not that I can blame them. I do wonder why they didn't send it to Dumbledore though."

Narcissa smiled, "they obviously see Harry as a serperate person, they support him, not Dumbledore. That's good. If the goblins can see him differently it means the rest of the world should be able to also."

Harry smiled slightly, "we still have one thing to take care of before we can even think about me being me."

...

Harry took a deep breath as he took the potion Severus handed to him. He opened the lid a little shakily and downed the contents in one. "Don't worry Harry," Draco soothed the nervous young man, "when you wake up, you'll be scar free." With another gasp of breath his eyes dropped shut as he allowed the blackness win over.

...

"Begin the protection spell," Draco commanded of his godfather, "leave a space over his scar."

Severus nodded, ignoring the demands and began to whisper under his breath. He understood how his godson was feeling, he understood that Harry meant the world to him. It was the only reason he allowed Draco to get away with speaking to him in such a manner, not to mention the concentration the spells were going to take.

Draco waited until he felt the shield erect around Harry. Grabbing his wand (something he hadn't done in a while), he pointed it directly at Harry's scar, beginning the spell to remove the unwelcome guest from his body.

As the magic built up around them, Draco waved his hand at his mother to pass him the stone they were going to use. It wasn't one that Draco had been bought by Harry, it was one they had found by the lake a while ago. Harry had taken a liking to it because it was large and green, with flakes of grey, orange, black and yellow. It truely was a strange specimen, they had tested it and it was a normal stone. At the time it meant something, Harry was sure it was supposed to be used for this.

Sweat pumped from both Draco and Severus as the tug of war for on Harry's body began. Draco could feel the Horcrux putting up a fight, he obviously liked his home. It tried to pull away, push through Severus' protection to hide away somewhere else on Harry's body.

Neither man let out any sign of surprise, both so intent on what they were doing, even Narcissa knew now was not the time to show surprise but she could see her men stuggling. She watched intently as Draco began ripping up the one end of the scar. Blood began trickling down the Harry's head. Narcissa removed her wand from her robe pocket, they hadn't planned this, but surely it could only help.

As Draco pulled the scar away, Narcissa started healing the hole that was being developed on the young mans forehead, leaving clean umblemished skin. It would not do to have the boy be rescued from the horcrux to die of blood loss. After five minutes, Draco had managed to remove the first third of the scar.

It was more than a little weird to see the tiny sliver of flesh wiggling around, like a childs scab they were attempting to pull off. This, unfortunately, was a lot tougher than a scab, the thing kept trying to reattatch itself to Harry. Draco was glad for his wand, it gave his magic more direction, concentrated it a lottle more.

Thankfully, the second third only took three minutes, it seemed that the more of the thing was removed, the easier it was to get rid of. It also seemed to produce more blood and became more difficult to heal. Draco didn't allow this to effect him, he continued to pull at the horcrux. The final bit coming off as soon as Draco removed the second corner.

The blond obviously had his head screwed on, as soon as the horcrux came free he cast the spell that would make sure it resided in the stone. Strangely enough the stone ended up with a mark very similar to Harry's scar. Too weak to cast protection charms and fiendfyre, a simple permanent sticking charm was put on the stone and Draco turned back to Harry, sweating and as pale as he had ever been.

Severus let the protection spells drop as the final part of the horcrux was pulled from harry's body. That had been more draining than he had expected. He watched as Narcissa completed the healing charms on the boys forehead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paste that would heal just as well as any spell. He handed it to Narcissa, she had done a good job, but that thing had been attached to Harry for sixteen years, the wound would not have been easy to fix, the paste would help keep it closed at least.

Draco collapsed on the floor next to Harry as Severus staggered to the chair. Now all they needed to do was wait for the boy to awake.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry stirred slowly, his left arm numb. When he could finally bring it upon himself to look down at his arm, he saw Draco clinging to his fingers, his head resting comfortably on his elbow. He would have loved nothing more than to allow Draco the odd comfort that his arm seemed to be giving him if it weren't for the pressing need to relieve himself. With a very interesting maneuver, Harry managed to slide from the settee, get his right arm around Draco's waist and, using the right arm to support him, pick Draco up and place him on the settee to rest, giving him free movement to answer the call of nature.

When he came back he managed to take in exactly what had happened. The room seemed to tell a story, a story of the battle with the horcrux, someones battle to stem the bleading he seemed to have done judjing from the blood droplets on the floor. The rock stood infront of the fire, a very strong shield placed around it, Draco had really outdone himself. Sev was in the armchair, Narcissa on the other settee, both sound asleep.

Harry felt his heart swell as he took in the people aorund him. Sev, Narcissa and Drace, all three of them had done something overly exerting and extremely dangerous and difficult for him, so he didn't have to die, so he didn't have to fall at Voldemorts feet. Overwhelmed, he knew he had to thank them somehow, he would have to do _something_ for them, his family.

As he took in the full extent of what happened, comepletely and wholly, he realised he felt a hell of a lot better. There was a distinct lack of headache that seemed to follow him everywhere, a headache he never knew he had until this instant. He had more energy, infact, he felt he could run a marathon, maybe something longer and his mood was considerably lighter. Admittedly, this could have been due tot he fact that he knew something evil had been removed from his person, but he was sure it was because of the horcrux. He didn't feel the need to murder Dumbledore anymore, he was still sure the man needed testing though, even after all he had done, the mess the man created.

He looked over at his blond, once enemy, and smiled. Draco loodes so young and innocent when he was sleeping, like he had no worries in the world. Overwhelmed with love as he was, Harry wanted to hold the young man in his arms, forever if possible. Slowly, with more than a little caution, he slipped his arms under Draco's body, raising his upper half enough for Harry to slip under him, drawing Draco's body ot him. He almost melted as Draco snuggled up to him, burying his face into his neck subconcioussly. He really did love Draco.

...

It was two hours later that Harry noticed Draco stirring in his arms, huge silver-grey eyes looking up at him. "Hey," he whispered, bringing his lips to the man holding him.

"Hey yourself," Harry smiled down at his saviour, "how are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Draco asked, nothing but love in his eyes.

Harry smiled, "I'm obviously fine, I slept for a little while and woke up without an evil leech attached to me. You, on the other hand had to use an extreme amount of magic, something that can cause quite a bit of exhaution."

"I'm ok, Uncle Sev might be out a while though, he had to put up that shield for quite a while and mom had to heal you. Uncle Sev's getting better at believing in himself, but he's still not confident. Mom's not used to it at all. It might take them a little longer to come to." Draco glanced over at the two, a small amount of worry in his eyes.

"They'll be ok," Harry reassured them, "although I think it wouldn't hurt to get them something to eat for when they wake up. You could probably do with the same, something high in sugar and carbs."

Harry called Dobby, the little elf, happy as ever to help, immediately bought a feast for the four humans, all containing breads, pastries, jams and many other things that would have anyone under the age of twelve immediately bouncing off the walls. Severus and Narcissa woke up and joined the two ravenous boys at the table. Normally none of them would eat anything so unhealthy, but in this case, it was worth it. Their energy had been zapped.

"Thank you for doing this for me, you don't know how much I appreciate this. I know it cost you a lot," Harry told them gratefully, "I love you guys." He hugged them all, all gave him a hug back, Draco placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Enough of this sentimentality," Severus shrugged him off after returning the hug, he had never been one for emotion, "you know that we weren't going to let you die. Who would keep me on my toes as much as you do? And could you imagine Draco? He would have been utterly unbearable."

Harry grinned at the man, "I love you too Sev," he told him, knowing the man would not enjoy the emotion at all. He jumped at the man, pushing him to the floor and began kissing all over his face. "You know Sev, if you weren't so old I'd dump Draco and have you." Harry grinned evilly as the man kept trying to swat him away. Harry never kissed him on the lips, not intentionally, it was too personal. It didn't stop him placing wet, sloppy kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and anywhere else he could reach. "We could have been perfect together you know. Me an you against the world." Harry straddled the mans stomach, pinning Severus' arms above his head, with a wave of his hand, he kept them there. "What do you think Sev?"

"Potter, I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole! Now get off me!" Severus growled at the annoying teen.

"Oh Sev you break my heart, take it back."

Severus saw the evil glint in Harry eyes. Unfortunately, he took no notice of it. "I will not, remove yourself from this instant. Idiot child." Harry put a pout on his face before grinning manically. He stroked his hands down the mans arms until he got to his armpits. "That is not going to work Potter, I am not tickelish," Severus sneered at him.

Harry continued to grin, _so Sev isn't tickelish huh? I should put bets on. The man obviously forgot about the tickeling charm._

Severus knew there was something wrong, Harry was doing something when he felt a tingeling feeling under his arm, exactly where Harry's fingers were. The feeling soon became more intense as the green eyes menace moved them as though tickleing him. Severus tried to keep an impassive face as the sensation became more and more intense, he would not embarrass himself.

Of course he was trying to deny Harry Potter, he wasn't going to last long. He soon cracked, writhing and jerking underneath the young man whos hands had now started tickeling his stomach. He felt like such a child. A man of his age shouldn't be tickelish, he knew he wasn't usually. _Damn Potter!_ He soon started laughing but he wasn't going to beg. He was going to throw the boy off, get these ridiculous bindings off then torture the little idiot.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen either. Severus found his socks and shoes soon removed as Harry worked his way to his feet. "No!" He gasped out, this was so unfair. "Potter, don't!"

Harry merely grinned at him, "after what you said to me Sev, your lucky I don't have you under pain of cruciatus, you broke my heart."

_I'm not going to beg... I'm not going to beg... I'm not going to beg..._ "Damn it Potter!" He gasped out, his face a rather amazing red colour from trying to controll himself. "Stop!" The idiot continued his ministrations. He was going to cast the boy with the impotence curse, he was going to crucio him into insanity, he was going to throw him from the astronomy tower... _damn, he can fly._ He was going to _something._

"Please..."he gasped out, _damn that child, making him beg._ "Potter, please... I... I'm sorry."

The boy stopped and smiled at him innocently. "Why of course Sev, all you had to do was ask," the idiot then had the decency to get off him, kiss him on the nose and stalk of to his bedroom. "Goodnight guys," with a wave of his hand, he let the bonds go and shut the bedroom door behind him.

"Damn that child!" Dark eyes flashed, half angry, half amused.

He heard the sound of Draco and Narcissa laughing and glared at the two of them, "What my I ask is so amusing."

The two laughed harder, "you," Draco managed to gasp out.

"I'm glad I amuse you so, I'm going to bed, goodnight to you both." With that he swept out of the rooms, he wasn't really angry, but the boy did annoy him sometimes. He knew it was Harry's way of breaking the emotional tention, but did the boy really didn't have to do it in such an annoying way? To be fair, he did enjoy himself and Harry knew that, it was why he did it. If he was given a hint of warning it would have been quite the ridiculous duel of changing hair and dancing shoe laces. _Ah well, next time we'll get him._ He told himself.

...

Dumbledore was happy, extatic actually. For the first time ever, he visited Harry and Draco in their rooms. "Hello boys!" He merrily walked in, bringing with him a huge bag. "I'm here to offer my congratulations, I feel that the horcrux has been removes. Well done."

Harry and Draco looked at each other cautiously, mentally assessing the situation, figuring out how to handle Dumbledore. "Thank you sir, I must say, I prefer this method to dying."

Dumbledore beamed, "me too my boy, me too." Harry hid a scowl at the endearments, "anyway, heres a present for the two of you." He handed over the huge bag to Draco, Harry scanning it for anything strange. Nothing showed up.

"Erm, thank you sir. May we ask to what we owe the pleasure?" Draco asked, trying not to sound rude.

Dumbledore twinkled at them, "just my congratulations boys. Hey, what do you two think about Hogwarts throwing a fancy dress competition? Have a day where we dress up as our favourite nursery rhyme or song?"

Harry blinked at the headmaster, was the man serious, "what woud be the occasion?"

"No occasion, just add a bit of fun to the school. What do you think?" The old man bounced on the balls of his feet, looking as though he had just worked out why aeroplanes stayed up.

"Erm, it sounds like it would cause quite a reaction, maybe you should try it on a weekend? Maybe a Saturday?" Harry told him, a little confused at the headmasters actions.

Dumbledore beamed, "very good, very good, I'll set it up, I'll see you boys later." With that he skipped, actually skipped from the room, humming the tune to Little Bow Peep.

"Really need to get him tested," Harry murmered to Draco, still unsure about the old man."

...

That night, exactly twenty four hours from the time the horcrux had been removed from Harry's forhead, they destoryed the damn thing. It screamed as it hit the flames, the pain of a thousand crucio's seemed to be in the cry. It was the cry of a desperate man, a man with nought left.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, the final days were approaching. They had plans to make out, it was time for serious brainstorming. But first, they had a party to get ready for, courtesy of the once great, Albus Dumbledore.

...

Dumbledore was always known as an eccentric person, but he usually had reasons for something. Therefore a random party, a fancy dress one at that, being arranged for the middle of January, 'just because', turned a few heads. They were in the middle of a war, people were dying regularly and the headmaster wanted to throw a party. Needless to say, he had offended quite a few people, people who weren't planning on going to the party at all. Especially when he made attendance compulsory.

The teachers, Severus included, tried to make Dumbledore see reason, tried to get the man to change his mind or try to give a reason for his actions. They even gave him excuses to use.

"Tell them it's to boost morale."

"What about if we say it's to encourage inter-house unity?"

"How about if we say it's a late Christmas Ball, we're having it now to so everyone can attend?"

"We could have them come masked and have a few dances where they have to dance with other people, like that muggle song... cotton eyed Joe!"

"Tell them it's for Trelawny's birthday, she's forty soon right? Tell them she's made some prediction that it would be impossible to celebrate on her actual birthday. Something about Harry Potter, a hippogriff, the kitchen sink and a deck of playing cards."

The latter really was a mark of how desperate they were getting. Unfortunately, the headmaster didn't understand them at all, "no, no, no and no. I am the headmaster at this school, if I can't throw a party when I want, just for the sake of it, then I don't think I should be headmaster anymore." The other teachers glanced at each other at this,obviously all thinking the same thing. "No, no, the children will benefit from a dance and they shall go short of being on deaths door. Adults too! Especially you Severus, I expect you, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy there and Narcissa of course."

There was no knowing twinkle in his eye as there usually was, in fact, he hardly seemed to acknowledge that Harry and Draco together as he usually did. There was no slight glare as there was to begin with and no happy sigh with a 'young love' expression comment as there was more recently. Severus frowned at him confused.

Naturally the old man noticed this, "it's ok Severus, you may come with Mr Potter, student-teacher relationships aren't forbidden." Severus nearly swallowed his tongue, did the headmaster really think- "it is best to keep your relationship discreet, but since he will be leaving soon I see no reason for the whole school not to know," the old man beamed at him, "I'm so glad you found someone Severus."

By the time Severus had unfurled his tongue from somewhere down his trachea, the headmaster had left, "h-he thinks? Me and- and Potter! He's lost it! Completely!"

...

The party was strained, to put it nicely. Student below third year were sent up to bed by their heads of houses at ten o'clock, hoping that the headmaster wouldn't notice the distinct lack of students or at least think that the young ones had decided they were tired and went to bed of their own accord. At eleven the fifth years and below were sent up, leaving the sixth and seventh years in the hall, all of them knowing they weren't getting out until the headmaster deemed them ok to do so.

It had been the first time in months that Harry and Draco had been in close proximity with Ron, Hermione and Ginny for months. It really should have been no surprise that they would feel the need to say something, (especially since Harry and Draco had spiked the drinks,) but for some reason they were. The boys were entertaining themselves at one of the tables, both a little tipsy and therefore a little handsy. Nothing explicit of course, just holding hands, brushing none existent hair out of the others eyes, lingering touches on the leg or arm. Most people wouldn't even realise, accept of course, the homophobic, or Harry and Draco phobic.

"That's discussting you know?"

Harry and Draco and turned at the red head that spoke, identical smirks covering their faces. The look took Ron aback. "Your girlfriend and sister don't seem to think so with the way their starring." Draco grinned, purposely trailing his fingers along Harry neck. "With the way their blushing, I'd say their very much enjoying the show."

Ron turned an impressive shade of red as the girls huffed indignantly, "that's so not true!" Ginny tried to tell them, sounding as though she was trying to convince herself more than the others.

Harry chuckled, "hmm, of course it isn't. So what do you want?" He asked, not taking his eyes of Draco, his smirk growing wider as Draco's hand found itself twined in Harry's hair.

"Nothing that you'll let me have here," Draco murmured loud enough for them all to hear.

The girls blushed as Ron growled, "that! We want that to stop, we want you to be the old Harry. We want our friend back!"

Harry snorted as Draco leaned in, "watch this, keep talking."

Harry stifled a grin, "if you wanted me as your friend you would have accepted Draco as well." Draco had become very interested in making the others as uncomfortable as possible in the meantime, burying his face in Harry's hair. "If you want to be my friend, you would have to accept who I am." He almost groaned as Draco ran his hands over Harry's shoulders, down his arms. "This is who I am," Draco seemed to be everywhere, making it almost impossible to talk, one hand was now roaming under his shirt, the other had made it back up to his neck, his nose tracing the skin where shoulder met neck. "Why do you want my friendship, are you getting less attention now your not my little sidekick?"

Ron positively glowed red, "y-you think that I want you for attention? Ho-wha-I. I get plenty of attention, loads in fact. We just miss you. Yeah that's right we miss you."

Harry snorted as Draco began trailing his nose up the back of his ear. He couldn't help but notice how Ginny and Hermione's pupils had dilated neither of them speaking, neither realising they were staring. "Of course you did. I bet you miss me outshining you at quiddich, in lessons, by being in the same room as you. It seems much more likely that you miss people coming up to you, asking about me," he bit down a gasp as Draco nibbled on his ear, it seemed Ron had difficulty not reacting to it as well. "you miss that you can't give them information on me. Especially the prophet and Witch Weekly. Does Hermione know it was you who sold that story about me and her and not Draco?" He didn't manage to stifle the gasp when Draco ran cold fingers over his nipple, biting his neck at the same time.

Ron looked at Harry blankly, "you- you knew? When did you find out?"

Harry grinned, half thanks to Ron's reaction, half thanks to Draco shifting his chair closer, allowing Harry to put his hands on him also. "I knew you were doing it all along, although I admit not knowing whether Hermione was in on it, she seemed genuinely upset, but she always has been a good little actress." Harry winked at her while running his hands over Draco's thighs, causing the poor girl to squeak, unable to redden further.

Both Draco and Harry knew they were pushing the rules on public displays of affection, but they couldn't see Dumbledore saying much, only the other teachers would be bothered by it. Dumbledore would probably allow them to show their affections for each other in the middle of the hall and not be bothered by it, he'd probably offer advice. Harry mentally cringed at the thought.

"I can't believe you found out! I can't believe you knew! I don't get how, how would you know?" Ron started to ramble about know it alls, people who were too big for their own boots and Slytherin's that ruin everything. Somehow, during the rant, Harry found himself sharing Draco's seat, sitting between his legs. Harry almost giggled as he felt Draco's breath against his ear, he really was ticklish.

"Do you think if we shagged in front of them they would notice?" Draco breathed down Harry ear, allowing him to feel how happy he was tog o forth with this idea.

Harry rolled his neck so his head was on Draco's shoulder. "I think we'd have quite the audience, I'm not sure Ron would realise 'till we were done."

"I'm so tempted to try," Draco grinned, biting into Harry's shoulder.

Harry let out a shaky breath, "I really don't want to risk having to stop," he admitted, pulling his arms back around Draco's neck, a little awkwardly since Draco was still holding him against him, his back pressed against the planes of Draco's body.

"Mr Potter!" An exasperated shout came from across the room, "you really must choose your men, you can't lead on poor Severus and then throw yourself at Mr Malfoy, playing with peoples emotions in such a way is not tolerable."

Severus snorted, "headmaster, me and Mr Potter are nothing but friends. I am straight for a start."

The headmaster looked confused for a moment before asking in a very audible voice, "but what about your affairs with the marauders and Lucius. I was so sure you and James were together."


	35. Chapter 35

The school soon filled with rumours and speculation about Dumbledore's new found behaviour. The man was always known to be eccentric, always known to be treading the line between genius and insanity. It seemed as of late he had strayed a little, and not towards the side of insanity. The castle had found itself in a state of disarray, with rugs changing colours, suits of armor wearing many different clothes, the torches in the halls being spelled to cast lights of different colour and so much more. It was enough to get the students nausiated, even the first years were growing tired with everything.

The thing that was the most worrying was that Voldemort would get wind of the headmasters insanity and attack the school. It wasn't so much that they couldn't protect the school, they could. It was the cost that worried them. They wouldn't get notice of Voldemort attacking until he was trying to take down the enchantments around the place. They would then have next to no time to remove the children from the school somehow.

No. What they needed to do was prepare to take the fight to him. They needed to get in there, kill the snake, kill him and get out. He wasn't going to be the problem, it was the death eaters that would cause the most havoc. Potentially, the death eaters could die with their master. They could also feel an immence pain at his demise, or they could be fine, apparate off intot he night, potentilly cause a hell of a lot more havoc, or dissapear and never be seen again.

It was after listening to some first years complain about lucrative colours that Harry arranged a get together with Draco, Severus and Narcissa.

"We need to do something before anybody outside of the castle gets hold of Dumbledore's behaviour." Harry paced frantically before the three sat on the settee.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We need to get to Voldy, we need to get him before he get wind of this. Before he thinks he can just walk into the castle and take over."

"He won't be able to do that."

"No, but if he comes and we have no warning, we will suffer heavy casualties."

"The children would have to be cleared out before we could start properly defending ourselves."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, something he was fond of doing when stress took it's toll, eyes scrunches as though hoping that when he opened them, everything would be better.

"You think we can get to him without this being a problem."

"The only problem we have is not knowing where he is?"

"Anyone got any ideas?"

"Use someone as bait?" Surprisingly the suggestion came from Narcissa, she seemed reluctant to voice such an option, but everyone there knew she was right. It really was the only option.

"The plan has merit," Severus reluctantly agreed.

"The plan is ridiculous," Draco couldn't believe the plan was even being considered.

"It will work."

"At what cost?"

"No cost. It's a good plan."

"How can you say there won't be a cost!"

Draco had joined in with Harry's pacing now, adding in a few over exaggerated hand movements and the occasional huff.

"Because at least two of us will be there, of course one of us will be invisible, we'll see Voldy, one of us will distract him, one will kill the snake then we kill Voldy."

"Anti-apparation and portkey spells will have to be put up. He will know what's happening and try to escape."

"That's where the third of us will come in."

"And the forth?"

"We need a look out, someone who is going to be able to communicate between us, maybe with somewhat of a birdseye view. "

"How will we do that?"

"Mobiles," Harry told them confidently.

"Mobiles?" Narcissa asked, not knowing much about the muggle world, she had been kept away from it for so long.

"As in the phones without strings?"

Harry nearly snorted at the question, "yeah."

"Don't you need a hand for that, like a free hand, how are we going to be do what you want without an extra hand?" The introduction of muggle technology to wizards was always fun.

"Muggles have wireless headsets now, they just attach to your ear."

"Huh, that sounds good. Maybe we have a plan."

"It would seem that way."

...

It didn't take long for them to find the muggle devices and get them to work in a magical field. This was the easy part, a slightly modified bubble head charm (restricted to the device) was placed upon it, making the device immune to most things. Harry toyed with the idea of just placing the bubble head upon them, it would have been a brilliant distraction method, but no, the others wouldn't agree to it.

No, the hard thing was finding out where the meglomaniac was hiding. For someone who was confident about being undefeated, he really didn't come out into the open often. Unfortunately, (well mostly fortunately), with the removal of his scar Harry had also lost his connection to the, whatever he had become. He had no on call view into the evil ones mind to find out where he was.

Reluctantly, another plan set into action. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had become followers of the Dark one. Whether this was upon their fathers orders, or with their own free will, nobody would know, the boys weren't talking.

The point was, these two young men had the Dark Mark. Said Dark Mark was a constant connection to Tom Riddle. So why couldn't they reverse the connection? Why couldn't they cause the same delightful burning sensation until he apparated to them? Simple, there was no reason they couldn't. The question was where they were going to call him to and whether to take the one or both of the boys.

...

Harry smirked as he had flashbacks of second year. Harry and Draco looked around the corner as they watched in disgust Draco's former bodyguards stuff their faces at the Slytherin table. As they finally stood up and finished, pockets stuffed with various sweets from the table, Harry quickly placed two cupcakes on the banister leading to the dungeons, pulling Draco behind a suit of armor a little way down the corridor.

Harry kew full well that the goons would take the cakes and eat them straight away, they had done in second year. Most people would learn from their mistakes. Somehow, he knew these two wouldn't.

He was right, as soon as they caught sight of the cupcakes they grinned stupidly at each other, stuffing the spiked cupcakes into their mouthes. The draught of living death could only be reversed by the antidote. This choice of potion would have seemed a little dramatic for the mission, but most sleeping potions could be reversed with an ennervate, not this one though. Only Severus would be able to reverse it, he had created the potion and modified it slightly and only he knew the antidote, only he owned the antidote.

"I'm not sure whether I'm shocked that worked or not," Draco told Harry, a little confused as he watched his two ex friends collapse to the floor.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd have learned the first time," Harry grinned, he was thankful it was so easy.

"Come on, lets get a move on."

...

Things didn't go one hundred percent to plan. Well, the main plan was carried out, Harry and Draco had taken Crabbe and Goyle and apparated them to Severus' rooms. They had everything prepared, the mobile phones were all connected, Harry, Draco, Severus and Narcissa were stood holding hands in a circle, Crabbe and Goyle in the middle of them. They were prepared to apparate out, an old factory in the midlands in mind, somewhere people expected minor mishaps.

Everything would have gone perfectly had it not been for the 'wise' old headmaster joining them at the last moment. Thinking on is feat, Harry imperioed the old man, hoping to god he could get the man to return to Hogwarts with a message to McGonagall to keep him safe for the forseeable.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, ahd different plans. When Harry cast the imperious curse the old man threw it off with ease. "Naughty, naughty Harry. I'm only here to help."

Harry paled, he had never had anyone resist him imperious before, not that he had tried it on many people, but Severus thought it was wise he learn, just in case. "Sir, please, it's not safe for you here. You need to go back to school, protect the children."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, "no Harry, my place is here with you, by your side." His voice sounded innocent, almost childish, he didn't sound the tinyest bit angry that Harry had just tried to remove his free will, no he sounded more understanding, "don't make me go back Harry, I need to see this."

Harry gaped at his headmaster, the man he thought as strong and reliable forever. "We don't have time for this," Draco whispered next to the gaping yound man, "Harry we need to send him back," Draco grabbed Harry's hand and tried to will the headmaster back to Hogwarts with their combined strength.

Dumbledore smiled, "you can't get rid of me, I won't go, you can't make me."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, his only tell. Taking a deep breath he tried, "Albus, I can't do this with you here, please. Go home, wait for us there, I can't concentrate if I think there's the slightest chance that you're not safe. Please go home." Half of the statement was true. Severus had loved Albus, to some extent, but the man he had known had soon diminshed over the last few months, his mind becoming weak, insanity had taken over the genius at last.

"I can't go home knowing my boys are here," Dumbledore sounded the sanest he had been in a while, "I can't stay at school not knowing, I need to know your ok. I'll stay out of the way, I promise."

The four awake looked at each other, was it worth the risk? No, but there was no way of getting the headmaster to return home, by force or any other methods. Harry opened his mouth to speak as a boom announced the arrival of another being.

Everybody turned to the newcomer, faced with none other than the one they were going to attempt to summon. Harry shook his head, so many plans and all he had to do was appear.

"Hello Tom," Harry greeted cheerfully, hoping that Narcissa would be able to slip out unnoticed, they really did need a scout for the area.

Voldemorts eyes glowed in the darkness. "You dare call me by such a filthy name?"

Harry smiled, "sure, why not? It's not like it's a name I made up for you is it?" He knew it was a low blow, but he couldn't resist, Harry knew voldemorts true heritage and he was damned if he would call him Voldemort to his face. Not when it was so much fun to annoy him.

Harry was pleased to Nagini slithering from her masters shoulders, they would be easier to get at seperated. "Such a disrespectful little boy aren't you Potter? Such a fool."

"How so?" Harry asked, knowing he needed to stall, Severus had began sneaking out, he was to help with the anti-apparition spells and look out, not that they expected anyone, ot was just a precaution.

Tom sneered at him, it didn't have much effect since he had no nose. Really, the look only worked if you could look down your nose at a person. "You look down at your elders, your superiors."

Harry giggled, "you think your superior to me? Everyone who supports me supports me of their own free will. Not because they are threatened or conceited, there are no false promises and I don't pretend to be pureblood. Your bloods dirtier than mine, your father was comepletely muggle, at least my mother was a witch, even if she was muggle born." Tom sneered at him again, anger coming off of him in waves. "Don't sneer at me in such a way, it really doesn't look intimidating at all. Maybe if you had a nose, it doesn't have the same effect if you can't look down your nose at someone." Harry was determined to babble on until Draco had moved far anough away from him that he would be able to attack the snake in peace. "In fact, I bet you can't do many expressions can you? Go on try a happy one."

Tom was fuming, metaphorical steam was puffing from his ears, Harry had to stifle a giggle. "Now, now Harry," Dumbledore stepped up next to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you know you shouldn't make fun of people who have issues, you should help them." Before anyone had the chance to stop Dumbledore, he had flicked his wand at a shocked Tom Riddle, gracing his features with a nose.

The terror Harry felt at Dumbledore getting involved in their discussion faded away as he caught sight of a snout like nose, much like the one Tonks used at the dinner table when entertaining. "There you go my boy, have a go at sneering now."

Tom eyes widened as his eyes caught his newest feature. Harry couldn't hold in his giggle, it came from his lips as sudden as an April shower. "Yes... yes, much scarier."

"How dare you!" Voldemort screamed, all thoughts of magic out of his mind as he felt the need to rip the man who had disfigured him apart.

Harry, loving the idea of tormenting the mad one waved his hand at the fuming wizard, causing the man to grow hair. Blonde, curly, Gilderoy Lockhart hair. "Maybe with a makeover you'll get laid Tom, then maybe you won't be so frustrated and attacking innocent people ay? Although I don't know why you haven't taken her advances before. Maybe it's a man your after eh?"

Eye's wide in anger, Voldemort advanced on Harry, fists clenched, wand clutched in said fist. "How dare you treat me as such. I am Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard on the planet!"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "you may be my boy, but that doesn't really mean that everyone fears you son." The headmaster perked up, his eyes shining as an idea came into his mine, "I know what you need if you are indded looking for your own man," Dumbledore waved his wand, transfiguring the loose black robe Tom wore into a muggle tuxedo. Apparently, Dumbledore took Harry's suggestion seriously, "if I were fifty years younger," Dumbledore sighed.

Harry would never have believed it was possible had he not seen it with his own eyes, but Voldemort blushed! He actually blushed at Dumbledores words. Harry was about to open his mouth to agree with the headmaster when a terrible scream penetrated the air. Harry quickly glanced at Draco before grinning. The snake was gone.

"Your time is up Tom," Harry told him sadly, "tonight you shall join the rest of your soul in hell."

Tom's eyes widened at the implications of what Harry had said, "Avada Kedavra," Harry whipered, hating himself for the murder, no matter how neccassary.

...

There was no body, the man (if that's what you can call him), simply disintegrated. There was nothing to be rid of.

Dumbledore trundled over, looking down at the pile of ashes. "Are you sure he's dead?"

Harry nodded, "I'm certain." There was no spirit left unlike the time in his first year.

Draco ran over to Harry, jumping at him, knocking them both to the ground. "We've done it! You've done it Harry! We're free!"

Draco draped himself over Harry, clinging to his body. It took a moment for everything to sink in, it really was done. Wrapping his arms around Draco, Harry clung to the other boys body, lifting the blondes head so he could kiss him soundly. "I love you," they blurted out together as they parted, both grinning at each other.

Severus approached them, "it's done," he stated, grabbing Narcissa's hand.

...

The round up of the death eaters was easy. The Order was called to the factory and everything was explained. They were warned before Harry used the Dark Mark that Crabbe sported to call the Death Eaters to them.

Sounds of apparition was heard everywhere, as each person came in they were bound by a memeber of the order. It was a smiple yet effective method. Everyone would be given a trial under veritaserum, some of the death eaters were made to be under duress, it wasn't a way of life they had chosen. Others deserved to rot in Azkaban. They would all be found out.

Hogwarts cellebrated that night. When the five returned to Hogwarts Dumbledore ordered everyone out of bed, he made an announcement to the student body and set up a buffet for everyone to help themselves while music pumped throught the halls. The teachers were not amused.

Luna wrote Harry's interview to the papers. An interview he didn't give, but was perfect none the less. A copy was sent to each publisher. Luna earned quite a bit of gold from it that she donated to St Mungos and other charitable organisations that were worthwhile.

Ron and Hermione, yet again, tried to be friendly with Harry. Much to their dismay, Harry wasn't interested. They were put out that they had lost the opportunity to be part fo the Horcrux hunt. They were more than dissapointed that they hadn't even been called to help round up the death eaters. The tabloids had been informed that they were infact, the former friends of Harry Potter. Friends who turned their back on him as he reached out his hand of friendship to a brave boy who defied his father, a high ranking Death Eater, to join the light in their fight.

Ginny left them be, the clever one it seemed. She carried on about her business and was neither credited for anything, nor slated. Luna and Neville's relationship bloomed. They were constantly seen around school hand in hand. Both very much in love. Severus' and Narcissa's relationship became public knowledge, Draco practically attacked them (in a loving way) when he found out. He was so happy, telling anyone who would listen that his family was how it should have been for years. Harry was happy for all of them.

Dumbledore was in fact taken into hospital, his mind broke completely after the party. Flitwick had found the man trying to sweet talk a suit of armor and, after determining that the man was indeed sober, decided to have a discussion with McGonagall about getting him into the right care. It seemed as though with the stress f the war, the old mas mind really had cracked, he was happy though, in his own little bubble.

Harry left the Dursleys residing where they were, in a wizarding neighbourhood. The neighbours all knew the muggles knew about them and used magic openly, much to the annoyance of the Dursleys. Now they were the freaks.

Not much could be said about Narcissa and Severus, they continued in life together, not getting married, but no one could deny the love felt between them. Very much the same as with Harry and Draco, both choosing to travel for a little while before returning and becoming staff at Hogwarts. Severus returned to teaching potions, Harry becoming head of Gryffindor and teaching Defence. Draco took over as transfiguration teacher, relieving McGonagall of one of her many duties. Severus refused the role of deputy headmaster, giving the title to Flitwick, Narcissa took over from Trelawny as Divination teacher. The woman had left shortly after the battle, telling eveyrone who would hear that her role was now done as the prophecy had passed. No one could quite understand exactly what this role was.

The world wasn't back to the fluffy place that everyone expected it to be. Werewolves didn't walk hand in hand with humans in the moonlight, vampires weren't suddenly welcomed round for dinner and house elves were far from freedom. But things were normal and were only getting better.


End file.
